TSAB
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Nanoha ha perdido a su familia de una forma bastante trágica y sin saber por qué, y es entonces cuando conoce a Hayate y descubre la razón tras aquellas muertes, lo que la lleva a vivir como terrorista para obtener su venganza, pero su vida y su visión de futuro empezarán a cambiar cuando secuestre a Fate sin darse cuenta. HayatexNanoha al principio, y luego viene NanoFate
1. Los primeros días

Hace poco había visto una película española que se titulaba _Acción Mutante_ , y como a mí me gusta mucho tomar mis historias de todo cuanto veo y leo, siempre con mi forma de ver del humor, pues he empezado con este demencial proyecto, inédito ante todo lo que he escrito hasta ahora. Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no es de mi propiedad, pero eso ya ustedes lo sabían.

 **Los primeros días**

La historia empieza en un pequeño planeta de nombre Uminari, nada especial y destacable, en vista que no tenía mucha importancia en cuanto refiere a los asuntos de la galaxia a la que pertenecía. Allí, en ese pequeño planeta, vivía bastante feliz una pequeña niña de nombre Nanoha Takamachi.

El pueblo en que vivía la pequeña Nanoha era pobre, remoto, tal vez al punto de estar en medio de la nada, pero Nanoha se sentía en el paraíso al ser este su hogar y tener una familia cariñosa, además de leales amigos en aquel lugar. Nanoha también disfrutaba de la vista que le daban los animales que elaboraban sus nidos cerca de aquel pueblo. Adoraba ver en el interior de los nidos de las aves y ver cómo emergían los polluelos para luego gritar por comida. Era una escena tras otra que sólo transmitía alegría y paz para aquella niña, que desde sus primeros días ya mostraba ciertas aptitudes para el uso de la magia, cosa que enorgullecía bastante a sus padres. Pero el pueblo ocultaba cierto secreto que ponía en riesgo su propia existencia.

Un día como cualquier otro, Nanoha estaba con su hermana Miyuki dirigiéndose a un río grande que se encontraba cerca, y es que tenían pensado hacer una buena cantidad de pescado para la cena. Nanoha no era buena cazando peces, y casi siempre caía al agua y se ponía a chapotear desesperada para que Miyuki la llevase de vuelta a la orilla. Afortunadamente el río nunca estaba embravecido, y eso era bastante positivo, pues el riesgo de que Nanoha fuese arrastrada por la corriente era mínimo.

─ Bueno, de tanto que te has mojado, creo que esta noche no necesitarás bañarte ni lavar tu ropa ─ bromea Miyuki en cuanto revisa por quinta vez el canasto donde guardaban los peces.

─ Eso no es gracioso, onee-chan ─ Nanoha se quita las cintas del pelo para escurrirlas lo mejor que podía ─. Los peces se burlan de mí porque no consigo capturar ninguno, no importa cuánto me esfuerce.

─ No deberías ser tan dura contigo misma, Nanoha ─ Miyuki toma una toalla y se la pasa por la cabeza a su hermanita ─. Cada quien tiene talentos y dones geniales, y tú lo único que tienes que hacer es esforzarte lo mejor que puedas para descubrirte a ti misma y tus facetas más sorprendentes.

─ ¿Te refieres a mi magia?

─ Posiblemente ─ Miyuki ahora le seca el rostro a Nanoha.

Luego de un rato más de pesca, ya ambas hermanas deciden que lo mejor sería regresar al pueblo con lo capturado. Ambas estaban cantando temas bastante típicos en cualquier pueblerino, cuando notan la presencia de unos helicópteros, aunque para Nanoha era la primera vez que veía algo así.

─ ¿Qué son esas cosas, onee-chan?

─ Esto es malo. Parece que se dirigen al pueblo ─ Miyuki podía notar, gracias a los emblemas de los helicópteros, que los recién llegados no eran amigables ─. Nanoha, necesito que te quedes aquí y cuides de la pesca. Yo voy a buscar a onii-chan y a nuestros padres.

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando?

Miyuki y toma de la mano a Nanoha y la esconde en una pequeña cueva que había en ese camino, y con ella le deja la canasta de peces. Luego de pasarle un par de veces la mano por el cabello a Nanoha, y también de darle una calurosa y dulce sonrisa, Miyuki sale corriendo de allí rumbo al pueblo. Nanoha tenía curiosidad, pero sabía que Miyuki se molestaría con ella si se atrevía a salir, así que espera sentada a que volviese. No era consciente todavía que esa iba a ser la última vez que viese a su hermana, o a cualquiera de su familia.

* * *

 **Dos horas después**

Aún permanecía sentada en aquella cueva, inmóvil, esperando a que Miyuki regresara para ayudarla a llevar el pescado, pero seguía sin suceder nada, y Nanoha empezaba a preocuparse. Hasta ese momento no se le había ocurrido asomarse para ver si había alguien cerca, pero supuso que había habría montado una enorme hoguera cerca, pues el aire estaba viciado con olor a humo y cenizas. Nanoha estaba ligeramente somnolienta, pero se mantenía firme en cumplir lo ordenado por Miyuki, cuando de pronto escucha una explosión lejana, pero bastante fuerte, al punto que Nanoha se estremece y se levanta de un solo salto.

─ ¿Qué fue eso? ─ finalmente Nanoha se atreve a salir de la cueva, y lo que ve le deja completamente impactada ─ ¿Qué es todo ese humo? ¿Por qué viene del pueblo?

Desde aquella distancia se podían ver enormes chispas y brasas asomarse entre el humo, y también era posible distinguir pequeñas explosiones que hacían más espeso y oscuro aquel humo de muerte. Nanoha estaba aterrada con lo que veía. Sentía que veía a un gigantesco monstruo de múltiples cabezas que la hubiese elegido para devorarla y hacerle sentir mucho dolor y angustia. Nanoha llora de miedo. De pronto por su cabeza aparecen las imágenes de su familia y sus amigos, y se hace a la idea de que corrían serio peligro.

─ Onee-chan, onii-chan, Otou-chan, okaa-chan… No… ¡Debo ayudarles!

Ignorando completamente la canasta con los peces, Nanoha corre con todo el aliento que tenía. Corre directo a un peligro que ni siquiera había sabido identificar.

* * *

 **Pueblo**

Nanoha esperaba encontrar el lugar en ruinas y siendo consumido por el fuego, ciertamente, pero también tenía la esperanza de que hubiese alguien vivo por allí, pero el ambiente de absoluta muerte. Todos los vecinos que Nanoha veía estaban regados por el suelo, ya sea mutilados, magullados, desgarrados, quemados, perforados, cortados, y de muchas otras formas que causaban en Nanoha un asco nunca antes sentido. Jamás había estado ante una escena tan grotesca, y de pronto lo podía ver a costa del pueblo entero.

Aterrada como estaba, Nanoha da un par de pasos hacia atrás, tapándose la boca con horror, cuando de pronto su espalda choca con algo que detiene su paso, y resulta ser un hombre ataviado en un uniforme que Nanoha jamás había visto.

─ Vaya, vaya. Parece que todavía no nos hemos deshecho de toda la escoria de este lugar ─ sonríe aquel extraño hombre.

Nanoha no podía evitar llorar de miedo. Ese hombre le daba miedo. No sabía quién era o de dónde venía, pero podía comprender que no era bueno. Ese hombre tenía que ver con aquella masacre. Ese hombre había formado parte de los causantes de la masacre. Nanoha retrocede nuevamente, pero una piedra la hace tropezar y caer, imposibilitándole así cualquier intento de escape, mientras aquel hombre sacaba un arma que tenía el aspecto de una enorme lanza y apunta directamente a su rostro. En la punta de aquella arma empieza a concentrarse cierta cantidad de energía mágica que Nanoha supo identificar como tal, y también comprendió que esa concentración de magia tenía un único objetivo.

Matarla.

De su boca no salía pronunciación alguna, por más que Nanoha lo intentara. Tal vez fuera que no se decidía del todo si suplicar por su vida o maldecir a ese hombre por asesinar a todas aquellas personas. Lo único claro es que su vida se iba a acabar en ese mismo momento y lugar. Posiblemente su cuerpo sería abandonado allí, sin cabeza, a la espera de que le encuentre la primera persona que pase por ahí después que termine aquel desastre, si que algún día eso llega a tener fin. La esfera mágica va lentamente adquiriendo tamaño ante los ojos de Nanoha, apuntando justo en medio de ellos, cuando de pronto desaparece como si nada.

─ ¿Nnn?

Aquel hombre malo de pronto despedía sangre por la boca y cae al suelo, claramente muerto. Nanoha no entendía lo que estaba pasando, cuando se da cuenta que detrás de ese hombre se encontraba una joven de cabello color fucsia que blandía una espada, y Nanoha no tardó en discernir que aquella chica fue quien le salvó de una muerte segura. Aquella mujer tenía un aspecto que intimidaba, pero Nanoha no le tenía miedo, si bien todavía prevalecía en ella algunas ganas de llorar.

Unos gritos lejanos revelan a Nanoha que habían más de esos hombres uniformados sufriendo una terrible emboscada, y la cobriza supo de inmediato que la mujer frente a ella no había venido sola.

Aquella extraña no prestaba la más mínima atención a Nanoha, casi como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia. La cobriza no sentía realmente miedo de la mujer, sólo la ponía un poco nerviosa. Ya la extraña empezaba a alejarse cuando Nanoha se pone de pie y se dispone a seguirla, cosa que no pasó desapercibida.

─ ¿Buscas algo? ─ dice la mujer con tono serio.

Nanoha no sabía qué responder. Nada había que se le pudiera ocurrir al respecto. La extraña la voltea a ver y se le acerca un poco, haciendo que Nanoha se pusiera nerviosa. No creía que esa mujer la fuese a matar de aquella cruel forma en que estuvo a punto de hacerlo aquel soldado, pero sí entendía que no debía provocarla demasiado para así prevenir daños. La desconocida, al no recibir respuesta alguna de parte de Nanoha, vuelve a perderle todo el interés y se aleja caminando, como si no importase en absoluto.

Nanoha no quería quedarse sola. Tenía miedo y estaba muy sola. Apenas tenía ocho años, pero ya era consciente de que su familia, aunque no la haya visto todavía, había sufrido el mismo horrible destino que todas aquellas personas que yacían a su alrededor. Estaba profundamente dolida, no tenía adónde ir y tenía miedo de no poder seguir adelante, y la extraña era la única salvación que podía ver en aquel confuso y desesperanzador horizonte que ante Nanoha se erigía.

La extraña apenas da un par de pasos cuando se da cuenta que la pequeña volvía a seguirla. Ya empezaba a sacarla de quicio. No es que la considerase peligrosa ni nada de eso, pero es que nunca se le había dado bien tratar con niños, y francamente no se hacía una idea de ahuyentarla correctamente. Lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir fue desenvainar su espada y mirar de forma amenazadora a Nanoha, logrando que retrocediese y cayera nuevamente, pero no que huyera. A la extraña le parecía raro que la niña no le tuviese miedo. Siempre había conseguido que los enemigos más terribles y lanzados emprendieran la huida o suplicaran por sus vidas, pero aquella niña ni siquiera parecía cerca de llegar a tal punto. Era extraño, pero ella se sentía en la necesidad de reconocer aquella terquedad que exhibía la pequeña.

─ ¿Tienes un nombre?

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que Nanoha reaccionara, como si estuviera desconectada al momento en que fuera planteada la pregunta.

─ Takamachi… Nanoha.

─ ¿Nanoha? Curioso nombre ─ la extraña envaina nuevamente su espada y encara a la niña con seriedad ─ ¿Dónde están tus padres? ¿Están ellos a salvo?

Nuevamente Nanoha se había quedado sin palabras ¿Qué podría decirle? Era indudable que sus padres y hermanos habían caído durante aquel ataque, pero se negaba a admitirlo porque eso le partiría completamente el corazón. Ya había hecho un enorme esfuerzo hasta el momento para no llorar, y si cedía responder, nada podría detener sus lágrimas. Increíblemente a su parecer, su extraña salvadora había comprendido, como si fuese capaz de leer la mente.

─ Lo siento. Seguro que ahora debes estar pasándolo mal ─ la chica de la espada le pasa una mano por la cabeza a Nanoha y la ayuda a levantarse ─. Estos hombres… Ellos jamás atacan por casualidad. Seguramente venían con el mismo objetivo que nosotras, y no tuvieron piedad con ningún habitante de aquí. Qué despreciables.

Nanoha apretaba los puños con fuerza para prevenir el llanto. Aquello fue fulminante para su estado anímico. Le dolía. No deseaba aceptarlo. No quería que fuese verdad. Pero era la verdad, y tenía que aceptarlo como fuese. No se atrevía a mirar a ninguna dirección distinta a la mujer extraña. En ese momento temía encontrar los cuerpos desmembrados de sus padres y hermanos. Nuevamente, en una muestra aparente de lectura mental, Signum la toma en brazos y se la lleva volando de allí.

* * *

 **Fuera del pueblo**

Nanoha se ve a sí misma, antes de darse cuenta, lejos del despojo que había quedado de su pueblo natal. La desconocida la había llevado a una velocidad que Nanoha ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de medir.

En ese lugar se encontraba una nueva mujer, de cabello de un suave rubio que no alcanzaba sus hombros, y al parecer usaba sus manos para monitorear el área. Nanoha no dudó que aquella mujer también fuera capaz de usar magia.

─ ¿Encontraste el objetivo, Shamal? ─ pregunta la mujer con espada.

─ Ya no está aquí, Signum. Aquellos hombres se lo llevaron antes que pudiéramos alcanzarlo ─ responde aquella nueva mujer de nombre Shamal ─. Ya ellos fueron capaces de averiguar su localización y se movieron antes que nosotras, pero realmente se excedieron al buscarlo ¿Realmente era necesario liquidar a un pueblo entero para obtener aquello?

─ No lo creo. Ni siquiera hay señal de que los habitantes opusieran una resistencia decente ─ dice Signum antes de dar un breve vistazo a la enorme columna de humo que delataba la dirección del pueblo ─. Hemos fallado en nuestra misión. A la maestra Hayate no le agradará saber de nuestro fallo.

─ ¿Hayate? ─ Signum y Shamal se dan cuenta entonces de la presencia de Nanoha, que hasta el momento era una mera espectadora ─ ¿Ella… las mandó a ustedes para acá?

─ ¿Quién es ella? ─ se interesa Shamal.

─ Dice llamarse Nanoha. Al parecer es la única sobreviviente de esta masacre ─ dice Signum sin apartar la vista de Nanoha ─. Supongo que Rein y Vita nos confirmarán los datos en cuanto regresen, que supongo no deben tardar.

─ Déjamelo a mí. Le voy a avisar ─ Shamal apunta hacia el pueblo con ambas manos y se queda en silencio un rato, y Nanoha supo que estaba pasando el mensaje de Singum ─. Vita-chan y Rein-chan estarán aquí en cualquier momento, y Hayate-chan también está en camino, según me avisó hace apenas un segundo.

─ Bueno, supongo que así al menos podremos pasar por el castigo antes.

Nanoha no dice nada en cuanto ambas mujeres dan fin a su extraña charla. Se mantiene en el mismo silencio férreo que reina en lugar durante algunos minutos, hasta que llega una chica bajita de cabello rojo y con un enorme martillo sobre su hombro, y a su lado había una figura minúscula que al parecer le estaba diciendo algunas cosas que Nanoha no alcanzaba a oír.

─ ¿Qué pasó con eso de que se llevaron el objetivo? ─ dice la chica de cabello rojo.

─ Tal como lo oíste ─ responde Signum con seriedad ─. Ya no hay ninguna posibilidad de que consigamos el objetivo. La misión ha terminado en fracaso.

─ Tch. Le prometimos a Hayate que íbamos a conseguir el objetivo a como diera lugar ¿Cómo haremos para explicarle esto? ─ protesta la pelirroja.

─ ¿Explicar qué?

Tanto Nanoha como las chicas extrañas se sobresaltan al escuchar una voz que provenía de un montículo justo detrás de Nanoha. De allí surge una niña de cabello castaño con unas ropas bastante extravagante y con unas alas flotantes rodeando su espalda, evidentemente de la edad aproximada de Nanoha. A juzgar por las respetuosas reverencias hechas por las cuatro chicas, Nanoha supo de inmediato que aquella niña era la tal Hayate.

No entendía qué podía tener aquella chica de terrorífica, si se veía bastante adorable y buena gente, y la pequeña y dulce sonrisa que esbozaba hacía que Nanoha dudara todavía más del terrorífico porte que, le parecía, le habían endilgado. Hayate se acerca lentamente al grupo y mira hacia el pueblo, y en ese momento su sonrisa deja paso a un gesto de aflicción.

─ ¿La batalla fue muy intensa, o ellos se adelantaron? ─ dice Hayate en voz baja.

─ Fue más bien lo segundo, Hayate ─ Signum apenas alza la vista ─. Ya ellos lo habían descubierto antes, y tampoco fuimos capaces de detener más que a unos cuantos que se quedaron rezagados para asesinar a los supervivientes. Sólo quedó esta niña ─ con la vista señala a Nanoha.

─ Entonces no lo conseguimos. Este sin duda es un golpe bastante sensible para nuestros objetivos ─ Hayate suspira largamente y luego se acerca a Nanoha ─ ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?

─ ¡Takamachi Nanoha! ─ Nanoha hace una reverencia igual de pronunciada que las otras cuatro chicas, cosa que le vale unas risas de Hayate.

─ No hace falta que te pongas así, si ni siquiera nos conocemos, Nanoha-chan ─ Hayate le ofrece su mano a Nanoha para que se levantara de nuevo ─. Me alegro que por lo menos te pudieran sacar de aquí. Al menos podemos decir que nuestra misión no acabó en un fracaso absoluto.

Signum y su equipo alza la vista con curiosidad. Ellas ya estaban acostumbradas al trato amable que siempre daba Hayate a quien sea, pero igual les parecía una cosa bastante llamativa la forma en que Hayate había llamado a Nanoha. Tal vez fuese porque no había nadie más en el equipo de la edad de Hayate, tal vez porque Hayate jamás había llegado a ese nivel de cercanía con nadie más que ellas con tan solo presentarse, pero no podían evitar mirar a Nanoha. Hayate despedía un aura tan dulce que embriagaba los sentidos de Nanoha, quien ni lo pensó para tomar la mano de Hayate y dejarse levantar hasta quedar en brazos de ella. Su sonrisa la hacía perderse completamente, al punto de olvidar por un momento que acababa de perder a toda su familia.

─ Hayate, tenemos que irnos ─ advierte la chica pelirroja ─. Hemos logrado acabar con algunos soldados, pero no podemos descartar que hayan avisado para que envíen refuerzos. No tiene sentido que nos quedemos peleando aquí si hemos perdido el objetivo.

─ Entendido, Vita-chan ─ Hayate pasa una mano por la cintura de Nanoha y la lleva con ella hacia el grupo ─. No te preocupes, te llevaremos a un lugar más seguro.

Nanoha no entendía por qué, pero creía plenamente en Hayate. La pequeña figura, ahora identificada como Rein, se eleva sobre el resto del grupo y crea un enorme triángulo mágico que los rodea a todos y los hace desaparecer en cuestión de segundos. Tal y como había advertido Vita, minutos después llegarían varios soldados para confirmar la situación y notificar sus bajas.

* * *

 **Cuartel**

El grupo entero aparece en una base que para Nanoha era como estar en un mundo completamente distinto: Nunca antes había visto ningún artefacto que implicara mucha tecnología, y ahora estaba en un amplio lugar de metal que comprendía un sinfín de computadoras, pantallas, creadores de hologramas, sillas flotantes, enormes mapas del planeta Uminari, papeles amontonados sobre una amplia mesa, cables infinitos que recorrían el techo y las paredes, ductos de ventilación automatizados luces de alarma por varios sitios… A Nanoha todo aquello se le hacía extravagante e intimidante a iguales proporciones. Hayate y sus seguidoras desactivan sus respectivas ropas de combate mágico y muestran ropas de citadinas ordinarias, algo a lo que Nanoha estaba muchísimo más familiarizada, y que le parecía más efectivo para calmar sus ánimos.

─ Bienvenida a nuestro cuartel del TSAB, Nanoha-chan ─ Hayate da un gran brinco para presentar la base ─. Espero que te sientas a gusto en el tiempo que estés con nosotras mientras buscamos un lugar para que puedas vivir.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Es decir que me tengo que ir? ─ a Nanoha de pronto le nace la desilusión, y las lágrimas que no habían salido hasta ahora finalmente emergen ─ ¿Me dejarán sola?

─ Parece que esta niña se acaba de poner bastante dramática ─ suspira Vita ─ ¿Para qué la trajimos en primer lugar?

─ Vita-chan, es malo andar con groserías cuando hay un invitado en nuestro hogar ─ Hayate le pellizca la nariz a Vita como castigo ─. Siento mucho este trato tan irregular, Nanoha-chan. No pienses mal de nosotras. Sería un enorme gusto que te quedaras con nosotras, pero…

─ ¿Pero? No quiero ir a otro lado ─ gimotea Nanoha ─. He perdido a mis padres y a mis hermanos ─ esta vez Nanoha no hace esfuerzo alguno por contener sus lágrimas, que empezaban a caer furiosamente por su bello rostro ─. No tengo a nadie más en el mundo. Por favor déjenme quedarme aquí. Haré lo que sea, pero no me abandonen.

Tanto a Hayate comoa su equipo les salta el corazón por aquel ruego lastimero de Nanoha. El sólo verla así causaba una desazón imposible de ignorar. Hayate podía ver que Nanoha era una muy buena chica, y por eso se le había acercado al primer intercambio de palabras, pero verla llorar así era demasiado para ella, y la propia Hayate sentía que quería llorar también. No viendo entonces otra alternativa, Hayate abrazó fuertemente a Nanoha y le da un tierno beso en la frente, a la espera de que los sollozos callaran.

─ Está bien, está bien. De todos modos, esta base es muy grande y estamos solamente nosotras cinco a cargo de todo ¿Qué te parece si te nos unes? Será divertido tenerte a nuestro lado, Nanoha-chan.

Nuevamente esperanzada por estancia con aquellas que apenas conocía, Nanoha se abraza muy feliz a Hayate y le da las gracias una y otra vez, en una escena que era bastante conmovedora para las guerreras que las estaban rodeando. Hayate sonríe dulcemente y corresponde el abrazo de Nanoha, respirando en ese momento el aroma que despedía su cabello. Viendo finalmente toda la suciedad que cargaba encima, Hayate pudo ser consciente por sí misma de todo lo que la pequeña Nanoha había sufrido antes de llegar allí. En ningún momento anterior había sentido tal punto de compasión por nadie, pero no quería que Nanoha recibiese únicamente eso de su parte. Casi por descuido, Hayate tomó cariñosamente el mentón de Nanoha y le hizo mirarla directamente a los ojos, estando sus rostros bastante cerca uno del otro, cosa que hacía sonrojar tanto a Nanoha como las otras que estaban observando.

─ Me acabas de convencer, Nanoha-chan, te puedes quedar con nosotras… conmigo… ─ para sorpresa de todas las presentes, Hayate le da un tierno beso en la mejilla a Nanoha, muy cerca de la comisura de la boca ─. Eres una chica extraña, pero por alguna razón eso hace que me gustes.

Nanoha estaba sonrojada a más no poder. Hayate la había halagado a un punto que nunca nadie había hecho antes, y se sentía bastante bien aquello. Hayate toma gentilmente sus manos y la lleva entonces a conocer un poco mejor el cuartel, su nuevo hogar.

Ese era el comienzo de la nueva vida de Nanoha Takamachi, ahora integrante de ese extraño e interesante grupo que la había salvado.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Un corto prólogo para explicar de dónde viene lo que más adelante les mostraré. Espero por sus comentarios, en los que tengo la expectativa de leer que este inicio les ha parecido interesante. Ojalá que sí lo haya sido 😃

Hasta otra


	2. Un ataque de parte de las brujas

**Un ataque de parte de las brujas**

En un rincón bastante apartado del planeta Uminari, en una ciudad en la que destacaba el lujo y la suntuosidad, existían en sus periferias zonas donde, al contrario que el centro de la ciudad, la vida no podía ser más pobre y miserable. Casas se construían sobre casas por el horroroso déficit de espacios aptos para ser habitados, la gente se moría de hambre y pasaba su vida entera ignorada por el resto de mundo. A pesar de todo, y a pesar del desprecio que les era profesado por las mismas clases millonarias de la ciudad, estas periferias perdidas entre el hambre y la miseria se las habían arreglado para sobrevivir: Muchos de sus habitantes desde luego acabaron por llevar una vida al margen de la ley para garantizar el sustento de sus familias, otros trabajaban como servidumbre para los ricos de los distritos cercanos, y habían otras personas que habían sido capaces de crear sus propias zonas comerciales cerca de sus hogares, por lo que eran capaces de establecer acuerdos a pequeña escala con otras ciudades cercanas, logrando así que hubiera un consuelo a tantas penas.

En esas periferias vivía una familia bastante peculiar, la familia Testarossa, conformada por su matriarca, Precia, la cual llevaba un tiempo combatiendo una angustiosa enfermedad a la que los médicos jamás se molestaron en tratar por no contar con el dinero suficiente, y junto a ella estaban sus hijas que siempre la ayudaban y procuraban por su bienestar, Alicia y Fate.

Alicia, la mayor de las hermanas, era una chica bastante decidida y testaruda, además de lista, con un gran potencial en la magia y con habilidad para conseguir apoyo de los vecinos del barrio, y era quien, en reemplazo de Precia, ponía el orden en casa y se aseguraba que todo fuera marchando bien. Fate, la hermana menor, no era menos que Alicia en inteligencia y potencial mágico, pero era bastante carente de autoconfianza, por lo que rara vez se atrevía a tomar una decisión importante por sí misma, algo que de vez en cuando le valía el regaño de su hermana.

─ Ya casi está la comida. Fate, ayúdame con los platos.

Fate asiente sin decir nada y va con paso algo tambaleante hacer lo que su hermana le había dicho. A pesar de que tanto Precia como Alicia le animaban a que se esforzara y diera lo mejor de sí, que ella tenía la capacidad de llegar a donde quisiera, la propia Fate no se convencía de ello, y cada error que pudiera cometer lo consideraba como una muestra de la incapacidad que ella misma se veía. No solía hacer uso de la magia por esa misma razón, excepto conjuros altamente sencillos que no eran en realidad de mucha utilidad para la casa, pero Fate era demasiado cabeza dura y seguía delante de esa manera. A Alicia le causaba frustración de vez en cuando Fate demostraba esa actitud, pero nada podía hacer para cambiar su actitud. Ya lo había intentado infinidad de veces, pero nada funcionaba. Sólo le quedaba resignarse y tratar que ella no empeorara su forma de ser.

─ ¿Cómo se encuentra okaa-san? ¿Se está mejorando? ─ se interesa la menor.

─ La fiebre se le ha bajado, pero necesitamos mantener los cuidados al máximo ─ aunque Alicia hacía lo posible para animar a Fate, ella misma estaba sumida en una gran preocupación ─. A menos que alguna de nosotras trabaje y pueda traer pronto dinero a la casa, va a ser muy complicado que se cure por completo, y más aún cuando los miserables de su trabajo la despidieron por estar enferma.

Fate se ofrece a llevar la comida a la habitación de Precia mientras Alicia se quedaba para lavar todos los platos. La situación no podía ser más desesperante: apenas habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Precia se había enfermado de gravedad, pero los altos ejecutivos del laboratorio donde esta trabajaba arreglaron su despido sin paga alguna y sin mediar palabra, todo gracias a los contactos burocráticos que estos contaban y su facilidad para sobornar a la gente adecuada para que todo el mundo se hiciera de la vista gorda, dejando así a la familia Testarossa en una situación sumamente complicada, teniendo que forzosamente vivir de los ahorros de la matriarca y con la ayuda de algunos vecinos que se habían involucrado directamente en la situación y colaboraban con las hermanas cada vez que se les presentaba la oportunidad. Pero los fondos se estaban agotando, y muy pronto las tres mujeres se verían imposibilitadas para comer al menos una vez al día si no conseguían un ingreso mínimo por lo menos. Sólo podían ir contando, dolorosamente, los días que iban pasando mientras la desesperanza se abría paso en sus vidas y estómagos.

* * *

 **Habitación de Precia**

─ Aquí tengo la comida, okaa-san ─ Fate entra a la habitación lentamente, procurando no botar la bandeja.

─ Fate… Aún sigues aquí… ─ dice Precia con un tono bastante vago, débil y lejano, y Fate interpretó eso como un nuevo episodio de alucinaciones que de vez en cuando afectaba a su madre ─ Menos mal que no te fuiste… Me estaba asustando tanto… ¿Dónde está Alicia?

─ Ella está en la cocina, okaa-san. No te preocupes, que ella no se irá a ningún lado.

─ Me alegro. Nada me dolería más que perderles a ustedes. No quiero pasar por algo así otra vez. No podría soportarlo…

Oficialmente Precia volvía con sus febriles alucinaciones, y Fate sólo le dejaba hablar mientras le daba de comer. Desde que había enfermado, Precia solía alucinar con esas cosas y hablaba sobre haber perdido a alguien importante en su vida. Posiblemente se trataba del padre de Fate y Alicia. Fate jamás alcanzó a conocerlo, y Alicia no recordaba casi nada de él, por lo que no era demasiado capaz de responderle cuando Fate le preguntaba cómo era. Usualmente le decía que era un hombre que estaba con su madre, y que él falleció algunas semanas antes que Fate naciese, pero no decía nada más. Fate ni siquiera había visto una foto suya, quería saber quién fue, y tal vez así pudiera encontrar una explicación a aquel sufrimiento tan horrible por el que pasaba su madre cada vez que pasaba por aquellas alucinaciones.

─ Me arrepiento… Estoy tan arrepentida… No debí hacerte eso… ─ murmuraba Precia cuando Fate no le daba de comer ─ Por favor… No me odies… Aunque sé que me lo merezco…

A Fate le daba escalofríos al oír hablar así a su madre. Era de lo más deprimente que podía oír ¿Acaso había hecho algo horrible a su padre, y el remordimiento la consumía de ese modo? No comprendía qué estaba pasando en la cabeza de Precia, y la verdad es que no estaba demasiado segura de querer saber qué era. Precia termina de comer y se recuesta nuevamente, dando leves bocanadas como si todavía estuviera intentando comer, y Fate le pasa una mano para confirmar que le hubiese bajado la fiebre, y sólo cuando lo comprueba se retira con la bandeja, dejando que Precia durmiese tranquila.

* * *

 **En otro lado**

Un chico se encontraba durmiendo sentado en una silla del comedor con un periódico desplegado sobre su rostro, impidiendo que se le viera. Despuntaba brioso y fulgurante el sol de mediodía, tostando todo cuanto estuviere a su alcance, pero aquel chico, al estar apartado de la ventana, no tenía que pasar por la lenta laceración solar.

En un momento insospechado entra en aquella habitación un hombre bronceado y bastante fornido, y al ver aquel chico durmiendo (no le hacía falta verle la cara para saber que dormía), pensaba que era un poco tonto estar de ese modo, así que optó por despertarlo.

─ Yuuno… ¡Despierta, Yuuno! ─ el hombretón le quita el periódico de encima al chico, pero este seguía durmiendo ─ Tsk. Realmente no comprendo cómo hace este para dormir de ese modo. Así de agotado debe sentirse para que no se despierte ¡Yuuno, levántate de una vez!

─ ¿Eh? ¿Se quema el edificio? ─ Yuuno se levanta en un sobresalto y mira en todas direcciones, deteniéndose al reparar en la presencia del hombre que acababa de llegar ─ Ah, Zafira, eres tú ¿Qué hora es?

─ No te sabría precisar porque no tengo reloj, pero debe ser mediodía.

─ ¿De verdad? Que tortícolis tengo ─ Yuuno se masajea el cuello mientras se quejaba levemente, claramente sin importarle que Zafira lo viese ─. Casi amanecí aquí mientras leía y buscaba cómo distraerme, porque el matrimonio de arriba ha estado demasiado intenso anoche.

─ ¿Qué pasó para que se pelearan ahora?

─ Pues que ambos han descubierto las infidelidades del otro, y estuvieron toda la noche discutiendo y gritando sobre quién de los dos era peor y de quién era culpa que hubiese tanto cuerno entre ellos. Realmente no sé por qué no se han divorciado todavía, que con lo mucho que pelean, yo me hubiese separado hace meses…

─ Realmente lamentable, pero tu trabajo no te deja opción. Tu trabajo como vigilante del edificio te obliga a estar pendiente de todo lo que pasa aquí, por más que te apasione más la ciencia y la literatura que esta labor tan caótica ─ Zafira toma otra silla del comedor y se sienta sin apartar la mirada de Yuuno, el cual todavía se notaba bastante incómodo y cansado ─. Arf me ha informado de algunas cosas que creo te podrían interesar.

─ ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué cuenta tu novia?

─ No somos novios ─ Zafira se ruboriza levemente y gira la vista a otro lado.

─ No, para nada. Sólo se hacen ojitos y se despiden cuatro o cinco veces antes de separarse ─ se burla Yuuno mientras se levantaba y buscaba un poco de agua para servirse a sí mismo y a Zafira ─. Hombre, no pienses que soy ingenuo sólo porque se me dificulte un poco ligar, que yo sé muy bien qué hay entre ustedes, y te digo que eso está muy bien. Me alegro por ustedes, el que mi prima salga contigo me parece genial. No me imagino a nadie mejor para cuidarla que tú, pero deben aceptar de una vez lo que hay entre ustedes ─ Zafira no responde, por lo que Yuuno se decide a continuar ─. Se me olvidaba, ¿qué quiere decirme Arf?

─ Se me olvidaba. Él viene a este barrio. Buscará a alguien que sea de por aquí.

─ ¿En serio? ─ Yuuno se muestra bastante preocupado, y Zafira asiente con su gesto estoico ─ Eso es malo, demasiado malo. Sí él viene para acá, significa que una chica tendrá que abandonar nuestra comunidad para nunca más volver. Jamás se vuelve a saber de aquellas chicas que son elegidas, aunque jamás faltan los que teorizan infinidad de locuras, aunque admito que no descartaría ni la mitad de esas hipótesis, por muy locas que sean.

─ Me informó que vendrá a horas de la tarde, por lo que no debe faltar mucho para que llegue. Debemos informar a las Testarossa de inmediato.

─ De acuerdo. Entonces acompáñame, que como siempre soy yo el que sabe cuál es el callejón correcto.

Yuuno y Zafira salen casi a la carrera de la habitación. Estaban tan apurados que casi se les olvidaba cerrar la puerta, pero como Yuuno tenía tan profundo en su mente aquello a modo de costumbre, sólo se dio media vuelta y cerró rápidamente.

─ ¿Están las dos en su casa? ─ se interesa Zafira.

─ Sí. Aún estando dormido, desde mi ventana soy capaz de saber todo lo que pasa en el barrio, y sé que ellas están a su casa, y posiblemente me estarán esperando, pues había quedado en ayudarles a comprar algunas verduras. No es que yo cocine maravillas ni mucho menos, pero agradecen mis ensaladas.

─ Eso tendría que verlo ─ dice Zafira al empezar a bajar las escaleras ─ ¿Y cuándo demonios van a arreglar el ascensor?

─ No te hagas ilusiones, Zafira ─ dice Yuuno entre burlón y amargado ─. Pedir eso es como pedir que llueva para arriba.

* * *

 **En un lugar bastante alejado**

─ ¡Gané otra vez! Te gané en una carrera ─ se regodeaba una chica de pelo azul en la mete de una pista ─. Creo que otra vez tendrás que ser tú quien pague los helados, Tea.

─ Maldición ¿Cuándo te podré ganar una, Subaru? ─ se queja otra chica, esta de cabello color anaranjado y recogido con unas coletas ─ ¿Acaso no hay una sola competencia en esta feria en la que pueda superarte?

─ Mmmm, veamos… ─ Subaru empieza a contar con los dedos, irritando aún más a su compañera ─ Tiro al blanco, lanzamiento de dardos, aros y pelotas, fuerza, concurso de comida…

─ ¡No sigas, tonta! Está claro que en todo me dejas siempre en ridículo ─ Teana se cruza de brazos y mira a otro lado enfadada.

─ Vamos, no te pongas así, Tea. Para la próxima vamos a otra competencia en la que vayamos más parejo, como el árcade. Todavía no sé cómo son los juegos de allí, y apenas sí tengo tiempo para jugar con la consola que tengo en casa.

─ A mí no me gusta esa clase de cosas. Nunca he disfrutado de los videojuegos.

─ ¡Oigan, chicas! ─ se acerca corriendo un niño de cabello rojo y que cargaba con un pesado bolso lleno con botellas plásticas de agua ─ En la feria de algodones de azúcar están vendiendo algodones de coloración mixta, y a un niño le tocó un algodón que parecía el rostro de Cruella.

─ ¿De Vil? ─ pregunta Subaru, y el niño asiente ─ ¡Entonces no me puedo perder eso! ¡Tea, vamos a comprar unos algodones! Yo pago esta vez, para que veas que no te quiero restregar lo de la carrera.

─ Y más te vale que no lo hagas, o te haría dormir en el sofá ─ refunfuña Teana.

─ ¿Estás escuchando, Erio? ─ Subaru se abraza al niño mientras fingía llorar ─ Mi esposa me está amenazando con echarme de nuestra habitación…

─ ¡No estamos casadas, y no somos pareja, idiota! ─ reacciona Teana halando la oreja de Subaru ─ Vamos, Erio. Tanto enfado hace que me dé antojo de algodón.

─ ¿Antojo? ¿No será que estamos esperando un niño y no me dij… ¡Auch! ─ se corta Subaru con un coscorrón de Teana.

Erio acompaña a Subaru y Teana a la feria de algodones mientras les hablaba sobre las atracciones que ya se programaban para el próximo mes, y ya los tres amigos empezaban a hacer planes para asistir nuevamente. Ya casi llegaban al lugar elegido cuando escuchan una explosión que provenía del otro lado de la feria, pero que igual sonaba con bastante fuerza.

─ ¿Qué ha sido eso? ─ dice Erio.

Las dos chicas no responden. Estaban tan sorprendidas como Erio por lo que estaba pasando de pronto: La gente empieza a gritar y correr de un lado a otro. La confusión era tal que no se podía saber, por simple vista, de dónde provenía aquello que desataba semejante ola de pánico. Como no se veía posible correr en ninguna dirección en concreto sin arriesgarse a tropezar con alguien, los tres jóvenes optaron por esconderse en una carpa cercana.

No tardaría mucho en arrepentirse por aquella decisión, pues en apenas segundos la feria entera estaba siendo consumida por el fuego, haciendo que la gente se aterrara más (si cabía ello), por lo que tuvieron que aguantar hasta el último momento, aunque el miedo se estuviera apoderando de ellos también.

─ Esto se viene abajo. Necesitamos una ruta de escape urgente ─ plantea Subaru.

─ Ya lo sé, pero por aquí no hay más salidas, todas están ardiendo ─ dice Teana ─. Si el fuego avanza más, no nos quedará de otra que salir corriendo de aquí, a riesgo que seamos arroyados por la turba.

─ Esto es demasiado confuso ¿Qué está pasando? ─ dice Erio muerto de preocupación.

─ Eso mismo quisiera saber ─ es la respuesta de Teana.

Nuevas explosiones resuenan en el aire y hacen temblar las estructuras de los distintos establecimientos de la feria. El olor a ceniza inunda el aire y los sentidos, dando la impresión de que acababan de entrar, sin darse cuenta, al mismísimo infierno. Los gritos empezaban a menguar, pero eso obviamente era porque habían quienes habían logrado alejarse del caos y huían como almas que llevaba el diablo. Subaru da un breve vistazo al lugar, comprobando que era más factible huir de allí, así que da la señal a los otros dos para que salieran con ella antes de que la carpa se derrumbase completamente. Habían logrado salvarse por un margen bastante mínimo, pero ahora debían enfrentarse al caos que se había desatado.

─ ¡Erio, dame el bolso, que yo lo llevo! ─ dice Subaru al tener una idea de hacia dónde correr.

Los tres se dirigen hacia un sitio bastante cerrado que parecía no ser visto por la muchedumbre, parecía una ruta bastante cómoda para resguardarse de aquel pandemónium que aún seguía sin tener explicación alguna. Al doblar por una esquina entre carpas que todavía se hallaban en pie, se encuentran con algo completamente inusitado, algo que les obliga a esconderse por seguridad, y para saber qué significaba aquello.

─ Habla ahora mismo ¿Dónde lo tienes? Si no lo dices ahora mismo, te mueres aquí y ahora.

Allí se encontraba una chica de cabello cobrizo que estaba sujeto en una coleta lateral, y frente a ella se encontraba un hombre que se notaba aterrado, pues la chica estaba apuntando a su cuello con una especie de lanza que desprendía un brillo bastante sospechoso en la punta. Los tres curiosos no tardaron en descubrir que se trataba de un dispositivo de batalla, y que la chica que lo blandía iba bastante en serio, sea lo que fuese que intentara.

─ P-por favor no me mate… Haré lo que sea… ─ suplicaba el hombre min quitar la mirada de la luz que desprendía el dispositivo.

─ No te estoy diciendo que hagas lo que sea, sólo quiero saber dónde tienes lo que busco ─ responde la cobriza con una voz tétrica, tanto que a Subaru, Teana y Erio se le helaron la sangre ─. Quiero aquello, y tú sabes a qué me refiero. Ya sabías de antemano que vendríamos por él, y por eso hiciste este festival antes de la cuenta, para usar a las personas como si fuesen escudos, ¿no es verdad? Pero creo que te falló el plan… Nosotras no nos detenemos por nada ni por nadie. No admitimos que haya nada entrometiéndose en nuestro camino.

Aquello era de lo más tétrico podrían los tres chicos habían oído en sus vidas. El festival estaba siendo claramente el blanco de un ataque terrorista, y ese hombre, quien era el principal patrocinante del festival resulta ser un hombre avaro que sacrificaba a otras personas para mantenerse a sí mismo a salvo de la destrucción que se había desatado. Era para ver y no creer, y aquello daba, por un brevísimo instante, la sensación de que la vida propia no valía nada ante los ojos de quienes dicen ser sus mayores benefactores y protectores, y la reacción de él sólo servía para confirmar lo que había dicho la cobriza, palabra por palabra. Por un momento Subaru, Teana y Erio no sabían quién era peor, si la terrorista o aquel hombre que era el blanco verdadero del ataque.

Ellos conocían a aquel hombre, encargado directo de la inauguración de una infinidad de obras que habían sido el orgullo de aquella ciudad, había dado discursos que habían sido la inspiración de centenares de jóvenes, y ahora resultaba que todo era una tapadera que tenía como propósito su propia salvedad, aún si eso al final de ser a costa de otras personas.

─ Ha-hablare… ¡Diré todo, pero no me mates, por favor! ─ el hombre estaba totalmente pálido y temblaba de pies a cabeza ─ S-se encuentra en mi mansión… Lo escondí en la habitación del jardinero, procurando que él mismo no se diera cuenta… Ya lo d-dije… Lo dije todo…

─ Oh, muchas gracias, señor. Por ser tan sincero y colaborador prometo que no te mataré.

El hombre suspira aliviado en cuanto la cobriza le da la espalda y empieza a alejarse, cuando cae repentinamente una chica pelirroja bastante pequeña con un enorme martillo, y antes de que el hombre pudiera reaccionar, la chica le atraviesa el pecho con un solo golpe de su martillo. Erio ahoga difícilmente un grito y se tapa la boca, y Teana cierra fuertemente los ojos ante el horror de lo que veía.

─ Santo cielo. Es horrible ─ dice Subaru.

─ Aquí está lo que buscamos. Se ve que te estabas entreteniendo con este bastardo ─ dice la chica más bajita mientras buscaba en el ensangrentado cuerpo y sacaba algo que los fisgones no alcanzaron a distinguir.

─ Entonces ve y avisa a Hayate-chan. En cualquier momento podrían venir las fuerzas de Regius, y nos veremos en problemas si eso llega a ocurrir ─ dice la cobriza, a lo que la pelirroja asiente y se va de allí volando. La cobriza mira entonces el cadáver y lo pisa mientras sonreía de forma sádica ─ ¿Lo ves? Cumplí mi promesa y no te maté. Deberías sentirte agradecido de que mantuviera mi palabra, a pesar de que me habías mentido de una forma tan descarada y obvia.

Subaru, Teana y Erio estaban completamente paralizados. Aquella mentira no había sino confirmado lo que la cobriza había dicho ¡Estaba por sacrificar a sus propios empleados, y todo por inventar una mentira! La imagen noble que aquel hombre tenía para los jóvenes jamás sería la misma después de aquello. La máscara se había caído.

─ Es increíble… Pero… ¿Quiénes son esas personas? ─ dice Erio.

─ Creo que he oído hablar de ellas ─ dice Teana en un susurro y hace señas a los otros dos para que retrocedieran junto a ella para no ser descubiertos ─. Deben ser el grupo terrorista TSAB, el grupo de "Terrorismo al Servicio Agencial de las Brujas". Llevan años operando y atacando en distintos lados del mundo por razones desconocidas, y casi siempre sus acciones dejan una enorme cantidad de muertos, especialmente gente de destacada posición social, quienes al parecer son sus víctimas favoritas. Y nombre que mencionó una de ellas, Hayate, es el nombre de la líder y fundadora de ese grupo, y casi siempre es la que establece las negociaciones cuando en sus planes se incluye algún secuestro.

─ ¿Estamos bajo el ataque de un grupo dedicado al terrorismo a nivel mundial? ─ aunque no tartamudeara, a Subaru claramente le estaba temblando la voz ─ Santo cielo, estamos prácticamente en una zona de guerra. No estamos seguros mientras sigamos aquí. Vámonos ya.

Los tres se van todo lo rápido que pueden, pero al entrar a la vía principal se encuentran con otras integrantes del TSAB: una personita de cabello plateado que flotaba sobre el hombro de una chica rubia cuyo cabello no terminaba de llegar a los hombros. Teana se toma de las manos con Subaru y Erio y los hace detener la carrera, dándoles a entender que estaban atrapados, pues detrás de ellos aparece la chica de cabello cobrizo.

─ Parece que tenemos a unos fisgones que han conseguido verlo todo ¿Acaso creen que no me di cuenta? ─ dice la cobriza acercándose lentamente al grupo que temblaba de miedo ─ Me sorprende que hayan conseguido sobrevivir, y si es así, tal vez nos puedan ser de utilidad, pero antes… ─ sorpresivamente inmoviliza a los tres chicos con lazos de luz, y su rostro se torna bastante serio y tétrico ─ ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Hable ahora si quieren seguir respirando.

Los tres raptados estaban asustados, y sólo Teana parecía apta para hablar, por lo que se decide a responder, no sin antes tragar grueso y rogar mentalmente que la respuesta les sirviese para seguir viviendo.

─ Teana Lanster, Erio Mondial, Subaru Nakajima.

─ Pareces bastante sincera. Buena chica ─ sonríe la cobriza, aunque su voz seguía siendo un tanto intimidante ─ ¿Qué datos tenemos sobre esos tres nombres, Rein?

─ Ya he empezado la búsqueda, Nanoha-chan ─ la personita hacía aparecer frente a sí unas pantallas holográficas y pasa una infinidad de datos antes de encontrar lo que buscaba ─. Ya los tenemos… Subaru Nakajima, hija menor del Mayor Genya Nakajima, quien ha estado tras la pista de por señalamientos legales hechos hacia varios de nuestros objetivos, y además se ha mostrado bastante crítico con las resoluciones de Regius en los últimos años. Alguien que le da la cara a ese hombre tan despreciable.

─Sí, conocemos el historial y las acciones más recientes del Mayor Nakajima. Una persona bastante interesante ─ observa la rubia del equipo ─. Puede que también vaya tras nosotros, pero al menos sabemos, por la coincidencia de nuestros objetivos y por su mediación ante el comando, que podemos decir que él no es la peor de nuestras amenazas.

─ Y también es algo bastante afortunado para ustedes ─ Nanoha da una rápida mirada a las temerosas cautivas ─. Al estar relacionados con el Mayor Nakajima, podremos darnos el lujo de retenerlas mientras pensamos cómo negociar su rescate, una fortuna que jamás tendría alguien que estuviera del lado de Regius.

─ La siguiente… Teana Lanster. No tiene parientes cercanos que estén ligados a ninguno de los círculos políticos, económicos, militares o diplomáticos importantes. Podemos considerarla limpia, aunque tal vez no sería de mucha utilidad para exigir un rescate ─ Teana palidece todavía más ante la observación de Rein ─. Y el chico, Erio Mondial, tuvo padres que eran afamados empresarios de la producción de juguetes, aunque estos hayan muerto hace no mucho, y todavía está esperando a llegar a la mayoría de edad. Tampoco tiene nada que sea digno de destacar, ninguno de sus padres estuvo señalado en nuestras listas de búsqueda.

─ Tres rehenes con los que no conseguiremos la recompensa que buscamos, pero con los que seremos capaces de entendernos sin dificultad. No está tan mal la idea ─ dice Nanoha ─. Ya Vita-chan ha ido para avisar a Hayate-chan y a Signum, así que nosotras podemos irnos ahora, y nos llevamos a estos tres en calidad de rehenes. Supongo que el Mayor Nakajima será lo suficientemente humano para preocuparse por los tres, y no únicamente por su pequeña.

Teana y Erio tragan grueso y miran fijamente a Subaru, la cual estaba rogando mentalmente que fuese exactamente como Nanoha había dicho, pues la vida de sus amigos dependía de ello. Rein crea un enorme campo mágico que los envuelven a todos y los hacen desaparecer de ese lugar. Todo lo que allí quedaba simplemente iba a sucumbir ante el fuego, borrando en buena parte el paso del grupo de terroristas.

 **CONTINNUARÁ…**

* * *

Otro capítulo introductorio, y el próximo capítulo se sabrá tanto del asunto discutido por Zafira y Yuuno, como de la suerte que habrán de correr los secuestrados ¿Qué les pasará? Pueden dar sus opiniones al respecto, aunque yo ya tenga decidido lo que viene 😝

Hasta otra


	3. Un engaño oculto

¿Alguien extrañaba esta historia? ¿Alguien más que diga que sí? Bien, ahora les dejo el tercer capítulo, y espero que sea del agrado de todos/as. Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, pero sí me adjudico la propiedad de este escrito.

 **Un engaño oculto**

Zafira y Yuuno llegan corriendo a la puerta del edificio. El rubio mira un momento la hora en su reloj y sabe que aquella visita indeseable iba a llegar al barrio en cualquier momento, por lo que era importante llegar lo antes posible con Alicia y Fate para que tomaran sus previsiones, pero no contaban con que allí había llegado una patrulla del centro de la ciudad. Eso significaba una cosa: aquella persona ya casi llegaba, y ahora los dos tendrían problemas para avanzar.

─ ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Yuuno? Se acaban de asegurar de mandar a los agentes que mejor conozcan el sitio ─ dice Zafira.

─ Tratemos de no llamar la atención para poder llegar, simplemente eso ─ susurra Yuuno evidentemente nervioso.

Ambos intentan pasar con rapidez y sigilosa naturalidad para confundir a los policías que recién habían llegado, pero en cuanto estos se bajan de la patrulla, empiezan inmediatamente las amenazas.

─ ¡TODO EL MUNDO CONTRA LA PARED, ESCORIAS! ¡ESTAMOS AUTORIZADOS PARA ABRIR FUEGO AL QUE SE RESISTA!

Justo entonces aparece un auto de lujo que se estaciona a mitad de la calle, y detrás de este auto aparecen cuatro patrullas más. Yuuno y Zafira comprendían en ese momento que ya era demasiado tarde, y ahora ellos (junto con un centenar de personas que se encontraban allí) tenían que someterse a los dictámenes de la policía, que estaban listos a abrir fuego al primero que intentara quejarse.

Del auto empiezan a salir unos escoltas, y uno de ellos es quien abre la puerta del que iba a salir el principal de sus pasajeros. Yuuno y Zafira estaban aterrado al confirmar que se trataba de él, y algo todavía peor estaba por pasar, pues ese hombre empieza a caminar precisamente en dirección de donde estaban Alicia y Fate.

─ " _Oh, no. Están en graves problemas si se dejan ver"_ ─ se lamenta mentalmente Yuuno mientras era revisado por la policía.

* * *

 **Cuartel**

─ Hayate-chan, hemos traído unos rehenes ─ avisa Nanoha apenas ve a la castaña.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Y dónde están?

Nanoha señala en dirección de Subaru, Teana y Erio, quienes todavía estaban atados e imposibilitados intentar nada que sirviese para escapar. Hayate se acerca lentamente a los rehenes y les da un breve vistazo, y estos estaban asustados ante la idea de que Hayate dijera que no les podrían servir para rehenes. Hayate se queda callada un momento, con pose pensativa, llamando la atención de Nanoha.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, Hayate-chan?

─ Ese rostro… Me parece que lo he visto antes ─ Hayate toma por el mentón a Subaru y le hace girar a ambos lados para verle mejor.

─ Es hija del mayor Nakajima, de ahí que se te haga tan familiar ─ responde Nanoha tranquilamente.

─ Mmmm… Tienes razón. Ahora que la veo, se nota que es su hija ¿Y quiénes son los otros? ¿Acaso sabe algo que nos interese, o también están relacionados de algún modo con el mayor Nakajima?

─ Más bien lo segundo ─ se adelanta a responder Shamal ─. Aunque también ocurre que nos estuvo espiando cuando logramos nuestro objetivo, pero dudo que hayan logrado averiguar algo que nos interese mantener en secreto.

─ Entiendo ─ Hayate nuevamente mira detenidamente a Teana y Erio ─. Realmente eso de estar pidiendo rescates es mi parte menos favorita de esta vida que llevo. A veces me dan ganas de sencillamente deshacerme de los rehenes.

A las tres chicas les entra escalofrío y casi dejan ir un gemido de miedo, pero las terroristas no dan señal alguna de notarlo. Nanoha desshace su transformación de mahou shoujo, haciendo parecer que fuese una chica cualquiera, gracias a su forma de vestir tan familiar para las rehenes.

─ L-lo siento, pero… ─ dice Teana en un arranque de valor, y sus captoras voltean a verla ─ ¿En qué momento intentarán contactar con el mayor Nakajima?

─ Vaya, vaya… Aquí hay alguien que come ansias ─ la voz suave y pausada de Hayate hace que Teana se arrepintiera de haber hablado ─. Sólo quiero dejarte en claro unas cosas, querida, que son las reglas que es necesario respetar mientras ustedes estén aquí: Primero, la de las preguntas aquí soy yo. Segundo, cuando pregunte algo, quiero respuestas claras y directas, ¿de acuerdo? ─ Teana asiente tímidamente ante la pregunta de Hayate ─ Lo siento, pero no pude oírte. Supongo que me estaba distrayendo al ver la cara de susto de tus amiguitos ¿Entendiste que quiero respuestas claras cuando les pregunte algo? ─ esto último lo dice endureciendo la voz.

─ S-sí, señora ─ responde Teana muerta de miedo.

─ Tercera regla, a mí nadie me llama señora. Me hace sentir vieja, y eso me ofende mucho.

─ ¿Para qué hablas de más, Tea? Si ella no nos mata, nos acabarás matando tú de un infarto ─ lloriquea Subaru.

─ Cuarta regla, y eso parece aplicar bastante bien para ti, "Tea", hazle caso a tu novia cuando te aconseje algo, que tiene cara de pasmada, pero se nota que al menos tiene algo de sentido común ─ Hayate se aleja un poco de los rehenes, mirando divertida a Rein, Shamal y Nanoha.

─ Esta tonta no es mi novia ─ replica Teana en voz baja.

─ Quinta regla, yo decido con quién estás o no estás, así que si te digo que ella es tu novia, es que es tu novia ─ impone Hayate con frialdad.

─ Pero es que no somos novias ─ interviene Subaru ─. Ella y yo somos esposas, pero no recordamos cuándo nos casamos.

Aquella había sido la metida de pata más grande e inoportuna que alguna vez haya cometido Subaru, y Teana y Erio sentían que el final de sus vidas llegaba con esa tremenda payasada. Pero extrañamente Hayate se echa a reír, y junto a ella se ríen Nanoha, Rein y Shamal, y todas se reían con ganas.

─ Eso sí que estuvo bueno. Jamás habíamos tenido a un rehén tan gracioso como tú ─ cede Rein ─. Hasta ahora lo más gracioso que habían hecho nuestros rehenes era orinarse encima cuando les hablábamos, así que no estábamos preparadas para esto. Me hubiera gustado tener rehenes así de habladores como ustedes.

─ Eso me ha dado una interesante idea ─ Hayate se acerca nuevamente a los rehenes ─. Normalmente encierro a nuestros prisioneros en celdas por individual, pero como no quiero romper ese matrimonio entre ustedes, podríamos encerrarlas juntas, y solo el pequeño se queda solo ¿Qué te parece, Nanoha-chan?

─ Que sea como tú digas, Hayate-chan ─ responde Nanoha con simpleza ─. La última palabra siempre la tienes tú, y además tenemos que ver si Signum y Vita-chan han conseguido pistas sobre nuestro próximo objetivo.

─ Es verdad. Bueno… ─ Hayate dirige nuevamente su atención a Shamal y Rein ─ Llévenlos a sus respectivas celdas y asegúrense de cerrar bien con llave antes de dirigirse a la reunión. Yo voy a ver cómo fue la misión al final.

Shamal y Rein asienten rápidamente y proceden a llevarse a Subaru, Teana y Erio mientras Nanoha y Hayate iban a la sala de reuniones. Los nuevos rehenes se sentían más aliviados de que al menos podrían sobrevivir a su primer día de cautiverio.

* * *

 **Celdas**

─ Se quedan aquí mientras sean nuestros prisioneros ─ Shamal mete a Teana y Subaru en una celda y a Erio en otra, tal y como sugirió Hayate ─. Si se portan bien podrán comer esta noche. Y no intenten nada, porque en este lugar hay cámaras, además de alarmas instaladas en los barrotes, y sabremos si consiguen escaparse de algún modo. Vamos, Rein.

─ De acuerdo.

Subaru, Teana y Erio ven a sus captoras irse en total silencio, y de ese modo se quedan hasta estar seguras de haberse quedado solas, y solo entonces Teana procede a darle un fuerte coscorrón a Subaru, tomándola desprevenida.

─ ¡Auch! ¿Qué crees que haces, Tea?

─ ¿Cómo que qué creo de qué? ¡Nos pusiste a todos en serio peligro hace un momento, idiota! ─ recrimina Teana con evidente enojo ─ ¿Qué fue eso de ponerte a hacer bromas delante de unas personas que por cualquier cosa tienen en sus manos la decisión de matarnos a los tres? ¡Eso fue demasiado temerario y estúpido!

─ Vamos, no debemos pelear, que no estamos en un buen momento para hacerlo ─ dice Erio asomando una mano fuera de su celda.

─ Esto no lo hice con mala intención, Tea ─ se defiende Subaru ─ ¿Ustedes no vieron cómo veía la tal Nanoha a la jefa de las terroristas? Yo supe de inmediato que esas dos eran parejita…

─ ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver, y por qué andas viendo yuri en todas partes donde hayan dos mujeres a menos de diez metros de distancia una de la otra? ─ dice Teana poniendo mala cara.

─ Vamos, ¿no oíste lo acaramelada que se oía cuando la llamaba "Hayte-chan"? Casi juraba que se iban a besar mientras decidían qué harían con nosotros ─ mantiene Subaru como si ese dato fuera de importancia ─. Puede que sean unas criminales peligrosas, pero al menos son lo bastante humanas para permitir que una pareja enamorada permanezca unida.

─ Pero hay un problema en todo eso, Subaru-san ─ dice Erio ─. Puede que ustedes puedan estar en la misma celda, pero yo continúo solo aquí.

─ De todos modos podremos comunicarnos más fácilmente los tres ─ dice Subaru sin ceder en su optimismo ─. Sé que me pasé y arriesgué mucho al decirle eso a esas peligrosas chicas, pero pensé que era lo mejor que podía hacer, además que la tal "Hayate-chan" se veía molesta cuando estaba dictando esas reglas tan raras que nos imponía…

─ ¡Y por eso mismo es que me molestaba que hablaras de esa manera tan imprudente! ─ vuelve a atacar Teana ─ ¡Y de todos modos no te creas que por la locura de la líder de estas criminales voy a fingir ser feliz a tu lado, porque tú y yo no somos novias, ni mucho menos esposas! De hecho, ni siquiera sé en este momento para qué somos amigas.

─ No digas eso, Tea. Tal vez no lo notes así, pero yo sí valoro nuestra amistad ─ Subaru baja la vista bastante triste ─. Sé que no tienes esa clase de sentimientos hacia mí, pero te aseguro que para mí esto es mucho más que solo una broma, y que por eso engañe a esas terroristas. Quiero que sepas que te apoyo en lo que sea, y que por eso las convencí se estar aquí contigo, para que al menos no lo pases tan mal, pues sé que no eres muy tolerante al aislamiento.

─ Yo tampoco lo tolero mucho ─ replica Erio.

Teana estaba boquiabierta mirando a los ojos a Subaru. En ese momento recordaba aquella vez, cuando era todavía una niña, cuando le había dicho a Subaru que le daba miedo a estar sola, y más si estaba en un lugar cerrado. En ese momento Subaru no había dado muestras de haberla escuchado, y Teana se había sentido muy ofendida por esa falta de tacto de parte de su amiga, por lo que se juró nunca más volver a comentarle acerca de ese miedo que tenía. El tiempo que había pasado desde entonces no había sido poco, y Teana misma casi había olvidado para siempre aquel accidente, por lo que le parecía sorprendente que Subaru sí lo recordara. Por un momento le parecía que se le había cortado la respiración, así que se voltea para que su rostro no estuviera a la vista de Subaru, sabiendo que empezaba a ruborizarse.

─ Tú sabes que no necesito eso de ti, Subaru. Te lo agradezco de todos modos, pero igual tendrás que dormir en el piso, pues ni loca compartiré mi cama contigo.

─ No importa. Eso es lo de menos ─ dice Subaru sonriendo nuevamente.

─ ¿Y ahora cómo haremos para aguantar hasta que tu padre nos rescate, Subaru? ─ dice Erio.

─ Tendremos que aguantar de algún modo ─ Subaru resopla largamente y se recuesta en los barrotes para ver la mano de Erio que seguía fuera ─ ¿Crees que esas terroristas tengan juegos de mesa guardados? A lo mejor les pregunto en cuanto las vea.

─ ¡No empieces otra vez con tus tonterías! ─ regaña Teana.

* * *

 **Comando del cuartel**

─ Ya era hora que llegaran ─ dice Signum con impaciencia ─ ¿Dejaron a las rehenes en su lugar?

─ No hay de qué preocuparse. Nos aseguramos que no puedan salir sin importar lo que hagan ─ responde Rein ─ ¿Cómo va el balance de nuestra recolección? Se supone que Nanoha-san y Vita lograron hacerse con el objetivo, así que deberíamos estar bastante cerca de lograr nuestra verdadera meta.

─ Muy cerca. Sólo nos falta un elemento ─ Hayate, desde su asiento en el asiento principal del lugar, cruzaba los dedos mientras su mirada se imbuía de seriedad ─. Chicas, hemos estado por años buscando estas cosas a lo largo del mundo, eliminando a cada uno de los poseedores del "poder" que estamos buscando, y ahora sólo nos falta una última pieza para darle a ese patético planeta un aspecto más decente y agradable a nuestro parecer, y ahora más que nunca debemos asegurarnos que nadie se atraviese en nuestro camino.

─ No podemos sentir piedad por nada ni por nadie ─ Nanoha sonríe con maldad.

─ Exacto, Nanoha-chan. Fría y precisa, exactamente como quiero a mi novia. Sólo nos falta un objetivo, y ahora debemos buscar con mayor ahínco que antes, pues el poseedor del último "poder" ya debe saber lo que estamos haciendo, por lo que sin duda reforzará su seguridad personal y engañará a una serie de tontos inocentes para que hagan de escudos humanos para distraernos mientras procura reforzarse todavía más ¿Qué nos dicen nuestros informantes, Signum?

─ Hay indicios del paradero de la última pieza, aunque advirtieron que no demos demasiada credibilidad a las señales ─ dice Signum imperturbable ─. También hemos logrado hacernos con la agenda para toda la semana de la persona que podría esconder nuestro objetivo. Si las señales son reales, y esa persona tiene lo que buscamos, ya podremos tener fácilmente el momento y el modo para dar nuestro golpe final.

─ ¿Y quién es esa persona? ─ se interesa Vita.

─ Nanoha, supongo que a ti te interesará especialmente saber quién es esa persona ─ Signum mira a la cobriza, y esta ensombrece su semblante, dándose un aura bastante siniestra.

─ Eso significa que no tomaré un descanso. Será un placer esta vez dedicarme personalmente a eliminar a ese hombre. Procuraré también que sepa a manos de quién va a morir ─ Nanoha ensancha su sonrisa, dándole un aspecto totalmente retorcido ─. Ese hombre… Quién diría que luego de todos estos años tengo que buscarlo para lograr nuestro cometido. Tenía pensado eliminarlo una vez que tuviéramos todos los elementos reunidos, para que comprenda que ni siquiera es digno de ver el mundo nuevo que crearemos, pero parece que esto ya no se puede evitar. Ya quiero darle una buena lección a ese malnacido.

Hayate sonríe. Ya su cabeza empezaba a formar un plan de acción, uno en el que todas participarían para asegurarse de no fallar en la última misión de ellas como grupo terrorista.

* * *

 **Con Alicia y Fate**

Alicia se encontraba lavando los platos mientras Fate se dedicaba a barrer la sala de la casa, y en ese momento escucha que alguien tocaba la puerta. Dejando de lado el delantal que tenía puesto, Alicia se dirige rápidamente a la puerta y abre, pero al saber de quiénes se trataba, acabó arrepintiéndose de no preguntar antes quién era.

─ ¿Ustedes?

─ Oh, siento no anunciar antes mi llegada, pero es que quería hacer de esto una sorpresa, aunque de todos modos ya lo es, al ser la primera vez que estoy aquí ─ dice el hombre que estaba en medio de los escoltas ─. Sé que mi fama me precede, pero supongo que no está de más presentarme adecuadamente: Mi nombre es Jail Scaglietti, filántropo, dueño de una cadena de empresas mineras, y también promotor de una serie de iniciativas de surgimientos a lo largos de varias ciudades en todo el planeta Uminari ─ Alicia no da muestras de encantarse por lo que decía aquel hombre ─. Sé que jamás nos hemos visto, pero quiero decirles que me he quedado encantado con lo hermoso y familiar de este barrio. El recibimiento que he recibido simplemente me ha encant…

─ Ahórrate el gasto de saliva ─ corta Alicia con brusquedad ─ ¿A qué vino usted aquí? Sé que usted paga enormes cantidades para que no se difunda su secreto, pero yo sé que vino a este barrio para buscar a una nueva chica para casarse otra vez. Medio barrio sabe que sólo lo trae eso ¿Para qué vino precisamente aquí? Usted aquí no va a lograr nada porque aquí no es bienvenido, así que le agradezco que se vaya y no moleste.

Jail Scaglietti aprieta con algo de fuerza los dientes al ver que estaba ante una chica que se negaba a ceder ante su presencia y su dinero. A él no le alteraba tanto que aquella rubia respondona supiera de la forma en que él se llevaba a una mujer de una zona pobre cada cierto tiempo para desposarla, ese dato no era lo bastante importante como para necesitar una acción drástica, además que eso no era sino una pequeña parte de su secreto, y Alicia evidentemente ignoraba el resto. Lo que le irritaba era la manera en que le retaba, algo que nunca antes le había pasado antes. Siempre las mujeres caían embobadas por su manejo exacto de la palabra, o si no, entonces se dejaban llevar por la necesidad de la que sólo él podía ofrecer satisfacción. Pero no estaba todo perdido. Ya Scaglietti había puesto sus ojos en esa casa, y a como dé lugar se iba a llevar a alguien de allí, sin importar la oposición de aquella chiquilla.

─ Oh, supongo que no tienes una buena imagen de mí. Supongo que no hago lo suficiente para prevenir que aquellos que me adversan hagan sus estragos por ahí ─ Jail finge sentirse indignado con cualquier otra persona que no fuese Alicia ─. Pero debo admitir que eres una chica con carácter y grandes dotes de mando. Creo que podríamos congeniar bien si tan solo me permitieras…

─ Mandarte bien lejos a la mierda, es lo único que podría permitirte, bastardo ─ corta nuevamente Alicia ─ ¿A cuántas mujeres has seducido y desposado para que sencillamente desaparezcan y que sus familias jamás vuelvan a saber de ellas? Puedes hacerte como que no sabes nada, pero yo misma te he visto, en el barrio vecino, y de ahí te llevaste a tres o cuatro chicas que estudiaron en el mismo colegio que yo ¿Dónde están ellas? ¿Es que acaso no has tenido suficiente con todas ellas?

Jail empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Tal parecía que tendría que ordenar la ejecución de Alicia. Contaba a su lado con esbirros perfectamente capacitados para llevar a cabo esa tarea, pero se había planteado actuar rápido e irse de allí sin llamar demasiado la atención. Estaría en un serio problema si el barrio entero se alteraba ante cualquier disparo, así que primero tenía que agotar el resto de sus recursos. Sólo bastó un vistazo para encontrar que allí, en el interior de la casa, se encontraba otra rubia bastante idéntica a Alicia, pero esta daba un aire más pasivo, y eso era justo lo que Jail quería encontrar. Haciendo como si Alicia no estuviera en medio, se abalanza rápidamente y toma la mano de Fate, sorprendiéndola.

─ ¡Oh, sol mío! Me he quedado prendado de esa serena belleza que la cubre con celestial tino, y ahora mi corazón palpita de emoción por la sola presencia de su merced ante mi angustiosa y frágil mirada, por el simplemente tener entre mis manos un diminuto fragmento de la belleza y la gracia personificadas en una única… ─ Jail no logra continuar porque Alicia toma una escoba e intenta atacarlo, pero él consigue esquivarla.

─ ¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi hermana! ─ dice Alicia con fiereza, logrando que Jail se asustara ─ Nadie se va de aquí, pierdes tu tiempo creyendo que nos vamos a casar contigo.

La situación realmente empezaba a escaparse de las manos de Jail Scaglietti. Alicia ahora recurría a la violencia, y si así seguían las cosas, no pasaría mucho tiempo para que la gente que no fue detenida por la policía bajase a ver lo que estaba pasando, y ahí ni siquiera sus escoltas serían capaces de hacer mucho para salir de ahí con bien. Necesitaba pensar rápido. Estaba en una casa pobre perdida en medio de ninguna parte, en un barrio en estado de miseria total. Debía haber alguna manera para sobornar a esas chicas y que ellas no pudieran decir que no, y justo estaba por rendirse cuando escucha algo que se debería convertir en su carta de triunfo, su pase final para cumplir su meta: Escuchó la tos de Precia, y eso significaba que las dos rubias debían lidiar con una enferma mientras ellas mismas luchaban por sobrevivir. Más claro no podría tenerlo.

─ ¿Quiénes son estos hombres, Alicia? ─ dice Fate.

─ Unos seres despreciables que han venido para llevarse a una de nosotras a quién sabe dónde, supuestamente para desposar a la elegida ─ responde Alicia con franqueza.

─ ¿Desposar? ¿Te refieres a tomar a una de nosotras en matrimonio? ─ Fate no es capaz de ocultar su sorpresa.

─ A una no, que decirlo así sería pretender que lo estoy dejando a la suerte, y en el amor es un error terrible dejar este tipo de elecciones al azar ─ dice Jail recobrando el porte sereno y el tono amable ─. No, es que te digo que me quedé prendado de la belleza y la serenidad de esta joven tan radiante y llena de vida ─ señala con la mirada a Fate, la cual se muestra bastante confundida ─. La he estado viendo desde hace tiempo, y aunque no sepamos ni nuestros nombres, te aseguro que me he enamorado perdidamente de usted. Por favor, déjeme llevarla al altar, y le aseguro felicidad de por vida.

─ No creas en nada de lo que dice ─ dice Alicia ─. Ese hombre no va a darte felicidad alguna, y hasta se asegurará de que más nunca te volvamos a ver…

─ Si acepta mi propuesta, prometo una pensión regular y los mejores tratamientos posibles para la enfermedad de la señora de la casa. Por favor, no me puede decir que no.

Alicia y Fate quedan enmudecidas en el acto, y sus ojos se abre al máximo al comprender lo que estaba diciendo Scaglietti. Aquello había sido bastante sucio, pero había sido un verdadero golpe maestro. Como Scaglietti no podía recurrir al encanto de su labia o su dinero, había atacado en la necesidad de las chicas. Alicia sabía que Fate era muy sensible con el tema de su madre, y esa propuesta sin duda la había envuelto. Empezando a desesperarse, Alicia toma por los hombros a Fate, a fin de persuadirla.

─ No escuches lo que ese hombre te está diciendo, Fate. Aunque aceptes los términos que te está poniendo, okaa-san y yo permaneceremos en el mismo olvido de siempre, pero además tendremos que lidiar con el hecho de que no estés tú. No le creas, Fate, que con él no lograrás nada.

─ Pero él dijo que… lo dijo… ─ Fate tenía la vista perdida, sin duda había caído en la trampa ─ Tengo una posibilidad ayudar de verdad a okaa-san. Debo ir…

─ ¿Vas a creer en sus patrañas y no en lo que te digo yo? ─ dice Alicia empezando a alterarse.

─ Lo siento, joven, pero su hermana ya ha tomado una decisión, y lo mejor que puede hacer es respetar esa decisión ─ dice Jail esbozando una sonrisa de triunfo mal disimulada ─. Vamos, querida. Para esta próxima semana nos vamos a casar, y quiero que quedes perfecta para nuestra gran ceremonia.

─ Entendido ─ Fate da un par de pasos, pero al rato se detiene ─ ¿Alicia y okaa-san irán también a esa boda?

─ Por mí no hay ningún problema ─ miente Jail con envidiable habilidad.

─ ¡No te vayas con él, Fate! ─ Alicia vuelve a tomar por los hombros a Fate ─ Quédate aquí con nosotras. Si te vas, nunca seremos capaces de volver a verte. No seas tan inocente y abre los ojos, hermanita…

─ Pero no hay otra opción, Alicia ─ dice Fate con voz queda ─. No quiero que okaa-san siga con esas alucinaciones y todo ese sufrimiento. Deseo librarla de todo eso, y de este modo es que puedo…

─ Tranquila, muchacha, que verás que tus problemas serán resueltos muy pronto, y tu familia podrá ser muy, muy feliz ─ anima Scaglietti, viendo cada vez más cerca su victoria ─ Tan solo ven conmigo, y le daré fin a todos tus problemas.

─ No lo hagas, Fate… Por lo que más quieras…

Pero Fate había caído completamente ante el engaño de Jail Scaglietti. Simplemente no había nada que hacer. Jail acerca su mano con el propósito de que Fate la tomase, y así lo hace ella. Alicia estaba boquiabierta. No entendía cómo es que Scaglietti lo había logrado, pero lo hizo, a fin de cuentas.

─ Tranquila ─ le dice Jail a Alicia ─. Le diré a mi secretaria que envíe para acá las invitaciones para la boda, así que te recomiendo que busques lo mejor que tengas para asistir.

─ Eso quisieras ─ dice Alicia con la rabia brotando de su voz.

Scaglietti hace señas a uno de sus escoltas para que se llevara a Fate a la limusina, y a otro para que despejara el área completa para que la rubia no notase nada raro al llegar. Se quedó allí un momento, junto con otro escolta, el cual bloqueaba el paso de Alicia para que no pudiera evitar que Scaglietti lograra su objetivo.

─ Por cierto, jovencita ─ dice nuevamente él, una vez seguro que Fate no podría oírle ─. Has sido demasiado impertinente y estorbosa. No me extrañaría si las invitaciones a la boda se retrasan, o si no llegan nunca. Pero no te preocupas, haré que tu hermana lo entienda, Alicia Testarossa ─ dice con una sonrisa maniática, y luego mira al escolta que bloqueaba el paso de Alicia ─. Es hora de irnos, pero acuérdate de despedirte de nuestra joven anfitriona. No debemos parecer groseros.

Antes de que Alicia fuera capaz de decir nada, el escolta le da un fuerte golpe en el rostro que consigue noquearla al instante. La rubia ni siquiera alcanzaría a ver a Jail irse de allí con una sonrisa de triunfo, pues este había encontrado a la mejor persona posible para llevar a cabo su plan de años.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Un poco de drama para amenizar el ambiente, ¿no? Como bien saben, sus reviews serán muy bien recibidos, así que no tengan pena y comenten sobre qué les pareció el capítulo, que no leo mentes, o al menos no usando el internet como canal 😝

Hasta otra


	4. Planes de boda

**Planes de boda**

Alicia despierta en su cama. Por un momento creía que había estado la noche anterior con fiebre, pues sentía varias compresas envolviendo su cabeza. No recordaba haber enfermado, y las visiones borrosas que llegaban a ella por sus recién abiertos ojos la confundían todavía más, pues veía dos figuras que se estaban haciendo cargo de ella. No tenía sentido, pues no era probable que su madre estuviese lo bastante fuerte para hacerse cargo de ella, por mal que estuviese. Fate era entendible, pero ¿quién le estaría haciendo compañía a estas horas? El contraste entre luz y penumbra sugería que todavía estaba oscuro, pero Alicia decide no seguir divagando más y se frota un poco los ojos para enfocar mejor.

─ ¿Cómo te sientes, Alicia? ─ la rubia sabía que esa voz correspondía a alguien, pero no era capaz de adivinar quién ─ No te fuerces a levantarte, que el golpe que recibiste fue muy fuerte, y por eso necesitas descansar.

─ ¿Eh? ¿De qué…? ¿Yo dónde…? ¿Cómo que…? ¿Qué o quién…? ─ balbucea Alicia casi sin darse cuenta.

─ Scaglietti estuvo aquí antes de que pudiéramos avisar. Perdona que fuéramos demasiado lentos ─ dice una segunda voz, más fuerte y dura que la otra, y también sonaba familiar para Alicia.

Por el momento no era capaz de otra cosa que de seguir balbuceando tonterías que no conectaban una con la otra, pero eso no le importaba en absoluto a la rubia, pues la segunda voz le hizo recordar lo que había pasado en realidad. Aquel despreciable hombre, Jail Scaglietti, había conseguido llevarse a Fate enfrente de ella, y lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue desmayarse al recibir un fuerte golpe de parte de uno de sus esbirros. Alicia entonces se levanta, pero inmediatamente se arrepiente, pues la cabeza empieza a darle vueltas sin cesar, causándole migraña y náuseas. El chico que estaba más cerca apoya nuevamente la cabeza de Alicia y la rodea nuevamente con las compresas que estaban allí, mientras el otro estaba viendo lo que pasaba.

─ Fate… ella… Fate…

─ Tampoco nosotros logramos nada. Lo siento… ─ dice la segunda voz con remordimiento ─ Nos la ha jugado a todo el barrio. Eso ha sido incluso mayor que cualquier llegada que él haya hecho antes en ningún barrio. Parecía que esta vez había dado con una presa bastante importante.

─ Pero aún falta saber para qué. Ese hombre vive envuelto de misterios, máscaras y obras que fungen como tapadera ─ responde la primera voz con preocupación ─. Todos los habitantes de este barrio sabemos que él no es bueno en absoluto, pero está muy bien cubierto legal y mediáticamente, y con su dinero ha sido capaz de comprar la voluntad de un montón de gente, y los que no se dejan sencillamente no vuelven a aparecer. Siempre creí que seleccionaba a las mujeres que tomaría como esposas de manera aleatoria, simplemente señalando un barrio y parando frente a una casa al azar… ─ hace una pausa y acomoda nuevamente las compresas de Alicia ─ Pero esta vez ha sido distinto. No sé qué le vio a Fate, pero sea lo que sea, hizo que movilizara a todos esos policías para que lo escoltaran y mantuviesen bajo detención a medio barrio durante unos minutos.

─ Ella no… También yo… ─ balbucea nuevamente Alicia, llamando la atención de los otros dos ─ Scagl… él me primero… propuso primero… él primero yo… Yo…

─ ¿Dices que intentó convencerte antes de decidirse por Fate? ─ dice la segunda voz con extrañeza, y Alicia asiente tanto como puede sin volver a sentir el daño en su cabeza.

─ Esto le quita sentido a todo esto ─ dice la primera voz en un tono más bajo ─. Jail Scaglietti de alguna manera se llevaba siempre a la primera chica que se fijaba como objetivo. No creo que el parecido de Fate y Alicia hubiera significado una excusa para él… ─ hace una nueva pausa para cubrir a Alicia con las sábanas ─ Tiene que haber una razón, pero de verdad no puedo ver cuál. Escapa a mi entendimiento en varios sentidos…

─ Es la primera vez que te oigo hablar así, Yuuno ─ dice la segunda voz recuperando la neutralidad.

─ Fate… ¿Cómo… la recuperamos? ─ interviene Alicia, intentando recuperar el control de sus palabras.

─ No lo sabemos. Hemos oído que la boda que Scaglietti piensa celebrar contaría con mayores medidas de seguridad que las anteriores ─ responde Yuuno con evidente preocupación ─. Hay rumores de que esas medidas son debidas al último ataque de las terroristas del TSAB, que hace un par de días arrasaron con una feria ubicada en una ciudad a más de mil kilómetros de aquí, aunque por ahora no me acuerdo de cuál.

─ Eso es otro misterio que nadie ha podido desvelar todavía ─ dice el otro chico que estaba allí ─. Scaglietti siempre elige mujeres para varios matrimonios cuyas razones no están claras, y el TSAB comete asesinatos que claramente son selectivos, pero tampoco entendemos para qué harían algo así ellas.

─ Tenemos que recuperar a Fate, a fin de cuentas ─ resuelve Yuuno con decisión ─. Alicia, no te preocupes. Zafira y yo nos encargaremos de ayudarte con la casa, y también veremos cómo podremos impedir la boda de Fate con ese monstruo de Jail Scaglietti. Es una promesa.

─ Gracias… chicos ─ dice Alicia antes de dejarse vencer por la migraña e intentar dormir, acción última que no le toma casi nada de tiempo lograr.

* * *

 **Cuartel**

─ Nanoha-chan… Despierta, Nanoha-chan.

La cobriza se negaba a abrir los ojos. Se sentía cómoda estando entre aquellos gentiles y delgados brazos que la acurrucaban con tanto cariño, uno al que se venía acostumbrando desde hacía años. Hayate acariciaba el cabello de Nanoha mientras recordaba con enorme gozo la manera en que habían hecho el amor la noche anterior. Eran pareja prácticamente desde el mismo día en que Hayate decidió admitir formalmente a Nanoha dentro de su grupo, confiándole todos sus secretos y prometiendo acompañarle y apoyarle en lo que fuera, y así había sido hasta ese momento. Hayate se quedaba mirando la adorable cara que ponía Nanoha cuando se resistía a abandonar el dulce mundo de Morfeo, pero como tenían un nuevo día de planes y análisis de las últimas investigaciones, no le quedaba otra alternativa que despertarla. El primer intento consiste en darle un suave empujón en el hombro, pero Nanoha no reacciona al intento de la castaña, así que luego recurre a besarla, logrando esta vez que Nanoha despertara.

─ Buenos días, Hayate-chan ─ dice la adormilada cobriza.

─ ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Tú siempre tan dormilona ─ dice Hayate entre risas y besos con Nanoha ─. Vamos a bañarnos y vestirnos de una vez, que seguramente las demás se habrán levantado y estarán esperando por el desayuno.

─ ¿De verdad no piensas enseñarles nunca a cocinar? ─ dice Nanoha en un intento por acurrucarse de nuevo.

─ Ya lo había intentado antes, pero no salió nada bien ─ recordaba Hayate ─. Yo creo que te lo he contado un par de veces; fue antes de que nos conociéramos. Signum y Shamal casi incendian nuestra querida base cuando les estaba enseñando a hacer ensalada de lechuga y tomate.

─ ¿No dijiste que la lechuga y el tomate no necesitan de fuego para hacer ensalada con ellos? ─ se extraña Nanoha poniéndose de pie, revelando que estaba desnuda.

─ Por eso mismo es que me asusté y decidí nunca más intentar que mis caballeros aprendiesen a cocinar. Aquello fue una experiencia de terror.

Hayate también se levanta, y ella estaba desnuda igual que Nanoha, y ambas se dirigen al baño para seguir disfrutando de su momento juntas antes de empezar con sus labores ilegales de cada día. Ambas intercambian besos a tenor que se enjabonaban y limpiaban el cuerpo mutuamente, y los toqueteos desde luego no podían faltar a esas muestras de cariño que por años venían cultivando. Ya ambas conocían cada centímetro de piel de la otra como si fuera la propia, pero igual seguían explorando las mieles del placer con ahínco y ganas, pero el momento no se prestaba para que continuasen mucho tiempo. A pesar de lo centradas que estaban en su acto, el baño no les termina llevando más de veinte minutos, mismos en los que Hayate se adelanta y, ya vestida, se dirige a la cocina para hacer el desayuno, mientras Nanoha se dedicaba a arreglar la habitación.

Habían pasado más de diez años desde aquella catastrófica ocasión, y Nanoha todavía recordaba con nitidez lo que había pasado: aquel soldado dispuesto a matarla, el miedo que la había invadido, la incertidumbre por la ausencia de sus padres, la desesperación al descubrir que había perdido a toda su familia, aquel rayo de esperanza que sintió al ser aceptada por Hayate y admitida dentro de su particular familia… Pero de vez en cuando la despertaban pesadillas en las que veía cómo tres o cuatro soldados despedazaban de manera inmisericorde el cuerpo de sus padres y de sus hermanos. A veces incluso oía sus voces clamar por auxilio, pero la pequeña Nanoha se mantenía estática, impotente ante el porte intimidante de los soldados, ante sus miradas que refulgían de sed de sangre y el deseo de saquear y conquistar sin dejar nada sano a su paso. Los años la habían ayudado a seguir adelante y ponerse como proyecto de vida deshacerse de todos y cada uno de los miserables seres que habían cegado la vida de sus padres, de sus vecinos y conocidos, y de todos aquellos que fueron liquidados por tener en sus manos algo que les permitiría cambiar sus destinos mediante magia, aunque eso también implicó que ella misma actuase igual que ellos, eliminando todo lo que hubiese a su paso. Era necesario, no podía admitir que nadie se atravesara cuando debía cumplir con su misión, además que ella usaría aquello para la creación de un mundo nuevo, y con eso se convencía de que todo sería mejor, a pesar de las vidas que había cobrado hasta ese momento. Una vez limpio todo, Nanoha se termina de alistar para comer.

* * *

 **Celdas**

Teana sentía que era la hora de levantarse, pero el calor tan agradable que sentía le convencía de que era mejor dormir un poco más. No tenía nada importante para hacer ese día, y estaba bastante cómoda rodeada por dos brazos que la hacían sentir segura… Y en ese momento se da cuenta que había algo mal, pues se supone que nadie debería estar abrazándola mientras dormía, y al ver se da cuenta que los brazos pertenecían a Subaru. Un brazo la rodeaba por la cintura, y el otro brazo la rodeaba desde el abdomen hasta el hombro, separando los pechos de Teana en el proceso. Teana se pone completamente roja y empuja a Subaru, tirándola de la cama.

─ ¡Auch! ¿Qué crees que haces, Tea?

─ ¿¡QUÉ CREES QUE HACES TÚ, ACOSADORA PERVERTIDA!? ─ vocifera Teana con una cara que hacía asustar a su amiga ─ ¡Te había dicho claramente que tu lugar para dormir era el piso! ¡Yo no quería que durmieras conmigo, ni tampoco te di permiso a que te me acercaras!

─ Ya lo sé, pero cuando te abracé tú no diste la más mínima señal de no querer que lo hiciese, si más bien oía ronronear y todo ─ se defiende Subaru, aumentando el sonrojo de Teana.

─ ¡Debe ser mentira! ¡Yo jamás permitiría algo así contigo! ─ Teana se levanta hecha una furia, y Subaru se encoge donde estaba ─ Es una suerte que Erio esté en otra celda. Me daría algo si alguien hubiese visto el ridículo que me has obligado a hacer.

─ Entonces que te dé algo ahora mismo, porque yo sí lo vi todo.

Subaru y Teana, repentinamente azuladas por el terror, voltean a ver al exterior de la celda en la que se encontraban, y allí resultaba estar Vita, sentada contra la pared y sosteniendo su martillo. El rostro de Vita no reflejaba ninguna emoción en especial, pero sus palabras por sí solas eran suficientes para que Subaru y Teana se sintieran contra la pared.

─ ¿T-to-todo? ─ tartamudea Subaru ─ ¿D-de verdad lo vio todo?

─ Sí. Todo.

─ No… No, no, no, no ─ murmura Teana con el corazón en un puño, rogando internamente que Subaru no hubiese hecho nada más que sólo abrazarla.

─ ¿Incluso vio cuando le estaba introduciendo los dedos en…? ─ continúa Subaru.

─ ¿Cómo que estabas introduciendo los dedos en dónde? ─ Teana agarra a Subaru por el cuello y empieza a zarandearla con furia y desesperación ─ ¡Responde, desgraciada!

─ Eso que ella dijo fue en broma. Ella no hizo otra cosa que abrazarte y cantarte canciones de cuna al oído ─ dice Vita con algo de fastidio.

─ Sí, yo también lo oí, y así pude dormir más fácil ─ dice Erio desde la celda contigua.

─ Ya basta de hacer tonterías ─ Vita se levanta y abre las puertas de ambas celdas ─. El desayuno va a estar listo en un momento, y no quiero que den una mala impresión a Hayate ni tengan esa imagen tan deprimente que tienen, pero antes de salir… ─ Vita hace señas a Erio para que se ponga contra la pared, y luego hace lo mismo con Subaru y Teana ─ Espero que no piensen mal, es sólo que nuestras medidas de seguridad son muy estrictas, y hubo una vez un rehén que fue capaz de armar una bomba con solamente utensilios de comedor que se llevó a escondidas, jugo de limón y jabón. Nunca entendí cómo lo hizo, pero desde entonces a todos los debemos revisar antes de dejarles salir o entrar. Tú ─ señala a Subaru con el martillo ─, te concedo el honor para que revises de pies a cabeza a tu novia.

─ ¡Ella no es mi…!

─ Sé que es un sacrificio tremendo, pero lo asumo ─ dice Subaru simulando seriedad, y Teana se la queda viendo con cara de WTF.

Si no fuera por la amenazante presencia de Vita, seguramente Teana le hubiera destrozado la cabeza a Subaru a fuerza de coscorrones, pues la peliazul claramente acepta la orden como excusa para meterle mano a Teana. Tanto sus pechos como su trasero y su pelvis fueron apretados más veces de las necesarias, y Teana se aguantaba con toda la fuerza de su voluntad. Erio estaba completamente rojo y trataba de mirar en otra dirección, pues aquello estaba pasando justo al lado de él, y Vita parecía más pendiente de ver una mota de polvo flotando ante su rostro.

─ ¡Está limpia, mi capitán! ─ dice Subaru luego de manosear a gusto a su compañera.

─ Ahora cambien posiciones ─ dice Vita automáticamente ─. Háganlo rápido, que Hayate no es muy paciente que se diga, y los acabará dejando a todos pasando hambre la semana entera si la hacen enojar.

Subaru se pone contra la pared muy animada, esperando que Teana la manoseara de la misma manera, pero lo único que recibe son pellizcos fuertes de parte de su amiga a lo largo del cuerpo, y Teana tenía una cara bastante furiosa mientras se vengaba por la casi violación de unos segundos antes. Nuevamente Erio se quedaba viendo a otro lado, esta vez porque a él mismo le dolía ver lo que hacía Teana.

─ Ya está. Todo en orden ─ dice Teana en cuanto se asegura de no dejar un centímetro de piel de Subaru sin dolor.

─ Ahora tú ─ Vita señala a Erio ─ desnúdate ahora.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ─ se queja el niño.

─ O te desnudas ahora, o podría venir Signum a desnudarte con su espada ─ advierte Vita con ligera molestia ─. Será mejor que hagas lo que te digo, que eso te conviene. Cortar y rebanar a la gente es la única cosa que Signum sabe hacer bien, por lo que no te prometo que salgas en una pieza si ella viene.

Erio se pone completamente pálido y se quita toda la ropa de un tirón, da una vuelta completa y convence a Vita de no llevar nada sospechoso, logrando aliviar a los tres amigos.

─ Muy bien, los tres están bien, así que ahora me acompañan y se bañan rápido.

─ ¿Qué? ¿No hay baños separados? ─ se extraña Teana.

─ Sí, y también hay sauna, jacuzzi, servicio de masajes con aromatizantes y caviar relleno ─ ironiza Vita ─. Ustedes son rehenes de un grupo terrorista, no hospedadas en un hotel de cinco estrellas. Agradezcan que por lo menos van a comer sobre una mesa y tienen posibilidad de asearse, que aquí no las trajimos de vacaciones.

Teana y Subaru suspiran y empiezan a quitarse la ropa para bañarse. Lo lamentaban en el alma por Erio, quien seguramente lo pasaría mal por no saber adónde mirar, pero no les quedaba otra opción que bañarse los tres lo más rápido que pudieran para no hacer enfadar a la líder, e incluso tendrían que ayudarse mutuamente una vez que llegan al único baño que había allí para los rehenes. Al menos el lugar estaba limpio y con cierto aire de decencia.

* * *

 **Mansión Scaglietti**

Jail llegaba con porte triunfante por haber logrado el objetivo propuesto. Fate había sido llevada por la servidumbre para que se bañara y fuese vestida de una manera decente, y luego Jail seguiría con su numerito de hombre perdidamente enamorado, pero antes había quedado con encontrarse a alguien su despacho privado, y seguramente ya le estaba esperando.

─ ¿Me he tardado mucho, Regius? ─ dice Jail con calma.

─ Tan solo tres minutos. Supongo que algo me tienes que contar al respecto ─ responde Regius levantando su vista del periódico que estaba leyendo.

─ Oh, claro que tengo algo que contar. Una cosa bastante buena para nuestros planes.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando? ─ Regius casi se levanta por lo extrañado que estaba.

─ Ya encontré a una chica mágica, a una descendiente de uno de los antiguos clanes mágicos ─ Jail casi ríe mientras decía aquello ─. Yo mismo estaba a punto de tirar la toalla intentando hallar a alguna ejemplar así, pero finalmente pude encontrar a la indicada.

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─ Regius abre bastante los ojos.

─ La chica seleccionada se llama Fate, descendiente de los Testarossa ─ Jail toma asiento en su escritorio y se mostraba bastante contento ─. Al parecer el apellido Testarossa es el último apellido que todavía sobrevive, y sus últimos miembros son mujeres, por lo que deberíamos aprovechar antes de que ese apellido también se extinga, o tendremos dificultades para encontrar a otra descendiente de los antiguos clanes mágicos.

─ Eso es increíble, Jail. Yo pensaba que no quedaba ningún apellido de los antiguos clanes. Al menos eso te ha facilitado las cosas y has tenido que dejar de lado la improvisación que has estado haciendo hasta ahora ─ Jail asiente tranquilamente al señalamiento de Regius ─ ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿La tomarás en matrimonio como a las demás?

─ Tú sabes que así es como debemos proceder ─ responde Jail sin perder su humor ─. Una vez casados, tendré la oportunidad para usar a la descendiente de los Testarossa e implantar en su cuerpo nuestro pequeño artilugio ─ Jail hace una pausa para levantarse y tomar una botella de vino y dos copas, las cuales llena en cuanto regresa al escritorio ─. Esta vez nuestro margen de error se habrá de reducir a cero, y ya no tendremos que lidiar con esos resultados tan desastrosos que hemos tenido hasta ahora.

─ Eso espero ─ Regius bebe un sorbo de vino y echa una ojeada a la puerta, asegurándose de no ser oído por nadie más que Jail ─. Mantener las apariencias mientras nos deshacemos de los cuerpos de tus anteriores esposas está costando cada vez más trabajo, y mis adversarios en el alto mando militar están bastante fastidiosos con sus presiones con respecto a esto. No podemos darnos el lujo de que esta chica resulte también un fallo.

─ Te lo acabo de decir, amigo mío, esta chica es heredera de la sangre Testarossa, y por lo tanto en ella existe el poder mágico necesario para sobrevivir a la implantación, y una vez que lo logremos seremos indetenibles. Ninguna revuelta callejera será demasiada ante el poder bélico que obtendríamos, e incluso el TSAB se lo tendría que pensar dos veces si planease un ataque contra nosotros.

─ Eso suena bastante interesante ─ Regius sonríe con ambición mientras bebía otro sorbo de su copa ─. Pero debemos ir con cuidado. Hasta que no logremos el objetivo, no podemos confiarnos. Tanto el TSAB como los estorbosos del mando, comandados por Nakajima, representan una seria amenaza para nuestros planes mientras continúe nuestro proceso.

─ Lo sé, Regius. Lo sé ─ Jail se bebe el contenido entero de su copa y la deja sobre la mesa antes de levantarse y mirar por la enorme ventana ─. Nuestros socios han muerto, uno tras otro, porque sus métodos de defensa contra el TSAB han resultado francamente mediocres, pero nosotros llevaremos nuestras defensas al máximo nivel, y nosotros no perderemos nuestro artículo como los demás. De hecho, obtendremos todos, y nuestro dominio global será absoluto e indiscutible ¡Todo será nuestro, y nadie será capaz de destronarnos!

─ Si necesita efectivos adicionales para fortalecer las defensas en la boda, sabes que puede contar conmigo ─ Regius termina también su copa y se levanta y recoge el periódico ─. Por el día de hoy tengo unas entrevistas que ofrecer. Nos pondremos en contacto por la noche, y te recomiendo que tomes medidas adicionales para confirmar que esa chica es del linaje que buscamos.

─ Lo haré, compañero. Asegúrate en todo momento de tener a Nakajima al margen de nuestras operaciones, y yo planearé todo lo demás.

Regius asiente levemente y se retira con paso firme del despacho. Jail tenía un brillo maligno en su mirada mientras contemplaba, en el interior del cajón superior de su escritorio, la lista de chicas que había tomado hasta ese momento, sin éxito.

─ Prepárense, TSAB, que en apenas una semana seré capaz infundir más miedo al mundo de lo que ustedes jamás serán capaces de soñar.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Yuuno**

─ Buenos días ─ empieza en rubio en cuanto juzga que había el quorum necesario de gente para da empezada su reunión ─. Los llamo aquí porque ustedes son las personas en las que más confío y por la amistad que nos une a todos…

─ Si lo dices así, parece que algo terrible está pasando ─ interrumpe Acouss, asistente a la reunión.

─ Es que sí lo está pasando ─ responde el rubio con seriedad y acomodándose los lentes ─. Resulta que aquel hombre al que una vez tachamos como innombrable, Jail Scaglietti, se ha llevado a nuestra amiga Fate.

El silencio se apodera de la sala. Los asistentes de allí, que era decir Zafira, Arf, Acouss, Carim y Shario, estaban con un gesto bastante serio, por lo que Yuuno podía ver que ellos comprendían la urgencia del asunto.

─ ¿Qué pasó? Necesitamos detalles ─ dice Carim.

─ Ese hombro fue a la casa de las Testarossa, y al parecer el plan original era el de tomar como prometida a Alicia ─ cuenta Zafira ─. Ella opuso resistencia y trató de echarlo de su casa, pero Scaglietti se aprovechó de que Fate estaba allí para convencerla de casarse con él, y Alicia resultó con un fuerte golpe en su rostro que todavía la tiene en la cama.

─ Eso ha sido algo despreciable ─ murmura Arf con desprecio.

─ Y por esa misma razón es que estamos aquí ─ prosigue Yuuno ─. Tenemos el deber de ayudar a Fate e impedir que se dé esa boda, o podemos despedirnos para siempre de cualquier posibilidad de volverla a ver. Fate está muy asustada, Alicia dijo que Jail fue hábil al recurrir al argumento de prometerle tratamiento para Precia-san, pero todos aquí sabemos que a él le daría igual si Precia-san se muere o no. Tenemos que ayudar.

─ ¡Cuenten conmigo! Fate-senpai siempre me ha ayudado en la escuela, y es justo que yo haga algo por ella ─ se levanta Shario de golpe.

─ Todavía hay una cuestión que debemos tomar en cuenta ─ interviene Carim con un ligero nerviosismo ─ ¿Alguno de nosotros sabe dónde se celebrará la boda?

─ En el complejo de festejos Scaglietti. Todas las bodas anteriores de él se han celebrado allí, y todas las señalan que no esa boda no va a ser una excepción ─ responde Acouss con calma ─. Esta mañana ya me había enterado del paso de Jail Scaglietti por el barrio, así que recurrí a mis contactos cibernautas para tener el lugar de la boda, y con seguridad me avisarán si hay algún cambio de planes.

─ Eso está bien. Debemos entonces prepararnos para arruinar esa boda ─ Arf se levanta y se muestra bastante temperamental ─. Fate es como una hermana para mí. Ella, Alicia y yo crecimos juntas, y nos habíamos prometido cuidarnos mutuamente, y por eso no solamente haré lo que sea para detener la boda, sino que trataré de darle un buen golpe a ese miserable.

─ Entonces estamos todos de acuerdo, ¿no? ─ todos asienten a la pregunta de Yuuno ─ Entonces debemos prepararnos lo mejor que podamos. Según nuestros datos tenemos algo menos de una semana para que se celebre la boda. Las defensas van a ser férreas, pues hay rumores de que las terroristas del TSAB podrían interferir en la boda y desatar un derramamiento de sangre, pero nosotros no somos del TSAB, por lo que es muy probable que logremos infiltrarnos si vamos en un perfil bajo ─ los demás vuelven a asentir ─. Se levanta la reunión por ahora. Mañana nos reunimos otra vez y debemos traer, o por lo menos enlistar, todas las cosas que podrían sernos de utilidad para nuestra operación "yo me opongo". A casa todo el mundo.

Los convocados por Yuuno se levantan y abandonan el apartamento del rubio, quedando sólo Zafira junto a él.

─ ¿Crees que logremos sacar a Fate con éxito? ─ dice el bronceado.

─ Mientras antes actuemos será mejor ─ responde Yuuno en un suspiro ─. De ser posible, ni siquiera debemos permitir que Fate se presente a la sala de la boda, o podríamos estar en serios problemas, tanto si se da la boda como si entra realmente en acción el TSAB.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

¿Qué ocurrirá en la boda? ¿Qué creen ustedes que pase? Se los dejo para que supongan y deliberen, aunque desde ahora mismo empiezo a escribir el capítulo. Un saludo a todos los lectores de este fic, y nos vemos en un mes, a menos que sigan otros fics que esté escribiendo.

Hasta otra


	5. Una desafortunada ceremonia

**Una desafortunada ceremonia**

El día tan célebre había llegado. Fate se encontraba en la habitación que le había sido asignada, mientras dos sirvientas con rostros endurecidos la maquillaban y arreglaban su vestido, todo para que estuviera perfecta para su boda con Jail Scaglietti.

Según lo que Fate había alcanzado a ver las veces que estuvo cerca de los preparativos, la boda iba a ser por todo lo alto. Iba a tratarse de una ceremonia magnánima en la que estarían presentes los más distinguidos personajes de todo el planeta Uminari: Empresarios, diplomáticos, jefes de Estado y Gobierno, inversionistas de alto nivel, miembros de familias reales, figuras públicas bastante famosas… El salón de baile era una clara muestra de la alta asistencia que se esperaba, pues para Fate casi le fue imposible, desde un extremo, ver al otro lado de la misma. Había oído hablar que se contratarían orquestas sinfónicas de recorrido internacional, algunos de cuyos nombres ni siquiera había logrado todavía pronunciar, y que estaban especializados en tocar temas musicales de todos los géneros existentes. Iba a ser una fiesta de infinidad de colores, música, personajes singulares y con el derroche a la orden del día, pero Fate no se sentía feliz en realidad.

Ella se había hecho a la idea que podría conseguir que todo mejorase al aceptar la boda. Debía sentirse ilusionada, pues a cambio de ayudar a su familia, ella misma se convertiría en parte de las esferas más ricas de toda Midchilda, pero por dentro se sentía vacía. Ya sabía de antemano que no podría amar con intensidad a Jail Scaglietti, pero había mucho más que eso. Ni siquiera el hecho de ayudar a su familia le permitía quitarse esa sensación de vacío y desazón.

Sabía que era lo mejor, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza la preocupación que le causaba no ver a su madre y a Alicia en todos aquellos días que pasaron desde su partida. Deseaba saber cómo estaban, saber si su madre se estaba recuperando, o si al menos habrían cesado las alucinaciones. Estaba tan absorta en su mar de pensamientos y dudas, que no se da cuenta cuando las dos sirvientas terminan de arreglarla para la boda.

─ ¿Qué opina al respecto, señorita? ─ dice una de las sirvientas con voz cansada, como si no hubiese dormido bien.

Fate se mira al espejo para llevarse una gran sorpresa. Ese peinado, ese maquillaje, la forma en que vestía, todo… No era capaz de reconocerse. Habían hecho con ella una auténtica obra de arte cosmética, eso era innegable, pero Fate casi buscaba con desesperación alguna parte de sí misma entre tanta elaboración, pero pronto tiene que ceder para no dar una mala impresión.

─ Me parece que lo han hecho muy bien ─ dice Fate mostrando mucha más seguridad de la que en realidad sentía ─ ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

─ Muy hermoso, señorita. Muy propio de la futura señora Scaglietti ─ responde la segunda sirvienta con voz algo tambaleante.

A Fate se le apaga un poco el brillo de los ojos. Entonces así debía verse para demostrar ser digna de ser la esposa de Jail Scaglietti. Esa máscara de base, rímel, labial y polvo de colores, era lo que necesitaba, y no la Fate que se encontraba detrás de todo eso. Algo en su interior le decía que debía hacerlo, pero ella misma hace callar aquella voz, argumentando que era lo mejor. Todos ganaban si lo hacía de ese modo, y por lo tanto no valía la pena arrepentirse de nada. Fate se levanta lentamente de su asiento y toma su ramo de flores para dirigirse al altar donde se desarrollaría la boda, y las sirvientas se encargan de cubrir su rostro con el velo para luego hacerle compañía en el trayecto. Estaban cerca del lugar, pero Fate tenía la sensación de que sería todo lo contrario.

* * *

 **Salón de ceremonias**

─ ¿Una copa, señor?

─ Sí, muchas gracias.

Acouss, disfrazado de mozo para la ocasión, estaba cumpliendo a la perfección su papel. Había logrado convencer a todo el mundo en la boda de ser un empleado más de Jail Scaglietti, y gracias a ello podía estar dentro de la celebración. Al otro lado de la sala, Yuuno y Shario estaban vestidos de forma bastante elegante, fingiendo ser el diplomático de un país bastante lejano y su amada esposa, y tras ellos se encontraba Zafira, disfrazado de escolta.

─ Tal parece que la infiltración ha resultado ser un éxito ─ dice Yuuno en voz baja para que sólo Shario y Zafira oyesen ─. Recuerden que todos deben esperar a mi señal, así que avisen a los demás si los llegan a ver.

Zafira y Shario asienten levemente para no levantar sospechas, y rápidamente vuelven a adoptar sus respectivos roles. No pasaría un minuto antes de encontrarse Carim, la cual pretendía ser una sirvienta más en la fiesta.

─ ¿Me pueden recordar cómo fue que acepté este papel tan bochornoso? ─ se queja Carim en voz baja ─ No sé quién sea ese Jail Scaglietti, pero es un pervertido descarado. Se me ve demasiado pecho, casi lo tengo desnudo.

─ Pero ya no podemos echarnos atrás, Carim ─ responde Yuuno con calma forzada ─. En primer lugar, fuiste tú misma quien eligió el papel, y la verdad es que no tenía ni idea que los trajes de las sirvientas de Scaglietti estuvieran tan descubiertos por el escote. Desde luego que a mí también me parece una exageración, pero nos debemos aguantar.

─ Sí, pero igual pienso que hubiera sido mejor hacerme pasar por cocinera junto con Arf, que el traje de ella cubre mucho más.

─ Para la próxima vez que se nos ocurra hacer de infiltrados, te prometo que estarás con Arf haciendo de cocinera, pero por ahora métete en tu papel ─ urge Yuuno, pues pudo descubrir que habían unos cuantos invitados a lo lejos que estaban mirando.

─ Ejem… Como te iba diciendo, no quiero otro canapé malhecho. Hablaré seriamente con el señor Scaglietti si vuelvo a ver una irregularidad así ─ dice Shario de golpe, tratando de bajar cualquier sospecha.

─ Sí, señora. Perdone mi torpeza ─ Carim hace una reverencia bastante pronunciada y se retira de allí fingiendo preocupación, y al parecer los que estaban mirando quedan convencidos, pues rápidamente vuelven a sus propios asuntos.

Las presentaciones seguían sin ningún inconveniente. Todavía la boda no había comenzado, y desde luego Jail y Fate no estaban a la vista de los infiltrados, pero igual ellos permanecían pendientes a cualquier cosa que pasase mientras interpretaban su papel con bastante limpieza. Yuuno y Shario, en vista del status que debían interpretar como diplomáticos altamente importantes, se veían obligados a tratar con cierta arrogancia a la servidumbre cada vez que les fuera servida una copa. Lo lamentaban bastante en el fondo, pero era necesario hacerse pasar por esa clase de gente a la que tanto despreciaban para poder salvar a Fate.

─ ¡Saludos, mis buenos amigos! ─ todos los invitados voltean en dirección a la entrada, donde se encontraba el novio, que era decir Jail Scaglietti ─ ¡Me honra recibirlos a todos para esta celebración tan importante para mí, al matrimonio que he de contraer con mi amada Fate Testarossa!

La congregación empezó entonces a cuchichear entre sí, hablando del matrimonio. No era la primera vez que Jail Scaglietti montaba festejos por todo lo alto argumentando que se iba a casar con "el amor de su vida", por lo que los temas de conversación mayoritarios, referentes al mismo, sólo demostraban que los invitados ya estaban acostumbrados a eso. En cambio Yuuno, Shario, Zafira, Accous, Carim y Arf (esta última desde la puerta de la cocina) miraban con furia disimulada al anfitrión. Jail era un hipócrita descarado, y todos lo sabían a la perfección, pero a nadie más aparte de los infiltrados parecía importarle, cosa escandalizaba a Yuuno y su compañía. Jail se dedica entonces a dar un extenso monólogo sobre lo que significaba para él la asistencia de todos y cada uno de los que allí estaban, así como también hablaba sobre lo especial que era para él esa unión con Fate… Una mentira tras otra, y a nadie le cabía la menor duda de ello, y la única razón por la que realmente se dignaban a asistir era por el prestigio que denotaba el evento por sí mismo. Sólo estaban por el caché, por nada más.

─ Ya saben, a mi señal, y no antes ─ dice Yuuno nuevamente a Shario y Zafira en un susurro, y estos asienten con seriedad.

* * *

 **Fuera del complejo**

─ Entonces aquí se va a celebrar la tan famosa boda. Es tan malo que no nos quisieran invitar ─ dice Hayate con una voz falsamente dulce.

Las chicas del TSAB se encontraban en la azotea de un altísimo edificio que estaba algo apartado de las instalaciones del complejo Scaglietti, lejos de las miradas de cualquiera de los efectivos de seguridad que Jail habría instalado. Rein crea una pantalla y empieza a monitorear toda la zona, tratando de rastrear toda la vigilancia.

─ Supongo que no creían que fuéramos dignas como para asistir ─ opina Nanoha, siguiendo el juego de Hayate ─. Es normal que no me consideren digna. Sus soldados ni siquiera me consideraron lo suficientemente digna como para seguir viviendo cuando arrasaron con mi pueblo.

─ Ya todo está listo para el ataque, Hayate ─ Vita aparece frente a la pareja, ya con su martillo preparado para entrar en acción.

─ Sólo queda esperar el momento, entonces ─ dice Signum, también lista.

─ Entonces permanezcamos aquí un poco más, que la boda todavía no ha comenzado ─ Hayate da un par de pasos al frente, como si así pudiera ver más a detalle el lugar ─. Ya hemos ensayado nuestra pequeña entrada, así que en este punto no hay espacio para los errores. Espero que eso quede bastante claro. La última pieza para completar nuestra colección que nos ayudará a transformar este patético mundo se encuentra allí, justo ante nuestros ojos. Ni la vigilancia, ni lo complejo de la zona, ni siquiera la vida de quienes estén allí, son motivo para que nos detengamos. Arrollemos todo lo que hay en nuestro camino si eso es lo que hace falta. Derramemos la sangre de todas esas personas si así es preciso, pero esta misión debemos cumplirla al costo que sea.

─ Ya están contados los vigilantes externos a las instalaciones ─ Rein hace aparecer varios puntos estratégicos donde se encontraban los vigilantes, cada uno armado hasta los dientes ─. El resultado arroja un total de 400 vigilantes que están en el exterior, y ya estoy monitoreando la presencia interna, que hasta el momento arroja que hay por lo menos una treintena de ellos.

─ Se nota que esta vez se han esmerado en protegerse. Sabes que nosotras no estamos con rodeos ─ Hayate hace aparecer una formación mágica triangular bajo sus pies, y luego apunta su báculo hacia las instalaciones ─. En cuanto sea el momento correcto, lanzaré mi ataque a su máxima potencia para aniquilar cualquier barrera que pudiese haber instalado, y entonces ustedes lanzarán el asalto a toda velocidad.

─ Entendido ─ responde Shamal, que se encontraba más atrás que las demás.

Nanoha, Vita y Signum se quedan mirando a la distancia, esperando el momento adecuado para el ataque, y Rein seguía con su monitoreo para cerciorarse de lo correcto de sus cálculos. No estaban dispuestas a fallar en nada, pues el cumplimiento de sus propósitos estaba cerca de cumplirse.

* * *

 **Salón de ceremonias**

La boda ya había sido anunciada, y Yuuno y su equipo estaba formado en sus respectivos lugares para iniciar el sabotaje en el momento indicado. La música nupcial empieza a sonar mientras Jail Scaglietti esperaba sonriente desde el altar. Fate aparece lentamente en la puerta y avanza paso a paso, mirando disimuladamente a su alrededor para ver si Alicia y su madre se encontraban, pero no logra ver a nadie. Fate se estaba preocupando mucho, pues pensaba que algo podría haberle pasado a Alicia, y ni hablar con respecto a Precia. Al llegar al altar, frente a Jail, Fate se atreve a manifestar su duda.

─ ¿Y Alicia y okaa-san? No las veo por ningún lado.

─ Realmente lo siento mucho, querida ─ dice Jail con fingida tristeza ─ Al parecer tu familia no quiso venir. Mis sirvientes me dijeron que rompieron las invitaciones apenas las recibieron, y luego dijeron que estaban felices de no tenerte cerca. Al parecer ellas no te querían tanto como pensabas.

Fate se sume rápidamente en la tristeza y baja la mirada al suelo. La falsa noticia ofrecida por Jail había representado un duro golpe para ella, y Jail hacía un esfuerzo tremendo para no reírse en la cara de la rubia. El cura se hace presente y empieza a dar su discurso previo al momento puntual de la boda, pero nada de lo que el cura dijese servía para apartar a Fate de su depresión que seguía creciendo más y más. Le dolía pensar que su familia no la quisiese, que la considerara completamente prescindible. Casi sentía que nada de lo que hiciese tenía sentido, pero al menos al alejarse no podría sufrir más por ello, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

─ Ya empezó la ceremonia, Yuuno-san ─ urge Shario sin apartar la vista de Fate ─ ¿Podemos actuar ya?

─ Ya podemos empezar ─ Yuuno hace señas a Zafira, y este saca una granada de humo que activa y la lanza al techo.

Lo siguiente que pasa es que el caos se apodera del lugar entero. Los invitados empiezan a gritar y correr en todas direcciones, pensando que estaban siendo víctimas de un atentado terrorista, tal y como Yuuno y su equipo lo esperaba. Los escoltas de Jail Scaglietti se hacen presenten en el lugar y empuñan sus armas mientras miraban en todas direcciones de una manera casi obsesiva. Jail enfurece inmediatamente y empieza a dar órdenes de liquidar a cualquiera que sea sospechoso de intentar un ataque.

─ ¡AHORAAA! ─ Zafira se lanza al ataque desde el humo para no ser visto, noqueando con sus fuertes puños a varios escoltas.

─ ¿Qué significa esto? ─ se desespera Jail mientras la ira también se apodera de él.

─ ¡Esta boda se cancela! ─ Arf sale de la cocina y lanza varias bombas de humo para acrecentar la discordia en el lugar.

Carim usa la bandeja en sus manos para golpear en la cara a los escoltas, y en cada oportunidad que tiene les quita las armas para impedir un contraataque. Accous toma la misma iniciativa que Carim y también le hace varias zancadillas a los escoltas para asegurar que estén en el suelo al momento de desarmarlos. Yuuno y Shario van corriendo entre la marabunta para acercarse a Fate, y justo logran tomarla por la mano y la alejan de Jail.

─ ¿Eh?

─ Fate-senpai, somos nosotros ─ dice Shario rápidamente ─. Vámonos ya mismo de aquí, que en casa te están esperando…

─ ¿Qué están diciendo? ─ Fate se muestra tan confundida que no colabora con los intentos de Shario y Yuuno ─ Si en casa Alicia y okaa-san no me quieren.

─ ¿Quién te ha contado esa mentira tan burda? ─ dice Yuuno con enfado ─ Fate, en casa Alicia se está desviviendo por ti, y a tu madre ni siquiera le hemos dejado enterarse de tu ida para evitarle angustias. Alicia desea que regreses.

Alicia se sorprende. Si lo que Yuuno decía era verdad, entonces Jail era quien le estaba mintiendo, pero eso hacía que su confusión fuese más grande todavía.

* * *

 **Fuera del complejo**

─ ¡Atención! Hay disturbios en el área de la boda ─ dice Rein, sorprendiendo a las demás chicas del TSAB.

─ ¿Qué está pasando allá adentro? ─ Nanoha no cabía en sí misma por la impresión ─ ¿Acaso hay alguien más que sepa lo que estamos buscando?

─ En ese caso, entremos nosotras en acción ─ Hayate levanta al máximo al báculo para luego lanzar su rayo de energía al complejo, destruyendo el campo protector y parte de los edificios frontales.

Los vigilantes que se encontraban allí salen enseguida al ataque, enfocándose en el sito de procedencia para ellos atacar de manera inmisericorde. Vita y Signum se ponen al frente y luchan contra la vigilancia, y la pelea se intensifica al máximo en cuestión de pocos segundos. Nanoha, Rein, Shamal y Hayate se aprovechan de la situación y evaden la batalla para adentrarse en el complejo con sus armas al frente.

─ Jail Scaglietti es mío. Yo lo voy a asesinar ─ dice Nanoha, recibiendo el asentimiento de las demás.

* * *

 **Salón de ceremonias**

Una potente explosión retumba en todo el lugar, y en ese momento el pánico se apodera incluso de los infiltrados y de Jail Scaglietti.

─ Parece que debemos irnos ahora mismo ─ dice Accouss con voz queda.

─ El TSAB… Ya han llegado ─ dice Arf bastante aterrada.

Shario y Yuuno, también muertos de miedo, se llevan a Fate para escapar de ese lugar antes de que el ataque terrorista penetrase en el salón, pero decenas de vigilantes ingresan en el lugar y rodean completamente a los infiltrados, deteniéndolos inmediatamente e impidiendo que pudieran responder. Nuevamente retumba desde afuera, como algo enorme estuviera cayendo desde un sitio bastante alto.

─ ¿¡QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!? ─ dice Jail con desesperación ─ ¡SE SUPONE QUE ESAS DESGRACIADAS DEL TSAB NO PODÍAN PENETRAR EN MI COMPLEJO! ¿¡DE DÓNDE SALIERON ESTAS SABANDIJAS!?

Uno de los militares que allí estaban agarra por el cabello a Carim y la lleva de forma violenta hasta que la tiene ante el colérico Jail. Yuuno, Zafira y Acouss se disponen a impedir que lastimaran a Carim, pero son golpeados de mmanera sorpresiva por la nuca, quedando bastante mareados y confundidos, mientras Shario también era capturada y llevada con Carim sin ninguna delicadeza.

─ ¿Qué hacen intentando llevarse a mi prometida, bastardos? ─ dice Jail con el rostro desencajado por la rabia, y nuevamente se oye una explosión ─ Maldición, el TSAB estará aquí en cualquier momento. Guardias, llévense a esta escoria y desháganse de todos.

─ Un momento, ellos son mis amigos ─ interviene Fate en voz baja, pero logrando hacerse oír por todos.

─ Fate, no te lo quise decir porque sabía que te podría afectar ─ Jail retoma su papel de enamorado de Fate ─. Estas malvadas personas fueron enviadas por tu familia, y es que te desprecian porque saben que te estarías casando con alguien como yo, así que vinieron para asesinarte para que yo no pueda darte la felicidad que tanto mereces y que puedo garantizarte.

─ ¡Eso es una sucia mentira! ¡No le creas, Fate! ─ dice Arf, pero recibe un golpe en la cabeza para que no dijese nada más.

─ No puede ser. Mis amigos… ─ Fate estaba bastante alterada y conmocionada. No podía creerse que sus propios amigos fueran capaces de algo tan atroz como lo que le comentó su prometido.

─ Pero no te preocupe, amada mía. Mientras estés a mi lado, nunca más deberás lidiar con esta gente tan horrible que en realidad te odia ─ Jail toma a Fate por la cintura ─. Vamos a ponernos los anillos de una vez, y entonces podremos estar juntos para siempre.

Jail saca de su bolsillo un anillo que estaba coronado con una gema verde bastante grande y lo acerca al dedo de Fate. Al grupo infiltrado no le preocupaba en absoluto el anillo, sino el hecho de que Jail pudiese hacer oficial esa unión basada en secretos y engaños, además que las terroristas del TSAB iban a llegar en cualquier momento. Acous adopta entonces una medida desesperada y se lanza para detener a Jail, pero uno de los guardias le dispara en la pierna y lo deja imposibilitado e avanzar.

─ ¡Nooo! ─ Carim intenta levantarse, pero otro guardia le pisa la pierna, causándole un enorme dolor.

─ No… No les hagas más daño, por favor ─ gimotea Fate empezando a llorar ─. Vamos a casarnos, pero no quiero que ellos sufran más. No me importa si ellos son malos o no.

─ Bueno, en ese caso… ─ Jail vuelve a acercar el anillo al dedo de Fate, pero una fuerte explosión hace que la sala entera temblara como si se tratara de un terremoto, y todos se cubren con los brazos para protegerse de los escombros que salen volando de la puerta.

─ Vaya, vaya. Doctor Jail Scaglietti, creo que se me perdió la invitación que me envió, además que me atrasé mucho por el tráfico, pero por nada del mundo me perdería de esta boda tan bonita que ha preparado.

Tanto Jail como Yuuno y sus amigos palidecen de miedo al saber que se trataba de una de las terroristas del TSAB, que finalmente había alcanzado el salón de bodas. Nanoha Takamachi desbordaba un aura bastante amable, además que una gentil sonrisa adornaba su bello rostro, todo esto haciendo un contraste espeluznante con el rastro de sangre que surcaba su vestido. La cobriza avanza lentamente, y sus pasos, aunque suaves, retumbaban por todo el lugar, cual si fuese un jinete del apocalipsis que recién había llegado, infundiendo temor a todos los que allí se encontraban presentes.

─ Ha llegado ─ murmura Yuuno con los ojos abiertos como platos.

─ " _Es nuestro fin"_ ─ era lo que pensaba Arf, completamente pálida por el miedo.

─ ¿Qué pasó con la música? Creí que esta fiesta iba a ser más animada, aunque Hayate-chan y Rein se quedaron atrás, enseñando a los demás asistentes algunos "pasos de baile".

En ese momento, se escuchan gritos unos lejanos gritos: cientos de personas estaban siendo cruelmente asesinadas en las afueras del complejo de festejos de Jail Scaglietti, y esos gritos erizaban la piel de Yuuno y sus compañeros, pues eso, sentían, iba a ser exactamente lo que estaba a punto de pasarles a ellos.

─ Ahora sí, se oye música. Dulce y melodiosa música ─ Nanoha mira divertida hacia atrás, y todos comprendían lo que estaba diciendo ─. Sin embargo, por ahora no puedo bailar con ustedes, pues primero debo hablar de negocios con mi querido amigo Jail-kun.

─ Simplemente muérete, puta ─ Jail a la orden con un gesto, y todos los guardias arremeten contra Nanoha.

No parecía posible que Nanoha fuera capaz de salir al paso ante tantos ataques a la vez, pero ella hace más que esquivarlos; consigue contraatacar y descuartiza a varios guardias en cuestión de segundos. Pero rápidamente aparecen más guardias y militares y se unen a la lucha, haciendo más difícil el combate para Nanoha, la cual empieza a alzar vuelo, y desde allí ataca de manera inmisericorde a cualquiera que estuviese dentro de su rango de ataque. Yuuno se acerca a Zafira con el propósito de sacar provecho de la situación.

─ Llevémonos a Fate ahora mismo que podemos.

─ ¿Estás seguro, Yuuno? Si intentamos algo nos van a matar ─ advierte Zafira.

─ De todos modos nos van a matar si no hacemos nada ─ responde Yuuno con desesperación ─. Me he informado bien con los noticieros y los testimonios de los sobrevivientes de sus ataques, y sé que ella tiene su enfoque completamente en matar a su objetivo, el cual parece ser Jail Scaglietti. Todo lo que debemos hacer es llevarnos a Fate sin darle a esa chica la sensación de que queramos meternos en su camino, y es posible que ni nos tome en cuenta.

─ Lo que estás planteando es muy arriesgado, y lo más probable es que no funcione ─ Zafira mira por un momento el combate que sostenía Nanoha con los guardias de Scaglietti ─. De acuerdo, pero todavía tenemos que lidiar con algunos guardias de Jail Scaglietti, los que no se han sumado todavía a la pelea.

─ Lo sé, pero la única alternativa que nos queda es esperar a que el ganador de esta pelea nos mate sin que hagamos nada.

Yuuno y Zafira van corriendo a donde está Fate, pero en ese momento se enfrentan con dos guardias que apuntan sin pensarlo dos veces. Yuuno y Zafira también venían armados, así que responden a las agresiones y se ocultan tras unos pilares para disparar a cada oportunidad que tengan, y pronto se suma Shario, aunque ella se sentía bastante nerviosa al momento de usar las armas. Jail Scaglietti miraba con desesperación uno y otro combate, sabiendo que sus fuerzas no podrían aguantar mucho tiempo de ese ritmo, así que toma el mismo una pistola de uno de sus guardias caídos y apunta a Acouss en la cabeza (aprovechando que no tenía posibilidad de huir). Los infiltrados se quedan de piedra al ver lo que estaba haciendo Jail Scaglietti, y enseguida todos eran capturados por un guardia, y estos los atraviesan a modo de escudos humanos.

Nanoha logra matar a todos los soldados y guardias que se habían enfrentado a ella, y nuevamente estaba lista para hacerle frente a Jail, cuando se da cuenta de la situación.

─ ¡Quédate atrás, desgraciada! No dudaré en dar la orden para matar a toda esta chusma si das un paso más ─ dice Jail bastante confiado en la efectividad de su sucia movida.

─ ¿De verdad? ¡Oh, no! ¡Esto es terrible! ─ Nanoha desciende hasta tocar el suelo y se lleva las manos a la boca, pretendiendo estar horrorizada ─ ¿Cómo puedes ser tan vil para usar vidas inocentes para protegerte? ¡Eres un malvado!

Fate se quedaba más atrás, viendo lo que estaba pasando. Pudo en ese momento comprender la clase de persona que era Jail Scaglietti al usar de esa manera a otras personas. Ya estaba ella dispuesta a levantarse, cuando Nanoha alza su dispositivo y hace aparecer unas bolas de energía concentrada, extrañando a Jail y sus soldados.

─ ¿Qué crees que haces? ─ escupe Jail con desprecio.

─ Es sólo que hay una pequeña falla en tu amenaza ─ ríe Nanoha con una ternura que no encajaba nada con el momento tan tenso que había ─. Yo… y mi familia… no vemos obstáculos. A nosotras no nos detienen con escudos humanos, pues nosotras no sentimos piedad… por nadie.

Nanoha dispara varios rayos a alta velocidad que se dirigen directamente a los guardias. Yuuno y compañía aprovechan el pánico se sus captores para soltarse y lanzarse al suelo para no vérselas con aquel poder tan enorme, pero Zafira no logra ser tan rápido y no evita que uno de esos rayos atravesara su hombro antes de impactar contra el pecho del que lo tenía cautivo apenas un segundo antes.

─ ¡NOOOOOOO! ─ Arf se lanza con desesperación a ayudar a Zafira, el cual logra mantenerse consciente a pesar del intenso dolor en su hombro.

Yuuno veía desesperado el panorama a su alrededor. Ya sería demasiado problemático salir vivos de allí, debido al estado de Acouss y Zafira, y se veía prácticamente imposible llevarse a Fate de allí. Estaban en un campo de guerra, y ninguno de los bandos enemigos tendría contemplación alguna con los inocentes, simplemente pasarían por encima de todo lo que estuviese en su camino. Con el corazón en un puño, Yuuno se levanta de golpe y va a ayudar a Acouss a levantarse mientras gritaba a Arf y Shario que hiciesen lo propio con Zafira. Carim desde luego se dispone a ayudar a Yuuno para tomar a Acouss y sacarlo del área de peligro, y mientras esto pasaba, Nanoha apunta directamente a Jail Scaglietti y le dispara un rayo de energía que le atraviesa el abdomen. Jail grita de manera horrenda por el dolor, y Nanoha sonríe de manera sádica mientras empieza a avanzar.

─ Lo siento, creo que me acabo de exceder ─ dice la cobriza fingiendo arrepentimiento ─. Aunque pensándolo bien, es probable que te lo merezcas, doctor ¿Recuerdas aquel ataque que tú y el cerdo de Regius dirigieron contra mi pueblo para robar nuestro tesoro? Tal vez no lo recuerdes, pues ustedes ya han hecho eso hasta el cansancio con un sinnúmero de pueblos ¿No es verdad, desgraciado? ─ Jail hace un forzado intento por moverse, y Nanoha de manera inmisericorde le aplasta el tobillo de un pisotón ─ Parece que aún no entiendes que no he terminado de hablar, doctor. Como te iba diciendo, es posible que mi rostro no te suene de nada, pero si quieres me puedo presentar como es debido: Mi nombre es Nanoha Takamachi, y quizás soy la única persona que ha logrado sobrevivir a esas horribles masacres que has dirigido para buscar aquel tesoro que mi gente poseía de manera legítima, y ahora tú me la vas a devolver, pues por derecho me pertenece.

Jail tosía sangre mientras veía con odio a Nanoha. No parecía que hubiese una manera de salvarse del cruel destino que había caído sobre él. Yuuno y compañía lograron apartar lo suficiente a Acouss y Zafira para considerar que estaban a salvo, y nuevamente Yuuno se levanta para ir en busca de Fate.

─ ¡Espera! ¡Primero necesitamos pensar en cómo salvarla! ¡Es muy peligroso! ─ apremia Shario muy asustada.

─ Ya lo sé, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. Fate se encuentra en la línea de fuego, y como amigo no lo puedo permitir ─ dice Yuuno apretando los dientes, pues él mismo también estaba muerto de miedo.

─ Yo voy contigo. La familia siempre se ayuda mutuamente, ¿no? ─ se ofrece Arf bastante furiosa y decidida ─ Vamos, Yuuno. Vamos juntos a salvar a Fate.

Yuuno asiente con la vista fija en su prima, y juntos emprenden una carrera en la que se jugaban la vida, todo para salvar a Fate del horrible enfrentamiento que parecía cerca de su final.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

No crean que esto va a ser el final, porque esto no ha hecho sino empezar. Opiniones serán efectivamente muy bien recibidas, y en su momento subiré el siguiente capítulo que sé que van a estar esperando.

Hasta otra


	6. El rapto de Fate

**El rapto de Fate**

Jail Scaglietti estaba herido de gravedad y no veía modo de escapar de una furiosa Nanoha que había puesto sus ojos en él. Parecía que todo había acabado, no había nada que hacer. Yuuno y Arf logran alcanzar a Fate y tratan de ayudarla a levantarse.

─ Vamos, Fate. Aquí no es seguro ─ dice Yuuno con desesperación.

─ Chicos… ¿Qué pasó con Alicia? ─ se interesa Fate.

─ No te imaginas lo destrozada que está, tanto por dentro como por fuera ─ Fate se extraña por la respuesta de Arf ─. Estos cobardes de los guardaespaldas de "San Scaglietti" la golpearon muy fuerte, y todavía hoy sigue sin hablar del todo bien por la conmoción que le causó el golpe.

─ ¿Es eso verdad? ─ Yuuno y Arf asiente ante una perpleja Fate ─ Mi hermana… ¿Cómo pudieron?

─ Como figura pública, Scaglietti necesita defender su imagen haciéndose ver como un hombre de corazón noble y benefactor de los desfavorecidos. No te sientas culpable de ello ─ dice Yuuno mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de la rubia.

Fate sentía una furia nunca antes existente en ella recorrer su cuerpo. La habían engañado para separarla vilmente de su familia, agredieron a su hermana, dejaron abandonada a Precia con su enfermedad, y encima Jail Scaglietti seguía defendiéndose con más mentiras. Siempre había sentido muy poca fe en sí misma, y por ello era propensa a manipulaciones en la escuela y en la calle, por lo que Alicia, Arf, Yuuno y los demás siempre procuraban estar cerca para apoyarla en todo lo posible, y ahora llegaba un desconocido a intentar que Fate los desconociera a base de sucias jugarretas. Definitivamente Fate no podía perdonar algo así, independientemente de su actitud frecuentemente sumisa.

─ Vámonos. No quiero seguir aquí ─ Fate se quita el velo de la cabeza y lo tira a cualquier lado.

─ ¿Sabes? De vez en cuando deberías actuar así. Te sienta genial ─ opina Arf con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Afueras del complejo**

Signum levanta un poco su espada para posicionarla sobre la cabeza de un soldado que estaba tendido en el suelo, y lentamente baja la espada hasta clavarla en el cráneo de su víctima, asegurando así su muerte. Vita presentaba algunas marcas características de una batalla, pero ninguna de estas despertaba la menor preocupación. Rein flotaba a diez metros de altura mientras monitoreaba el lugar en busca de más soldados, guardaespaldas o cualquier otro personal que les pudiera significar alguna oposición. Hayate llega allí con una cabeza colgando en una de sus manos; la cabeza era de una mujer que se notaba que terminó su vida en medio de un gran terror y sufrimiento.

─ Al parecer estabas dirigiendo el baile ─ dice Vita.

─ Ustedes me conocen, chicas. Yo siempre soy el alma de la muerte de la fiesta ─ Hayate sonríe divertida mientras tiraba la cabeza a cualquier lado ─ ¿Nanoha-chan todavía sigue con su chico?

─ Todavía no regresa, así que es de suponer que sí ─ Signum se encoge de hombros.

─ Oh, eso me hace sentir tan celosa ─ canturrea Hayate bastante divertida ─. Tal vez debamos ir a ver cómo se encuentran, no vaya a ser que mi Nanoha-chan esté haciendo algo indebido con él…

─ ¡Acabo de detectar un problema! ─ Rein desciende rápidamente hasta estar a la altura de Hayate ─ Acaban de enviar a nuevos efectivos militares a las instalaciones para eliminarnos, y varios de ellos están llegando por los accesos subterráneos, por lo que es posible que lleguen directamente a Nanoha-san.

Hayate pasa inmediatamente a un estado de sorpresa y susto. Si la información de Rein era fidedigna, entonces Nanoha estaría en serios apuros si bajaba la guardia, cosa que era seguro si nadie le avisaba.

─ Voy a ver a Nanoha-chan de inmediato ─ Hayate va corriendo a la entrada del edificio principal, deteniéndose en la puerta ─. Al menor signo de problemas no duden en enviar la señal a Shamal para que nos lleve a todas a la base al instante.

─ ¡Entendido! ─ responde enérgica Signum.

Hayate retoma su carrera para desaparecer casi al instante, y el resto del equipo escucha un rumor lejano que delataba la llegada de un inmenso pelotón fuertemente armado. Signum reposa la espada sobre su hombro mientras veía cómo llegaban los primeros soldados, y Vita blande con fuerza su martillo.

─ Da igual cuántos sean. Aplastaré a todos lo que tenga enfrente mío.

─ De ningún modo dejaremos que estos entren al complejo. Primero deberán pasar sobre nuestros cadáveres ─ dice Signum con tono frío y exteriorizando una gran cantidad de energía.

─ Se trata de un primer contingente. Estimo la presencia de unos 150 soldados de rango bajo y medio ─ dice Rein.

─ ¿Eso es todo? ¿Y encima de baja ralea? ─ se burla Vita ─ No son más que unos niños. Se nota que a sus altos líderes no les importa la vida de sus soldados más jóvenes.

─ Rein, ¿dijiste que se trataba de un primer contingente? ─ observa Signum, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de Rein ─ ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para eliminar a estos antes de que llegue un segundo?

─ A juzgar por su velocidad de movimiento, calculo que sería en cinco minutos, y al parecer son del mismo rango que estos.

─ Bueno, en cinco minutos estaremos listas y disponibles para recibirles ─ Vita se lanza primero para atacar, seguida por Signum.

La batalla que se libra resulta brutal desde un primer momento, aunque Vita y Signum tenían una ventaja bastante obvia en combate. Signum esquivaba con gracia y velocidad de los ataques para lanzar una contra que implicaba cortar de un tajo a varios a la vez, y Vita respondía y devolvía todos los ataques usando su devastador martillo y sin dar tiempo a que nadie reaccionase. Rein se mantenía al margen para continuar con su monitoreo del área, a fin de que todo siguiese en buen camino.

* * *

 **Salón de bodas**

Nanoha usa su magia para elevar a Scaglietti y lanzarlo con fuerza a la pared que se encontraba más atrás del altar. Scaglietti sentía que podría perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento a causa del dolor, pero de alguna manera lograba mantenerse con los ojos abiertos, aunque sabía que eso no duraría mucho. Nanoha en cualquier momento podría decidir acabar con él con un último y devastador golpe, o bien podría seguir torturándolo como quisiese. Nanoha sonreía desquiciada y blandía con delicadeza su arma, como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse en cualquier momento.

─ Oh, mi querido amigo, supongo que la hora de decir hasta luego está por llegar, pero antes de que eso tenga que ocurrir… ─ Nanoha apunta a la pierna de Scaglietti y lanza un rayo delgado de energía que sumaba otro dolor de tanto que sufría el hombre ─ Dime lo que quiero saber, y te prometo que la muerte que te daré no incluirá más dolor ¿Dónde está el tesoro de mi pueblo?

─ ¿El… tesoro? ─ Scaglietti tose sangre en el proceso de hablar.

─ Sí, aquello que instruiste a esos soldados para que se lo robaran cuando mandaste a saquear y destruir al pueblo de Raising, el pueblo donde vivíamos mis padres, mis hermanos y yo ¿O acaso lo olvidaste? ─ el tono de Nanoha era a la vez cada vez más meloso y terrorífico ─ Hace diez años ordenaste el ataque a ese pueblo para hacerte con nuestro tesoro, a sabiendas de que la TSAB estaba cerca de llegar allí y que también ellas lo habían localizado. Nos robaste con descaro, mandaste a asesinar sin contemplación alguna, y para remate usaste los medios para acusar a la TSAB de todos los asesinatos de tus armados. Puede que nosotras matemos sin piedad, pero aceptamos y admitimos nuestros crímenes de frente, y no nos escondemos cual ratas en supuestas obras de caridad y propaganda para lavar nuestra imagen. Tú no eres para nada mejor que nosotras, doctor Jail Scaglietti.

Jail apretaba con fuerza los dientes. Realmente estaba entre la espada y la pared. Nanoha apunta directamente a su rostro con su arma, y el ataque que empezaba a formar no tenía la finalidad de matar a Jail, sino de implemente alargar su agonía. Jail sabía que de nada le servía huir, no estaba en condiciones para intentarlo, y Nanoha era lo bastante hábil para responder a cualquier movimiento repentino que pudiese intentar. Y además no confiaba en absoluto en Fate para que le pudiese ayudar, a pesar de todo el lavando mental que había llevado a cabo a través de engaños, y el resto de los que estaban allí claramente eran sus enemigos. Su muerte iba a ser lenta y dolora a niveles infernales, pero inevitable.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a hablar? ─ Nanoha acerca el ataque al ojo derecho de Jail para empezar con la tortura, pero algo la toma completamente por sorpresa.

En ese momento aparecen decenas de soldados fuertemente armados y disparan contra Nanoha sin mediar aviso alguno. La cobriza se ve forzada a reaccionar y se aleja de Jail de un salto, pero uno de los ataques alcanza a darle y la hiere, dejando sorprendidos a Yuuno, Fate y los demás.

─ Le acaban de dar ─ murmura Shario boquiabierta.

Nanoha se prepara para contratacar con toda su furia por haber sido distraída de su insano entretenimiento, pero nuevamente es atacada por la espalda y es impactada. Esta vez el ataque le termina cercenando el brazo derecho.

─ ¡Maten a esa perra de una vez! ─ grita Jail con todas las fuerzas que podía usar.

Nanoha atrapa su brazo arrancado y su arma antes de que estos cayesen al suelo. El dolor que sentía era realmente intenso. Jamás había sentido algo parecido. Aquellos soldados pagarían muy caro lo que habían hecho, pero Nanoha primero tendría que emprender la huida debido a que con un solo brazo se veía en serios problemas para enfrentarlos a todos, además que el brazo arrancado era su brazo hábil.

─ ¡Apunten todos! ─ ordena el que parecía estar al mando de ese contingente armado ─ ¡Ahora disparen!

Nanoha crea un escudo que logra bloquear todos los ataques que le eran lanzados desde todos los costados, pero la falta de estabilidad hizo que tuviera que utilizar mucha más energía de la usualmente necesaria para defenderse, y ahora Nanoha empezaba a acusar agotamiento por toda la pelea que había dado desde que empezó el asalto al lugar. Los soldados se preparan para atacar otra vez cuando aparece Hayate y manda a volar a la mayoría de ellos con una potente explosión en el suelo que genera una lluvia de concreto y de materiales varios que antes fueron usados para ornamentar la boda. Yuuno, Arf y Fate van corriendo a donde estaba el resto de grupo y se reúnen tras una mesa usada como barricada.

─ Esto se ha vuelto insostenible. Tenemos que irnos ya antes de que nos maten a todos ─ opina Zafira sosteniéndose el hombro herido.

─ Concuerdo contigo, pero nos encontramos en una auténtica zona de guerra, y encima ha vuelto a aumentar la intensidad ─ opina Shario muy preocupada.

─ Mejor abandónenme, que yo soy el que más problemas les estoy dando ─ dice Acouss recostándose mientras dejaba pasar el dolor de su pierna ─. Al menos podré ser un útil escudo para todos mientras huyen.

─ De eso nada ─ suelta Carim con autoridad ─. O salimos todos juntos, o no se va nadie ¿Te quedó claro?

Antes de que Acouss pudiese responder o reaccionar ya se veía siendo cargado por Shario y Carim, mientras Yuuno, Arf y Fate deciden ocuparse de Zafira.

─ ¡NANOHA-CHAN! ─ Hayate corre desesperada a Nanoha al notar que le habían arrancado el brazo derecho ─ ¿Acaso fueron estos miserables, Nanoha-chan?

─ Acabé confiándome demasiado y me sorprendieron… Lo hice todo mal esta vez ─ dice la cobriza con la voz un poco cortada por el dolor que sentía.

Hayate se levanta hecha una furia y lanza ataques altamente potentes contra los soldados, forzando a retroceder a la mayoría y mutilando salvajemente a quienes no reaccionaban con la suficiente rapidez. Jail estaba incapacitado para moverse en ese momento, pero le resultaba bastante oportuno que estuviera fuera del rango de aquel ataque. Hayate toma con delicadeza a Nanoha y la ayuda a levantarse mientras tomaba su arma, y Nanoha se encargaba de su propio brazo. Hayate estaba por dar el aviso de retirada a Rein, cuando voltea por un momento y encuentra nada menos que a Fate ayudando a sus amigos a escapar, y de inmediato reconoce sus facciones.

─ Una Testarossa… Y encima era la novia. Qué coincidencia…

Lo soldados otra vez se preparan para el ataque, pero Hayate vuelve a rechazarlos a todos y vuela a toda velocidad, sorprendiendo a Fate y sus amigos, y más cuando Hayate toma a Fate de un brazo.

─ Te vienes con nosotras, que me interesa hablar contigo ─ la voz de Hayatee sonaba misteriosa y amenazante, paralizando a Fate.

Antes que cualquiera de sus amigos pudiera hacer nada por ayudarla, Hayate se lleva a Fate con Nanoha, y es en ese momento cuando da el mensaje telepático a Rein para que avisase a Shamal. Los soldados se lanzan rápidamente para aprovechar que Hayate no estaba en buena posición para contratacar, pero Hayate invoca un círculo mágico que hace las veces de campo de protección y bloquea todos los ataques.

─ ¡Elimínenlas! ¿Qué están esperando? ─ dice Jail furioso.

Pero Hayate consigue resistir los ataques hasta que el círculo mágico empieza a brillar con mayor intensidad, envolviendo a las tres en una luz blanca hasta que desaparecen completamente de la vista.

─ ¡FATEEEEEEEE! ─ Arf estaba por correr a rescatar a su amiga, pero Yuuno la detiene antes de que lo lograse.

─ ¡Ya es muy tarde! ¡Esta vez no lograremos alcanzarla!

El grupo, con todo el dolor del alma, se ven obligados a irse de allí como pudieran, sabiendo que era inevitable que se llevaran a Fate. Los soldados seguían empecinados en atacar el campo de energía por lo que el grupo logra escapar antes de volver a tener la atención de nadie.

Finalmente el campo desaparece, y lo hace sin dejar rastro alguno de las tres chicas que habían en su interior. Varios soldados agitan sus armas bastante decepcionados por su pobre rendimiento, y el que estaba al mando se acerca a Jail con evidente preocupación.

─ ¿Se encuentra bien, señor?

─ ¿Acaso me veo bien, imbécil? ─ responde Jail con agresividad, sorprendiendo al soldado ─ Sáquenme ya de aquí y llévenme con un doctor, o con quien sea que me pueda ayudar con esto, y luego quiero que eliminen a esas perras del TSAB y los estúpidos que se acaban de escapar.

─ ¿Acaso no eran invitados a la boda?

─ ¿ERES SORDO O QUÉ!? ¡Te digo que los elimines! ─ Jail se resiente por el dolor que le causa gritar de ese modo, y el soldado simplemente ordena a dos de sus subalternos que se encargaran de él mientras se reunía con el resto de sus compañeros.

* * *

 **Fuera del complejo Scaglietti**

Yuuno y los demás estaban batante conmocionados por lo que habían vivido minutos atrás. La operación de rescate de Fate había resultado un absoluto fracaso, y ahora Yuuno se había dado de algo terrible que no había tomado en cuenta en un principio.

─ Demonios… ¿Cómo fue que no lo vi antes? ¡Maldición! ─ Yuuno golpea una pared y luego se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Yuuno-kun? ─ dice Acouss, todavía apoyándose en su hermana.

─ Era algo tan obvio, pero en ningún momento lo vi… Estamos en un serio aprieto muchachos, y todo por mi culpa.

─ ¿Qué estás diciendo? ─ Shario estaba claramente horrorizada.

─ El verdadero factor sorpresa que debimos utilizar… Scaglietti con toda seguridad sigue vivo, y ya sabe que nosotros somos amigos de Fate, por lo que él sabe dónde empezar a buscar para mandarnos a matar ─ todos se horrorizan, tal y como Yuuno se lo esperaba ─. Tal vez debimos ser nosotros mismos quienes mataran a Scaglietti, en vista que las del TSAB no lo consiguieron a tiempo, y ahora ese hombre va a dar nuestros rasgos a los cuerpos armados para retratarnos de terroristas, revoltosos, golpistas o yo qué sé, y en base a eso es cuestión de tiempo para que tengamos orden de búsqueda y entrega, ya sea vivos o muertos, aunque no dudo que Scaglietti no prefiera muertos.

El grupo entero destilaba una tremenda angustia al saber que sus vidas no dejaban de correr un serio peligro a pesar de haber huido del campo de batalla. Ahora no tendrían tiempo para descansar pues en lugar de ello tendrían que huir. Shario se pone a llorar en silencio, y todos mostraban un horror que no se podía describir con palabras.

─ Perdónenme… Todo este plan fue idea mía, y aparte de que hemos fallado, también lo he puesto a todos en peligro…

─ Somos un equipo, Yuuno ─ interrumpe Zafira haciendo un esfuerzo para soportar el dolor del hombro ─. No vamos a permitir que cargues tú solo con las consecuencias de la falla, y recuerda que todos hemos estado allí, hemos hablado al respecto de los detalles de la infiltración, y esta falla nos corresponde a todos.

─ Es verdad, aunque me duela admitirlo ─ interviene Carim ─. Tendremos que desaparecer un tiempo y planificar algo nuevo para sobreponernos al acoso inminente de Jail Scaglietti.

─ Entonces también nos debemos llevar a Alicia y Precia ─ opina Arf ─. Ellas están implicadas en todo esto, y Scaglietti no dudará en pensar que ellas fueron las organizadoras de nuestro plan, o por lo menos trataría de ir tras Alicia para forzarla a desposarse con él.

─ Va a ser duro empezar una vida de fugitiva, y todavía tenemos que pensar cómo salvaremos a Fate-senpai ─ Shario se limpia las lágrimas y se acomoda tímidamente los lentes.

─ Ya pensaremos en algo, y muchas gracias por su apoyo, muchachos ─ Yuuno parecía querer llorar por lo conmovedor que le resultaba la lealtad de sus amigos ─. Enfrentaremos esto juntos, y Fate estará nuevamente con nosotros. Ahora vamos a curar nuestras heridas y también debemos llevarnos a Alicia y Precia-san.

* * *

 **Base del TSAB**

Un círculo mágico se materializa en el centro del cuarto principal de mando, y en este aparece el grupo terrorista, y Hayate mantenía agarrada a Fate para que no intentase nada. Una vez que el transporte es completado, Nanoha se deja caer al suelo y grita el dolor que le causaba la amputación de su brazo, alarmando a Shamal y Vita.

─ ¿Qué le pasó a Nanoha? ─ dice Vita corriendo a la cobriza.

─ Fue atrapada por sorpresa por esos bastardos. Ayúdala, Shamal ─ dice Hayate sin soltar a Fate.

Shamal inmediatamente toma el brazo cercenado de Nanoha y lo lleva a la enfermería, y Vita apoya contra sí a Nanoha para llevarla a ser atendida. Signum y Rein se quedan mirando estupefactos, mientras Hayate mostraba una tremenda preocupación.

─ Sé que Shamal es una médica excelente, pero jamás había replantado un miembro amputado ─ opina Signum tensa ─. Ojalá que pueda ayudar a Nanoha.

─ Lo va a hacer. Tienen que funcionar sus métodos. Ella nunca falla ─ dice Hayate bastante alterada y asustada ─. Hemos fallado en conseguir el objetivo, y encima tenemos que lidiar con esto ─ la castaña se queda mirando el rastro de la sangre de Nanoha que estaba en el suelo ─. No es que sea un consuelo ni nada por el estilo, pero tenemos entre nosotras un elemento bastante interesante.

─ ¿A qué te refieres, mein meister? ─ dice Rein.

Hayate suelta entonces a Fate, y esta cae al suelo al no poder equilibrarse a tiempo. Signum y Rein se quedan viéndola sin comprender lo que Hayate quería decir.

─ ¿Acaso te vas a entretener matándola? ─ dice Signum.

─ No. Hay algo mucho más importante que me gustaría tratar con ella ─ Hayate agarra el vestido de Fate para obligarla a levantarse ─. Esta señorita, casi la señora de Scaglietti, es descendiente del clan de los Testarossa. Fui capaz de reconocerla al instante, y por eso quise traerla para acá.

Fate en ese momento nota que en los rostros de Signum y Rein se dibujaba una ira lejana pero abrasiva. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero podía presentir que su secuestro tenía mucho que ver con esa razón desconocida, pero no estaba segura de realmente querer conocer esa razón. Hayate la hala del vestido y se la lleva de allí, seguida por Rein y Signum.

* * *

 **Celdas**

Subaru se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento, pues Teana se negaba rotundamente a dirigirle la palabra, y Erio estaba muy triste como para animarse a hablar de nada. Ya los tres jóvenes llevaban así todo el día, y el ambiente no podía ser más incómodo, cuando escuchan que la entrada se abre y ven que llegaba Hayate con alguien que parecía ser un nuevo rehén.

─ ¡Mira eso, Erio! Parece que finalmente tendrás una compañera de celda que te apoye ─ dice Subaru.

─ Ya cierra la boca ─ dice Teana dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Subaru.

─ Muy bien, supongo que podemos hablar ahora mismo ─ dice Hayate con su atención puesta únicamente en Fate ─. Dime tu nombre ahora, que quiero confirmar tu procedencia.

─ F-Fate… Fate Testarossa ─ responde con dificultad porque Hayate la alzaba por el vestido.

─ Sí, es una Testarossa, y hasta conserva el apellido ─ dice Signum.

─ Se supone que los Testarossa era de los primeros clanes que había desaparecido en cuanto a apellido se refiere luego del "gran levantamiento", pero parece que todavía hay portadores directos del linaje ─ opina Rein.

─ ¿Gran levantamiento? ¿De qué están hablando? ─ dice Fate completamente confundida.

─ Significa que eres una mahou shoujo, y eso explica perfectamente el que Jail Scaglietti quisiera casarse contigo ─ Fate se queda mirando estupefacta a Hayate ─. Eres descendiente directa de uno de los grandes clanes mágicos que crearon al mundo actual de Uminari, y por ello ese cerdo de Jail Scaglietti deseaba casarse contigo: Él usaría el tesoro robado del pueblo de Raising por medio de ti para garantizar un dominio mundial, y él sería casi como un dios con todo el poder que caería en sus manos luego de usarte, y luego de quitarte todo te tiraría como un trapo viejo, o al menos te violaría hasta que murieses. Fue bastante oportuno que Nanoha-chan llegara a tiempo.

Fate se sentía completamente fuera de todo. No comprendía lo que estaba diciendo Hayate. Era verdad que ella tenía un talento no admitido con la magia, pero Fate no entendía cómo podía eso servir para que Jail Scaglietti la usase para un hipotético dominio mundial. Realmente no entendía nada, y lo que estaba diciendo Hayate no hacía sino darle más preguntas que repuestas.

─ No tenemos el tesoro del pueblo de Nanoha-chan, pero contigo en nuestras manos, Jail Scaglietti sin duda tendrá que replantearse su estrategia ¿A cuántas chicas podría él seducir que sean comprobadas herederas del linaje mágico de los grandes clanes que lideraron el gran levantamiento? Además, ya él sabes que iremos por él nuevamente tarde o temprano, así que existe la posibilidad de que vaya a adoptar la ofensiva.

Otra vez estaba estupefacta. Los rumores entonces eran reales, y no simples convencimientos de odio que haya visto únicamente en sus amigos. Había escuchado (sin prueba alguna) que Jail Scaglietti solía tomar la mano de alguna chica al azar para casarse con ella, y que luego nadie volvía a saber de ella. Fate jamás se interesó en creer que existía semejante persona con un actuar tan perverso y vil, pero lo que acababa de decir Hayate había aclarado esa duda, e incluso le había ayudado a comprender, en parte, la razón por la que él hacía eso.

─ No creas que me simpatizas en lo más mínimo, Fate Testarossa. Realmente nos convenía que el tesoro del pueblo de Nanoha no cayese en tus manos estando bajo el control de Jail Scaglietti, y además, supongo que podría desquitar algo de ese rencor que mis ancestros han sentido hacia tu sucio linaje.

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─ Fate se asusta al escuchar a Hayate hablar de esa manera.

─ Realmente tu familia ha caído en desgracia. Ahora resulta que no tienes ni idea de qué clase de familia desciendes ─ se mofa Rein con evidente desprecio.

─ El gran levantamiento. Tu familia fue una de las más importantes para la creación del actual sistema de vida de Uminari, pero a cambio de esa "grandiosa" hazaña de parte de los grandes clanes, causaron un daño que ellos mismos se encargaron de borrar de todo vestigio histórico que permitiese descubrir la verdad.

─ ¿El gran levantamiento? ¿Se refieren a la rebelión que habían liderado los grandes clanes para liberar al mundo de la opresión tiránica de los belka? ─ esta vez interviene Teana.

─ Veo que lees tus textos escolares con gran dedicación, muchacha ─ responde Signum acercándose a la celda donde estaban Subaru y Teana ─. Es una lástima que esa historia en que seguramente habrías sacado un sinfín de notas perfectas en realidad sea una farsa. Un miserable montaje documental en la obvian muchas cosas, como que nos forzaron a vivir en el exilio durante varias generaciones.

Subaru, Teana, Erio y Fate estaba sorprendidos al máximo. Signum, Rein y Hayate, por lo visto, etaban por revelar algunos secretos que guardaban con respecto a la historia, y posiblemente la razón por la que Fate sea vista con tanto desprecio.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

¿A qué se pone interesante esta historia? ¿Qué opinan al respecto? Me retiro por ahora, pero les digo que volveré para los primeros días de enero, aunque en este tiempo seguiré escribiendo como de costumbre :)

Hasta otra


	7. Una prisionera sin expectativas

**Una prisionera sin expectativas**

En una clínica ubicada en la parte más exclusiva de la ciudad, frente al teniente Regius, Jail Scaglietti llevaba ya dos días de reposo luego de haber pasado por varias operaciones hechas con urgencia. Los daños sufridos por los ataques despiadados de la terrorista conocida como Nanoha habían afectado terriblemente el cuerpo de Jail Scaglietti, al punto que al momento de recibirlo los médicos estaban al borde de declararlo insalvable, de no haber sido por las presiones que Regius no dudó en ejercer para darle una mano a su colega. Había sido un milagro que Jail se salvara, pues incluso Regius llegó a creer en algún momento que perdía su tiempo intentando salvarlo.

Jail finalmente lograba abrir los ojos, y lo primer que ve es a Regius con los brazos cruzados y un gesto tan duro como de costumbre. A juzgar por esa vista, Regius no traía consigo buenas noticias.

─ Se la llevaron ─ empieza Regius sin delicadeza ni compasión alguna ─. Nuestra querida arma de dominio global ha sido capturada por las integrantes del TSAB ¿Me puedes explicar qué fue lo que pasó, doctor?

Jail no responde, pues al estar entubado, le era imposible articular palabra. De todos modos Regius mantenía su gesto severo, como si Jail estuviera en perfectas condiciones. La situación era tensa, pues sus planes, más cerca de su concreción de lo que habían estado nunca antes, nuevamente habían dado a la basura. Habían avanzado como nunca para fallar como siempre. La intervención del TSAB acabó representando un duro golpe para las ambiciones de ambos, aparte de que les supuso un daño considerable en cuanto a costos de infraestructura y bajas militares, y el número de muertos aún estaba por ser definido. El asalto había sido demasiado terrible, y Regius estaba enfrentando graves problemas ante Genya y Zest, y la única válvula de escape para su frustración era nada menos que Scaglietti.

─ Me he remitido a los informes que me dejaste sobre la búsqueda de esa chica, Fate Testarossa, y me decidí entonces a buscar a su hermana Alicia, pero cuando llegué a ese agujero de miseria de donde sacaste a tu queridita, resultó que esa casucha estaba desierta. No hay rastro de Alicia Testarossa ni de ninguna madre enferma ─ Regius hace una pausa, como si esperara una respuesta de parte de Jail, que obviamente no llega ─. También he estado en contacto con cada soldado que envié para protegerte, y ninguno me supo dar un informe claro sobre la suerte de aquellos presuntos infiltrados que empezaron a molestar antes de la llegada del TSAB. Estoy seguro que están vivos, o al menos uno de ellos lo está, y luego de ese espectáculo de sangre no lo dudaron para esconder a Alicia Testarossa y su madre. Estamos en serios problemas, Jail, y todo por querer lucirte por todo lo alto en una boda, cuando lo que debiste hacer fue tomar control de una vez de esa chiquilla de Fate sin mayor ceremonia. A estas alturas seríamos invencibles, y nuestra voluntad sería mandato divino en todo este planeta.

Una enfermera ingresa a la habitación, por lo que Regius detiene lo que estaba diciendo y guarda silencio en el tiempo que dura la revisión hecha por la enfermera. Jail estaba mudamente furioso ante todo lo que le había revelado Regius, por lo que su pulso estaba fuera de los valores normales según las indicaciones de los doctores que lo atendieron. En base a esa directriz, la enfermera se preocupa un poco y saca una jeringa y un sedante, y Regius, a pesar que todavía tenía muchas cosas que deseaba decirle a Jail, no pone objeción alguna a las acciones de la enfermera. Luego de inyectar la dosis de sedante, la enfermera toma su carpeta y le hace señas a Regius de que su tiempo de visita estaba por expirar. Regius responde con un gesto fastidiado y la enfermera se retira. Regius sólo espera unos cuantos segundos antes de decir algo más, aprovechando el poco tiempo que le quedaría a Jail antes de caer dormido.

─ Voy a organizar la búsqueda por ambos lados. Al ser ambas portadoras del apellido Testarossa, son nuestra mayor esperanza de dominio, así que realizaré búsquedas por tierra mientras también intento localizar a esas zorras del TSAB. Volveré aquí en cuanto tenga noticias.

Jail le da una breve mirada a Regius antes de caer en un profundo sueño. Al menos Regius ya había dicho lo mínimo que necesitaba decir, y entonces se retira para cumplir con lo que había dicho. La ambición de ambos era algo que estaban dispuestos a cumplir, sin importar a quien tuvieran que pasarle por encima.

* * *

 **Cuartel del TSAB**

Fate estaba con la vista fija en el techo en el momento que Erio despertaba a su lado. La verdad era que la rubia casi no había dormido desde que había llegado a ese extraño lugar, pues en su cabeza revoloteaba sin control alguno aquello que le fue contado por Signum, Rein y Hayate. Ni en sus más extrañas pesadillas le habría pasado por la cabeza que algo como lo que le contaron podría realmente haber pasado, y esas ideas se negaban a abandonarla y dejarla en paz.

─ Buenos días, Fate-san ─ dice el niño mientras se restregaba un ojo.

Fate sólo se limita a verle el rostro a Erio. Ella misma no había hablado mucho desde su confinamiento en esa celda, pero tenía que admitir que la presencia de ese niño había significado un alivio considerable para la terrible angustia que le hubiera producido aquella revelación si hubiese estado sola. Estaba agradecida por la presencia y la amabilidad de Erio, aunque no podía dejar de lado a Subaru y Teana, quienes en todo ese tiempo se dedicaron a subirle la moral y dar a ese triste lugar una atmósfera más humana.

En ese momento la puerta principal se abre, y Vita ingresa con gesto calmo e indiferente. Subaru, Teana y Erio ya sabían lo que se venía, así que Teana ya había desistido de sus quejas, sabiendo que nadie las escucharía.

─ Menos mal que ya todos están despiertos, así me ahorran el tener que despertarlos por mi cuenta ─ Vita presiona un botón y abre ambas celdas para que los cuatro prisioneros saliesen ─. Se tienen que bañar ya mismo, que Hayate está terminando de hacer el desayuno y no es muy dada a quedarse esperando en la mesa.

─ Mou, en ese caso para la próxima deberías levantarnos más temprano ─ se queja Subaru ─ ¿Cómo puedo aprovechar mi rato en el baño haciéndolo con Tea si resulta que hay prisa?

─ ¡Ya cierra la boca, que eso jamás va a pasar! ─ Teana le da un coscorrón a Subaru.

─ Supongo que tienes razón. Debo tomar nota de ello ─ responde Vita como si nada ─. Para la próxima las levanto una hora antes para que se revuelquen como mejor les plazca, pero les advierto que si ensucian el baño tendrán ustedes mismas que limpiarlo, que aquí ustedes no tienen servidumbre.

Teana castañea los dientes por la repuesta de Vita mientras Subaru casi se reía al sentirse triunfante. Erio por su parte estaba demasiado rojo al haber oído más de lo que hubiese deseado, caso igual el de Fate. Vita instruye a todos para que se quitaran la ropa antes de dirigirse al baño, a lo que Fate no objeta nada, al ver que sus compañeros tampoco lo hicieron. Durante el rato que tardó para desvestirse, Fate nuevamente recordaba lo que le había sido contado por sus raptoras.

* * *

 **Flashback**

─ Es una lástima que esa historia en que seguramente habrías sacado un sinfín de notas perfectas en realidad sea una farsa. Un miserable montaje documental en la obvian muchas cosas, como que nos forzaron a vivir en el exilio durante varias generaciones.

─ ¿A qué se refieren? Yo sí que no entiendo nada ─ interviene Subaru.

─ El gran levantamiento en realidad fue una rebelión organizada por varias familias de nobles que no estaban conformes con su posición en el reinado de la dinastía belka ─ Hayate empieza con su relato ─. El número exacto de familias es incierto, pues muchos actuaron en todo momento en las sombras, algunos destruyeron todo documento que señalaran sus acciones de forma completa, algunos apellidos fueron negados por los demás y relegados al olvido, y muchas otras familias desaparecieron al no contar con varones que heredasen su apellido a sus descendientes con el paso de los años. En todo caso, los miembros de la familia Yagami, últimos defensores de la dinastía belka en el trono, fueron víctimas de una traición de parte de las mismas familias a las que benefició durante siglos y les otorgó toda clase de predilecciones. Esas familias no se sentían a gusto en su puesto. Deseaban mucho más que lujos y propiedades, ellos buscaban hacerse con el poder, y decidieron hacerse con él al precio que sea.

─ ¿Y qué tengo yo que ver con todo eso? ─ interrumpe Fate.

─ Tu familia formó parte de ese gran levantamiento ─ responde Rein con frialdad ─. Los Testarossa estaban entre las familias más acaudaladas y de mayor influencia dentro del reino belka, y usaron esa misma fortuna y e influencia para convencer a los ciudadanos de clase media y baja para revelarse contra el reino ─ la unison hace aparecer durante un par de minutos una enorme pantalla en la que los prisioneros vislumbran unas ruinas, y entre estas se ven varios cuadros de la época que referían las terroristas ─. Malversaron y distorsionaron los impuestos para hacer creer que el reino estaba estrangulando a su gente para así despilfarrar y hundirse en lujos que los reyes jamás llegaron a tener. También dirigieron una terrible opresión a través de mercenarios que disfrazaron para que se hicieran pasar por guardias reales. Durante años envenenaron a las personas para que odiasen a la realeza belka, y así el gran levantamiento terminó por ser inevitable. No hubo manera de diferenciar la convicción de la inercia en el control de las personas al momento de hacerlas saquear el reino entero.

─ Hicieron que simples plebeyos asesinaran a sangre fría a cada miembro de la familia Yagami, los torturaron y los humillaron, y luego esas grandes familias asaltaron el poder y destruyeron todas las instituciones que el reinado había conservado durante casi todos los siglos que estuvo la dinastía de los belka ─ continúa Signum ─. Corrompieron a nuestros recaudadores, distorsionaron el trabajo de los belka, hicieron que la gloriosa y estable familia Yagami pasara a la historia como una sucesión de tiranos y déspotas sin cabeza ni corazón, y a cambio esas familias traidoras se convirtieron en paladines del mundo, y aún los poderosos de la actualidad siguen manteniendo ese nauseabundo papel de sus predecesores ─ Signum dirige una mirada intimidante a Fate ─. Los pocos miembros de la dinastía belka que logramos sobrevivir tuvimos que exiliarnos e invertir nuestro esfuerzo y tiempo para crear y acrecentar periódicamente esta base espacial en la que estamos ahora. Y desde entonces tuvimos que desaparecer para seguir viviendo.

─ Eso no lo sabía ─ murmura Subaru.

─ ¿Ustedes… de verdad son descendientes de los últimos monarcas belkas? ─ dice Teana bastante sorprendida.

─ Todas nosotras nacimos y crecimos dentro de estas sofisticadas paredes. Pasó mucho tiempo para que pudiéramos conocer algo más que esto ─ continúa Hayate como si estuviera dejando salir algo que le había causado dolor por mucho tiempo ─. Yo nací como la única hija de la línea principal de descendientes, y mi crianza entera se desarrolló dentro de esta figurativa jaula de oro. Hubo un momento en que deseé salir de aquí, ver algo más que esta base sin salida ni cielo, y así, accidentalmente, acabé transportándome al planeta Uminari, donde conocí la horrible verdad. Pude dar con los vestigios de aquello que alguna vez fuimos, de dónde venimos y cómo acabamos aislados del resto de mundo, pero el precio a pagar por este descubrimiento resultó demasiado grande-

─ ¿A qué… te refieres? ─ suelta Fate.

─ Me vi rodeada por soldados, los cuales tenían órdenes de eliminar a cualquiera que entrase sin autorización a las ruinas de los belka. La intención era mantener en el oscurantismo la verdad, y yo, con tan solo seis años, me había convertido en blanco de sus ataques por traspasar esa línea. Al principio no entendí lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando esos seres empezaron a dispararme y a vociferar órdenes para asesinarme, supe que estaba en serio peligro ─ Fate, Teana, Subaru y Erio notan entonces la presencia de lágrimas de amargura en los ojos de Hayate ─. Mis padres fueron capaces de cuadrar mis coordenadas y salieron inmediatamente en mi rescate. Durante siglos ningún belka había puesto pie en el planeta del que somos originarios, y yo fui la primera en emprender esa aventura que le costó la vida a mis padres.

─ ¿Los mismos… que pelearon contra ustedes? ─ dice Fate casi sin pensar.

─ Los mismos, y eso no debería extrañarte, Testarossa ─ responde Signum ─. Un planeta entero está bajo el poder de unos cuantos codiciosos que han hundido a las personas a la más absoluta miseria, los cuales no tuvieron oportunidad alguna para responder al ver aplastada su identidad y su sentido del honor y la dignidad. Los tuyos hicieron un grandioso trabajo destruyendo a la gente desde adentro.

─ Y por si las humillaciones no hubieran sido suficientes, la muerte de mis padres no implicó un trato digno para sus cuerpos ─ sigue Hayate como si Signum no hubiese intervenido ─. Sus cuerpos fueron como juguetes en el centro de una jaula con fieras frenéticas. Una vez muertos sus cadáveres fueron arrojados a grupos de personas que no dudaron en humillarlos, maniatarlos y violarlos. Entre tantos gritos e insultos de ira, pude comprender la verdad. La gente aborrece a nuestra estirpe; no tienen idea de la verdad, pero desgraciadamente es demasiado tarde para hacerles entrar en razón.

Fate estaba completamente conmocionada. Había oído mucho más de lo que esperaba, mucho más de lo que hubiese deseado oír. No podía creer que descendía de semejante clase de personas, que no habían tenido reparos en mentir, manipular y matar por ansias de poder. La presión de tanta información desagradable junta hacía que tanto la cabeza como el corazón de Fate estuvieran pasando por una enorme presión. Obviamente Hayate, Rein y Signum no tenían ninguna intención de ser amigas de ella ni mucho menos, pero Fate no podía sentir un gran dolor por ellas.

─ Y así fue como creé al TSAB ─ continúa Hayate ─. El planeta de Uminari se convirtió en un mundo habitado por desagradecidos y personas hostiles a toda presencia que sugiera que existimos. Hoy en día somos enemigas del mundo. Los actuales amos de ese planeta contaminado siguen imprimiendo millones de libros en los que aúpan y glorifican la traición de las grandes familias antes y durante el gran levantamiento, y por contraparte nos siguen mostrando como monstruos peores que cualquier plaga que haya asolado a la humanidad, en los peores episodios de la historia. No podemos hacer nada para acabar con esa manipulación mental a escala global, la humanidad se condenó al aceptar esa versión torcida de la realidad, así que nosotras no nos detenemos ni sentimos piedad por nadie cuando vamos tras nuestro objetivo.

─ Acabaremos con el mundo que creó el gran levantamiento, y sobre sus cenizas erigiremos una nueva dinastía belka, y sólo aquellos que estén dispuestos a bajar su frente vivirán para ver nuestro gran retorno ─ dice Signum, horrorizando a Fate ─. Pero ese lujo no es algo que vayamos a dejar a aquellos que aún conserven el apellido de cualquiera de las grandes familias. Erradicaremos a los traidores… destruyendo su legado.

─ P-pero… ¿y los demás? ─ dic Subaru.

─ El mundo está demasiado contaminado con esas mentiras, y nosotras no podemos hacer nada para curar esa gangrena cultural ─ responde Rein ─. Es por eso que no nos apiadamos de nadie. Una vez que consigamos nuestros objetivos y eliminemos a todos nuestros enemigos y a todo aquel que se atreva a defenderlos, crearemos nuestro hogar de cero y daremos una nueva vida a nuestro antiguo sistema, siempre empezando de cero. Es nuestra única alternativa, y no podemos detenernos por causar daños colaterales.

─ Afortunadamente no vas a morir todavía, Testarossa ─ Hayate toma el rostro de Fate y se le queda mirando muy de cerca ─. Aún hay algo que puedes hacer por nosotras, un servicio que sabremos agradecer si accedes a colaborar, y es que el asqueroso de Jail Scaglietti irá tras de ti, y mientras sepa que estás viva, nosotras tendremos una oportunidad para llevarnos el tesoro del pueblo de Nanoha-chan. Te estoy dando una única oportunidad para que reivindiques a tus antecesores y purgues sus culpas de una manera que no requiera dolor ni muerte, sino con un servicio invaluable. Puedes colaborar con nosotras y portarte bien, y entonces consideraremos seriamente apiadarnos de ti. Podrías ver de primera mano nuestra venganza contra los que nos forzaron a vivir en este exilio durante tanto tiempo ¿Podemos contar contigo, Testarossa-chan?

Fate no responde. El horror seguía inundando su mente, y la mirada oscura de Hayate se encargaba de mantener intacto ese horror. Hayate comprende el gesto de la rubia como una afirmación y le indica a Rein para que abriese la celda en que se encontraba Erio, donde permanecería el resto del día, reflexionando.

* * *

 **Fin del flashback**

Fate se encontraba ya en el baño, frotándose los brazos con un agua que estaba helada, pero la sensación del agua limpiando el rastro de sangre seca de su rostro y manos le daba una sensación de confort que jamás hubiera creído tener como prisionera. Teana se bañaba con sumo cuidado y sin quitarle un ojo de encima Subaru, que parecía acechar como fiera al menor descuido para saltar sobre su amiga. Erio por su parte se bañaba dando la espalda a las demás para no verlas desnudas, y era, con excepción de Fate, el que menos hablaba en el grupo. Los temas de conversación eran acaparados por Subaru y Teana, siempre girando alrededor de que Subaru quería una oportunidad con Teana, y Teana resaltando que Subaru era una pervertida sin control y una tonta. Era un poco agobiante oír tanto grito junto de parte de solamente dos chicas, pero eso no dura mucho porque Vita vuelve a aparecer, ordenando que terminasen si todavía querían desayunar.

─ Es bueno que esto haya terminado. Ya no podría aguantar más tiempo ─ dice Erio cuando se termina de vestir, y todavía estaba tan rojo que parecía una luz de semáforo.

─ No digas esas cosas, Erio, si esto es perfectamente natural ─ dice Subaru con total naturalidad ─. Ya cuando crezcas serás capaz de ver lo que te digo.

─ Exactamente eso, cuando crezca ─ se queja el niño ─. No tienen que hacerme oír esas cosas tan pronto.

─ Bu, Teana te está contagiando lo aburrido.

─ Por cierto ─ interrumpe Teana, dirigiendo su vista a Fate ─, ¿es cierto que eres descendiente de los Testarossa?

─ Así es, aunque yo siempre ignoré que mi familia había jugado un papel importante en el gran levantamiento ─ confiesa la rubia sin pensarlo dos veces ─. Nunca había sentido curiosidad por el legado de mi familia, y ahora me doy cuenta de ello, y que por esa razón estas personas me odian.

─ Pero van a darte una oportunidad, ¿no? ─ dice Subaru desbordando optimismo ─ No te preocupes, mira que si tienes alguna duda sobre cómo lidiar con estas terroristas, puedes consultarme lo que sea.

─ Sinceramente no sé cómo es que todavía no nos han matado con lo inoportuna que eres cada vez que abres el hocico ─ refunfuña Teana.

─ No peleemos ahora, por favor ─ interviene Fate ─. No sé cómo haré para salir de aquí, para serles sincera, y tampoco sé en qué podrían estas personas necesitarme para recuperar el tesoro ese del que hablan, pero al menos me gustaría que colaboremos un poco para no hacernos pesado el rato… ─ Teana y Subaru se quedaron mirando fijamente a Fate, la cual se hace la idea de haber dicho algo que no debió, por lo que se apena y adopta su acostumbrada postura retraída ─. L-lo siento, pero es que…

─ No, tienes mucha razón, Fate-san ─ Subaru posa una mano en el hombro de la rubia ─. Sé que eres nueva y que nunca antes te habíamos visto, pero aun así actué con una soltura a la que seguramente no estás acostumbrada.

─ N-no es eso…

─ Mejor no sigamos discutiendo y vamos rápido a comer, que ya nos deben estar esperando ─ dice Erio sacando a flote toda su madurez y autoridad.

* * *

 **Enfermería**

─ ¿Ya tu brazo está mejor, Nanoha-chan?

─ Sí, al menos ya el dolor no es constante, y tampoco necesito ya los sedantes para dormir ─ responde la cobriza todavía en la cama ─. Aún necesitaré unos cuantos días para probar su movilidad, pero confío en que Shamal habrá hecho un buen trabajo para que mi brazo quede como nuevo en cuanto termine con mi rehabilitación.

─ Menos mal. Me hiciste pasar un susto de miedo cuando eso te pasó ─ expresa Hayate con sincero alivio.

─ Sólo fue un pequeño descuido. Tampoco era tanto… ¡Auch! ─ Nanoha se resiente al mover el brazo por estarse riendo.

─ Lo importante ahora es que descanses tu brazo, Nanoha-san, así que te recomiendo que no tomes parte en ninguna misión hasta que te dé el alta ─ interviene Shamal ─. Me ha sido extremadamente unir nuevamente tu brazo. Fue un milagro que tu brazo no se gangrenara por la ausencia tan prolongada de sangre, y ahora estaré haciéndote seguimiento continuo. Por lo menos deberás esperar una semana para todas las heridas residuales cicatricen lo suficiente para empezar tus ejercicios de rehabilitación.

─ ¿Una semana? ¿Por qué tanto? ─ se queja Nanoha.

─ Normalmente sería más tiempo, pero gracias a mis tratamientos es posible acelerar el proceso de sanado y cortar el reposo a una cuarta parte.

Nanoha estaba por protestar nuevamente, pero prefiere no decir nada y quedarse tumbada en la cama, viendo su brazo que estaba completamente vendado y con un sinnúmero de vías colándose para introducir suero y nutrientes en el mismo. Le iba a ser fastidioso a morir el tener que guardar tanto tiempo de reposo, con lo inquieta y proactiva que es por naturaleza. Hayate sólo dedica una sonrisa a Nanoha y luego le planta un suave beso en los labios antes de levantarse.

─ Te debo dejar por ahora, Nanoha-chan, pero prometo regresar para hablarte sobre nuestras tácticas a aplicar en nuestra próxima movida, para que así no te sientas tan excluida ¿De acuerdo?

─ Si no hay otra opción, pero me cuentan con lujo de detalle ─ responde Nanoha haciendo un gracioso puchero.

─ Tú descansa, que así estarás más pronto a nuestro lado.

Nanoha se queda viendo a Hayate hasta que esta cierra la puerta de la enfermería. Tan solo quedaba Shamal tomando algunas notas que Nanoha no tenía ni idea de qué eran. Había sido un par de minutos en los que privó el más absoluto silencio, uno que Nanoha creyó que jamás tendría que oír jamás luego de la trágica pérdida de su pueblo.

─ Muy bien, creo que esto será suficiente por ahora ─ Shamal guarda los papeles y los deja a los pies de la cama de Nanoha ─. Voy ahora mismo a buscar tu comida, Nanoha-san, así que no te muevas.

─ No te preocupes, no lo haré de todos modos ─ responde Nanoha algo divertida.

* * *

 **Comedor**

─ Bueno, me alegra saber que nuestros estimados invitados están todos en la mesa ─ dice Hayate nada más aparecer ─. Ya el desayuno está listo, y espero que les guste la sazón que tanto me he esperado en ponerle.

Fate no responde nada, pues no estaba segura de qué decir al respecto. Subaru le da un ligero codazo a la rubia y le alza el pulgar en señal de confianza, a lo que Fate responde con una ligera sonrisa. La comida que sirve Hayate consistió en ensalada y puré, además de un vaso grande de jugo. Fate veía esa comida como bastante agradable, quizá hasta lujosa, para tratarse de comida hecha para prisioneros. Al probar el primer bocado de ensalada, Fate casi brinca de su asiento al notar el sabor tan exquisito de esa ensalada. Ni ella ni Alicia habían mostrado jamás semejante capacidad culinaria, y también notaba una dedicación que superaba con creces la que percibía estando entre la servidumbre de Jail Scaglietti. Casi le ganaba el impulso de comer de forma impulsiva, una batalla con la que también parecía pelear Subaru, y es que ese plato era demasiado bueno.

─ ¿Has tomado tu decisión, Testarossa? ─ dice Hayate, al otro extremo de la mesa ─ ¿Qué dices al ofrecimiento que te hice para colaborar con nosotras para recuperar el tesoro de Nanoha? ¿Vas a ayudarnos, sí o no?

Fate se queda mirando fijamente a Hayate. Era verdad que había estado dándole muchas vueltas al asunto. Era una oportunidad para protegerse ella y a su familia y amigos, además que era innegable que Jail no tenía para nada buenas intenciones, desenmascarándose en pleno altar. No tenía otra alternativa, y el desprecio de Jail a sus amigos era inexcusable.

─ Está bien. Lo que sea con tal de que mi hermana, mi madre y mis amigos estén a salvo.

─ Muy bien dicho, Testarossa… eh…

─ Fate. Mi nombre es Fate.

─ Menos mal, así será más divertido estar aquí ─ murmura Subaru para sí misma.

Fate traga grueso, pensando que esto la podría convertir en una criminal de forma irremediable. Podía estar cometiendo un grave error, pero no podía darse mucho lujo de pensarlo cuando su vida y la de sus personas más cercanas pendían de un hilo. Sólo esperaba haber elegido la opción correcta y no tener mucho de qué arrepentirse al final de esa aventura tan arriesgada.

─ De acuerdo, Fate-chan. Tu ayuda nos será de gran valor para el cumplimiento de nuestros objetivos. Bienvenida a la base del TSAB, y por cierto ¿No te vas a comer las berenjenas que te serví?

─ Erm… Es que no estoy acostumbrada a comer tanto, y por eso me llené rápido ─ es la respuesta tímida pero sincera de la rubia.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Con esto culmino la primera parte de este fanfic (sinceramente no sé para qué clasificarlo de ese modo, pero supongo que es la mejor manera de hacerlo). Como pueden ver, las cosas proyectan a ser bastante dramáticas, una vez que dé comienzo nuevamente la acción y demás, pero lo que vendrá será bastante distinto. Nos vemos pronto, y que lo pasen bien en este primer mes del año.

Hasta otra


	8. Objetivo localizado

Buenos días, o noches, o lo que toque, ya estamos a mes de febrero de 2.018, así que es el momento preciso para dejarles este nuevo capítulo que, espero, les guste mucho. Como bien saben, Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, aunque ganas no me faltan de que lo sea XD

 **Objetivo localizado**

En un barrio bastante oscuro, escondido entre edificios viejos de considerable altura y mercados con artículos bastante sospechosos, una figura encapuchada se abría paso mientras llevaba una bolsa con varios comestibles. No fue fácil sortear a los vendedores de artilugios ilegales y los sinvergüenzas que salían de quién sabe dónde, e incluso hubo la necesidad de esquivar a algunos ladrones que no estaban del todo bien escondidos, pero la persona encapuchada consigue llegar a una desvencijada puerta que abre con una llave que se notaba muy vieja y oxidada. Justo estaba abriendo la puerta, cuando siente que alguien más la retiene desde adentro. Era algo previsto, pues esa misma persona había indicado que tenían que hacerlo.

─ ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ─ dice una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

─ Yuuno Scrya.

─ ¿A quiénes buscas? ─ a juzgar por aquella susurrante voz, esperaba que la respuesta tuviera un orden específico.

─ A Carim Gracia, Alicia Testarossa, Zafira Wolkenritter, Acouss Verossa, Precia Testarossa, Shario Finieno y Arf Scrya.

─ Orden correcto.

Arf abre la puerta y permite la entrada de Yuuno a aquel oscuro y sucio recinto. El lugar se encontraba en las peores condiciones posibles para ser habitable, pero no había otro sitio en el cual se pudieran refugiar. Al estar abandonada aquella casa, no necesitarían pagar para quedarse allí, podrían hacerse pasar por la gente que se encontraba en aquel barrio y se mantendrían alejados de la persecución de los soldados enviados por Jail Scaglietti.

La oscuridad era envolvente, y Arf enciende una vela para mostrar el camino, y así ambos avanzan por aquella casa. Al fondo se encontraban Acouss y Zafira, vendados, pero visiblemente en mejor condición que cuando escaparon del destruido complejo Scaglietti, si bien Shario y Carim se encargaban de mantenerlos bajo estricto cuidado. De entre la oscuridad surge Alicia, la cual se muestra alegre de ver que Yuuno había regresado con comida para ese día y el siguiente.

─ ¿Cómo está la señora Precia? ─ dice Yuuno mientras sacaba sus compras.

─ Se me hace más difícil que antes mantenerla estable, pero al menos conseguí acabar con la fiebre que tenía, y lleva toda la mañana sin delirar ─ dice Alicia con evidente alivio ─. Un buen almuerzo hará que esté mucho mejor, y así podrá dormir bien esta tarde.

─ ¿Cuánto falta para que la instalación eléctrica esté operativa nuevamente? ─ es Carim quien pregunta.

─ El cableado está bastante derruido por los años, pero Yuuno-senpai y yo hemos logrado completar la parte más difícil ─ responde Shario ─. A más tardar ya deberíamos tener luz para esta noche, así que tenemos que ser pacientes.

A Yuuno le agradaba el entusiasmo que mostraban sus compañeros en aquel momento de total incertidumbre, cosa que le permitía superar su propia angustia y le impulsaba a intentar también superar la situación. Todos sabían que Jail Scaglietti iba tras sus cabezas, y el TSAB todavía estaba en paradero desconocido, ya varios días después de aquel ataque furtivo a la boda. Internamente rogaba que Fate estuviese bien, pues él y los demás habían arriesgado demasiado, y realmente sería devastador si algo le llegaba a pasar. Pero por el momento no podía hacer otra cosa que esperar a que algo ocurriese, algo milagroso.

* * *

 **Cuartel**

─ ¡A despertar, holgazanes! ─ grita Vita mientras golpeaba una cacerola con un cucharón para servir sopa.

Los prisioneros se levantan entre leves quejidos, pues ninguno sentía haber dormido del todo bien. No era para menos, pues se habían acostado tarde la noche anterior. La persona que más rápidamente se había levantado fue Fate, aunque ella misma sentía que se volvería a caer del sueño que tenía.

─ Mande, jefa malvada ─ dice Subaru entre bostezos.

─ Es hora de bañarse, aunque ustedes pueden ir primero ─ dice Vita señalando a Subaru y Teana ─. Y ustedes dos ─ ahora miraba a Fate y Erio ─ van a tener que ayudar con la limpieza de estas celdas, así que todo el mundo de pie.

─ E-e-espere ─ dice Teana asustada ─, y-yo no quiero estar sola en el baño con esta pervertida…

─ Las órdenes de nuestras captoras son ley, así que no te resistas ─ Subaru sorpresivamente carga a Teana, y de alguna manera resiste los coscorrones que esta le da ─. Pero hay una cosa que quiero saber antes de irme a bañar ─ Vita le hace una seña a Subaru para que continuase ─ ¿Le han dado a mi padre algún mensaje respecto a mi secuestro?

─ Sí lo hemos hecho, y hasta ahora seguimos en contacto, todavía discutiendo los términos de rescate, debido a que al parecer los demás mandos militares no estarían dispuestos a colaborar, por lo que creo que te quedarás un tiempo aquí.

─ ¿E-en serio? Pero yo creí…

─ Tienes mucho que aprender. Tu padre podrá quererte todo lo que te quiera, pero no puedes esperar a que todo el mundo te trate con el mismo cariño, o la misma solidaridad. Por esa razón es que sigues aquí, porque desde el mismo primer día ya habíamos establecido contacto con el mayor Nakajima, y él todavía intenta encontrar la manera de rescatarte, porque nadie va a ayudarlo.

Erio y Fate, aprovechando que su celda ya estaba abierta, salen de allí para ver que Subaru se notaba un poco preocupada, y Teana consigue bajarse de sus brazos. Si todo eso era verdad, realmente sería muy difícil que volviese a su hogar, y realmente extrañaba a su hermana y a su padre.

* * *

 **Base militar de Uminari**

Genya Nakajima, uno de los más importantes e influyentes mandos del cuerpo militar del planeta Uminari, se encontraba encerrado solo en su despacho, bebiendo una generosa taza de café mientras pensaba qué hacer. Su hija menor había sido secuestrada varios días atrás, y él no había logrado todavía nada para poder salvarla. Era realmente angustiante, y es que, al no tener una prueba visual de que Subaru esté bien, no podía sino temer que las terroristas del TSAB pudieran estar torturándola o teniéndola encerrada en una oscura fosa donde estaría muriendo de hambre o de alguna horrible infección y sin atención médica adecuada.

Y lo peor de todo es que no contaba con el apoyo de ninguno de los otros peces gordos del mando militar. No es que nadie le expresara alguna palabra de apoyo por el secuestro de su hija, pero no estaban dispuestos a soltar ni un centavo para destinarlo al TSAB, además que ya muchos daban por sentado que Subaru ya estaba muerta, algunos incluso ya habían dado ese veredicto al momento de saberse el secuestro.

Nakajima había tenido entonces que establecer contacto por su cuenta con la banda terrorista, pero esta, al saber que Genya no podía moverse libremente para acordar el rescate pronto, no le quedó otra opción que concertar un nuevo contacto en otra ocasión. Y así iba pasando el tiempo, una llamada tras otra, y todavía no había un término claro para llevar el rescate, y el hombre temía que las terroristas empezarían a impacientarse. Genya tenía que hacerlo todo él solo, pues si alguno de sus colegas se daba cuenta de las negociaciones, con toda seguridad lo harían apresar y usarían los mensajes para establecer la ubicación de procedencia de los mensajes, y ahí sí sería completamente seguro que Subaru no se salvaría. Las chicas del TSAB tenían fama de ser despiadadas, de muy rara vez tomar prisioneros, salvo que vean una clara ventaja en ello, y ese conocimiento que tenía de ellas le hizo aterrar al momento en que había escuchado del ataque a la feria en que fue su hija y sus amigos. Ahora estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, esperando por el próximo contacto de las terroristas, pues estas le habían dicho que contactarían con él temprano en la mañana.

─ Se nota muy diligente, mayor Nakajima.

Genya levanta la vista asustado, viendo que ante él se encontraba Regius Gaiz. Su presencia no representaba nada bueno, pues si él se encontraba en cuanto llegase la llamada del TSAB, Genya estaría en graves problemas, y más sabiendo que Regius era uno de los más inflexibles e inmisericordes del alto mando. Regius se acerca lentamente y toma asiento sin preguntar, y Genya rogaba mentalmente que la visita fuese lo más rápida posible.

─ ¿Hay que me deba contar, teniente? ─ dice Nakajima con toda la calma que era capaz de disimular.

─ Sólo le venía a hablar acerca de aquella pandilla que había irrumpido en la boda del doctor Scaglietti antes de que llegase el TSAB ─ responde Regius con una calma que a Genya le ponía los pelos de punta ─. Resulta que voy a necesitar a algunos hombres de las demás divisiones, en vista que mi división quedó gravemente mermada debido al ataque terrorista, ya que fueron asesinados o lesionados seriamente. Por eso es que quisiera hablar contigo, mayor Nakajima. En estos momentos hay pelotones en cada rincón del planeta para rastrear a esas terroristas que secuestraron a tu hija ─ ese último detalle lo incluyó intencionalmente para espolear a Genya ─, pero también hace falta que alguien se encargue de la búsqueda de aquellos pillos, y por eso quisiera solicitarte que me cedas algunos de los que están bajo tu mando.

─ Podremos hablar de eso por la tarde. Por ahora estoy un poco ocupado ─ responde Genya de mala gana, queriendo desesperadamente que Regius se retirara.

─ Sabes que ese tipo de cosas requiere de una decisión rápida y clara, mayor ─ insiste Regius ─. Muy bien sabes que el doctor Jail Scaglietti cuenta con contactos bastante poderosos, y no me refiero únicamente a los líderes máximos del cuerpo militar, sino a personas de las altas esferas políticas y con dinero e influencias. Si no damos una muestra rápida de que hacemos las investigaciones pertinentes, el doctor Scaglietti podría arremeter severamente contra nosotros, y eso traería serias consecuencias para nuestra reputación y operatividad, que ya en buena parte ha quedado comprometida luego de ese ataque furtivo del TSAB.

Genya estaba completamente encasillado dentro del sucio juego de Regius. Él sabía que Regius estaba directamente asociado a Jail Scaglietti, varias veces los ha visto reunirse en el despacho del teniente, y la búsqueda sólo respondía a las ambiciones personales de Scaglietti, pero su artimaña había sido certera, y Genya necesitaba conservar su puesto para crear un balance ante las presiones extremistas y de ética dudosa de Regius. Aprieta sus nudillos con disimulada frustración, además que la ansiedad salía de sus poros, pues en cualquier momento podría llegar la comunicación con el TSAB.

─ De acuerdo, que sea de ese modo. Puedes llevar a los soldados que consideres necesarios.

─ Me alegra ver que podamos ponernos de acuerdo, mayor ─ Regius se levanta lentamente del asiento ─. Procuraré mantenerlo al tanto del movimiento de sus hombres, para que así pueda comprobar personalmente su estado. Ahora me retiro y le dejo con sus cosas.

─ Acuérdese de cerrar en cuanto se retire.

Regius sospechaba que Genya estaba escondiendo algo. Ya iban varios días en los que el mayor del cuerpo armado tenía una actitud bastante extraña, se encerraba en su despacho y no salía hasta llegado el mediodía. Su actitud con respecto a la búsqueda de la base del TSAB también incordiaba mucho en las reuniones de media tarde desde que supo del secuestro de Subaru. Regius estaba consciente que Genya era uno de los miembros del mando que más destacaba por preocuparse por la vida de los inocentes, diametralmente opuesto a Regius. Quería saber qué tramaba o qué hacía Nakajima en el interior de su despacho, pero al menos podía contar con ciertos recursos para conseguir lo que buscaba.

Genya se mantiene estático en su asiento hasta que ve la puerta cerrarse, y sólo entonces se relaja, se levanta y va rápido a poner el cerrojo a la puerta. No podía permitir que nadie se diese cuenta de su contacto con el TSAB, todo fuera por el bien de su hija. Casual, o quizá milagrosamente, escucha el sonido que representaba la señal que estaba esperando, así que regresa a su puesto y abre la comunicación, siendo Hayate quien aparece en la pantalla ante Genya.

─ _Puedo ver que no ha tenido un buen día, mayor_ ─ empieza Hayate.

─ Es normal, pues todavía no me han devuelto a mi hija ─ Genya no disimula el deje de hostilidad en su voz.

─ _Puedo comprender que no tenga la mejor imagen de nuestro grupo, y de todos modos no nos interesa dar esa imagen. Pero le puedo asegurar que su querubín está a salvo. Ella y sus amigos están bien y esperando por noticias sobre lo que hará usted para rescatarlas_.

─ ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer para lograr eso? ─ Genya se notaba angustiado ─ Ustedes saben que estoy teniendo este contacto con ustedes de forma confidencial porque los demás miembros del mando militar no van a acceder a apoyarme, y si llegan a saber de esto, inmediatamente atacarán sin tomar en cuenta si hay rehenes o no.

─ _Lo sé. No todos tienen ese sentido de humanidad y compasión que usted posee, especialmente en la línea de mando y entre los altos comandantes del gran cuerpo militar, y le digo que nos es muy importante esa postura que ha mantenido a lo largo de estos días, mayor Nakajima. En ese sentido, quisiéramos hacerle esta propuesta para que pueda llevar a cabo el rescate que tanto ansía_ ─ la voz de Hayate resaltaba cada vez mayor seriedad ─. _No será complicado hacer esto, pero le recomiendo precaución, en caso de que alguien de su propia esfera le esté espiando_.

─ ¿Qué debo hacer?

─ _Necesito que confisque todas las joyas que estén en poder de Jail Scaglietti, pero procure que nadie que no sea usted mismo se entere_ ─ Genya se muestra consternado y casi horrorizado ante la petición de Hayate ─. _No es que realmente me interese esa riqueza mal habida de ese bastardo, pero estoy segura que habrá escondido entre ellas el anillo matrimonial que estaba por ponerle a Fate Testarossa, la chica que intentó desposar y que terminó en nuestras manos_.

Genya estaba con la cabeza en las nubes. Aquella petición no solo era descabellada en su cumplimiento, sino que tampoco le encontraba ningún sentido a hacer algo así ¿Qué tiene que ver un anillo en particular con el TSAB? ¿Para qué lo querrían? Quería expresar esas dudas y tratar de obtener respuestas, pero pensaba que intentarlo sería tentar demasiado a la suerte, y eso podría comprometer la integridad física de su hija. Con gesto endurecido, Nakajima vuelve la vista a la pantalla para continuar la comunicación.

─ ¿Estás segura que algo así realmente es factible? Mientras estamos hablando, la residencia del doctor Scaglietti y el complejo comercial a su nombre se encuentran férreamente vigilados. No creo que sea tarea sencilla, aún para mí, siquiera mover una mota de polvo sin que alguien se entere.

─ _Eso es un problema bastante serio_ ─ Hayate se muestra pensativa ─. _Si ese es el caso, significa que ni siquiera existe la posibilidad de desalojar las habitaciones necesarias ¿No es así?_ ─ Genya asiente secamente ─ _Sinceramente no quería que la situación llegase a ese punto, pero si así son las cosas, posiblemente debamos intervenir en el momento correcto_.

─ ¿Qué?

─ _Vamos a operar del siguiente modo, mayor Nakajima: Solicite un permiso para llevar a cabo una inspección a la residencia Scaglietti el día de mañana, y justo ahí apareceré con algunas de mis amigas y formaremos un alboroto para supuestamente destruir la mansión. Como es de esperar por nuestra reputación, todos los efectivos armados saldrán para enfrentarlos, y usted tendrá su oportunidad para_ …

─ Espera un momento ─ interrumpe Genya al recibir un mensaje interino.

─ _No cortes nuestra comunicación, que me interesaría oír lo que van a decir_.

Asintiendo con nerviosismo, Genya esconde la pantalla en la que aparece Hayate y hace aparecer una nueva pantalla, en la que aparece un soldado de su escuadrón.

─ ¿Qué vienes a reportarme, Vice?

─ _Señor, acaban de encontrar la base secreta del TSAB_ ─ Genya se queda mudo al escuchar la noticia, y Hayate se muestra bastante sorprendida y enfadada.

─ ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Cómo lo encontraron?

─ _No lo sabemos. De pronto nos llegó un reporte anónimo diciendo que la base en cuestión se encuentra en el espacio, así que comprobamos las coordenadas y hemos certificado la ubicación señalada_.

Genya empezaba en ese momento a sudar frío. Era la peor noticia que le pudieran haber dado, y sabía que Hayate estaba también escuchando al más mínimo detalle el comunicado de Vice. Las manos empezaban a temblarle, y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo monumental por no gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero necesitaba saber más, para así tener idea de qué hacer.

─ ¿H-han comprobado… la presencia de rehenes?

─ _Desgraciadamente está muy lejos para que nuestros monitores puedan dar semejantes detalles_ ─ responde Vice ─. _Sin embargo, el mensaje anónimo nos dice que los rehenes fueron asesinados el día de ayer, así que no hay inocentes vivos dentro de la base del TSAB según el alegato, y en base a esa información, los demás miembros del mando de las instalaciones han resuelto a lanzar un ataque a la base_.

─ ¿Para cuándo?

─ _Ya lo lanzaron. Han activado cinco misiles nucleares de alcance estelar, por lo que las integrantes del TSAB no serán capaces de detener el ataque_.

─ ¿¡PERO CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE NADIE ME AVISARA DE ESTO!? ─ explota finalmente Genya ─ ¡YO SOY PARTE DEL MANDO DEL MANDO TERRESTRE DE LAS FUERZAS ARMADAS DEL PLANETA UMINARI, Y POR TANTO DEBIERON HABERME NOTIFICADO ANTES DE TOMAR ESA DESICIÓN!

─ _Fue el teniente Regius_ ─ responde Vice un poco asustado ─. _Él aviso a los demás miembros del mando que usted estaba ocupado con otros asuntos y que no participaría en ninguna reunión con ellos el día de hoy_.

Nakajima queda completamente mudo. Eso significaba que Regius ya sabía la ubicación de la base del TSAB, y aquel mensaje supuestamente anónimo fue la excusa perfecta para lanzar un ataque de alto poder sin ver por los "daños colaterales", ya que el propio mensaje señalaba a Subaru y sus amigos como ya muertos. No habría remordimiento alguno, nadie dudaría en aprobar el ataque, y encima la decisión se tomó sin él, que sin duda sería el único que podría postergar la decisión con el argumento de comprobar la veracidad del mensaje en todos los sentidos. Sólo quedaba un detalle por dilucidar ¿Cómo fue que Regius consiguió la ubicación?

─ _¿Mayor?_

─ Estoy bien, Vice. Gracias por avisar ─ Genya estaba entre la ira y la desesperación, pero de alguna manera mantenía algo de cordura ─. Puedes volver a tus tareas, que yo me encargo del resto.

Vice saluda de forma militar y la pantalla de su comunicación se cierra, por lo que Genya ya no veía sentido alguno en tapar la comunicación con Hayate. La castaña se notaba igual de alterada que el mayor, y la forma en que apretaba los dientes y los nudillos era una muestra clara de ello.

─ Deben huir rápido ─ dice Genya con clara angustia ─. Le ruego que se lleve a Subaru, y no vuelvan directamente al planeta Uminari. No es seguro en este momento.

─ _¿A qué se refiere con que no es seguro?_ ─ inquiere Hayate con inquietud.

* * *

 **En otra parte de la base militar**

Regius Gaiz marchaba triunfal hacia la salida de la base, satisfecho de su plan perfecto para deshacerse del problema que representaba la existencia del TSAB. Ciertamente era lamentable tener que sacrificar a Fate, pero Regius fácilmente descartaba el detalle al saber que podría ir tras Alicia Testarossa, y que encima ahora podría dedicar toda su atención a esa búsqueda.

Los misiles de alcance estelar representaban lo último en tecnología bélica al superar de forma abismal el alcance establecido de cualquier otro misil o cañón láser creado anteriormente, además que contemplaba una potencia explosiva suficiente para cada uno, desaparecer un país grande sin dejar el más mínimo rastro, por lo que las terroristas nada podrían hacer para detener o amortiguar la detonación de cinco misiles. Y por si eso fuera poco, y tomando en cuenta la posibilidad de que el TSAB intentase buscar refugio en el planeta Uminari, Regius solicitó la inmediata activación de todos los escudos anti-aparición que se encontraban instalados en el planeta. Como su nombre bien lo indicaba, estos eran aparatos que activaban un escudo electromagnético que impedía la activación de hechizos de teletransportación, y la totalidad de artefactos instalados eran capaces de envolver a toda la superficie del planeta, y aún si alguien lograse burlar el escudo, el artefacto en cuestión informaría al instante la ubicación del individuo para que así las fuerzas más cercanas arremetiesen en tiempo real. La única razón por la que Regius no había recurrido a ese sistema antes era porque los escudos, si bien eran poderosos y de muy amplia cobertura, sólo podían permanecer activos continuamente por un máximo de diez minutos, un tiempo nada práctico tomando en cuenta la imprevisibilidad de los ataques acostumbrados del TSAB, y además el mantenimiento requerido luego de su uso resultaba altamente costoso. Ahora la maniobra daría sus dividendos, y el TSAB desaparecería de manera definitiva.

En ese momento Regius recibe un comunicado, el cual responde inmediatamente, apareciendo una chica de cabello morado. Regius sonríe complacido al verla.

─ _¿Ya el ataque se ha efectuado?_

─ Sí, y todo gracias a tu excelsa labor, Une ─ responde Regius ─. Gracias a tu capacidad de hackeo, los imbéciles del mando de tierra han caído en la estratagema y han lanzado el ataque sin pensarlo siquiera. Nakajima ha sido demasiado inocente al creer que no me daría cuenta de nada, luego de todos sus desesperados intentos luego de que llegara la noticia del secuestro de su hija. Era obvio que intentaría establecer contacto con el TSAB para rogar por la vida de la chica.

─ _Sí_ ─ Une asiente mecánicamente ─. _Por desgracia el contenido del mensaje que estarían intercambiando estaba fuertemente cifrado, por lo que no pude accesar a su contenido_.

─ No importa, Une ─ para Regius ese detalle era como si se hubiera cortado mal una uña ─. Puede que no expongamos las actividades de Nakajima en la soledad de su oficina, pero sólo representa un fallo sin la más mínima importancia. Lo importante era dar con el TSAB y deshacernos de ellos.

─ _Sí. Ha sido un rotundo éxito la operación_.

─ Te dejo por ahora. Necesito empezar la búsqueda de los chiquillos que empezaron todo, y también deberé ensayar unas palabras de condolencias por la "trágica" pérdida de la hija de Nakajima ─ Regius apaga entonces la comunicación y atraviesa la puerta principal de la base como rey saliendo de su palacio ─. _"La molestia mayor está en proceso de eliminación. Sólo queda encontrarte y tomar tu magia, Alicia Testarossa"_.

* * *

 **Cuartel del TSAB**

─ Será mejor que coman, porque aquí no se levanta el que no tenga su plato vacío ─ dice Nanoha antes de empezar con su comida.

Subaru, Teana, Fate y Erio ya estaban listos para desayunar junto con Nanoha y las subordinadas de Hayate. La ausencia de la castaña hacía que el comienzo fuese un poco silencioso, pues ella acostumbraba reírse un poco con las locuras que hacía Subaru, como una ocasión en que intentó darle un bocado en la boca a Teana, pero en vez de cuchara había pretendido usar su propia boca para darle la comida. En esa ocasión era su pareja Nanoha quien encabezaba la comida, y su porte sereno se imponía en el ambiente.

Fate creía, acertadamente, que Subaru, Teana y Erio se habrían sentido igual que ella en el sentido de que en un principio habrían tenido miedo al caer en manos de un sanguinario y despiadado grupo de terroristas, y luego esa impresión cambia radicalmente al permitirles bañarse diariamente y comer en la misma mesa que ellas, además de ser incluso capaces de hablar con alguna de ellas durante el día. En varios sentidos era como si estuviese en casa, aunque Fate echaba mucho en falta a Alicia y su madre. La compañía de Subaru, Teana y Erio se había tornado bastante agradable, e incluso había permitido a Fate mejorar un poco su confianza en sí misma al hablar con ellos. Vita solicita en ese momento la salsa, y es precisamente Fate quien le pasa lo pedido. Era de destacar que Nanoha tenía todavía su brazo vendado, por lo que tenía dificultades para usar su otra mano para comer adecuadamente.

─ Hayate se está tardando para unirse ─ señala Rein mientras se elevaba para ver mejor.

─ Yo la oí decir que se iba a comunicar primero con mi padre sobre los términos de nuestro rescate ─ responde Subaru.

─ Eso lo sabemos, pero se está tomando más tiempo del acostumbrado…

─ ¡Tenemos que abandonar el cuartel ya mismo! ─ aparece Hayate caminando rápidamente ─ ¡De alguna manera han interceptado la comunicación y localizado nuestra comunicación, y ahora mismo estamos en la mira de un ataque de parte de Regius!

Todos los que estaban en la mesa se horrorizan y se muestran también confundidos, Subaru se levanta de golpe de la mesa y casi empieza a correr desesperada, pero la reacción de Nanoha, también poniéndose de pie, impone el orden que estaba por perderse.

─ ¿Qué haremos ahora? ─ dice Erio muy asustado.

─ Vamos a la sala centra, rápido ─ dice Nanoha tomando a Raising Heart inmediatamente.

Terroristas y rehenes hacen rumbo inmediatamente (aunque antes Subaru se lleva el plato en que estaba comiendo) y se juntan todos en el centro para que Rein llevase a cabo su magia de teletransportación, pero extrañamente no funciona su intento.

─ ¿Qué está pasando, Rein? ─ dice Hayate.

─ El conjuro no responde. La teletransportación no está funcionando.

─ ¿Qué haremos ahora? ─ Teana estaba entrando en pánico.

─ El conjuro de teletransportación sólo funciona para aparecer en lugares que ya tengamos correctamente ubicados, y sólo en el planeta Uminari hemos fijado esas especificaciones ─ responde Signum muy seria ─. Nuestra única alternativa sería usar las cápsulas de escape y fijar destino en otro mundo cercano.

─ ¡Entonces vamos ya! ─ urge Nanoha.

El grupo corre entonces por una serie de pasillos cortos y estrechos para ingresar a una pequeña habitación en la que se encontraban cuatro cápsulas de evacuación, a los cuales se suben sin un orden demasiado claro. Hayate activa el programa de escape y se mete corriendo en una de las cápsulas, junto con Vita y Rein, y en las otras cápsulas estaban las siguientes personas: Nanoha y Fate; Subaru, Teana y Erio; y Signum y Shamal. Las cápsulas se cierran herméticamente y salen disparadas de allí, causando una desagradable sensación de alta presión en cada uno de sus ocupantes. Las cápsulas logran salir a tiempo y van disparadas a un planeta que era notablemente distinto a Uminari, y Hayate pudo ver cinco misiles de gran tamaño volar juntos hasta alcanzar la base aeroespacial en la que había nacido y crecido…

─ Regius Gaiz… Esto no se ha acabado. Juro que esta te la cobramos ─ expresa la castaña con profundo odio.

Una colosal explosión destruye en sólo un par de segundos la base secreta del TSAB. Aquel único hogar que habían conocido las integrantes originales del TSAB había desaparecido para siempre. Era notorio que Regius estaba decidido a destruirlas en cuanto las encontrase, sin importar que pudieran llevarse a la tumba a algunos rehenes, pero tanto terroristas como rehenes tenían una nueva oportunidad, pero…

─ ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué nos movemos tanto? ─ se alarma Erio.

Trozos de la nave del TSAB que se encontraban al rojo vivo salen disparados en todas direcciones, y varios de estos golpean y empujan las cápsulas, forzando su separación unas de otras.

─ ¡NANOHA-CHAN! ─ Hayate golpeaba con desesperación la puerta de su capsula, a pesar de saber que Nanoha no iba a oírla.

A medida que las cápsulas se acercaban a la atmósfera del planeta al que se dirigían, las cápsulas estaban tomando caminos independientes unos de otros, siendo las cápsulas donde estaban Hayate, Rein y Vita, y Shamal y Signum, las únicas con trayectorias unidas. Nanoha y Fate veían con horror cómo se alejaban de todos los demás, y lo siguiente fue una estela llameante provocada por la fricción con la atmósfera planetaria. La caída justo empezaba.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Tensión al máximo, como bien pueden ver, mis queridos/as lectores/as ¿Qué es lo que sigue? Todo depende de lo que vaya dibujando mentalmente mientras escribo el siguiente capítulo. Nos veremos en la primera semana de marzo.

Hasta otra


	9. Un sitio extraño

Hoy es marzo en sus primeros días, lo que significa que es momento para actualizar este cortito cuento (¿se creyeron que esto es corto? Yo tampoco). Como bien saben, Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha pertenece a Seven Arcs, o así creo que se escribe.

 **Un sitio extraño**

Un intenso dolor envolviendo el cuerpo entero de Subaru la obliga a recobrar el conocimiento. Lo último que recordaba era que ella, sus amigos y los demás que estaban en la base espacial del TSAB tuvieron que evacuar de emergencia a causa de un ataque lanzado desde el planeta Uminari. En ese momento una preocupación tremenda la invade por dentro, con la idea pesimista de que su padre hubiese consentido el bombardeo desde tierra, sabiendo que él formaba parte de los mandos de tierra que habrían autorizado el ataque.

Lenta y dolorosamente consigue ponerse de pie, y entonces divisa a su alrededor un paisaje bastante árido, desolado, como si estuviera en el centro de un gigantesco desierto, aunque sin las cantidades considerables de arena que veía cual estereotipo. Era más bien un desierto de roca rojiza desnuda, expuesta a la inclemencia solar por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, así que rápidamente busca refugio en el sitio con sombra más cercano.

Una vez a resguardo, Subaru consigue ver una herida en su costado. No era profunda ni sangraba de forma profusa, pero dolía horrores, muy probablemente a causa de golpes que habrían sido añadidos antes o después de la herida. Una vez a resguardo, Subaru aguza la vista tanto como puede en ese infierno para buscar a Teana y Erio. No estaban por ningún lado. No los veía. Era como si ese mundo de aridez se los hubiese tragado luego de ese accidentado aterrizaje, y eso hizo que Subaru se preocupara mucho.

─ Erio… Tea…

El agotamiento se hace presente por todo su cuerpo. Justo en ese momento venían a aparecer de verdad las secuelas de ese viaje improvisado tan dañino, y nuevamente su mente vaga hasta su padre. Le dolía creer que él lo permitiese. Era imposible que él, en quien tanto confió y en quien tanta admiración sentía cada vez que escuchaba las noticias de Hayate, de pronto hiciese posible ese ataque. Hayate no dijo respecto a la participación de Genya Nakajima en eso, pero Subaru temía que así hubiese pasado.

─ ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Por qué estoy sola?

En ese momento parecía volver a la más temprana y tierna etapa de su infancia, cuando precisaba de la presencia de su padre o hermana para que le hiciesen compañía cuando tenía pesadillas o pensaba que tras el armario se ocultaba un monstruo al acecho para devorarla, aunque temprano había desarrollado un carácter más valiente y arrojado para cuidar de Teana cuando estaban en el jardín de infancia. Ese temor que la invadía desde dentro era tan grande e impactante que realmente no recordaba haber sentido algo igual. Quería gritar, pero su cuerpo y su mente no le daban el lujo de desahogarse de ese modo.

─ ¡Subaru! ¡Oye, Subaru!

Ese llamado, la voz de Erio, era como un canto celeste para la peliazul. El chiquillo salía de unas rocas que formaban una especie de cueva en miniatura donde la sombra sería más fresca y el suelo más benévolo al tacto. Subaru se levanta torpemente y se dirige a Erio, el cual la atrapa en cuanto se le da alcance.

─ Me encanta verte, Erio ─ dice Subaru casi en un susurro.

─ A mí también me encanta saber que estás bien ─ responde Erio con una enorme sonrisa.

─ ¿Y Tea?

─ Aún no recobra el conocimiento, así que la había llevado al interior de esa cueva, para que al menos no le afecte demasiado el calor.

─ Eres un niño muy listo. Me siento orgullosa por tener a alguien como tú de amigo.

─ Vamos, que deberíamos refrescarnos hasta que avance la tarde.

* * *

 **Con Nanoha y Fate**

Una cápsula destrozada y calcinada era el inconfundible indicio de lo que había pasado apenas unos minutos antes, pero afortunadamente sus dos pasajeras habían logrado salir antes de que hiciese explosión debido a lo mal que terminó el aterrizaje. Fate se encontraba descansando al cobijo de una sombra, pero el calor que hacía seguía siendo infernal. Incluso se hizo a la idea de que acabaría horneada en ese lugar, servida en bandeja de plata para los buitres, en caso de que hubiese algo cerca.

─ Maldición, no traje conmigo una radio para contactar con Hayate-chan y las demás ─ decía Nanoha a la vez que se sentaba bruscamente en una roca ─. Supongo que no hay otra alternativa. Deberemos andar por este desierto para buscar a todos.

─ ¿Eh?

─ Será mejor que te pongas de pie, Testarossa. Debemos encontrar a los demás lo antes posible.

Fate se pone de pie lentamente, siento que su piel se abrasaba a sí misma debido al calor. El paraje ante ella era un sinfín infernal de desierto sin arena, sólo roca desnuda que reflejaba la luz solar con un rojo que parecía ser más bien el interior de un gigantesco microondas. El panorama realmente no era nada agradable, y Fate tenía sus razones para creer que les costaría mucho salir de allí con vida, así que toma una decisión arriesgada. Podría incluso poner en riesgo su propia vida al simplemente usar un mínimo tono fuera de lugar. Puede que consiguiese convencer a Hayate para emplearla para los propósitos del TSAB, pero el resto del grupo terrorista no terminaba de fiarse de ella, especialmente tomando en cuenta que era una Testarossa.

─ ¿A dónde iremos?

─ Ni idea, y te agradecería que las preguntas vayan en cuentagotas, porque no me gustan ─ responde Nanoha secamente.

─ Bueno, entonces mejor me tomo mi tiempo.

Ambas chicas empiezan a avanzar, pero pronto se arrepienten por ello. Pese a que los zapatos usados por ambas eran resistentes para no dañarse ante el calor y que tampoco lo conducían bien, el suelo estaba excesivamente caliente, y Fate como Nanoha contenían unas ganas horribles por saltar mientras gritan de dolor. No es mucho lo que andan, pues pronto paran en el siguiente punto sombrado.

─ ¡Qué rayos! ¡Este planeta es el mismísimo infierno! ─ exclama Nanoha mientras se quita los zapatos y contempla que las plantas de los pies estaban bastante rosados.

Fate también se quita los zapatos y se sopla con desesperación los pies. Era una suerte que todavía llevase los zapatos que se había puesto en su boda fallida con Jail Scaglietti, pues sus zapatos ordinarios de pobre habrían sucumbido irremediablemente ante esa superficie de sartén que era el suelo. Nanoha soltaba un par de maldiciones mientras trataba de bajar el ardor de sus pies, si bien Fate procuraba no oírla para inmiscuirse lo menos posible.

─ A este paso como que tendremos que esperar a que la tarde avance, o que alguna nube milagrosa tape el sol. No podremos irnos muy lejos así ─ dice Nanoha ─. Supongo que Hayate-chan todavía tendrá guardadas las piezas. Al menos con eso podremos lanzar nuestro ataque en cuanto nos recuperemos.

─ ¿Las piezas? ─ no evita soltar Fate.

─ Recuerdo haberte dicho que no me gustan las preguntas, Testarossa ─ aunque su voz seguía siendo suave y melodiosa, Nanoha hizo evidente la dureza de su advertencia ─. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es permanecer callada y hacer lo que te digo. No pienses que a mí se me da tan bien el ser diplomática como a Hayate-chan.

─ Lo siento. Sé que no me debí pasar.

Nanoha no dice nada en respuesta y se queda mirando el castigado terreno, y Fate se recuesta en una roca, todavía resintiendo los pies y pensando en cómo estarán su familia y amigos.

* * *

 **Base militar de Uminari**

Genya Nakajima caminaba lentamente, y todos sus subordinados se intimidaban y abrían paso ante su presencia. Al Mayor le causaba una sensación horrible saber que los demás miembros del mando de tierra habían actuado a sus espaldas, casi perdía el control para luego golpear las paredes. Ahora no tenía manera de saber si Subaru estaba bien o no, y el corazón le latía con una fuerza dolorosa al preguntarse si todavía vivía. Vice se encuentra con el Mayor a mitad de camino y lo sigue, pero a una distancia prudencial porque parecía que podría escupir fuego si abría la boca. El objetivo de Genya no era otro sino el cuarto del mando, en donde se encontraban los demás miembros a los cuales les cuales les exigiría una explicación por no haberle consultado el lanzamiento de aquel ataque.

─ ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada? ─ fue lo que dijo Genya mientras casi tiraba la puerta, y Vice se queda afuera oyendo.

─ Nos dijeron que estabas indispuesto para participar en la consulta, así que consideramos que era mejor dejarte tranquilo ─ responde un hombre que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación.

─ La información que nos llegó del paradero del TSAB nos había dicho que su hija había sido asesinada hace un tiempo, junto con todos los demás rehenes, incluyendo a la joven prometida de Jail Scaglietti ─ dice una mujer bastante anciana con voz rasposa y apagada.

Genya no podía dejar de apretar los dientes por la indignación que sentía. Deseaba gritar y mostrar a todos lo frustrado e iracundo que estaba, pero eso podría significar que, al desmentir los señalamientos de la muerte de Subaru, sus colegas empezaran a sospechar que él habría averiguado aquello de alguna forma, y eso lo llevaría a ser acusado de encubrir al TSAB, o por lo menos de no facilitar información altamente importante. Eso significaría que Genya sería retirado del servicio y llevado a prisión por el cargo de traición, dejando sola a su hija Ginga y sin posibilidad alguna de confirmar si Subaru habría sobrevivido o no. Debía permanecer firme, aún a costa de su propia salud, por el bien de sus hijas.

─ No me importa si me encuentro en una situación importante. Yo soy miembro de este grupo, y por tanto merezco que se me informe sobre las decisiones a tomar, que esto que acaban de hacer es una irregularidad muy grave.

─ Lo sentimos mucho, Mayor ─ dice un hombre que estaba de pie a un lado de la sala ─. En todo caso, el hecho es que hemos logrado derrotar al TSAB e hicimos justicia por todas las muertes que causaron.

─ Sí, las muertes que causaron ─ repite Genya en un susurro ─. Con su permiso, me voy a retirar por hoy.

Genya da media vuelta y abre la puerta, encontrando a su subordinado esperando allí.

─ ¿Se encuentra bien, Mayor?

─ No, no lo estoy ─ responde Genya secamente ─. No sé quién les filtró esa información, pero puedo asegurarte que no es fidedigna.

─ ¿Ah no?

─ He estado llevando mi propia investigación, Vice ─ revela Genya a medias, creyendo que el joven a su lado podría ayudarlo ─. Sé que Subaru, sus amigos y la chica Testarossa estaban vivas al momento del ataque, pero revelarlo a los demás de la cadena de mando es un riesgo que no puedo correr.

─ ¿Qué hará entonces?

─ Tú y yo haremos que estamos indispuestos por unos días, y entonces iremos mañana por nuestra cuenta a buscar a Subaru.

─ Pero eso es una locura, Mayor ─ dice Vice claramente nervioso ─ ¿No cree que los demás miembros del mando se darán cuenta si nos damos de baja y los dirigimos al espacio en naves militares?

─ Es que no usaremos naves militares, o al menos no de las que se usan actualmente.

* * *

 **Escondite**

Las cosas habían sido mucho más llevaderas desde que Yuuno, Arf y Carim consiguieron reparar completamente la instalación eléctrica de aquel viejo edificio. Al menos así les resultaba mucho más sencillo conseguir algo cuando era necesario, y ya no habría que sortear de forma precaria en la oscuridad para atender a Precia o darle de comer. Alicia había tomado las riendas de la cocina mientras el resto del equipo se dedicaba a atender a Precia, limpiar el lugar para dotarle de un aspecto decente, o bien conseguir información sobre lo que ocurría más allá de aquellas viejas y aisladas paredes.

Arf, que había salido varios minutos antes para comprar periódicos, finalmente regresaba con la voz en alto de "misión cumplida". Eso fue algo bastante positivo para todos, porque así podrían mantenerse al día de lo que ocurría.

─ ¿Alguna novedad con respecto a Scaglietti? ─ dice Zafira luego de abrazar a Arf a modo de bienvenida.

─ He leído al derecho y al revés todo lo que pudiera tener que ver con ese sujeto, pero hasta ahora no hay nada ─ responde Arf con un tono de decepción ─. Hasta ahora lo único destacable sigue siendo que estamos marcados como colaboradores del TSAB por el hecho de que casualmente coincidimos al momento de sabotear la boda, aunque aquí hay una nota que creo que va a interesar a todos.

Arf espera entonces a que su novio llamara a todos para que se reunieran a su alrededor para así leer la nota. Lo que Arf estaba por leer no le había agradado nada en cuanto lo encontró, y sabía que los demás no se lo tomarían nada bien, especialmente Alicia.

 _Encontrada y derribada la base del TSAB_

 _Un vocero oficial comisionado por el mando de tierra de las fuerzas armadas internacionales de Uminari confirmaron la ubicación de la base secreta del grupo rebelde armados que se hacía llamar "Terrorismo Agencial al Servicio de las Brujas" (o TSAB por sus siglas), y acto seguido procedieron a su derribo por medio del lanzamiento de misiles tierra-espacio desde distintos puntos que el mando de tierra no ha querido especificar._

 _La localización de la base secreta del TSAB fue especificada en el espacio exterior, a cerca de 500000 kilómetros de la órbita del planeta Midchilda, famoso por los relatos de una maldición que ha envuelto aquel mundo por milenios, y luego del bombardeo se dio por sentado que las integrantes del primer y único grupo exclusivamente femenil de terroristas de la historia ha desaparecido al no ser capaces de advertir la llegada de los misiles antes de intentar alguna maniobra de escape._

 _El método utilizado por los efectivos militares de tierra para hallar la base permanece como material clasificado, pero el vocero indicó que la fuente también había confirmado que los rehenes capturados por el TSAB habían sido asesinados, incluyendo a Fate Testarossa, prometida del magnate Jail Scaglietti, y a Subaru Nakajima, hija de uno de los integrantes del mando medio de tierra, el Mayor Genya Nakajima. Fue precisamente en base al señalamiento de la inexistencia de rehenes vivos que el mando medio de tierra tomó de forma rápida la decisión de llevar a cabo el bombardeo a la vez que activaban los escudos de tierra especializados para impedir la aparición o desaparición por medio de magia. Así queda por sentado que el TSAB habría desaparecido por completo y que no volverán al planeta Uminari a perpetrar otro ataque terrorista._

 _El grupo del TSAB, fundado hace más de diez años por su (hasta ayer) líder, una niña en aquel entonces de nombre Hayate Yagami, y sus objetivos siempre han resultado incomprensibles, en vista que rara vez tomaban rehenes durante sus ataques, pues normalmente liquidaban a todas las personas dentro de su rango de ataque, tampoco han dado mensajes en los que argumentasen sus razones para hacer lo que hacían. Tampoco se destaca que conquistaran territorio, y tampoco acostumbraron a saquear los lugares que ataques, pese a que uno de los factores más comunes era el hecho que en esos lugares se encontraban personas pertenecientes a las altas esferas sociales y políticas locales o nacionales. A falta de un patrón verdaderamente distinguible de ataques, y al no conocerse una razón real para ello, las fuerzas armadas internacionales de Uminari, los gobiernos de todas las naciones del planeta y numerosos grupos civiles y armados a nivel mundial habían hecho manifiesto que el TSAB era, por gran margen, el grupo terrorista más peligroso de la historia, y en ocasiones se les ha señalado como mentalmente inestables y amantes del caos, el fuego y la muerte._

─ Esto es… imposible ─ Yuuno se lleva las manos a la frente, y la respiración se le hacía dificultosa.

─ Fate… Mi hermana… ─ Alicia se lleva una mano al pecho y empieza a llorar en silencio y con amargura.

─ ¿Para eso nos hemos esforzado tanto? ¿¡CASI NOS HEMOS MUERTO TODOS Y LO ÚNICO QUE TENEMOS AL FINAL ES ESTO!? ─ Zafira golpea de forma salvaje la pared, dañándose la mano con ello ─ ¡Arriesgamos todo para salvar a Fate, y al final lo que hicimos fue el ridículo!

─ Y ahora estamos necesitados de escondernos en este agujero para que no nos sigan los desgraciados que están del lado de Scaglietti ─ se lamentaba Carim ─ ¿Cuándo será que algo nos salga bien?

─ Las esperanzas no se han perdido, así que debemos relajarnos ─ las palabras de Acouss sorprenden a todos ─. He mantenido contacto con mis amigos Schach y Vice, que ellos están dentro de las instalaciones militares de tierra en que se encuentran los miembros del mando medio, y Vice me ha dicho que la información presenta irregularidades.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ dice Alicia esperanzada ─ ¿Fate podría seguir con vida?

─ Al parecer, la fuente que señaló la ubicación del TSAB en realidad era ajena al ejército de tierra, y hay un pez gordo en el mando que ha sugerido a Vice que las integrantes del TSAB y los rehenes podrían haber escapado, aunque es probable que hayan caído en el planeta Midchilda.

─ ¿Un pez gordo? ¿Cuál podría ser? ─ inquiere Yuuno.

─ No me lo dijeron, pero a juzgar por la información que hemos intercambiado en los últimos días, podría tratarse del Mayor Genya Nakajima. El mismo artículo del periódico señala que uno de los rehenes era su hija, así que me imagino que habría intentado de todo para asegurarse que su hija estuviera bien.

─ ¿Aún si eso significaba llevar a cabo acciones ilegales? ─ cuestiona Carim ─ Hermano, se trata de un miembro del mando de tierra, tiene toda clase de formas y herramientas legales para buscar y rescatar a su hija ¿Por qué necesitaría hacer algo extraño al ejército de tierra para buscarla?

─ Porque el TSAB está incluso mejor organizado que el ejército de tierra, aunque los medios quieran hacer ver lo contrario ─ responde Yuuno ─. No lo dicen, pero las fuerzas de Uminari han manejado por mucho tiempo la posibilidad de que las terroristas del TSAB han tenido agentes infiltrados en sus filas para facilitar el hackeo y recolección de información, y de allí que sus integrantes siempre hayan sobrepasado las estrategias de los cuerpos militares. Estoy seguro que el Mayor Nakajima también habría tenido que lidiar con esa sospecha, así que un movimiento incorrecto de su parte habría significado la muerte para su hija. Por esa razón creo que los contactos de Acouss-san son más creíbles que la prensa.

─ En ese caso deberíamos averiguar más ─ dice Alicia con palpable desesperación ─. Si hay alguna posibilidad de que Fate esté viva aún, entonces deberíamos aprovecharla y averiguar lo que podamos.

─ Podré intentarlo. Vice es bueno para informarse, y Schach es una intérprete genial cuando la información está encriptada o resulta algo confusa ─ asegura Acouss ─. En todo caso, sólo les pido que me den unas horas, y entonces les podré confirmar todo, y en todo caso, a juzgar por la información, si Fate ha sobrevivido debería estar ahora mismo en el planeta Midchilda.

─ ¿El planeta Midchilda? Ese lugar se me suena de algo, ahora que tocamos el tema ─ Alicia trata de hacer memoria, pero no parece tener buenos resultados.

─ Si no mal recuerdo, fue allí donde Precia viajó para celebrar su despedida de soltera antes de casarse con padre de ustedes dos ─ consigue recordar Arf, logrando activar aquel switch que Alicia no conseguía alcanzar.

─ ¿Eso es verdad? ¿Y no era que ese planeta lleva consigo una maldición? ─ cuestiona Zafira, y todos se miran, claramente confundidos.

* * *

 **Con Nanoha y Fate**

Varias horas de viaje entre sombra y sombra finalmente lograban dar sus frutos para las dos chicas extraviadas. Ahora ambas se encontraban en un oasis bajo la sombra de enormes peñascos que permitían que la pequeña zona estuviera a salvo de la inclemente radiación solar durante casi todo el día, siendo únicamente en las comparativamente frescas horas del alba y el ocaso que pudiera brillar el sol directamente sobre el oasis. Nanoha y Fate tenían los pies bastante adoloridos, no habían dado con ninguna manera de contactar con las demás integrantes del TSAB y tampoco veían la forma de salir del desierto. El planeta Midchilda parecía ser la sede oficial del infierno.

─ Es una lástima que el agua no sea suficiente para bañarse ─ dice Fate para sí misma.

─ El baño es lo que menos me preocupa ─ dice Nanoha mientras daba un vistazo a su dispositivo ─. Finalmente tengo un lugar adecuado para revisar a Raising Heart sin preocuparme por la sombra, y resulta que el daño que sufrió es demasiado para poder encargarme yo misma. Necesitaré de la presencia de Rein para repararlo, pues esta arma es única en su clase.

─ ¿No sabes de dónde proviene esa arma tuya?

─ Creí haberte dicho que no me gustan las preguntas ─ replica Nanoha poniendo mala cara, pero la cara con que le miraba Fate le hizo cambiar un poco de parecer ─. Nunca pude averiguar el verdadero origen de Raisin Heart. Sólo sé que fue creado durante la época del reinado de la dinastía belka, pero eso no dice mucho porque en ese entonces existían muchos clanes capacitados en la creación y programación de dispositivos mágicos, cada cual distinto de los demás, así que no hay manera de que pudiera especificar su procedencia ¿Satisfecha?

─ Sí, lo estoy ─ responde Fate mirando en otra dirección.

─ Sólo te digo esto porque esta información no me resulta inconveniente para compartir, Testarossa. Por eso te digo que no deberías tomarte demasiada confianza ─ advierte Nanoha recuperando el tono duro ─. Ya debes tomar en cuenta que todavía desconfiamos de ti, así que te recomiendo que no se te ocurra dar un paso en falso ni hagas nada que me haga creer que intentas escapar. Tú no eres la hija de Nakajima, así que no eres tan importante en nuestros planes.

─ La líder de ustedes me contó ese plan, pero no alcancé a comprender cómo harán ustedes para hacer posible aquello de aniquilar al mundo actuar para reinstaurar el reinado belka. Y tampoco me había dicho cómo pensaba Jail Scaglietti usar ese anillo para manipularme y hacer que mis poderes le permitiesen dominar el mundo.

─ No te hace falta enterarte de todo. Eres sólo un peón en el tablero, nada más.

─ Pero es que sigo queriendo saber cómo funciona esto ─ insiste Fate ─. Necesito saber qué está pasando, y cuál es el papel que yo juego en esta pugna entre ustedes y mi prometido ¿De verdad no me lo puedes decir?

Nanoha movía ligeramente la mandíbula como si intentara masticar las palabras antes de decirlas, y Fate sabía que la verdad estaba por salir a la luz. Aparentemente había logrado dar en el lugar correcto para que Nanoha hablara.

─ ¿Has oído hablar de las semillas gemadas?

─ Sí, cuando era pequeña ─ es la respuesta de la rubia ─. En el jardín de niños nos decían que las semillas gemadas, o jewel seeds como se les llamaba antiguamente, eran joyas mágicas que concedían deseos a las personas de buen corazón, pero la mención de estas sólo están en los cuentos infantiles.

─ No es de extrañar que eso haya sido lo único que te hayan dicho. Así mismo fue en mi caso cuando vivía en el planeta Uminari ─ la voz de Nanoha empezaba a suavizarse, pero a la vez se tornaba más siniestro ─. Las semillas gemadas quedaron como simples elementos de cuentos infantiles y relatos folklóricos de pueblos que aún conservan algunos vestigios semi-reales de lo que existió antes del gran levantamiento, pero son reales, y su uso puede determinar el destino de toda la humanidad ─ Fate se muestra desencajada y confundida, por lo que Nanoha continúa ─. Son en realidad artefactos bastante antiguos, posiblemente de antes de los precursores de la dinastía belka, creados originalmente para controlar a las personas y abrir brechas dimensionales en que se desterraban a aquellos que se sublevaran a la autoridad de quien controlase su poder. El poder de las semillas gemadas marcaron una época de oscurantismo en los que antiguos clanes se disputaban el control del mundo y su destino. Guerras cruentas se libraron sólo para hacerse con el poder de una de esos artefactos, amenazando con la destrucción del planeta Uminari hasta que sólo quedaron 21 grandes clanes que se repartían el control de todo.

─ ¿21? ¿Hay 21 semillas gemadas? ─ se sorprende Fate.

─ Exactamente, aunque ese dato siempre resultó incierto para los pocos estudiosos que estuvieron tras su pista, a causa de que los belka, el clan que venció al final y se hizo con el control de todas las joyas, procuraron en todo momento esconder la existencia de las mismas para que los clanes sobrevivientes nunca intentaran hacerse con su poder. Con el paso de los siglos fue cayendo en el olvido el efecto resultante de su uso, y cualquier hallazgo o manuscrito que revelara el tremendo poder que poseen fueron tomados como mitos, y en otros casos los relatos se convirtieron en inspiración para cuentos de niños de alma nombre que las poseyera y cumpliese un deseo puntual como darle de comer a otro niño más pobre, o darle padres a su amiguito huérfano. Nada más lejos de la realidad, y Scaglietti lo sabía bien cuando pretendió desposarte.

─ ¿Es así como pensaba usarme? ─ Fate estaba claramente horrorizada.

─ Sí. Tu poder mágico es innegable debido a tu ascendencia sanguínea, y Scaglietti te buscaba para hacerse con tu poder y controlarte. Me he informado muy bien gracias a Hayate-chan y la información ancestral contenida en la base, y sé que tú, al tener un don mágico natural, puedes darles uso a las semillas gemadas sin correr el riesgo de morir en el intento, debido a que esas gemas, al ser tan poderosas, también requieren un alto costo por su uso, y ese costo es la magia misma de quienes lo posean, por lo que una persona normal y sin magia vería drenada su energía vital sin a cambio lograr nada. Con personas con magia es distinto, y si eras convertida en sirvienta de Scaglietti en aquella boda, para él sería un juego de niños usar tu magia para subyugar a todas las personas que estuvieran en su camino.

─ Eso… Eso es horrible ─ Fate se tapa por un momento el rostro, visiblemente asqueada ─. Eso significa que ustedes salvaron a muchas personas…

─ ¿No entendiste lo que te dijimos antes? ─ corta Nanoha con dureza ─ A nosotras no nos interesa salvar a nadie con excepción de quienes estén dispuestos a saber realmente la verdad y trabajen para nuestra causa, y las semillas gemadas nos servirán para ese propósito. En vez de hacerte ideas absurdas como esa, te recomiendo que simplemente te cuides la espalda y procures no convertirte en un estorbo para nuestros intereses, o de lo contrario me veré en la obligación de eliminarte.

En ese momento los ojos de ambas chicas hacían contacto. Los de Nanoha eran gélidos y distantes, y los de Fate pulsaban temerosos y tristes. Tal vez Fate se había acercado mucho a la línea de la zona de peligro, pero es que en ella parecía bullir una curiosidad infantil por saber qué había más allá, pero Nanoha le había dejado bien claro que eso sería inadmisible. Nuevamente en Fate afloraba el temor por la suerte de su hermana. Si Nanoha y las demás del TSAB tenían razón, Alicia también contaba con un potencial mágico, por lo que ella estaría en la mira de Jail Scaglietti.

─ Está en peligro ─ soltó en un susurro perfectamente audible ─. Mi hermana está en peligro.

─ Así que tienes una ─ dice Nanoha apoyándose en una roca y mucho más relajada de lo que se debería en esos momentos ─. Desgraciadamente no se puede hacer nada. Estamos varadas en un planeta en el que no contamos con apoyo alguno para regresar a Uminari, y ni siquiera sabemos dónde están las demás. Esta búsqueda… ¿Qué es eso?

Fate se extraña mucho por la forma en que Nanoha se corta, pero pronto escucha unos sonidos de risas. Voces femeninas acercándose. No parecían ser muchas, pero era claro que estaban lo bastante cerca para saber que ellas estaban allí. Nanoha se guarda el dispositivo, en vista de que no podía utilizarlo, así que aprieta los puños para defenderse. Fate también pretende defenderse, pero antes de darse cuenta son alcanzadas por varias piedras que son lanzadas de dos direcciones distintas, y Nanoha inmediatamente es alcanzada por una de esas piedras.

─ ¡Cuidado! ─ Fate trata de ayudar a Nanoha, la cual ya estaba en el piso, pero alguien toma a la rubia fuertemente por el brazo ─ ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

─ Eso no importa. Es más importante saber que eres una chica deliciosa, y que ahora nos perteneces ─ es lo único que responde la chica que atrapa a Fate mientras esbozaba una sonrisa llena de lascivia.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Sí, aquí comienza el arco del planeta Midchilda. Para el siguiente capítulo surgirán varias cosas, y Precia finalmente contará con algunas líneas importantes ¿Les interesa? Si es así, ya saben que así será en un mes.

Hasta otra


	10. El planeta Midchilda

Bienvenidos sean todos/as aquellos/as que se han tomado la molestia de llegar tan lejos. Es el momento correcto para compartir con ustedes este capítulo, y espero que sea de su agrado.

 **El planeta Midchilda**

De pronto sentía que había viajado al pasado, muchos años al pasado. Había vuelto a ser una joven intrépida y presumida de 19 años de edad, y junto a ella estaba su mejor amiga y cómplice en toda suerte de bellaquerías durante los años que compartieron en la escuela. Se conocían desde la más temprana infancia, y ambas se tenían un cariño que daban más la impresión de ser hermanas que amigas cuando se les veía juntas. Justo en ese momento, aquella viajera del tiempo tenía una importante noticia que darle a su amiga, dejándola con la boca abierta al oírle.

─ ¿D-de verdad? ─ asiente ─ No me lo puedo creer. Te vas a casar, y yo que no tengo dinero para comprarme un vestido adecuado para tu acto.

─ No hace ninguna falta. Yo con gusto te compraré el vestido que quieras ─ responde la viajera con una amable sonrisa ─. Cualquier cosa que te haga falta te ayudaré a conseguirlo. Lo único que quiero de ti es que estés ahí para compartir el mejor día de mi vida, Lindy.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿No estás acaso intentando restregarme tu dinero en la cara, Precia?

─ ¡Claro que no! Puede que sea un poco presumida, pero jamás lo sería contigo. Somos amigas de toda la vida, después de todo, y solo digo que quiero ayudarte en lo que haga falta. Me da igual que pertenezcas a los estratos bajos de la sociedad, pues tú eres la única que no me ha hablado únicamente por mi dinero.

─ Bueno, de acuerdo. Dejaré que me compres el vestido, pero a mí me dejas elegir el estilo.

─ Sí, claro. Con el ojo que tienes para vestir, ni siquiera combinas correctamente tus calcetines, como esa vez que usaste uno negro y uno blanco con animalitos.

Lindy hace un puchero y se pone un poco roja, y Precia ríe quedamente ante aquel gesto. Toda su vida había sido igual, pero era imposible cansarse de ello. Ambas eran inseparables. Mejores amigas hasta la muerte. Ahora quedaba un detalle por abordar, y ese resultaba un poco embarazoso de manifestar.

─ Lindy, también hay una cosa en que esta vez necesitaría tu ayuda.

─ ¿Hm? ¿Y qué necesitaría Precia ojou-sama de esta mísera plebeya?

─ Se trata de los detalles para la despedida de soltera. No he podido todavía idear cómo hacerlo ni dónde.

─ Oh, ya sé por dónde van los tiros ─ Lindy ríe traviesamente, para vergüenza de Precia ─. No te preocupes, amiga. Casualmente tengo parientes en el ejército que podrían ayudarnos a encontrar el lugar ideal para celebrar tu despedida soltera.

─ ¿Y qué tiene que ver el ejército? ¿A qué parte piensas que podríamos ir?

─ ¿Te parece que procedamos a celebrarlo en otro planeta? ─ Precia se queda con la boca abierta ─ Eso sería realmente original para lo que se celebra en cuanto a despedidas de soltera, además que me hace mucha ilusión. Si fuera por el dinero de mi familia, jamás podría salir de aquí para hacer turismo en otro planeta.

─ De acuerdo, lo haremos de ese modo ─ dice Precia con una risita ─. Que sea de ese modo. Iremos juntas al planeta Midchilda y celebraremos la despedida de soltera ¿Crees que allí pueda haber sitios buenos?

─ No lo sé, pero es lo excitante de vivir una aventura, Precia.

Precia y Lindy sellaban así su acuerdo. Habían estado juntas en todas partes, ignorando siempre la distancia social entre ambas, pero una tragedia marcaría el final de ese exótico viaje.

* * *

 **Escondite**

Alicia y Shario habían terminado de hacer el almuerzo para todo el grupo, así que se estaban dedicando a servir los platos para empezar a comer, pero de pronto se escucha un grito que resuena por todo el lugar. Como ellas dos eran las únicas que estaban dentro del lugar, tuvieron entonces que encargarse y ver qué estaba pasando, llevándolas el grito hasta la habitación de Precia. La mujer mayor gritaba y se lamentaba de una manera tal que despertaba la lástima y la desesperación a partes iguales. Alicia corre desesperada a su madre y la despierta para cesar los gritos.

─ Okaa-san ¡Okaa-san! ─ Precia se despierta de golpe, y su mirada choca con la de su hija ─ Tranquila, no pasa nada. Tan solo has tenido un sueño bastante feo.

─ No, eso no fue un sueño ─ refuta Precia con voz reseca ─. Eso fue un recuerdo. Ella seguramente me odia. Irá tras de mí si puede…

Shario y Alicia no entendían lo que decía Precia ¿A qué venía aquello? ¿Quién iba tras ella? Ya llevaba Precia bastante tiempo sufriendo esas horribles alucinaciones, así que Alicia decide que era momento de aclarar el asunto para hallar una solución.

─ ¿Quién es ella, okaa-san?

* * *

 **Midchilda**

─ Mierda, aquí no hay nada de nada ─ dice Vita luego de dar un vistazo a los alrededores ─. Jamás me imaginé que este planeta pudiera ser tan infernal, a pesar de la mala fama que tiene.

─ Tampoco nosotras lo sabíamos, y realmente lamento haber tenido que caer en esta parte ─ dice Hayate al recibir la noticia ─. Rein, infórmame sobre la situación ¿Qué sabes sobre Nanoha-chan y los rehenes?

─ No he podido encontrarlas. Debieron caer muy lejos de aquí ─ Reinforce Zwei se notaba igual de decepcionada que el resto del grupo ─. He llevado a su máximo alcance mis radares, pero parece que no hay ninguna zona verde en veinticinco kilómetros a la redonda.

─ Esa es un área demasiado amplia. No hay manera de que lleguemos a ninguna parte caminando si ni siquiera contamos con provisiones ─ responde Shamal ─. Si al menos contáramos con una radio o algo, pues nuestros dispositivos no pueden adaptarse a la frecuencia radioeléctrica de esta región, así que también estamos incomunicadas.

Hayate chaquea la lengua con fastidio. Le resultaba increíblemente malo saber que no tenían forma de salir ni de comunicarse con nadie. Sin embargo, todos aquellos males palidecían ante el terrible panorama que significaba que Nanoha estuviera desaparecida. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba viva, lo que se traducía en una angustia irremediable. Signum, Vita, Rein y Shamal comprendían el drama que estaba viviendo su líder, y desde luego a ellas se les contagiaba la preocupación. En ese momento todo parecía ir de mal en peor.

─ No tenemos otra opción. Debemos avanzar ─ resuelve a decir Hayate al cabo de un rato ─. Tratemos de encontrar un sitio sombreado para escapar de este calor, y allí descansemos para avanzar de noche. Necesitamos ahorrar el agua de nuestros cuerpos para sobrevivir hasta que encontremos un sitio adecuado.

No hizo falta decir nada para que Hayate supiese que sus subordinadas estaban de acuerdo con aquella resolución. No es que tuvieran muchas opciones de todos modos, así que toman las pocas cosas que tenían y avanzan a través de aquel desierto rocoso, rogando mentalmente encontrar pronto algo que les fuese de ayuda.

* * *

 **Cueva**

─ _¿Estás segura de que no está muerta?_

─ _¿No ves que todavía respira? No seas tan pesimista, Arisa-chan_.

─ _Pero es que lleva toda la tarde así. No da muestras de que vaya a despertar_ …

No podía reconocer aquellas voces. Jamás las había oído. Le sonaban difusas, lejanas, extrañas, pero fueron suficientes para despertarla.

Los ojos de Nanoha se abren con suma dificultad, pese a que la única y débil iluminación en aquel lugar provenía de una lámpara de aceite que colgaba a mitad del techo. Dos siluetas borrosas aparecen ante ella y parecen notar que Nanoha había recobrado parcialmente el conocimiento. Aquellas dos chicas la toman a Nanoha del rostro y le abren los ojos para cerciorarse que estuviera bien, pero la cobriza estaba demasiado desorientada para darse cuenta de nada. Sentía que la agarraban por los brazos y la sentaban, pero al hacerlo se le iba la poca conciencia que tenía en ese momento. Casi ni sentía el dolor que se supone que debía tener por aquel golpe que recibió en el momento en que todo se borró. De pronto se acuerda de Fate, pero nada de lo que esas voces extrañas decían le sugería que esa rubia impertinente estuviera allí. Vuelve a quedarse inconsciente, y las voces nuevamente desaparecían.

* * *

 **Con Subaru, Teana y Erio**

Los rumores del desierto llegaban a la agradable sombra en que se refugiaban los tres amigos. Todavía seguían en el mismo refugio encontrado por Erio, y es que Teana no había despertado todavía. Subaru estuvo en todo momento vigilando a su amiga, e incluso usaba sus piernas a modo de almohada para recostar la cabeza de Teana, esperando a que abriese los ojos. Erio por su parte dormía en un rincón, y Subaru no le culpaba. Debió haberse cansado por el esfuerzo que había hecho para buscar refugio y llevarlas a ambas una por una.

Afortunadamente ya estaba anocheciendo, y eso significaba que ya estaban en horas más frescas para poder avanzar, pero en ese momento Subaru consideraba más sabio quedarse por el momento. Ninguno de los tres tenía medio alguno para defenderse salvo su unión como equipo, así que sería mejor esperar a que todos estén descansados.

No había fogata ni ninguna otra fuente de luz, así que el refugio se había quedado a oscuras, e incluso empezaba a hacer frío. Era de lamentar que no hubiera mantas para ayudar a mantener el calor, y sólo quedaba una opción, que afortunadamente había llegado a la mente de la chica.

Su hermana mayor, quien varias veces había estado en viajes de boy scouts, le había contado que, estando a la intemperie y sin otros recursos que la compañía de sus amigas del colegio, por las noches cercanas al invierno les resultaba necesario juntarse para así intercambiar el calor corporal, y de ese modo impedir el enfriamiento e incrementar las oportunidades de sobrevivir. Valiéndose de esa información de su hermana, Subaru deja por un momento a Teana para buscar a Erio y lo carga de vuelta. El frío iba in crescendo, así que la peliazul se apresura para poner a Erio al lado de Teana, y luego se acuesta a sí misma al otro lado del niño. Merecía aquella preferencia, pues ese niño había actuado como todo un pequeño héroe.

Da un último vistazo al exterior, pero nuevamente no había nada de interés afuera, así que se acomoda nuevamente para dormirse, esperando que así pudiera levantarse temprano y encontrar a sus dos amigos en buenas condiciones para así empezar aquel penoso viaje que les esperaba.

* * *

 **Escondite**

─ Entonces, ¿quieres decir que Fate-chan estaría en el planeta Midchilda? ─ dice Accous mientras escribía dicho mensaje en una pequeña laptop.

─ _Es una posibilidad. El TSAB fue avisado cuando recibieron el ataque, y ese planeta era el más cercano, así que es factible que se encuentre allí_ ─ se lee en el mensaje que Accous recibe en respuesta.

─ _¿Hay alguna posibilidad e ir a comprobarlo?_ ─ esta vez Accous no recita en voz alta lo que escribe.

─ _Sí ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

─ _Porque a mis amigos y a mí nos interesa participar en el rescate_ ─ Accous se detiene unos cuantos segundos, pensando sobre si decirle más a su contacto ─ _. Queremos rescatarla, pues ya hemos fallado una vez, cuando Jail Scaglietti pretendió desposarla_.

─ _¿Fueron ustedes los que intervinieron en la boda antes de la llegada del TSAB?_ ─ ya Accous veía venir aquello ─ _No sé si pensar si fueron muy valientes o muy imprudentes. En todo caso, creo que el Mayor Nakajima estaría de acuerdo, siempre y cuando se le garantice que su ayuda sirva para traer a los rehenes sanos y salvos_.

Mientras Accous escribía su respuesta, Carim aparece con una manta para cubrir a su hermano, pues ya se había hecho bastante tarde. Carim todavía recordaba con diáfana claridad cuando Alicia y Shario trataban de calmar a Precia. Ella recién llegaba de recabar información en el mercado que se encontraba cerca de ese agujero que fungía de hogar cuando oía cuando Alicia y Shario preguntaban por una tal Lindy. Esa vez no oyó que Precia diera respuesta alguna, y Carim acertadamente dedujo que sus dos amigas habrían estado preocupadas por ello. El tema no volvió a salir hasta ese momento, pero Carim no podía dejar de pensar en ello ¿Quién era Lindy? ¿Qué razón tendrían Alicia y Shario para preguntar por ella a Precia? Lamentablemente eran preguntas a las que todavía no podía tener respuestas hasta que Alicia se aventurara a abordar el tema primero.

De pronto tiene una idea, y esa idea involucraba a su hermano, además que lucía como viable.

─ Accous ─ el mencionado voltea a verla ─ ¿Es verdad que tu contacto puede averiguar cualquier cosa desde su posición?

─ Así es, siempre y cuando exista ─ responde el joven tranquilamente.

─ Pues me gustaría que él averigüe quién es Lindy.

─ ¿Lindy?

─ Así es. Posiblemente tenga que ver con Precia-san. Si es así, tal vez tu contacto sepa quién es Lindy. Pregúntale.

Accous asiente con algo de duda y se pone a teclear el mensaje de su hermana. Ambos tuvieron que esperar algunos segundos para recibir una respuesta. No sabían pensar si fue algo difícil o si el contacto de Accous tenía dudas para tomar en serio el tema. Cual fuese el caso, pronto llega a Accous una carpeta en el que se desglosa rápidamente un montón de información, y ambos se dedican inmediatamente a revisarla.

─ Lindy Harlaown… Al parecer era familiar de un miembro de bajo rango del cuerpo aeroespacial del ejército mundial de Uminari, pero fuera de ello, esa chica no tiene nada destacable ─ dice Accous mientras juntaba las cejas ─. Era solo una chica del montón, por lo que puedo ver, excepto en el detalle de que estudió varios años en la misma escuela que Precia-san.

─ ¿Eso acaso es posible? ─ para Carim algo no estaba bien ─ Yo conozco el recorrido académico de Precia-san gracias a Fate y Alicia, y ella siempre estuvo estudiando en escuelas demasiado costosas como para que estudien allí chicas "del montón", así que no es posible que…

─ Aquí hay más ─ corta Accous ─. Al parecer era amiga de Precia-san. Supongo que habría sido ella quien pagaba la escuela de Lindy, y de ser así, entonces eran muy amigas ─ Carim asiente en acuerdo ─. Según su registro, ella estaba estudiando para convertirse en militar, pero repentinamente desapareció, y al cabo de un tiempo las autoridades la dieron por muerta. Su cuerpo jamás fue encontrado, y su familia tampoco recibió ninguna respuesta a sus súplicas por alguna pista de su paradero.

Eso seguía sin satisfacer las expectativas de Carim. Era todavía una historia demasiado llena de agujeros por donde se le viera, y eso de una repentina desaparición sin dejar rastro era demasiado desconcertante para pensar que es verdad. Desgraciadamente no había nada más que fuera de relevancia entre los datos llegados a Accous, pero había algo que ya tenía bastante más claro que antes.

Lindy Harlaown estaba relacionada con Precia y, posiblemente, con sus alucinaciones.

* * *

 **Cueva**

Otra vez Nanoha podía distinguir una luz, una muy débil, pero era más que suficiente para impedir que siguiera durmiendo. Teniendo que abrir los ojos, esta vez consigue enfocar mejor su entorno, si bien eso no significó que se sintiera menos confundida al ver dónde estaba.

Nanoha estaba acostada en una cama de paja cuidadosamente puesta y cubierta con una sábana para prevenir la molesta sensación que causa su contacto directo. El lugar era una oscura cueva con una serie de instalaciones que daban perfectamente a entender que alguien vivía allí, y que no era solo un campamento de algún viajero o alguien perdido. Intenta levantarse, pero al hacerlo siente una fuerte punzada, precisamente en el lugar en que había recibido el golpe, y esa repentina corriente de dolor la hace caerse al suelo, incapaz de reaccionar. En seguida aparecen dos chicas, alarmadas por el ruido que hizo Nanoha al caer, y rápidamente la ponen otra vez en la cama, pese a la resistencia que opone la cobriza.

─ ¡Suéltenme! ¿Qué creen que hacen?

─ No te levantes. No es bueno que salgas de aquí si no te has recuperado, además que hemos tenido que tomarte algunos puntos por esa fea herida que tenías en la cabeza ─ responde una de las chicas que sostiene a Nanoha ─. Así, acuéstate y descansa, y mañana podremos hablar sobre lo que quieras…

─ ¡No quiero sentarme a hablar! ¡Tengo que buscar a Hayate-chan y al resto de mi equipo! ─ Nanoha nuevamente se resiste, pero su esfuerzo resulta inútil.

─ ¡Quédate quieta, se te ha dicho! ─ la segunda chica, de cabello rubio oscuro (casi naranja), y de expresión ruda, fuerza a Nanoha a acostarse otra vez.

─ No tan fuerte, Arisa-chan, o de lo contrario nuestro tratamiento será contraproducente ─ regaña la primera chica.

─ Lo siento, Suzuka. Pero es que esta tonta no quiere quedarse quieta.

Nanoha se sentía otra vez mareada y casi involuntariamente se lleva una mano en la cabeza. El dolor es tan intenso que retira la mano de golpe, pero el tacto fue suficiente para confirmar la presencia de puntos en la parte alta de su frente. No se podía creer que fuera verdad, y el darse cuenta de ello le recordó algo, o mejor dicho a alguien más.

─ ¿Dónde está ella?

─ ¿Hmm? ─ Suzuka y Arisa se quedan viendo a Nanoha.

─ ¡Me refiero a esa chica que estaba conmigo! ¡Fate Testarossa! ─ reacciona Nanoha con agresividad, pero el dolor le hace arrepentirse de ello ─ ¿Dónde está ella?

─ Pues lo siento, pero tú estabas sola cuando te encontramos ─ responde Suzuka con voz queda ─. Supongo que habría intentado buscar ayuda o algo ¿Nos puedes decir cómo es esa chica? Así podríamos distinguirla si la vemos.

─ Rubia… Ojos rojos…

─ Se la tiraron ─ lanza Arisa sin contemplaciones ─. No es por nada, pero en este planeta no hay nada peor que ser rubia y con ojos rojos. Es como una maldición que le cae a la gente por tener esas simples características.

Nanoha no entendía qué había dicho Arisa, pero sí tomaba en cuenta que, tiempo atrás había oído que el planeta Midchilda cargaba con una maldición, un relato que en Uminari se había convertido en casi cultural. La primera vez que oyó ese relato fue de parte de su madre, pero ni ella ni nadie le habría aclarado jamás la razón por la que "las rubias ojirrojas sufren cuando entran al planeta Midchilda". Siendo sincera, Nanoha no había pensado en ese detalle en todo el tiempo que estuvo en ese planeta, pero ahora que el tema salía, era un buen momento para averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

─ ¿De qué están hablando? ¿Qué clase de maldición rodea este planeta?

Suzuka y Arisa se quedan en silencio durante un rato que se le antoja bastante incómodo a Nanoha. Las dos extrañas se miran varias veces y luego miraban a Nanoha, como si no estuvieran seguras de qué responder.

─ Supongo que es normal que piensen que algo así está pasando en este planeta. Por varios siglos ha perdurado esa creencia de que los habitantes de Midchilda cargan con una maldición, pero la realidad es mucho más complicada que eso ─ dice Suzuka lentamente ─. Verás, en realidad pasa algo demasiado complejo para explicarlo al completo, pero supongo que podríamos resumir la situación.

─ …

─ En realidad la "maldición de Midchilda" es una farsa ─ dice esta vez Arisa ─. El planeta en sí es una maldición, es verdad, pero sus habitantes en sí mismos no son los salvajes que en Uminari se relatan desde hace siglos.

─ Nosotras conocemos de ese relato porque somos originarias de Uminari, aunque hemos estado viviendo aquí desde que la nave espacial turística de nuestros padres se accidentó y caímos, siendo nosotras las únicas sobrevivientes ─ Suzuka se quita una cadera que tenía escondida tras el cuello de su túnica ─. Hemos estado aquí algunos años, y en ese tiempo hemos podido comprobar la verdad que hay tras los relatos en Umnari.

─ ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Podrían dejar de dar tantas vueltas al asunto? ─ Nanoha empezaba a perder la paciencia, y es que no le agradaba nada que no fueran al grano.

* * *

 **Desierto**

Hayate y su equipo estaban avanzando en la desértica noche, aprovechando algunas mantas abandonadas para eludir el congelante frío de aquel entorno, pleno en extremos. Estaban cansadas por haber caminado toda la noche, y la planicie rocosa no daba señal de encontrar nada más en varios kilómetros a la redonda. Era de destacar que estaban también malhumoradas, y era casi seguro que matarían al primer extraño que las fuera a importunar.

Pronto iba a amanecer, y todo el tiempo de recorrido no había dado resultado en cuanto a conseguir comida o agua, y eso sólo servía para empeorar su estado anímico. Ya estaban listas para empezar a buscar una sombra, cuando Rein nota una señal extraña en sus radares, y eso la pone en alerta.

─ Hay personas acercándose, y lo hacen a gran velocidad.

─ ¿Qué? ¿En qué momento aparece de pronto gente, y aquí? ─ se extraña Shamal.

─ No lo sé, pero mis sensores indican que se dirigen directamente para acá.

Esas solas palabras fueron suficientes para que el grupo se pusiera en estado de alerta. Si lo que Rein decía estaba en lo correcto, entonces ellas ya habían sido localizadas por las personas que se dirigían a su ubicación. Ahora el gran problema de las terroristas era saber si quienes se acercaban eran o no hostiles, pero estaban listas para decapitar a quienes mostraran la más mínima seña de agresión.

No pasaría siquiera un minuto cuando aparece una veintena de aerodeslizadores que flotaban más de medio metro sobre la desnuda roca, y cada uno de estos vehículos llevaba consigo a dos personas con máscaras. Al frenar, estos desconocidos se bajan de los aerodeslizadores y sacan dispositivos mágicos de combate del tipo lanza y apunta a las chicas. Eran hostiles.

─ Sin piedad, chicas ─ es la orden de Hayate.

Estaban ampliamente superadas en número, pero las terroristas del TSAB eran increíblemente hábiles en combate mágicos, además que ya habían pasado por proporciones más desiguales en el pasado, y siempre se habían salido con la suya. Confiaban en que lograrían superar esta dificultad para seguir adelante, pero algo anda mal en sus cálculos.

En primer lugar, la magia usada por las terroristas apenas se manifiesta. Salía tan débil que ni siquiera sirve para asustar a los desconocidos. Eso por sí solo deja en shock a las chicas, pues ni el hambre ni la sed que sentían en ese momento podían explicar semejante nivel de debilitamiento. Una vez que era el turno de los enmascarados para atacar, no hubo nada que hacer ante sus rayos de energía mágica que traspasan las defensas de las Wolkenritter como si nada, quedando todas derrotadas en cuestión de segundos.

Ya sabiéndose vencedores, los enmascarados rodean a las terroristas y las atan con lazos de luz que las dejan completamente inmovilizadas. Una vez completada la operación, uno de los enmascarados se acerca más que los demás y mira detalladamente el rostro de cada una. Al final se quita la máscara, revelando el rostro de un joven bien parecido con porte marcial y cabello oscuro.

─ ¿Qué hacemos con estas intrusas, general? ─ dice un enmascarado que estaba con el resto del grupo.

─ Han invadido nuestro planeta sin autorización ni aviso alguno, y encima han abierto fuego contra nosotros sin esperar la voz de advertencia ─ señala otro enmascarado.

─ Aquí todos sabemos que las decisiones de este tipo las toma la emperatriz ─ responde el general sin máscara ─. Aún dados los hechos, estas prisioneras primero deberán ser llevadas a juicio, y que su majestad decida por la suerte de estas desdichadas.

─ Entendido, general ─ dice un tercer enmascarado.

─ ¡Llévenlas ahora a la capital! En unas horas vendrá una tormenta, y será mejor que no nos quedemos mucho tiempo.

A fin de impedir que algún accidente permitiera su escape, Rein es encerrada en una jaula que el general porta personalmente, y las demás chicas son montadas en un aerodeslizador para ser llevadas con todas esas personas. Ignoraban el problema en que se habían metido, pero pronto lo sabrían.

* * *

 **Con Subaru, Teana y Erio**

A pesar de que estaba haciendo frío, Subaru despierta con la sensación de haber descansado bien, y al abrir los ojos ve que Erio y Teana ya se habían levantado desde antes. Era de suponer que ellas estaban bien, así que Subaru se toma su tiempo para desperezarse y levantarse. Si no recordase el lugar y la situación en que se encontraba, incluso hubiese intentado comprobar qué había para desayunar.

Teana y Erio se encontraban fuera de la pequeña cueva, y eso lo vio Subaru al asomarse. Los dos estaban comprobando los alrededores como si estuvieran buscando ayuda. Subaru se acerca a ellos y mira también a su alrededor. Aún no amanecía, y parecía que faltaba una o dos para que así pasara, pues todavía estaba muy oscuro.

─ ¿Chicos? ¿Pasa algo?

─ ¿Hmm? Oh, Subaru… ─ Teana mira a la peliazul apenas por un segundo, y luego voltea a otro lado para que no se le notara el rubor en sus mejillas ─ Ermm… ¿Dormiste bien?

─ Sí ─ Subaru sonríe al notar la preocupación de Teana ─ ¿Qué están buscando? ¿Acaso está pasando una caravana cerca?

─ No. Sólo buscábamos algo que nos ayudara a irnos de aquí ─ responde Erio ─. Este sitio es muy tranquilo, pero algún resto de viajeros debería haber en algún lado, ¿no?

─ Supongo que tienes razón…

De pronto empieza a sonar algo bastante extraña, como un camión que pasaba a la distancia. Por simple precaución, los tres chicos se esconden tras una roca que tenían cerca. En efecto, era un camión pequeño y rústico que se abría paso entre el terreno árido. No daba muestras de llevar gente hostil, así que Subaru emerge nuevamente para hacer señas al camión, pero quien fuese quien lo conducía no da muestras de darse cuenta de su presencia, pues sigue de largo. Sin embargo, lo que realmente impacta a Subaru no es que la ignoraran, sino lo que consiguió ver en el camión en aquel breve instante.

─ ¿Subaru? ─ dice Erio.

─ Imposible… ¿Fate-san?

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Un nuevo giro para esta historia, como bien pueden ver ¿Qué es lo que la suerte depara a los protagonistas de este fic? Si lo quieren saber, pues toca esperar. No vemos pronto, se los aseguro.

Hasta otra


	11. Sin retorno de las tinieblas

**Sin retorno de las tinieblas**

Los cuidados que Alicia había procurado a su madre finalmente estaban dando sus tan anisados frutos, y es que Precia ya podía sentarse correctamente en la cama a la hora de servirle la comida, además que sus alucinaciones habían disminuido considerablemente, sobre todo cuando estaba dormida. También podía ir al baño por su propia cuenta, aunque Alicia prefería no confiarse y hacerle compañía todo el tiempo que le fuera posible, a fin de evitar cualquier accidente. Los demás que estaba dentro de aquella guarida también se mostraban aliviados por ver que Precia estaba recuperándose, y sobre todo Carim veía aquello como una grandiosa noticia, pues de ese modo podría averiguar quién era la tal Lindy Harlaown.

─ ¿Ya se siente mejor, Testarossa-san?

─ Mejor, mucho mejor ─ la voz de Precia sonaba cansada y todavía débil, pero hacía ver que lo que decía era cierto ─. Al menos la cabeza no da demasiadas vueltas como para dejarme levantarme de la cama.

─ Eso es bueno, y me gustaría hablar de cierta cosa con usted, si no es demasiada molestia ─ Precia alza una ceja, y Carim ve su oportunidad para hablar de una vez ─. Es sobre Lindy Harlaown. Usted la nombró varias veces en sus alucinaciones, y me gustaría saber quién es ella.

Precia palidece rápidamente al escuchar aquel nombre. Carim no comprende qué estaba pasando con la mujer mayor, pero podía anticipar que su reacción no era nada bueno. Verossa llega con un plato grande de sopa, preparado personalmente por Alicia, para así permitir que Precia completara de forma óptima su recuperación. Precia deja a un lado la sopa, y Carim sospecha que iba a tener las respuestas que buscaba.

─ ¿Qué averiguaste sobre Lindy?

─ Pues que ella al parecer estudió junto a usted, y que tenía un familiar en el cuerpo militar, además que desapareció de pronto, y que hoy en día se le presume muerta. Es todo lo que conseguimos averiguar.

─ ¿Conseguimos? ¿También tu hermano buscó la historia de Lindy? ─ Verossa asiente quedamente, tal como esperaba Precia ─ Esto no es algo que me agrade mucho hablarlo. De hecho, me causa una vergüenza tremenda tener que relatarles lo que pasó…

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Quién era esa chica de la que tanto habla en sueños? ─ Carim sigue presionando para saber la verdad.

─ Antes de contarles esto, quisiera que todos se reúnan aquí. Daré los detalles que quieren, y así sabrán por qué hago lo que hago ─ responde Precia palideciendo todavía más, haciendo incluso que Carim y Verossa temiesen que se desmayara.

* * *

 **Planeta Midchilda**

─ ¿Ahora me van a contar qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué tiene Testarossa que llama tanto la atención de la gente de este planeta? ─ dice casi a gritos Nanoha, y es que las dos chicas que la curaron la habían atado para que dejara de agitarse.

─ Debes dejar que tu cuerpo se recupere del todo, o de lo contrario podrías verte en serios problemas ─ dice Suzuka con tono gentil, pero eso hace enfurecer más a Nanoha.

─ ¡No quiero descansar, yo quiero irme de aquí! ─ Nanoha hace fuerza para intentar salir, y Suzuka solo se la queda viendo.

─ Deberíamos darle un buen coscorrón, y no me canso de decirlo ─ aparece Arisa con una taza con algo que estaba humeando y bebe un poco de lo que tuviera ─. Esta chica realmente es un caso perdido.

─ No digas esas cosas, Arisa-chan. Estoy segura que podemos llegar a un acuerdo con esta chica si conseguimos calmarla ─ Suzuka se acerca más a Nanoha, ignorando olímpicamente los agresivos ademanes de la cobriza.

─ ¡Dejen de vacilarme tanto y suéltenme! ─ Nanoha casi se cae de la cama, así que Suzuka la sujeta para inmovilizarla.

─ ¿Qué hacemos, Arisa-chan? ¿Le contamos el resto de la historia? ─ Arisa mira de soslayo a Suzuka, y esta termina tomando su decisión ─ Bueno, ya te contaremos el resto del cuento sobre lo que le pasará a aquella chica rubia que estaba contigo, pero deja de forcejear tanto, por favor.

No se supone que le debiera interesar, si Fate no era nada de ella, pero Nanoha se detiene al oír aquella condición impuesta por Suzuka y se apacigua. No podía negar que le interesaba conocer el resto de la historia, pero igual mira con enojo a aquellas chicas.

─ ¿Qué tiene este planeta? ¿Qué le pasa a la gente de aquí?

─ Las leyendas dicen que aquí hay una maldición, pero lo que en realidad pasa es que el campo magnético de este planeta está distorsionado ─ empieza a relatar Suzuka ─. Ciertamente sus orígenes están ligados a la magia, pero el planeta quedó severamente alterado, y ese campo magnético afecta de forma continua el cerebro y el sistema circulatorio de las personas que pasen por aquí, y no únicamente a quienes nacen aquí.

─ ¿Cómo? ─ Nanoha no conseguía entender las palabras de Suzuka.

* * *

 **Planeta Uminari**

─ ¿Qué está pasando para que nos reúnan a todos? ─ pregunta Shario.

─ Al parecer revelarán una verdad o algo por el estilo. No estoy seguro ─ responde Yuuno ─. Igual creo que Carim nos debería explicar lo que está pasando aquí.

─ No, eso lo haré yo ─ interviene Precia, silenciando a todos con ese anuncio.

─ ¿Tú, okaa-san? ¿Qué quieres decir con que nos vas a explicar?

─ Es algo, un pasaje de mi pasado que nunca te he contado, y que me da mucha vergüenza admitir ─ todos miran con curiosidad a Precia mientras esta reunía fuerzas para continuar ─. Es sobre mí y Lindy Harlaown, mi amiga de la infancia.

─ ¿Quién era ella? ─ dice Carim.

─ Lindy era una chica de bajos recursos. El sostén económico principal de su hogar era su tío que estaba dentro del ejército internacional de Uminari, y gracias a eso le fue posible tener una infancia soportable ─ algunos oyentes oían con atención absoluta a Precia, y el resto intercambiaba miradas de curiosidad ─. Las dos nos conocimos en vísperas del inicio de segundo año de primaria. Ella deseaba estudiar en una escuela privada, pero sus bajos recursos no le permitían darse semejante lujo, y ahí llegué y me apiadé de ella. Pagué el coste de su inscripción, y a partir de ese momento nos hicimos amigas inseparables. Ella era lista y curiosa, además de tener una actitud servicial, y muchos chicos que estaban al borde de la reprobación lograron aprobar gracias a su apoyo. Pasaron los años y nuestra amistad se iba haciendo más y más sólida, al punto que no podía una meterse en problemas sin implicar a la otra, y tampoco podíamos hacer nada notable de forma individual, pues en todo estábamos juntas. Le encantaba defenderme de los bravucones que pretendían forzarme a darle mis apuntes o mi almuerzo, y sus clases de artes marciales que le eran dados por su tío le hizo ganarse la fama de ser una chica bastante fuerte.

─ Si esa chica era tan buena contigo, ¿por qué nunca nos contaste a Fate o a mí sobre ella? ─ se extraña Alicia.

─ Ahí voy, Alicia: Luego de que nos graduáramos, conocí a tu padre, y muy pronto empezamos a salir, pues había sido un enamoramiento bastante intenso el que tuvimos en aquel momento. Poco después él me propuso matrimonio, y yo acepté la propuesta, cuando Lindy me propuso viajar al espacio para celebrar la despedida de solteras, y fue ahí cuando ocurrió todo. Ella desapareció, y yo me fui sin tomarme la molestia de buscarle, y desde entonces he sufrido el remordimiento por haberla abandonado ─ todos estaban boquiabiertos, viendo entre sorprendidos y aterrados a Precia ─. En aquella ocasión las dos fuimos al planeta Midchilda, pero al volver jamás le dije nada a nadie, y por eso la dieron por desaparecida durante un tiempo hasta que su tío no tuvo otra alternativa que declararla como muerta.

─ ¿Planeta Midchila? ¿El mismo donde está…? ─ Yuuno estaba dubitativo sobre si decir la verdad, y por ello busca en la mirada de Alicia una aprobación para decir lo que le habían escondido a Precia varios días. Increíblemente Alicia le dio permiso a Yuuno, cosa que ni él mismo esperaba ─ Precia-san, tenemos que decirle que Fate ha sido raptada por el TSAB, y los contactos de Acouss-san nos han dicho que ahora Fate se encuentra en el planeta Midchilda.

─ ¿En Midchilda? ¡No, eso no puede ser posible! ─ Precia se detiene, corrtada por una fuerte tos que asusta a su hija ─ Es peligroso… Fate no debe estar jamás en Midchilda, y es que allá…

─ Habíamos escuchado que allí hay una maldición, pero carecemos de los detalles ─ dice Zafira, y Precia solo le envía una mirada de reproche.

─ También yo escuché sobre esa maldición. De niña solía creer que así era, e incluso me sentía dudosa sobre si ir allá, pero lo que allí se oculta es más complejo y peligroso, y por eso hay que encontrar urgente la manera de regresar a Fate. Su vida peligra allá.

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay en el planeta Midchilda para que sea tan peligroso? ─ dice Carim bastante inquieta.

* * *

 **Planeta Midchilda**

─ En este planeta hay una distorsión magnética que afecta el cerebro de la gente, y debido a ello los habitantes de este planeta están afectados por la condición de este planeta, aunque no todos se dan cuenta de ello ─ dice Arisa.

─ ¿Qué clase de condición es esa?

─ Es una de las condiciones más raras que pueden existir, pero su rareza entraña un severo peligro ─ Suzuka se acerca más a Nanoha ante de seguir ─. Ocurre que las personas en este planeta son poseídas por una atracción sexual bastante severa hacia las mujeres de cabello rubio y ojos rojos. No nos preguntes el porqué de esa característica tan específica, pero el caso es que quienes supuestamente configuraron el campo magnético propiciaron que las personas que se quedan aquí persigan a cada rubia de ojos rojos que vean para tener relaciones sexuales con ella, ya sea que quieran o no ─ Nanoha aún no procesaba lo que estaban explicándole ─. Ocasionalmente han llegado a este planeta mujeres con esas características, y todas ellas se han visto obligadas a esconderse o disfrazarse para evitar ser violadas hasta morir. Definitivamente este no es un buen planeta para personas de esos rasgos.

─ Pero ustedes han estado en este planeta, según ustedes mismas dijeron ─ Arisa y Suzuka asienten ante el señalamiento de Nanoha ─ ¿Cómo le hacen para mantener la cabeza sobre los hombros, en lugar de haberme atacado ustedes para secuestrar a Tesstarossa?

─ Hay un método bastante efectivo para solventar ese problema, y la solución está bastante ligada a esto ─ Arisa saca de una cesta una botella con algo que Nanoha no consigue identificar ─. El problema se manifiesta como un deseo sexual, y es precisamente el sexo lo que arregla este problema.

─ Todo depende de la acumulación de determinadas hormonas en el torrente sanguíneo ─ continúa Suzuka ─. El campo magnético del planeta afecta a todos sus habitantes, pero cuando alguien tiene relaciones sexuales, la concentración hormonal en la sangre cambia de forma drástica debido a la liberación de las hormonas que nos rigen aquí, pero este lapso solo dura cinco días.

─ También aplica que las personas que ingresan a este planeta tardan cinco días para caer ante los efectos del campo magnético ─ la intervención de Arisa soluciona algunas dudas que tenía Nanoha en cuanto a aquella explicación ─. Al cumplirse el quinto día planetario de su estadía aquí, el campo magnético conseguirá apoderarse de tu flujo hormonal, y entonces te verás irremediablemente atraída por aquella chica que secuestraron.

─ ¿Y qué se supone que haga? ─ Nanoha estaba ofuscada ante aquellos datos ─ Yo ya tengo pareja, y no creo que tenga que estar cada cuatro días o menos tirándomelas a ustedes o a Testarossa. Necesito de alguna forma para sortear esta situación, a menos que pueda irme pronto de aquí.

─ Es bueno que tomes ese detalle en cuenta. Da cuenta de lo mucho que te interesa este asunto ─ Arisa le acerca la botella a Nanoha ─. A fin de impedir que nosotras mismas caigamos en aquella tentación magnética, y también para asegurar una vida digna y segura a las pocas rubias de ojos rojos que habitan esta región, hemos trabajado desde muy pequeñas en el desarrollo de medicinas que podrían ayudar…

─ Podemos darte algunas botellas, y así podrías ir al rescate de la tal Testarossa y utilizar el brebaje para detener a las gemelas Lotte.

─ ¿Las gemelas Lotte? ¿Fueron ellas las que secuestraron a Testarossa?

─ Así es ─ Suzuka toma la botella de manos de Arisa y se lo deja a la vista a Nanoha, aunque no la desata todavía ─. Son las nietas de un terrateniente llamado Gil Graham, y constantemente salen al desierto para hacer cualquier clase de travesuras. Seguramente fueron ellas quienes secuestraron a aquella chica, y así la estarán llevando a la casa de Gil Graham para que entre los tres la violen.

Nanoha no comprende el porqué, pero empezó a temer por la suerte de Fate. Sin duda a la rubia le esperaría un cruel y lamentable destino si todos los habitantes que la encuentren la verían como un irresistible imán sexual. Quería ir a rescatarla, pero todavía no tenía claro cómo lo lograría. En ese momento toma en cuenta la botella, y así le dio curiosidad por saber de su contenido.

─ ¿Y eso es…?

─ Es el último invento que hemos logrado luego de varios años de experimentos para lograr inhibidores sexuales efectivos ─ responde Suzuka ─. En un principio nuestros brebajes resultaban muy agresivos para el cuerpo de quien los tomara, provocando vómitos y fiebre, pero casi nunca encontrábamos gente que se quisiera quejar de nuestros brebajes, principalmente porque nosotras mismas los hemos puesto a prueba antes de comercializarlos.

─ Este modelo es el más inocuo que hemos logrado hasta ahora. No tiene ningún efecto secundario para la salud ─ dice Arisa muy sonriente ─. Pero igual tiene un efecto secundario que quizá te incomode saberlo.

─ Eso me da igual. Denme a probar un poco para confirmar que funciona ─ exige Nanoha, y Suzuka le da un sorbo del brebaje.

En los primeros segundos no parece que ocurriese nada, y Nanoha empieza a creer que esas dos extrañas sencillamente estaban mal de la cabeza. Suzuka se decide entonces a desatar a la cobriza, y esta se levanta para ir inmediatamente en busca de Fate, pero al levantarse siente que su sexo le arde con intensidad. Sus paredes internas se contraen fuertemente y se humedecen con una velocidad que nunca antes había pensado posible. Tan repentino fue que Nanoha no consiguió ahogar un gemido y retorcerse ante el más doloroso placer que haya sentido en su vida, tanto que se termina cayendo al suelo.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué demonios me han hecho? ─ escupe Nanoha con furia.

─ Es el efecto secundario del brebaje. Es muy efectivo, pero te hace venirte en el acto para liberar la presión hormonal propiciada por el campo magnético del planeta ─ responde Suzuka tranquilamente ─. Arisa fue la encargada de ponerle nombre luego de que termináramos su creación. La conocemos como "orgasmo líquido", aunque nosotras ya nos arreglamos por nuestra cuenta, pues hemos estado juntas mucho tiempo como pareja.

─ Las odio… ─ consigue decir apenas Nanoha mientras intentaba recuperar el ritmo de su respiración.

* * *

 **Planeta Uminari**

─ En ese condenado planeta su campo magnético está completamente enloquecido. Sus habitantes irán por Fate apenas la descubran, y por eso tengo que ir a salvarla ─ culmina Precia con voz más débil que en un principio, señal de que se estaba agotando nuevamente ─. No puedo permitir que Fate se quede mucho tiempo allí, y menos si Lindy consigue identificarla.

─ ¿De verdad cree usted que esa tal Lindy Harlaown sigue viva? ─ se extraña Shario.

─ No lo creo, estoy segura ─ sostiene Precia con seguridad ─. Lindy Harlaown era más que una chica con capacidad física envidiable. También fue una maga de primer nivel. Siempre alcanzaba la excelencia en todas las demostraciones prácticas en la escuela, al punto en que en segundo año fue capaz de vencer a dos profesores juntos ─ el grupo se queda mirando con cara de WTF a la mujer mayor ─. Su capacidad mágica ha sido verdaderamente prodigiosa, y quedarse extraviada en el planeta Midchilda no puede ser suficiente para que ella se muera. Estoy segura de que habrá conseguido la manera de sobrellevar su vida allí, e incluso habría sido capaz de superar la limitación que impone el campo magnético de Midchilda.

─ ¿Limitación? ¿De qué estás hablando? ─ dice Alicia.

─ La disociación lasciva no es el único efecto que ejerce el campo magnético. También tiene la peculiaridad de que corta a la mitad la capacidad y el dominio mágico de las personas. Eso significa que un mago promedio se vería seriamente debilitado y casi sin capacidad de usar su magia para labores ordinarias.

─ ¿Eso es verdad? ─ Alicia palidece del susto ─ Eso quiere decir que…

─ Fate es una maga con un potencial superior al que aparenta, pero si eso es verdad, entonces ese potencial no le sería suficiente para mantener a raya la amenaza de esa gente ─ observa Verossa con evidente preocupación ─. Mi contacto me ha dicho que pronto haría un viaje hasta Midchilda para ir en busca de los rehenes del TSAB, y si hay suerte en encontrar a Fate-chan…

─ Yo sola irá allá, a Midchilda ─ las palabras de Precia deja enmudecidos a todos.

─ Pero okaa-san…

─ Tú eres la que más riesgos estaría corriendo debido a tus rasgos, Alicia, y realmente prefiero no tener que involucrar a nadie en esta misión tan peligrosa, sobre todo pensando en que Lindy podría atacarlos…

─ ¿Y por qué esa tal Lindy nos atacaría? ─ cuestiona Arf.

─ Porque la conozco mejor de lo que la conoció nadie. Ella era una chica dispuesta a lo que sea por un amigo, pero nunca olvida que alguien pretenda engañarla o traicionarla. Sé que mis actos la hicieron sentir traicionada y abandonada, y por eso pretenderá ir por mí si se entera que Fate está en el planeta Midchilda. Tengo que sacarla cuanto antes…

Precia se levanta rápidamente, pero la tensión se le baja y casi cae al suelo, siendo Alicia y Yuuno quienes la ayudan a permanecer de pie. Carim pensaba que aquello había sido mucho más de lo que esperaba saber. Quizá incluso más de lo que hubiera querido saber.

* * *

 **Planeta Midchilda**

─ ¡Vamos, que ya casi llegamos al palacio! ─ grita el general al resto de sus tropas, e inmediatamente todos aceleran sus vehículos.

Hayate y sus guerreras estaban bastante agotadas. Aquellas horas que llevaban como prisioneras les hizo sentir de lleno el cansancio que habían estado acumulando desde aquel ataque por la espalda perpetrado por las fuerzas militares del planeta Uminari. Cada una de ellas juraba mentalmente que cobrarían venganza luego de que saliesen de esa situación tan complicada en que se encontraban. Al estar frente a un gigantesco complejo palaciego, las tropas se detienen y bajan a las prisioneras para completar el trayecto a pie.

─ ¡Hemos traído a algunos forasteros! ─ anuncia el general ante la primera línea de guardias frente a aquel palacio.

─ ¡General Chrono! ¡Es un honor recibirle nuevamente! ─ responde quien parecía ser el líder de aquella línea ─ Por favor pase. Estoy seguro de que la emperatriz estará complacida con las noticias que le va a dar…

El general Chrono encabeza entonces el avance con rumbo al interior de aquel monumental palacio, en un recorrido que parece eterno debido a la enorme cantidad de líneas de guardias que había que atravesar pocas decenas de metros de por medio. Hayate y sus subordinadas sienten un dolor insoportable en los pies para cuando logran ingresar al salón del trono, y al estar allí sólo queda en ellas la sensación de asombro ante lo que veían: La pulcritud y la suntuosidad que transmitía ese lugar nada tenía que ver con la desolación y el infernal calor del desierto. Las paredes, de un color marfil tan intenso que casi penetraba en los ojos como agujas, se alzaban tan alto que se dificultaba ver el final de estas, y el techo se insinuaba oscuro al no poder alcanzarle las luces del palacio. El suelo, casi como un espejo, era de un brillante negro que parecía que rechinaría si pisaban sobre las losas. Hayate y sus guerreras estaban a la expectativa del encuentro con la fulana emperatriz de ese lugar.

─ ¡Hemos llegado con los intrusos, majestad! ─ Chrono ahínca su rodilla y hace una pronunciada reverencia a la emperatriz, la cual yacía invisible tras unas cortinas de seda que rodeaban el trono ─ ¿Qué propone que hagamos con ellas?

─ ¿Ellas? ¿Son todas chicas? ─ la emperatriz se levanta lentamente de su trono y va dirigiéndose paso a paso a las cortinas que ocultaban su identidad ─ Es raro que ingrese a nuestros dominios solamente mujeres. Usualmente vienen grupos de hombres, mayormente diplomáticos de planetas cercanos, así que me causa cierta sorpresa saber de este acontecimiento.

Ya saliendo de la protección visual de las cortinas, Hayate y sus guerreras ven a una hermosa mujer de cabello color verde agua recogido con una coleta alta, y que iba ataviada con un vestido que la hacía ver delicada e imponente al mismo tiempo. Hayate podía ver, a juicio de la cantidad de soldados cerca y por no tener sus dispositivos de batalla, que huir de ese lugar no iba a ser una opción. Signum, Vita, Rein y Shamal comprendían perfectamente el sentir de su ama al ver su rostro, pues ellas pensaban lo mismo.

─ Mi nombre es Lindy Harlaown, conquistadora y emperatriz del planeta Midchilda. Soy la gran unificadora de las naciones de este planeta y la autoridad máxima en todas y cada una de ellas ─ dice la emperatriz con un tono sereno que podía decir de todo, menos lo que acababa de decir ─. Ahora quiero saber sus nombres y la razón por la que ustedes están aquí, a menos que los calabozos les parezcan un buen sitio para descansar.

─ Me llamo Hayate Yagami, fundadora y líder del TSAB ─ responde la castaña con recelo evidente ─. Ellas son mis subordinadas dentro de nuestra organización: Signum, Shamal, Reinforce Zwei y Vita. Hemos llegado a este planeta por accidente, pues tuvimos que escapar del ataque perpetrado por el ejército del planeta Uminari.

─ ¿Uminari? Se me hace nostálgico oír ese nombre ─ dice Lindy con una voz delicada que parecía querer acariciar los oídos de todos los que estuvieran cerca ─. Hace años que no sé absolutamente nada de mi planeta natal, pero en este planeta no se ha desarrollado todavía la tecnología necesaria para viajar al espacio, así que no puedo hacer nada al respecto, al menos hasta que podamos terminar las infraestructuras que todavía tenemos en desarrollo para ese propósito ─ las cautivas se sorprenden al oír que Lindy provenía de Uminari, pues eso no se lo esperaban ─. Sin embargo, escuché de buenas fuentes que el TSAB es un grupo terrorista que ha estado asolando por algunos años varias zonas del planeta Uminari. Se me hace curioso que sea precisamente ese grupo de terroristas el que esté aquí, frente a mí, en este preciso instante ¿Vinieron solas? ¿No hay nadie más?

Esta vez Hayate no responde. Si la emperatriz Lindy ya estaba informada de sus actividades, era probable que no las pusiese en libertad, así que mejor no se arriesgaba a exponer a Nanoha ante las preguntas de la emperatriz. Por otro lado, también estarían implicados los rehenes que habrían caído en otras zonas de aquel extraño planeta, y al no ser ellos terroristas, bien podrían eludir la prisión.

─ ¿Y bien? ¿Alguien más vino con ustedes a mi planeta?

─ Erio Mondial, Teana Lanster, Subaru Nakajima, Fate Testarossa…

─ ¿Tesstarossa? ¿Dijiste Testarossa? ─ el rostro desencajado que pone Lindy resultó más perturbador para las terroristas que su gesto de calma angelical ─ Ese apellido… Tenía años sin escuchar ese apellido… Si es lo que creo, entonces significa que Precia hizo su vida sin la más mínima preocupación después de abandonarme…

El salón del trono queda repentinamente inundado de poderosa aura que deja de piedra a las integrantes del TSAB. Esa aura contrastaba horriblemente con el aspecto del sitio, pues denotaba un sentimiento hostil y hacía bastante pesado el ambiente. Hayate comprende entonces que lo peor que pudo haber hecho ella y su grupo fue permitir ser encontrada por aquella guardia, y es que, aún con sus dispositivos de combate en su máxima capacidad, todas juntas no podrían plantarle pelea a la emperatriz y tener certeza de ganar. Lindy Harlaown poseía un poder mágico que no se comparaba con nada ante lo que se hubiesen encontrado las terroristas. Al menos la razón de esa presión tan poderosa y terrorífica era bastante clara: Lindy ya pensaba ir tras Fate.

─ ¿Qué hacemos, majestad? ¿Intentamos rastrear a esas personas? ─ dice Chrono como si no estuviera pasando nada.

De pronto la presión en el salón del trono se desvanece con la misma rapidez con que se había manifestado, y la emperatriz le dirige al general la misma mirada serena que tenía momentos atrás, nuevamente dejando perplejas a las terroristas.

─ Cuanto antes empiecen las labores de búsqueda, mejor ─ responde Lindy ─. Peinen el desierto entero si hace falta para encontrar a todas esas personas que acaba de nombrar nuestra joven extranjera, y con especial esfuerzo quiero que busquen a la chica Testarossa ─ Hayate aprieta los dientes, lamentando haber acertado en sus sospechas ─. Si esa chica tiene algún parentesco con la traidora de Precia Testarossa, será ideal para que podamos llegar a Precia, y así poderme vengar.

─ ¿Vengar? ¿A qué se refiere? ─ suelta Shamal casi accidentalmente.

─ Eso no es un tema que incumba a ustedes ─ responde Lindy sin perder el porte, pero esta vez eso le hacía ver intimidante ─. En Uminari las autoridades les desprecian bastante y exigen sus cabezas, pero aquí podrían tener una oportunidad para que las ayudemos si aceptan cooperar conmigo y con mi ejército, o de otro modo deberán ser llevadas a los calabozos hasta que culmine la búsqueda de todas esas personas que mencionaste, líder del TSAB ─ Hayate chasquea furiosa, sabiendo que había hablado demasiado.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Ahora sí, ha surgido una nueva situación dramática en esta historia, y para los próximos capítulos serán mucho mejores (o eso pienso yo). Opiniones y sugerencias ya saben cómo hacerlos ver, y muy pronto nos volveremos a ver en esta historia.

Hasta otra


	12. El viaje empieza

¿Cómo han pasado el mes, fans de Nanoha y demás? Como ya saben, les comparto un nuevo capítulo, esperando que les agrade lo que están por leer ¡En marcha!

 **El viaje empieza**

En aquella habitación donde todavía se encontraba Jail Scaglietti hospitalizado había llegado nuevamente la visita del teniente Regius Gaiz, quien en ese momento lucía preocupado por algo, aunque Jail todavía no se sentía lo suficientemente bien para permitirse preguntar lo que estaba pasando.

─ Veo que todavía no puedes mover otra cosa que los ojos, Jail ─ Regius se acerca a la silla que había al lado de la cama, pero no toma asiento ─. La noticia que te voy a dar no será nada agradable, y es que todavía no hemos logrado dar con rastro de la otra hermana Testarossa ni de su madre. Pareciera que ya habían previsto que las íbamos a buscar ─ Jail solo se queda mirando el rostro de Regius, sin hacer ningún otro gesto ─. Es posible que ellas estuvieran involucradas con los saboteadores que habían llegado a la boda antes de que irrumpiera la TSAB y lo arruinase todo. Si eso es así, pues tenemos que suponer que podrían saber los planes que teníamos con respecto a tu prometida. Esto es demasiado peligroso, Jail, y no tenemos ni idea de qué estarán planeando hacer.

A Jail se le hacía raro escuchar que Regius hablara de esa manera. El teniente frío, despiadado y calculador al que estaba acostumbrado a ver casi no daba señal de existir en ese hombre que yacía inmerso en la preocupación y la incertidumbre. Pero no podía ser para menos, tomando en cuenta que, si las sospechas de Regius son ciertas, Alicia y los demás podrían divulgar sus planes de control global y probar la existencia de la semilla gemada que Jail había conservado consigo todo ese tiempo. En ese momento Regius tiene una idea, una que podría ayudarle y darle algo de tiempo, así que busca el anillo matrimonial que Jail había estado sosteniendo todo ese tiempo desde su hospitalización y se lo guarda en el bolsillo, ante la mirada escrutadora de Scaglietti.

─ Lo tendré guardado hasta que te den el alta, Jail, y así este secreto se mantendrá bajo resguardo por el tiempo que nos haga falta. Te garantizo que ninguna persona no grata podrá apoderarse de esto ─ Regius mira fugazmente hacia la puerta, asegurándose de que nadie lo oyese ─. Supongo que esto lo sabrás comprender. Iré a informarme un poco más, y volveré en cuanto tenga nuevas noticias.

Regius da media vuelta y se retira a paso marcial, ideando mentalmente la manera en que tendría que buscar a Alicia y sus amigos, puesto que no iba a permitir que unos cuantos jovencitos de los bajos mundos arruinase el trabajo al que había dedicado toda su vida. Repetidamente se pone a mover el anillo en su bolsillo, presto a protegerlo de cualquier intruso, aún si para ello tenía que dar su propia vida.

* * *

 **Palacio de Lindy**

─ ¡Preparen todo para la captura de Fate Testarossa! ¡La emperatriz así lo ordena! ─ dice Chrono con la voz en cuello mientras los soldados bajo su mando asienten con una pronunciada reverencia, y seguidamente todos los soldados salen de allí al trote para dar inicio a la operación.

Chrono por su parte seguía en su lugar, mirando fijamente al lugar donde segundos atrás estaban sus soldados. Él no albergaba ninguna duda de que ellos serían capaces de hacer su trabajo de manera impecable, pues ya en ocasiones anteriores habían mostrado su valía en misiones altamente complejos y de suma importancia para los intereses del imperio Harlaown. Pese a ello, sentía que tenía que recurrir a alguien más que le ayudase en esa operación tan importante, pues que la misma Lindy así le había instruido.

─ Las prisioneras han sido puestas en los calabozos, tal y como lo ordenaste, Chrono-kun ─ aparece una chica detrás del general, y este voltea a mirarla tranquilamente.

─ Eso me parece genial, Amy. Ahora tenemos que llevar a cabo los interrogatorios pertinentes ─ Chrono se acerca lentamente a Amy, y al estar frente a ella le pone una mano en el hombro ─. Eres la única persona en todo este planeta en quien confiaría la misión que estoy por darte, así que te pido que prestes mucha atención y actúes con discreción.

Amy asiente con firmeza, ante la mirada seria de Chrono.

* * *

 **Con Subaru, Teana y Erio**

El trío de amigos llevaba un rato corriendo bajo el inclemente sol del desierto, siguiendo el rastro todavía visible de huellas que surcaba el suelo de roca. La visión de Fate siendo llevada de aquella manera tan irregular llamaba demasiado la atención, haciendo que los tres se preocuparan. Empezaba a hacer un calor endemoniado, pero no iba a ser suficiente para detenerlos en su persecución.

─ ¿Puedes ver algún rastro de ellos, Erio? ─ dice Subaru teniendo al niño sobre sus hombros.

─ ¡Puedo ver el auto! ¡Se estacionó en una cabaña que se encuentra al borde de un pequeño oasis! ─ Erio señala en dirección a lo que indicaba, guiando así a Subaru y Teana.

─ Es un milagro que haya un oasis por aquí. Llegué a pensar que esto no era más que una zona infinita y yerma de roca lisa ─ dice Teana tratando de abanicarse con la mano.

Teana y Subaru tenían que recurrir a subir a Erio para que viese por ellas, debido a que la pendiente en que se encontraban les impedía a ellas mirar demasiado lejos, además que no tenían opción a escalar, por lo que tenían que rodear el lugar para así tener un camino por el cual avanzar. Las huellas del auto siguen en una línea casi recta hasta un punto en que doblan más de 90 grados al costado, y es al llegar a ese punto que Subaru y Teana lograr ver la cabaña señalada por Erio. Desde la distancia parecía una chabola deprimente y destartalada, y los tres jóvenes se preguntaban qué clase de ser desgraciado podría vivir en condiciones tan infrahumanas. Pero en cualquier caso siguieron su camino, prestos a encontrar a Fate y saber qué estaba haciendo ella allí.

* * *

 **Con Fate**

Tenía una sensación realmente incómoda.

Sus manos y pies parecían estar atados, impidiendo que ella pudiera moverse de modo alguno en esa cama tan áspera en que se encontraba, y al abrir lentamente los ojos, Fate se encuentra con dos chicas que irradiaban lujuria con la mirada, dos chicas que Fate jamás en su vida había visto.

¿Quiénes… son ustedes?

─ Oh, veo que acabas de despertar, sensual rubiecita ─ dice una de las chicas con voz intoxicada por un deseo insano ─. Tú tranquila, que vamos a tratarte muy bien, si hasta rogarás quedarte aquí.

Fate forcejea contra las ataduras que sostenían sus extremidades, pero estas eran demasiado duras y firmes, y las dos captoras simplemente ríen con una maldad que ponía los pelos de punta a la rubia. No tenía ni idea de qué hacía allí ni qué estaba pasando, y esa ignorancia le hacía tener mucho miedo. Estaba en un mundo totalmente extraño, en un lugar inexplorado y en una situación que no sabía manejar. Casi se orinaba de miedo al ver a aquellas dos chicas empezar a quitarse la ropa, cuando de pronto la puerta se abre, ingresando un hombre notablemente mayor y una mirada seria, y Fate por un momento tuvo un instante en que sintió que había esperanza.

─ Aria, Lieze, ¿se puede saber qué está pasando? Llegaron haciendo demasiado ruido y no dejar de hacer un alboroto en la habitación.

─ Otou-sama, hemos traído a una rubia de ojos rojos. Mira aquí ─ una de las chicas señala a Fate.

─ ¿Rubia de ojos rojos? Hace años que no veía una ─ el hombre esboza una sonrisa que derrumba el atisbo de esperanza de Fate.

Tanto las dos chicas como el hombre empiezan a acercarse de manera sospechosa a Fate, la cual nuevamente intenta deshacerse fútilmente de esas ataduras que la tenían fijada en la cama. Ya era capaz de imaginarse que iba a tener una experiencia en extremo traumática.

* * *

 **Con Nanoha**

─ ¿Hasta dónde tenemos que ir? ─ Nanoha mira en todas direcciones en el desierto, completamente desorientada.

─ No comas ansias, pequeña saltamontes ─ responde Arisa aguantando una mueca de risa ─. La casa de Gil no está muy lejos, pero necesitas tener paciencia si quieres, llegar. Este lugar guarda muchos caminos secretos y callejones sin salida.

─ Arisa-chan tiene razón. Las rocas y peñascos convierten esta yerma llanura en un gigantesco e interminable laberinto si no te propones conocer bien sus secretos ─ dice Suzuka tranquilamente ─. Lo que necesitas es ver bien por dónde vas y memorizar bien cada roca grande que veas en el camino. Afortunadamente las rocas de la región son muy distintas unas de otras, por lo que conocer sus formas y tamaños te serán de muchísima utilidad para guiarte.

─ Bueno, ustedes ganan ─ refunfuña Nanoha, para beneplácito de Arisa y Suzuka ─. Igual tendríamos que apurarnos para salir al rescate de esa chica Testarossa. No es que me caiga bien ni nada, pero se me hace demasiado lamentable que su destino sea convertirse en el juguete sexual de unos cuantos lugareños.

Arisa y Suzuka asienten de acuerdo y acompañan a Nanoha a la búsqueda de Fate, dejando finalmente aquella cueva donde Nanoha había pasado, a su parecer, una eternidad. Si lo que las dos inventoras habían dicho era cierto, realmente Fate no estaba segura en manos de extraños nativos, sean quienes sean, y sólo aquel "orgasmo líquido" podría detener a esas personas, puesto que Nanoha estaba impedida para usar magia como quisiese. Afortunadamente empezaban a asomar las primeras nubes en el cielo, por lo que había una esperanza de una pronta sombra que se proyecte en la zona, y así poder escapar de aquel calor infernal.

* * *

 **Uminari**

─ ¿Ya estás listo, Vice? ─ dice Genya en cuanto se encuentra con su subordinado.

─ ¿Ya es hora de dirigirnos a Midchilda? ─ dice Vice extrañado.

─ En efecto, es el momento justo en que nos dirigiremos a ese planeta para encontrar a Subaru.

Genya Nakajima y Vice se encontraban en ese momento en la oficina del primero, concertando una reunión en secreto. Vice había desempeñado bien su papel como contacto de Verossa para informarse con respecto a las movidas del mando militar. Era el momento correcto para que Vice hiciese su movimiento, puesto que el propio Verossa le había pedido que lo hiciese.

─ Mayor ─ Genya alza una ceja ante aquel inicio de su subordinado ─, ¿no cree que deberíamos intentar informar a la familia de la otra chica, Testarossa, que también fue raptada por el TSAB? Podríamos probar a pedirles apoyo, puesto que es probable que el teniente Regius quiera complotar de algún modo.

─ No dudo que sea así, aunque no me deja de impresionar que tengas esa idea ─ Genya toma asiento lentamente y se soba las sienes ─. Creo que fue él quien hackeó la comunicación que tuve con la líder del TSAB, pues no concibo de qué otro modo su localización fuera determinada y enviada con tanta rapidez. Puedes contactar con la familia de la chica Testarossa. Sé que ellos deben estar sufriendo mucho por la ausencia de ella, y estoy seguro que la prensa habrá hecho su trabajo, haciendo creer a todos que los rehenes murieron antes de que se concertara el ataque.

─ ¡Sí, señor! ─ Vice saludo al estilo militar y se retira del lugar, dejando a Genya pensar sus cosas tranquilamente.

Estaba plenamente seguro de que Regius había conseguido interceptarlo. La ausencia de pruebas era la única razón para no intentar acusarlo, pero nada le podía quitar esa idea de la cabeza. También estaba el hecho de que no podía quedarse tranquilo hasta recuperar a su hija. La tensión en su ser estaba al máximo, y así se mantendría hasta que llegue al planeta Midchilda, pero no contaba con que en su despacho había instalado un micrófono desde el cual fue escuchada la conversación que acababa de tener con Vice.

* * *

 **En otro lado**

Frente a unas computadoras y con unos audífonos puestos se encontraban dos chicas que estaban monitoreando cada lugar en las instalaciones de las fuerzas armadas del planeta Uminari. En ese momento ingresa Regius, el cual se mostraba ansioso por oír las noticias que le fueran a dar las dos chicas.

─ ¿Qué tienen para reportar? ─ es la forma que él toma para saludar, y una de las chicas frente a los monitores se quita los audífonos para encararlo.

─ Hemos logrado grabar algunas conversaciones en las instalaciones, pero creo que esta grabación le resultará especialmente interesante. Tome, por favor.

Regius toma los audífonos que le habían sido ofrecidos y escucha con atención la grabación. A medida que la misma avanzaba, Regius esbozaba una sonrisa cada vez más amplia y maligna. Momentos antes había estado hecho un lío y con ideas confusas revoloteando en su cabeza, pero lo que oía iluminaba el trayecto que deseaba trazar. La chica que lo atendía permanece en silencio, mirándolo, hasta que Regius se quita los audífonos y se los devuelve.

─ No me esperaba que Nakajima todavía tuviese guardado ese secreto ─ Regius mira atentamente las pantallas, burlándose mentalmente del resto de los oficiales que aparecían ante él ─. Durante años he deseado convertirme en el mandamás de todas las fuerzas armadas de Uminari y hacerme con el control armado absoluto, dejando a Jail el tema económico, y ahora tengo la oportunidad perfecta para hacer posible ese proyecto.

─ ¿Qué tiene pensado hacer? ─ dice la otra chica con seriedad.

─ ¿No es obvio, Quattro? Voy a seguir a Nakajima hasta el planeta Midchilda, y desde raptaré a toda la familia Testarossa. Una vez que las dos hermanas estén en mis manos, ellas serán forzadas a que una porte el anillo que tiene la semilla gemada, y acto seguido tomaremos control de su poder mágico para subyugar a todo el mando militar ─ Regius tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, y su mirada reflejaba maldad absoluta, y todo junto al regocijo que denotaba su voz ─. Genya Nakajima, sinceramente no sé cómo podré agradecer lo que acabas de hacerme saber tan amablemente. Tus acciones no tienen precio.

─ ¿Nosotras también estaremos allí? ─ dice Quattro.

─ Las dos estarán. No sería justo dejarlas por fuera, sobre todo sabiendo que ustedes están haciendo posible este éxito, Une, Quattro. Pero antes supongo que tendré que hablar con Jail al respecto. Seguramente le encantará saber esta noticia.

Conteniendo dolorosamente las ganas de reír, Regius se retira de aquella habitación, y Une y Quattro regresan a sus labores de espionaje, si bien sabían que no estarían en ese puesto por mucho tiempo si tenían que ir con Regius al planeta Midchilda.

* * *

 **Escondite**

Verossa se encontraba sentado cerca de una ventana que estaba cegada con tablas bastante viejas. Llevaba un buen rato esperando por la respuesta de Vice, puesto que él le había prometido que iba a convencer al Mayor Nakajima de incluir a más gente en secreto a la misión de rescate en el planeta Midchilda. Todos en aquella casa habían estado bastante ansiosos desde que Precia culminó su relato sobre la verdad que rodea aquel planeta en que se encontraba Fate, y casa uno de ellos sentía que estaba en sus manos su rescate, puesto que no tenían mucha confianza en las autoridades, especialmente sabiendo que parte de dichas autoridades estaban recibiendo su sueldo de manos de Jail Scaglietti.

Carim, Zafira y Shario habían estado cuidando de Precia desde que ella terminó su relato. No habían regresado las alucinaciones, pero Precia evidenciaba no sentirse todavía muy bien, por lo que el grupo se empecinaba en no incluirla en el riesgoso viaje en cuanto éste se diese. Precia desde luego no recibió con beneplácito aquella resolución, pero estaba muy mal como para protestar la decisión, y lo único que le quedaba era permanecer en cama hasta que se recuperara un poco más.

─ ¿Estás seguro de que ese tal Vice nos podrá ayudar? ─ cuestiona finalmente Yuuno luego de un par de horas de espera.

─ Si no es él, entonces no podemos confiar en nadie para estas cosas ─ afirma Verossa con seriedad ─. Debemos tener un poco más de paciencia. Vice puede que tarde, pero nos dará resultados. Eso te lo puedo garantizar.

Yuuno no dice nada más y se dirige a un sofá cercano para tomar asiento al lado de Arf. El rato se les hacía terriblemente aburrido, y la espera por noticias sólo servía para empeorar aquella pesada sensación. Al rato aparece Alicia con varias tazas de té que reparte a todo el grupo, teniendo por ello que recorrer toda la casa. Justo cuando Verossa da el primer trago a su infusión, su comunicador empieza a parpadear y pitar, llamando la atención de todos como si se tratara de un estallido, pese a que dicha señal emitida apenas resultaba perceptible para todos.

─ ¿Es él? ─ dice Carim acercándose a la velocidad del rayo a su hermano.

─ A ver, dame un momento ─ Verossa abre el mensaje y ve la pantalla holográfica que se despliega ante sus ojos, y lo que ve le hace sonreír, esperanzando a los demás ─. Chicos, tenemos luz verde. Iremos a Midchilda, así que mejor no vamos de aquí rápido, aprovechando que no hay policías ni soldados rondando cerca.

─ Ya tu contacto se estaba tardando bastante, si quieres mi opinión ─ suspira Alicia con una enorme sonrisa ─. Ahora podemos finalmente buscar a Fate y sacarla de ese manicomio de dimensiones planetarias.

─ Concuerdo contigo en esa definición ─ secunda Arf.

─ Entonces que no se diga más ¡A Midchilda! ─ Yuuno es el primero en tomar una gabardina y ponérsela para dar inicio a la marcha con rumbo al punto de encuentro que Verossa había acordado con Vice.

─ ¡Un momento! ─ nuevamente aparece Precia, y Alicia se preocupa por ella, por lo que se acerca para sostenerla ─ Ustedes no tienen idea de los peligros que aguardan en ese planeta, así que los debo acompañar a ese lugar, les guste o no.

─ ¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto, okaa-san?

─ Fate está en peligro, y tú estás lanzándote ciegamente a ese mundo para rescatarla ¿Crees que voy a quedarme tranquila en este lugar si sé todo esto? ─ Precia mira muy seriamente a Alicia y esta no responde ─ Me da igual mi propia salud si ustedes están de este modo. Ustedes son mi familia, las únicas personas que tengo en todo el mundo, y perderlas a ambas me haría perder completamente las ganas de vivir.

─ Okaa-san...

─ Supongo que no se puede hacer nada ─ interviene Zafira ─. Precia-san puede venir con nosotros, pero podemos hacer que únicamente participe en el campo estratégico y no en acción. Así podemos mantenerla estable mientras nos acompaña.

─ Tal vez sea lo mejor ─ cede Yuuno.

Alicia mira de forma trémula a Precia durante algunos segundos, quedando finalmente convencida de aceptar su compañía. Yuuno y Carim ayudan entonces a Precia a cubrirse para salir de ese lugar. Lo mejor de hacer eso era, sin lugar a dudas, no tener que regresar a ese deprimente lugar, pero todavía habían muchos riesgos que debían enfrentar todos.

* * *

 **Planeta Midchilda**

─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tienes miedo? ─ el hombre viejo miraba de forma macabra a Fate, la cual seguía forcejeando en vano ─ No preocupes, pequeña. Mientras estés aquí con nosotros, te aseguramos que te vamos a tratar bastante bien ¿No es así, mis niñas?

Las dos chicas tras el hombre asienten mientras soltaban risitas lujuriosas, y en el acto los tres desconocidos empiezan a quitarse la ropa. Fate hace uso de todas sus fuerzas, pero nuevamente no consigue. Ya estaban los tres captores desnudos y acercándose nuevamente a Fate cuando la ventana en esa habitación se rompe de forma sorpresiva, emergiendo tres figuras que para Fate significaron su salvación. Se trataban nada menos que de Subaru, Teana y Erio.

─ ¡Ustedes tres, dejen en paz a Fate-san, o se las verán con nosotros! ─ advierte Subaru con cara de pocos amigos contra los lugareños.

─ ¿Cómo se atreven a abusar de ese modo de una chica indefensa? ¡Son unos cobardes y unos cerdos! ─ escupe Teana.

─ ¡No dejaremos que le hagan nada a Fate-san, pueden contar con eso! ─ Erio se pone en posición de boxeo, pero los tres lugareños empiezan a reír.

─ ¿Qué piensan hacer para impedirnos hacer lo que queramos con esta sensual rubia? No me digan que la quieren para ustedes solos ─ el viejo mira mordazmente a los tres jóvenes, y estos continúan muy serios ─. Pues les digo que a esta rubia la encontramos nosotros primero, así que nos pertenece. Las leyes que han regido a Midchilda desde hace siglos así lo imponen.

─ ¿Leyes de Midchilda? ─ se extraña Teana.

─ Yo la llamaría más bien la maldición de Midchilda ─ responde Subaru ─. Los habitantes de este planeta desarrollan una fuerte e insana atracción por las chicas que sean rubias de cabello y con ojos de color rojo, y eso es lo que le está pasando a esta gente ─ Teana y Erio miran preocupados a la peliazul ─. Esto es algo que una vez me contó mi padre, pero jamás pensé que tendría la oportunidad de comprobarlo por mí misma. Como sea, ¡nos llevamos a Fate-san, les guste o no!

─ Pues va a ser que no lo vamos a permitir ─ una de las captoras da un salto hacia atrás y saca unos bates y se los pasa a su hermana y padre ─. Esta chica es nuestra propiedad, y haremos muchas cosas deliciosas. Vamos, di que sí quieres estar con nosotros, rubia-chan.

─ ¡Sálvenme, chicos! ¡Sáquenme de este lugar tan horrible! ─ suplica Fate a los chicos.

─ Hmp. Pues ya cambiará de parecer en cuanto le demos amor hasta por las orejas ─ dice el anciano para luego mirar serio a los infiltrados ─. Van a pagar muy caro por entrometerse en nuestro camino, niñitos.

Y así, teniendo que enfrentarse a tres desconocidos que se encontraban completamente desnudos, Subaru, Teana y Erio recogen cualquier cosa que se encontraron en el suelo para plantar pelea, todo fuese por salvar a Fate.

* * *

 **Palacio imperial**

Chrono estaba recorriendo los jardines traseros del monumental palacio de Lindy, buscando a alguien en específico. No sería difícil encontrar a esa persona. Puede esa persona normalmente se mostrara timorata ante misiones con cierto nivel de complejidad, pero sabía que lo que le iba a ofrecer iba a resultar demasiado tentador como para poder decir que no.

─ A ver, ¿qué ven mis ojos, que sólo yo sea capaz de ver? ─ Chrono mira en varias direcciones a su alrededor, cuando ve una delgada línea de humo saliendo de unos setos ─ Ya le encontré. Ahí estaba todo el tiempo.

Detrás de los setos se hallaban dos chicas que estaban respirando agitadamente. Se notaban bastante agotadas por lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, aunque eso a Chrono lo tenía sin demasiado cuidado.

─ Te estaba buscando, Caro Ru Lushe ─ dice Chrono avanzando lentamente ─. Aunque creo que también debo considerar como algo positivo encontrarte junto a ella, Lutecia Alphine ─ ambas jóvenes miran fijamente al general ─. Verán, quisiera que hagan un gran favor para la emperatriz, y me gustaría mucho que acepten esta petición.

─ ¿De qué se trata, general? ─ dice la chica llamada Lutecia.

─ El ejército imperial ha capturado hace poco a un grupo que está tachado como criminal en otro planeta, y las chicas de ese grupo nos han revelado muy amablemente que junto a ellas se encontraba una chica llamada Fate Testarossa.

─ ¿Quiere que vayamos a buscar a esa chica? ─ Caro alza una ceja.

─ Si no es mucho pedir ─ Chrono sonríe con amabilidad, aunque sin perder su porte ─. Según las labores de inteligencia que estamos todavía realizando, esa chica Testarossa para cumplir con los requisitos que señalan las condiciones magnéticas de este planeta. Supongo que saben a qué me refiero.

─ ¿Quieres decir... rubia y con ojos rojos? ─ Lutecia y Caro empiezan repentinamente a salivar.

─ Exactamente, y confío en que ustedes podrán con este encargo. Son las mejores rastreadoras que existen en todo el imperio Harlaown, además que su habilidad para domar dragones las convierten en adversarias formidables ante cualquiera que se oponga ante los designios de nuestra amada emperatriz.

─ ¿Está seguro... de que tenemos que traer a ese tipo de chica? ─ Caro tenía la mirada algo nublada, además que el rostro se le empezaba a enrojecer.

─ Así es. No se preocupen, que la emperatriz sólo quiere intercambiar un par de palabras con esa chica llamada Fate Testarossa, y luego ustedes podrán sentirse libres de llevársela y hacer lo que les plazca. Es su mérito, después de todo.

─ Lutecia y Caro sonríen de forma lasciva y aceptan la misión sin hacer más preguntas. Acto seguido, Chrono ve que ambas chicas llaman a un enorme dragón blanco que vuela hacia ellas y las deja montar su lomo para nuevamente alejarse. El general imperial confiaba que la misión iba a resultar exitosa. Hasta el momento, Caro jamás había fallado en una misión, y la compañía de Lutecia serviría para afianzar todavía más la garantía de éxito.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Seguramente deja mucho a pensar sobre lo que viene en los próximos capítulos, pero mejor dejo a la opinión de ustedes dichas apreciaciones. Por cierto, invito a todo aquel que llegue a este punto a que lea mi profile debido a que he publicado una encuesta, y me gustaría que ustedes (o al menos los que puedan o quieran entre ustedes) den su opinión al respecto sobre qué querrían en dicha propuesta.

Hasta otra


	13. Todos hacia Fate

Una vez más, saludos. Es hora d-d-d-del duelo... digo de un nuevo capítulo de esta historia tan rara. Esta vez sí que no he tardado mucho en actualizar, ¿verdad?

 **Todos hacia Fate**

En el salón del trono imperial de Midchilda se encontraba esperando Lindy, recostada en su asiento mientras recordaba cosas de su vida, episodios un tanto oscuros que la habían marcado de por vida. A su mente llegaba el rostro de la joven Precia, una chica adinerada y que era señalada como poseedora de un talento mágico prodigioso, pero que más bien resultaba muy cerrada ante otras personas y que la propia Lindy era la única en la que confiaba y que no fuese de su propia familia. Lindy confiaba en su amistad y creía que así sería por siempre, pero aquel día en que fueron al planeta Midchilda para celebrar la despedida de soltera de Precia, todo cambió. Y desde entonces Lindy había jurado vengarse por la forma en que Precia la había abandonado. Teniendo que valerse completamente sola en un mundo que resultaba bastante hostil, Lindy se vio obligada a hacerse más y más fuerte para ganarse el respeto de la gente, pero más que eso, fue capaz de convertirse en una pródiga conquistadora que en apenas un par de años consiguió erigir su imperio, doblegando a decenas de reinos y tribus locales que se oponían a su indetenible avance por las distintas regiones del planeta.

Y ahora, siendo ella la soberana máxima de aquel mundo, le llega la noticia de que en sus dominios se encuentra, posiblemente, la hija de Precia Testarossa, o en todo caso alguien que quizá tenga parentesco con ella, a juzgar por su apellido. Era urgente capturar a esa chica que había mencionado la líder de las terroristas, y si realmente estaba emparentada con Precia, esa sería la oportunidad perfecta para verse cara a cara con quien alguna vez fue su amiga. En ese momento la puerta del salón se abre, entrando Chrono que, a juzgar por su rostro llevaba consigo muy buenas noticias.

─ Soy toda oídos para ti, Chrono ─ dice Lindy sin esperar a que el general la salude.

─ Majestad, ya he enviado a Lutecia Alphine y Caro Ru Lushe para que hagan las labores de búsqueda de la chica Testarossa. Estamos a la espera de sus primeros reportes.

─ Genial. Sencillamente genial ─ Lindy se acomoda en su asiento, manteniendo su mirada en Chrono ─. Lutecia y Caro son las mejores rastreadoras que existen en todo mi imperio, además que su capacidad para domar dragones les permitirá aplacar cualquier resistencia. Felicito y celebro tu iniciativa, Chrono. Cada día me demuestras que llegarás a ser un rey muy inteligente y con gran capacidad estratégica el día que me decida a abandonar el trono.

─ No debería decir esas cosas tan pronto. Su reinado debe durar mucho tiempo más.

─ Agradezco tu humildad, Chrono. Ahora tenemos cosas por hacer ─ Lindy se levanta del trono y se acerca lentamente a Chrono ─ ¿Cómo van los interrogatorios a nuestras prisioneras?

─ Han dado comienzo. En unos minutos Amy y yo participaremos para interrogar a una de ellas.

─ Eso está bien. No podemos dejar de lado ninguna oportunidad que tengamos para buscar a la chica Testarossa y a quien sea que la acompañe. Procede entonces al interrogatorio. Haz todo lo que creas necesario para obtener la información que deseo.

─ Será un placer ─ Chrono hace una pronunciada reverencia ante Lindy y esboza una sonrisa que resultaba bastante sospechosa ─. Le prometo que volveré con información de utilidad para usted. Ya lo verá.

─ Tu palabra es la más firme y que más garantiza en todo el imperio. Confío en que lo harás sin duda ─ responde Lindy complacida.

Chrono hace otra reverencia y se va de allí para dar cumplimiento a lo que había dicho a la emperatriz. Y nuevamente la estancia se encontraba en absoluto silencio, y Lindy regresa a su trono a paso lento, nuevamente pensando en Precia y la venganza que estaba resuelta a cumplir.

─ Ya vas a ver, Precia. Pagarás caro por tu traición, ya lo verás.

* * *

 **Planeta Uminari**

Genya Nakajima y Vice estaban esperando pacientemente a que llegasen las personas que había invitado el segundo. No había pasado mucho tiempo, pero Genya se estaba impacientando. Cada segundo era importante para salvar a Subaru, y Vice podía notar fácilmente la ansiedad por la que pasaba su superior. A los pocos minutos llegan aquellos a que estaban esperando, aunque Vice no esperaba que llegasen tantas personas.

─ Verossa-san, creí que iba a venir con menos gente. No me dijo que vendría tan acompañado.

─ Lamento no haberte avisado como es debido. Supongo que era la ansiedad por estar siendo buscado por los allegados de Scaglietti ─ responde Verossa tranquilamente.

─ ¿O sea que fueron ustedes los que sabotearon la boda de Jail Scaglietti con aquella chica? ─ inquiere Genya.

─ Oh, se me olvidaba presentarlos adecuadamente ─ Vice se pone en medio del Mayor y los recién llegados ─. Mayor, quiero presentarle a Verossa Accous-san. Él me ha ayudado mucho en las labores de inteligencia que usted me ha asignado en ocasiones anteriores. Verossa-san, le presento al Mayor Genya Nakajima, miembro del mando medio de las fuerzas armadas globales de Uminari.

─ Es un placer conocerle, señor ─ dice Verossa.

─ Escuchamos que Fate fue llevada por el TSAB, y que ese grupo cayó en el planeta Midchilda, y por esa razón queremos acompañarle a ese planeta ─ dice Arf con tono suplicante.

─ Lo sé. Entiendo que deben estar bastante angustiados ─ dice Genya en una muestra de auténtica empatía ─. Mi hija y sus amigos también estaban con aquel grupo cuando cayeron a ese planeta. Estoy desesperado por rescatarla, así que pueden acompañarme. Solo no llamen la atención hasta que despeguemos.

El grupo recién llegado asiente con firmeza, y Vice les indica la entrada de la nave para así llevar a cabo el despegue. En cuestión de unos pocos minutos la autorización del despegue se da, y Vice y Genya ponen en marcha la nave, ascendiendo al cielo a una velocidad vertiginosa y perdiéndose de vista en menos de un minuto. El viaje ya había comenzado. El rescate había empezado.

* * *

 **Desierto de Midchilda**

Aria y Lieze se abalanzan con sus bates para golpear a Subaru, pero Teana reacciona rápidamente y detiene aquellos intentos de agresión gracias a un tubo oxidado que había recogido del piso. Pero aquella defensa no sale gratuita a Teana, pues ella queda con las defensas bajas, y Aria la embista para así derribarla.

─ ¡Teana-san! ─ grita Erio.

─ ¡No los dejaremos llevarse a esta chica! ─ dice Gil con un tono furioso ─ Esta rubia nos pertenece, y ustedes no tienen ningún derecho a quitárnosla. Si no desisten, pues los echamos de aquí a patadas.

─ A patadas los echaremos nosotros a ustedes, vejete ─ Subaru se agarra de una muesca en el irregular techo y le da una patada en el rostro a las gemelas, noqueándolas ─ ¡Suelten a Fate-san o les va a ir realmente mal!

Gil frunce el ceño y avanza con su bate fuertemente agarrado. Estaba claro que iba a ser despiadado con los jóvenes, así que éstos consiguen unirse para plantar cara. Subaru ayuda a Teana a levantarse para que así los tres peleasen para salvar a Fate, la cual todavía estaba atada a la cama.

─ Esto es realmente fuera de serie ─ suspira Subaru ─. Nunca en la vida creí que tendría que pelear con un viejo desnudo para salvar a alguien.

─ ¿Salvarla, dices? ─ dice Gil con tono de burla ─ Por si no te has dado cuenta, muchachita, mis pequeñas y yo no pensamos hacerle ningún daño a la rubiecita que tenemos atada. Las rubias de ojos rojos son un tesoro viviente para todos los habitantes del planeta Midchilda, y todos pretenderán quedarse con ella, y no todos serán tan amables con ella.

─ ¿Y acaso atar a Fate-san a una cama es amabilidad? ─ dice Subaru asqueada ─ No te vamos a permitir quedarte con Fate-san. Ella no se va a quedar con un grupo de pervertidos como ustedes.

─ ¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme de ese modo? ─ dice Gil furioso ─ Mis hijas y yo no somos ningunos pervertidos. Todo lo que queremos es tener a la rubia para nosotros y hacerla nuestra, darle el cariño que se merece...

En ese momento, ante los ojos de Teana, Subaru y Erio se produce una erección de parte de Gil, y sus rostros se ponen completamente azules por aquella vista tan poco deseable.

─ No... Qué horror... ─ dice Erio traumado.

─ Creo que necesitaré bastante cloro para lavarme los ojos ─ dice Teana.

─ ¿Sólo cloro? Yo creo que necesitaremos ácido para quitarnos esa imagen ─ responde Subaru con una expresión de horror absoluto.

─ La rubia se queda aquí ¡Fin del asunto!

Gil se abalanza con furia a los chicos, los cuales se horrorizan al ver el pene de Gil acercarse, así que empiezan a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, y Gil los persigue por toda la casa. En ese momento Fate aprovecha su soledad (obviamente ignorando a Aria y Lieze por estar inconscientes) para forcejear con las ataduras. Lo intenta con todas sus fuerzas, pero no parecía que las ataduras fueran a ceder, sin importar cuánto lo intente. Era obvio que usando solamente su fuerza no lo iba a lograr, entonces tendría que recurrir a su poder mágico para librarse de aquel problema.

Pero había un inconveniente con respecto a ello, Y es que Fate no confiaba en su propio potencial mágico. Su hermana y sus amigos le decían constantemente que en ella yacía un poder grandioso, y era claro que todos lo decían con sinceridad, pero la propia Fate no se lo creía sin importar cuánto ellos lo intentaran. Fate tendía a ser muy insegura, pensaba que las cosas malas tenían que ver con ella, y por ello solía cargar con un constante sentimiento de culpa que hacía mella en su concentración, y por tanto impidiendo cualquier progreso en el manejo de su magia cuando lo intentaba. Era claro que estaba en serios problemas, pero tenía que intentarlo, sin importar qué tan en contra estén las posibilidades. Respira hondo y hace un nuevo intento, acumulando magia en sus muñecas para debilitar las ataduras, y esta vez parecía que algo iba a pasar, lo que empieza a ilusionar a Fate.

─ Un poco más. Ya casi lo consigo...

Las ataduras van cediendo poco a poco. A Fate le parecía extraño, pero su fuerza no estaba saliendo con la intensidad que esperaba, pese a que ella misma no esperaba gran cosa. En ese momento se levantan Aria y Lieze, y ambas se notaban enfadadas.

─ Esa chica es una tramposa. Le daré una patada en el trasero tan fuerte que tendrá que pasar el resto de su vida caminando con las manos ─ gruñe Aria.

─ Lo mismo digo yo... ─ Lieze se sostiene la cabeza y procura respirar pausadamente para recuperar el equilibrio ─ Pero parece que tenemos nuestra oportunidad para hacer nuestra a esta sensual rubia. Otou-sama nos ha dado una oportunidad de oro.

─ ¡Sí! Vamos a marcarla ya mismo.

Fate se aterra cuando ve a las dos secuestradoras empezar a usar sus dedos para estimularse a sí mismas mientras se acercaban. Subaru, Teana y Erio estaban ocupados con el viejo, así que parecía inevitable que aquellas gemelas la fueran a violar. Fate vuelve a usar su magia con desesperación para zafarse, pero le parecía que lo estaba haciendo demasiado lento.

─ No forcejees tanto. Ahora nos perteneces ─ dice Lieze ya bastante cerca de los pechos de Fate.

─ ¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO ESTO CON USTEDES! ¡SUÉLTENMEEEEE!

De pronto las ataduras se deshacen completamente, y las gemelas son impulsadas hacia atrás por una onda de energía que es emitida por la propia Fate. La rubia era incapaz de creérselo. Acababa de usar magia para librarse de un problema que lucía insalvable, y lo había logrado. Había resultado algo absolutamente increíble que lo lograse, pero ahí estaba ella, y allá estaban las dos violadoras. Fate siente un gran alivio al tener sus muñecas liberadas, mientras que Aria y Lieze se levantan nuevamente, desconcertadas de ver que Fate había conseguido repelerlas.

─ Eso es imposible ¿Cómo le hiciste para usar una magia tan fuerte, si hace un momento parecías incapaz de lograrlo? ─ dice Aria.

Fate no tenía manera de responder aquello. Ella estaba tan sorprendida como Aria y Lieze, pero lo más importante ahora era que podía librarse completamente de ellas gracias a su poder. Fate crea así un nuevo escudo que impulsa hacia las gemelas, y éstas no son capaces de frenarlo, por lo que rápidamente son derrotadas y quedan tendidas en el suelo, desnudas y en unas poses que lucían ridículas estando en el suelo.

Había sido increíble. Fate había conseguido zafarse por sí sola y derrotar a aquellas dos pervertidas, pero también era consciente que Subaru, Teana y Erio estaban en un serio problema en ese momento, así que se levanta de la cama y sale corriendo de aquella habitación, ignorando a Aria y Lieze.

* * *

 **Con Erio, Subaru y Teana**

El trío de amigos seguía huyendo despavorido de Gil, y es que querían tener tan lejos como fuera posible a aquel viejo pervertido, armado y con una erección. Daba la impresión que los perseguía para violarlos mientras los reventaba a batazos, y ese panorama no era agradable en absoluto. Erio consigue una tabla lo bastante larga como para pelear contra Gil, así que el chico se separa de las chicas para tomar la tabla y se pone en pose de ataque.

Gil bufa en cuanto se da cuenta que Erio estaba dispuesto a pelear, y él mismo sostiene con fuerza el bate, también dispuesto a batallar. Subaru y Teana se detienen al notar que Erio no estaba con ellas, y al verlo en aquella situación frente a Gil las horroriza bastante.

─ ¡Nooo! ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo! ─ salta a decir Subaru, pero Teana la toma por el brazo y la detiene.

─ ¿Estás loca? Necesitamos de un arma que nos sirva y un plan para ayudar a Erio. No podemos lanzarnos a pelear con ese viejo con las manos desnudas.

─ Simplemente vamos y le damos una buena patada en los huevos y listo, pero no podemos abandonar a Erio ─ se queja Subaru.

─ Eso tendrás que intentarlo tú, que a mí me da asco siquiera intentarlo.

Subaru se suelta del agarre de Teana y corre todo lo rápido que puede para salvar a Erio. Teana gruñe furiosa por la testarudez de Subaru, pero también ella va corriendo tras su amiga. Erio y Gil luchan con todas sus fuerzas, y ambas armas daban la impresión de que se podrían astillar y romper en cualquier momento, pero eso no los detiene en absoluto. Erio estaba decidido a proteger a sus amigas, aún si eso significaba inmolarse en aquella pelea. Por desgracia para él, la tabla que había agarrado se rompe, y él queda con su guardia baja, cosa que Gil aprovecha para darle una patada en el pecho y dejarlo en el suelo. La pelea parecía decidida, cuando se atraviesa Subaru con sus puños al frente.

─ No te dejaré ponerle un dedo encima a Erio ¿Te quedó claro? ─ dice Subaru amenazadora, pero Gil no se amedrenta en absoluto.

─ ¡No lo hagas, Subaru! ─ advierte Erio, pero resultó ser demasiado tarde, pues Subaru intenta golpear a Gil, pero el viejo la esquiva y la empuja con su bate, consiguiendo derribarla a ella también.

─ Vaya que ustedes son fastidiosas, pero eso hasta aquí llega ─ dice Gil furioso ─. Espero que ahora lo entiendan: Esa rubia nos pertenece ¡Esa rubia es nuestra!

─ ¡En tus sueños, vejete! ─ es la retadora respuesta de Subaru.

Teana veía que no podría llegar a tiempo. Definitivamente no podía correr tan rápido como Subaru, y además no tenía nada que le ayudara a defenderla a ella y a Erio del siguiente ataque del enfurecido Gil. Todo parecía decidido, cuando de pronto se oye un motor en las afueras de la casucha, extrañando a todos que allí estaban.

─ No puede ser. No estaba esperando visitas ─ gruñe Gil.

De pronto aparece un automóvil todoterreno, y de allí salen Nanoha, Arisa y Suzuka, y las tres poseían dispositivos mágicos para empezar a luchar. A Nanoha le causaba un gran alivio contar con un arma para luchar, si bien no era lo mismo que con su arma acostumbrada. Subaru, Erio y Teana se sintieron aliviados al ver que llegaba Nanoha. No las había frecuentado tanto como Hayate, pero tenían la certeza de que la cobriza los iba a ayudar.

─ ¿Quiénes son ustedes, y qué hacen irrumpiendo en mis terrenos? ─ dice Gil.

─ Parece que te has olvidado de nosotras, ojii-san. Supongo que los años no han sido misericordiosos contigo ─ resopla Arisa ─. Es una lástima que tengas que ser precisamente tú quien nos esté dando problemas esta vez, pero tenemos que detenerte.

─ ¿Dónde está la chica Testarossa? ─ dice Nanoha mirando a Teana.

─ Está en esa casucha, atada a una cama ─ responde Teana sin dudarlo un ssegundo.

─ ¿También ustedes tienen pensado llevarse a la rubia de ojos rojos? ¡Esa chica nos pertenece! ¡Mis hijas la vieron primero! ─ se queja Gil.

─ Querrás decir que la secuestraron. Ella me estaba acompañando cuando llegaron esas tontas y nos atacaron sin decir nada ─ responde Nanoha con firmeza, dejando sin palabras a Gil.

─ Como puedes ver, ojii-san, en realidad no es tan de ustedes como creían ─ dice Suzuka ─. En cualquier caso, tampoco creo correcto que deban tener a una chica secuestrada para que ustedes puedan dar rienda suelta a sus instintos más bajos...

Nanoha estaba lista para derrotar a Gil. Estaba plenamente segura de que lo haría, pero Arisa dan un paso al frente y se interponen, extrañando a la cobriza.

─ Déjanos a nosotras esta pelea, y tú ve a buscar a tu novia ─ dice Arisa.

─ ¡Testarossa no es mi novia! ─ empieza a quejarse Nanoha, pero Suzuka y Arisa no le prestan atención ─ Como sea, si están seguras de poder contra ese viejo depravado, entonces voy a buscarla.

─ No te preocupes. Sabemos cómo lidiar con la gente de estos parajes ─ dice Arisa bastante confiada.

Nanoha entonces se va corriendo hacia la casucha, y Gil la deja pasar, puesto que sabía que Arisa y Suzuka no tendrían piedad si era agarrado con la guardia baja. Las dos chicas sacan de sus bolsillos un par de botellas para inhibir el deseo sexual de Gil, la misma receta que Nanoha había probado sin querer. No sería complicado. Ellas eran unas expertas suministrando las dosis requeridas.

─ Arisa-chan, ve tú primero.

Arisa asiente y empieza a correr hacia Gil. El hombre sabía que no contaba con muchos recursos para defenderse, más allá de su bate, pero también él avanza para responder al intento de Arisa. Subaru, Teana y Erio se quedaban mirando, expectantes, rogando mentalmente que aquella chica desconocida lograse ganar.

Antes que ambos estuvieran lo bastante cerca para atacarse, Arisa crea un círculo mágico del que surgen unas cadenas y atrapan a Gil, inmovilizándolo completamente. Subaru y Erio se levantan sorprendidos, viendo que aquella rubia había conseguido para a ese viejo pervertido en apenas un segundo. Se trataba de algo realmente admirable.

─ Normalmente no suministramos nuestro remedio de forma gratuita, pero desgraciadamente no tenemos otra opción que hacer una excepción ─ dice Arisa al acercarle la botellita a Gil.

─ ¿Qué piensas hacerme con eso? ¿Me piensas envenenar?

─ Sólo pretendo detener esta locura ─ responde Arisa con calma ─. No te preocupes. Tu mente se va a aclarar en apenas un segundo...

Gil es forzado a beber el contenido de la botellita, y Arisa deshace las cadenas para liberarlo. Gil empieza a retorcerse y a gritar cosas ininteligibles, intrigando a los tres chicos.

─ ¿Qué le está pasando? ─ dice Erio.

─ ¡Todos retrocedan! ¡Háganlo! ─ ordena Suzuka.

En ese momento Gil se contorsiona y se arquea hacia atrás, y de pronto termina viniéndose, algo que a Subaru, Teana y Erio los deja completamente blancos del pavor, pero las cosas resultan mucho más terribles al ver que Gil se venía apuntando (accidentalmente, por supuesto) a Teana.

─ ¡NOOOOOOOOO! ─ Subaru empieza a correr con todo lo que tiene para salvar a Teana.

Todo parecía perdido. Teana estaba demasiado aterrada para siquiera moverse, pero Subaru consigue alcanzarla y se lanza para tomar a Teana en sus brazos y derribarla para que no fuese tocada por la corrida de Gil. Por la mínima ambas se salvan, y ambas chicas caen al suelo de una forma bastante dramática.

─ Qué... asco... ─ dice Erio empezando a tener ganas de vomitar.

─ Eso ha sido bastante valiente ─ dice Suzuka.

Teana abre lentamente sus ojos y ve que estaba en los brazos de Subaru, recostada en el suelo y con su rostro peligrosamente cerca del de su salvadora. Teana sufre entonces un intenso sonrojo, pero extrañamente no hace nada por librarse del agarre, y cuando Subaru abre los ojos, ambas se miran directamente a los ojos durante un instante que parecía una eternidad, y aquello sólo finaliza cuando Arisa se les acerca.

─ ¿Están bien las dos?

─ S-sí. Lo s-siento por preocuparlos ─ responde Teana levantándose con cierta torpeza.

─ Ayyy... Eso ha sido demasiado... ─ Gil se sostiene la cabeza y luego mira a todos los que estaban a su alrededor ─ ¿Eh? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí desnudo? ¿Y quiénes son estos niños?

─ Es una larga historia, pero por ahora te daremos un tiempo para que busques ropa, ojii-san ─ dice Suzuka.

Gil asiente bastante confundido y entra a la casucha rápidamente. Erio en ese momento pensaba que necesitaría años y años de terapia para poder superar lo que había visto, y esa idea era compartida por Subaru y Teana. Pero al menos todo estaba bien, y eso queda confirmado cuando Nanoha sale acompañada por Fate.

─ ¡Fate-san! ─ dice Subaru bastante alegre.

─ Hola, y lo siento por preocuparlos, chicos ─ responde Fate.

─ Entonces esta es la famosa chica rubia de ojos rojos. Me llamo Arisa Bannings. Es un placer ─ Arisa ofrece su mano para que Fate se la estrechara, y Fate lo hace de ese modo.

─ ¿Dónde están Aria y Lieze? ─ se interesa Suzuka.

─ Están en la habitación. Conseguí vencerlas y salir de allí antes de que abusaran de mí ─ responde Fate.

─ En ese caso creo que también ellas necesitarán del remedio. Con su permiso ─ dice Suzuka dirigiéndose a la casucha.

* * *

 **Prisión del palacio**

Chrono camina lentamente por las celdas que se encontraban en las mazmorras bajo el castillo de Lindy. La iluminación de neón daba al lugar una impresión más clara y menos lúgubre de lo que normalmente se esperaría, además que Chrono pudo identificar fácilmente la celda que estaba buscando, y pronto entra allí.

En el interior de esa celda se encontraba Signum, atada de manos al techo y desnuda. Chrono no muestra señal alguna de sorpresa, pues sabía que allí también estaba Amy, y sabía lo que había hecho para interrogar a la prisionera.

─ ¿Has logrado que hable, Amy?

─ Todavía estoy en ello, Chrono-kun ─ dice Amy con serenidad ─. La fase inicial del interrogatorio no parece que la intimide mucho, así que pienso que voy a aplicar el segundo nivel de interrogación.

─ O sea que llegué a tiempo para la diversión ─ dice Chrono con una sonrisa malvada ─. Muy bien, Signum, te doy una última oportunidad para que hables ¿Quién más de tu grupo está en este planeta, y dónde está la chica Testarossa?

─ Jódanse todos ─ es la respuesta de Signum.

─ Parece que no se puede hacer nada. Es tal y como Amy nos lo había advertido. Creo que el segundo nivel es bastante necesario. Amy, haz lo tuyo.

─ Como ordenes, Chrono-kun.

Signum estaba confundida. No tenía idea de qué estaban hablando sus captores, cuando siente unas manos agarrarle el trasero, y al voltear ve a Amy, quien ahora estaba también desnuda, y además estaba usando un pene falso con una correa.

─ ¿Qué significa esto? ─ dice Signum aterrada.

─ Es el modus operandi de nuestro interrogatorio ─ dice Chrono recostándose en el muro de la celda ─. Ahora vamos a ver si a través de este modo vas a hablar. Empieza ahora, Amy.

Signum estaba por hablar, pero rápidamente es callada al sentir que el juguete sexual de Amy es introducido en ella, y Amy empieza a moverse a ritmo rápido, imposibilitando cualquier reacción de parte de la prisionera.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás empezando a disfrutarlo? ─ dice Amy divertida.

─ No hay prisa, Amy. Hazlo durante un rato, y luego intentemos hacerla hablar, que así seguramente logramos que ceda ─ dice Chrono.

Signum se sentía completamente impotente. Era degradante sentir cómo Amy la estaba profanando sin ninguna dificultad, puesto que Signum estaba imposibilitada de librarse de aquella situación. Chrono se queda mirando, claramente divertido, lo que estaba pasando. Todo parecía indicar que aquella tortura iba a ser bastante larga.

 **CONTIUARÁ...**

* * *

¿Hay alguien que se esperara siquiera lo que ha ocurrido al final del capítulo? Estoy seguro que no, pero yo mismo ya estaba esperando poner en marcha esta escena. Los dejo por ahora, y ojalá que les vaya bien.

Hasta otra


	14. Las implacables

Hora de TSAB, hora de un avance más en esta aventura bastante poco frecuente. Ya saben todos que Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece.

 **Las implacables**

Vita se encontraba completamente sola en su celda, pegando la oreja a las paredes para intentar localizar a sus compañeras, pero no hacía más que escuchar el silencio en cada uno de sus intentos. Tuvo que caer en la terrible conclusión de que las paredes tenían aislantes sónicos por dentro, o que las demás habrían sido llevadas en celdas bastante apartadas de la suya. A causa de la frustración le da un golpe a la puerta, ignorando el dolor que ello le causaría. Eso no le importaba por el momento. Más importante era saber si las demás estaban bien, pero en esa situación era completamente imposible.

Desarmadas, con sus poderes mágicos mermados, encerradas y aisladas entre sí, todo ello no podía ser peor de lo que ya era. Lo único que le quedó por hacer fue sentarse en la cama de la celda mientras se sobaba la mano que había usado para golpear la puerta.

De pronto la puerta de la celda es abierta, y en cuanto Vita alza la vista se encuentra con el general Chrono. Verlo no causó ninguna alegría en la pelirroja, y hasta se sentía tentada a saltar sobre él para golpearlo, aunque incluso ella podía ver que eso era imposible: Chrono se encontraba protegido por un campo mágico que lo escudaba de cualquier ataque que le fuese lanzado. De cualquier forma, Vita igual le manifestaría toda la hostilidad que estuviera a su alcance.

─ ¿Qué quieres?

─ ¿Preguntas qué quiero? No creo que eso sea lo que realmente importe ─ responde Chrono tranquilamente ─. Puede que sea el hijo de la emperatriz de Midchilda, y puede que yo sea el general de las tropas imperiales, pero sigo siendo un vasallo de la gran emperatriz Lindy Harlaown. Lo que realmente importa es lo que ella quiera, y yo sólo pretendo cumplir mi misión y darle lo que desea.

─ Lo que esa mujer desee a mí me resbala...

─ La emperatriz y yo conocemos a la perfección lo que ustedes buscan ─ prosigue Chrono, como si Vita no hubiese dicho nada ─. También conocemos la razón de que fuese fundada la TSAB. En el planeta Uminari las desprecian por ser unas terroristas inmisericordes que no se detienen a la hora de pasar por encima de lo que sea y de quien sea, todo sea por alcanzar lo que buscan. En Midchilda no tenemos órdenes de búsqueda tan estrictos sencillamente porque ustedes jamás han dirigido un ataque a nuestras tierras, y precisamente eso nos ha permitido estudiarlas un poco más sin poner en medio el velo del repudio y el desprecio. Sabemos acerca de la historia que no se contó sobre la rebelión de los clanes que destruyó la entonces estable dinastía reinante de los Yagami. La emperatriz alguna vez vivió en el planeta Uminari, ¿sabías?

Esa última parte consiguió captar verdaderamente la atención de Vita. Era absolutamente increíble ¿Qué hacía una mujer de Uminari siendo la emperatriz del planeta Midchilda? ¿Qué quería ella de Fate para ordenar su búsqueda? Esas dudas sin respuesta hacían que Vita lamentara todavía más no tener a las demás con ella. Seguramente la podrían ayudar a resolver ese misterio.

─ ¿Por qué van tras Testarossa? ¿Qué problema tienen con ella? Hasta donde sé, ella nunca antes había estado aquí.

─ Eso es algo que sólo la emperatriz sabe. Ni yo le he preguntado sobre sus razones, aunque debo admitir que tienes razón para querer saberlo, tomando en cuenta que vino a este planeta con ustedes ─ Chrono se acerca un poco a Vita, y ésta se pone a la defensiva ─. Por ahora mi asistente está interrogando a una de tus compañeras. Creo que se llama Signum, ¿o me equivoco? En todo caso, obtendremos todo lo que queremos saber en muy poco tiempo.

─ ¿Q-qué quieres decir? ¿Qué le han hecho a Signum? ─ Vita se altera y hace como si fuera a atacar, pero se queda donde está.

─ Simplemente está siendo sometida a interrogatorio. No creo que sea algo tan grave ─ dice Chrono tranquilamente ─. Creo que debería preocuparte más la suerte de las demás personas que vinieron con ustedes y que siguen afuera, suponiendo que haya más gente.

Vita sabía que Chrono no tenía certeza alguna de lo que acababa de decir, pero debía admitir que estaba acertando palabra por palabra. Si descubría la verdad, las chicas del TSAB estarían en un muy serio aprieto. Tenía que encontrar la manera de contactar a Nanoha para que pudiera estar alerta, pues estaba claro que la emperatriz y su ejército era realmente peligroso, incluso más que las Fuerzas Armadas Internacionales de Uminari. Pero antes de hacer nada tendría que mantener la calma, pues de otro modo no podría hacer nada. Chrono sólo se la queda mirando durante un rato, como si intentara descubrir lo que estaba tramando, pero no pareciese que viera nada, por lo que luego da media vuelta y se dirige a la puerta de la celda.

─ Volveré en otro momento. Supongo que lo haré en cuanto ya tenga la información que busco sobre el paradero de la chica que mencionaron. No te preocupes, en cuanto ya hayamos obtenido lo que la emperatriz quiere, a ustedes se les dejará libre para que vayan a donde quiera, aunque lamento mucho que aquí no se haya desarrollado todavía una tecnología propia para viajar al espacio, por lo que no podremos ayudarlas en ese sentido.

Vita no dice nada. Veía cómo la puerta de la celda era cerrada lentamente luego de que Chrono saliese de allí. Ahora tenía el tiempo y el silencio que necesitaba para pensar. No sería fácil con su habitual temperamento, pero debía intentarlo.

* * *

 **Espacio exterior**

En la nave espacial lanzada por orden del Mayor Genya Nakajima se encontraban todos sus tripulantes bastante nerviosos. Únicamente Precia había estado antes en esas tierras completamente desconocidas, y nadie tenía idea de lo que les esperaría una vez que lleguen. Yuuno intentaba calmar su ánimo leyendo sobre astronomía. Se le daba mucho mejor leer sobre historia o matemáticas, pero ese fue de los pocos libros que había podido rescatar cuando tuvo que abandonar su hogar, luego de los acontecimientos de la boda, y desde entonces no ha podido saber qué fue de su casa.

─ Extraño nuestro hogar ¿En qué momento fue que empezamos a escondernos de ese modo? ─ dice Arf, la cual estaba al lado de Yuuno sin que éste se diera cuenta.

─ Yo también extraño nuestra casa. Ojalá Jail Scaglietti jamás hubiese aparecido en nuestro barrio en aquel momento ─ Yuuno cierra lentamente su libro y dirige una mirada a ninguna parte ─. Ojalá esto tuviese solución. Así podríamos regresar a casa y continuar nuestras vidas con normalidad.

─ Sí, tienes razón.

─ ¿De qué están hablando? ─ aparece Zafira.

─ Sólo pensábamos que nuestros recuerdos en casa se estaban haciendo muy lejanos rápidamente ─ responde Arf antes de que Zafira se siente a su lado y le tomara de la mano ─. Fate tampoco merece esto que le ha pasado.

Zafira y Yuuno asienten de acuerdo. En ese momento oyen el llamado de parte de Vice de que estaban cerca de aterrizar en el planeta Midchilda, así que se preparan para las turbulencias de rutina en operaciones de ese tipo. Lo que ninguno de los tripulantes sabía era estaban siendo seguidos a distancia por otra nave procedente del planeta Uminari, y que la nave estaba siendo capitaneada por Regius Gaiz, y sus acompañantes eran las dos mujeres conocidas como Une y Quattro.

* * *

 **Desierto**

─ Muy bien, supongo que todos estamos claros en por qué estamos reunidos en esta cueva ─ dice Suzuka a los demás, y todos asienten ─. Se supone que deberíamos encontrar a las demás personas que vinieron con Nanoha-chan y las demás y que luego regresen a su casa. Pues bien, lo primero es posible, tomando en cuenta que las consigamos a todas con vida, pero lo otro... bueno... ahí tenemos un pequeño problema.

─ ¿A qué viene eso de "un pequeño problema"? ─ dice Nanoha con inquietud.

─ Este planeta ha estado históricamente sumido en un retraso tecnológico tan grande que todavía hay muchas cosas cuya calidad es muy inferior en comparación con Uminari ─ responde Arisa ─. Todavía no existe en este planeta una nave capaz de viajar al espacio, por lo que la totalidad de los viajes espaciales vienen de parte del planeta Uminari, siendo ésta la razón para que exista alguna evolución tecnológica, puesto que aquí no hay mentes científicas lo bastante brillantes para participar en descubrimientos verdaderamente importantes.

─ Dicho de otro modo: Estamos atrapadas en este planeta ─ dice Subaru lamentándose.

En el lugar se encontraban reunidos Arisa, Suzuka, Nanoha, Fate, Subaru, Teana, Erio, Gil, Aria y Lieze (los tres últimos se encontraban bien y sin los efectos del campo magnético del planeta). Nanoha, Subaru y Teana habían manifestado con especial ahínco su interés por volver a casa, aunque Nanoha también habló sobre encontrar a las demás integrantes del TSAB antes de hacer lo anterior. En un principio Nanoha y las rehenes habían estado ilusionadas con la posibilidad de salir de ese planeta, pero la información otorgada por Arisa y Suzuka las bajó de las nubes de una forma bastante brusca.

─ Pero todavía existe una posibilidad ─ interviene Aria ─. Desde nuestro hogar podemos obtener información a partir de rumores que son bastante fidedignos, y tenemos entendido que desde el imperio de Harlaown están trabajando en el desarrollo de una tecnología propia que permita el viaje al espacio exterior. No sabemos qué tan avanzados van o cuánto les falta para completar dichos trabajos, pero se prevé que a largo plazo sea posible el viaje comercial a gran escala al espacio y a otros planetas cercanos como Uminari.

─ Eso podría contar como solución si se pudiera aprovechar a corto plazo, pero es obvio que no es el caso ─ esta vez opina Fate, tratando de no dejarse amedrentar por la atención de los demás ─. Necesitamos regresar pronto a casa. Okaa-san... Necesito verla y saber si está bien...

─ Eso ya lo sabemos. Todo el mundo cuando se pierde se preocupa por su familia y sus seres queridos ─ dice Arisa con algo de impaciencia ─. Pero es exactamente como dijo Aria: Ninguno de nosotros será capaz de salir de aquí si no hay una nave espacial funcionando en este planeta, y esto a Suzuka y a mí nos causa tanta molestia como a ustedes, lo crean o no ¿Saben lo problemático que es para nosotras elaborar nuestros remedios para combatir los efectos del campo magnético de este planeta? ¿Saben lo que tenemos que hacer para hacer una sola botella de orgasmo líquido?

─ ¿Orgasmo qué? ─ se escandaliza Teana mientras se cubre el rostro con ambas manos y se pone roja a más no poder.

─ Arisa-chan tiene toda la razón. Nosotras no contamos con un laboratorio grande para elaborar nuestros brebajes, y aunque seamos capaces de elaborar cantidades importantes y muy efectivas con una ración mínima de ingredientes, encontrarlos no es muy sencillo que se diga ─ dice Suzuka con mucha seriedad ─. En condiciones normales esto no iría a mayores; simplemente los acogeríamos en nuestro hogar por el tiempo que hiciere falta, pero Fate-chan... A partir de este punto empiezan nuestros problemas.

─ ¿Qué tengo yo? ─ dice Fate con preocupación.

─ No eres tú realmente, Fate ─ responde Arisa ─. Es este planeta. Su campo magnético le lava el cerebro a la gente y hace que se excite sexualmente si ve a personas rubias de ojos rojos.

─ ¿Eso es posible? ─ Fate se asusta al saber aquello.

─ Así son las cosas en este planeta, y sólo la presencia de unas determinadas hormonas en la sangre pueden frenar y revertir el efecto de este campo magnético ─ explica Suzuka con tono pedagógico ─. Para tener una concentración suficiente de dichas hormonas es necesario haber alcanzado un orgasmo o algún otro estado de éxtasis con efectos similares.

─ ¿Orgasmo? ¿Quieres decir... que tenemos que venirnos para no acosar a Fate-san? ─ dice Subaru entre sorprendida y sonrojada.

─ Efectivamente, y es precisamente pensando en ello que elaboramos nuestros brebajes ─ dice Suzuka ─. Ya se lo explicamos a Nanoha-chan y se los voy a explicar a ustedes: Para escapar del efecto del campo magnético utilizamos de nuestros brebajes, y la única alternativa que se le pudiera acercar en efectividad es a través de la actividad sexual, precisamente el impulso que fuerza a la gente de aquí a acosar a las rubias de ojos rojos.

─ Déjame analizarlo un momento ─ dice Teana sin poderlo creer ─. O sea que para evitar... hacerlo... con Fate-san, entonces tendríamos que hacerlo con alguien más o beber lo que sea que ustedes hacen ─ Suzuka y Arisa asienten ─. Mierda, es como si tuviéramos que quemarnos para protegernos del fuego. No le veo mucho sentido a todo esto. Pero hay algo que no comprendo, ¿por qué no hemos caído bajo esos efectos todavía?

─ Porque el campo magnético tarda cinco días en hacer efecto, el mismo tiempo que dura la protección de los métodos que les hemos dicho ─ responde Arisa tranquilamente ─. Es por esa razón que Gil ojii-san y sus hijas están aquí.

─ Y pensar que antes no teníamos ni idea de todo esto ─ se lamenta Lieze.

En ese momento empieza a sonar un estruendo proveniente del exterior. Todos se alarman con aquel ruido, y Arisa y Suzuka son los primeros en levantarse.

─ Quédense aquí. En un momento volvemos ─ dice Arisa con seriedad.

Gil, Aria y Lieze se ponen al frente, en compromiso con la defensa del lugar, mientras que Nanoha, Fate y el resto del grupo se limita a asentir. Arisa y Suzuka se convencen con esa respuesta y salen rápidamente para atender a quien fuera que estuviera afuera.

* * *

 **Entrada**

El lugar estaba inundado en un tremendo ruido producto de rugidos de dragones, y Arisa y Suzuka ya sabían quién las estaba visitando: Justo ante la puerta de la cueva de las dos inventoras se encontraban nada menos que Lutecia y Caro, las domadoras de dragones enviadas por el general Chrono.

─ ¡Lu-chan, Caro-chan, bienvenidas! ─ dice Suzuka bastante sonrientes y les da un abrazo a las dos chicas.

─ Suzuka-san, no mientras estamos trabajando, por favor ─ protesta Caro haciendo un puchero.

─ Arisa-san, Suzuka-san, venimos de parte del general Chrono para investigar el paradero de algunas personas en especial ─ empieza a decir Lutecia con seriedad y profesionalismo ─. Tenemos la misión de encontrar a una chica de cabello rubio y ojos rojos que ha llegado recientemente a nuestro planeta.

─ ¿Y por qué se tomarían la molestia de venir a visitarnos en ese caso? ─ pregunta Suzuka fingiendo confusión.

─ Sólo venimos a preguntar si han escuchado algo al respecto. Ustedes son muy importantes en las regiones circundantes, y cualquier información o rumor que se origine o pase cerca suele llegar a ustedes, así que por eso decidimos hacerles una visita ─ explica Caro con tranquilidad.

─ La emperatriz Lindy quiere a la chica, y la quiere viva ─ continúa Lutecia ─. Nuestro deber es buscarla y llevarla hasta ella, y luego podremos tener nuestra ansiada recompensa.

Arisa y Suzuka supieron desde un primer momento que esas dos niñas iban tras Fate. Había que ver que también desde el palacio imperial las noticias y rumores tienen la propiedad de viajar directamente hasta los oídos de la emperatriz Lindy. Habían prometido que cuidarían de Fate mientras encontraban la manera de regresarla a su casa, pero el interés directo de parte de la emperatriz significaba un obstáculo enorme a dicha determinación. Entregar a Fate iba en contra de sus principios, y esconderla significaría que ambas fuesen enjuiciadas por traición. Sencillamente estaban atrapadas, pero la decisión de lo que tenían que hacer ya estaba tomada.

─ Pues les confieso que es ahora mismo que nos llegan esos rumores ─ es Arisa quien da el primer paso ─. Hemos estado todo el día trabajando en nuestros productos, además que también estuvimos haciendo una visita a Gil ojii-san por asuntos de negocios. En todo caso, supongo que en el pueblo podrían decir algo que confirme o niegue lo que les informaron.

Lutecia y Caro lucían decepcionadas en ese momento. Se notaba que se estaban creyendo lo que había dicho Arisa. Pero mientras ambas domadoras de dragones estuvieran allí, lo mejor era no confiarse en absoluto. Arisa y Suzuka debían mantener el porte y el argumento firmes en todo momento para que la mentira no se fuera a pique. El más mínimo error implicaría su condena.

Los dragones que esperaban a sus amas se dedicaban a olisquear el aire, y eso hace que Arisa y Suzuka empezaran a ponerse nerviosas ¿Acaso los dragones lograron encontrar a Fate? Eso no podía ser posible, a menos que las domadoras contasen con algo que tenga su olor, pero eso era absolutamente improbable. Caro y Lutecia ven que sus dragones se ponen algo inquietos. El tan temido momento de pronto llegaba.

─ Están refugiando a extraños, según puede oler Fried ─ dice Caro, confirmando el temor de Arisa y Suzuka ─. Y digo extraños porque parece que no es uno solo.

─ ¿D-de qué estás hablando? ─ se queja Arisa, en un desesperado intento para impedir que la mentira se derrumbe ─ Aquí sólo pasan viajeros y curiosos que se interesan por los brebajes que nos dedicamos a preparar. Posiblemente algunos de ellos parezcan desconocidos al olfato de sus dragones.

─ Bien argumentado. Bastante creíble si hubieran dicho eso antes, pero ya ustedes están descubiertas ─ Lutecia hace aparecer entonces varios diminutos insectos, los cuales rodean a Arisa y Suzuka ─. Nuestros dragones son los mejores rastreadores que existen en toda la extensión del imperio de la gran Lindy Harlaown, y sabemos que esos extraños que estaban "de paso", como ustedes dicen, en realidad siguen aquí. Están escondiendo a nuestro objetivo, así que más les vale entregarla, y así haremos como que no pasó nada.

La mentira se cayó demasiado fácil. Arisa y Suzuka estaban convencidas de que lograrían proteger a Fate, pero las domadoras de dragones mostraron unas armas demasiado sorpresivas y efectivas.

─ Sinceramente lo sentimos, pero no podemos soltarla tan fácilmente ─ responde Suzuka, para extrañeza de Lutecia y Caro ─. Es muy peligroso que esa chica esté afuera. Las personas reaccionarán de manera extraña si se dan cuenta que tienen cerca a una rubia de ojos rojos...

─ Rubia... ojos rojos... ─ Caro y Lutecia se babean sin darse cuenta, y sus ojos muestran una mirada perdida que asustan a Arisa y Suzuka ─ Rubia... ojos rojos...

─ Tal parece que estas dos también estaban vulnerables al efecto del campo magnético ─ dice Arisa para sí misma.

Caro y Lutecia se disponen entonces a entrar en la cueva, con o sin permiso de las anfitrionas, pero Arisa y Suzuka se atraviesan para impedir el paso. Estaban dispuestas a luchar contra ellas para defender a Fate, aún si eso les significaba tener que enfrentar más tarde a la emperatriz Lindy.

Gil Graham, que estaba viendo lo ocurrido a escondidas, comprende inmediatamente el intento de las chicas, así que toma esa oportunidad que le estaban ofreciendo para ayudar. Corre todo lo que le permite su edad para así alcanzar al grupo que estaba dentro.

* * *

 **Con los demás**

─ Espero que ya se hayan ido. Esta espera me parece bastante angustiante ─ dice Teana mientras tamborileaba con sus dedos sobre su brazo.

─ Yo pienso que sí lo van a lograr. Tengamos en poco de fe en ellas ─ anima Subaru.

El resto del grupo estaba bastante silencioso. Querían oír si aquella visita se ha ido para así confiarse un poco más. Nanoha no podía estar sino frustrada, impotente, al no poder usar su magia a tope, y en ese momento se le acerca Fate. Nanoha alza una ceja y la mira de reojo.

─ ¿Ocurre algo?

─ No había tenido la oportunidad de decirlo antes, pero quiero darte las gracias por ayudarme ─ dice Fate al momento de sentarse al lado de Nanoha ─. Subaru y Erio me contaron lo que pasó, y quiero que sepas que... que me alegra que vinieran a salvarme.

─ Lo dices como si no estuvieras acostumbrada a que te ayuden.

─ La verdad es que siempre me están ayudando. Mis amigos en Uminari siempre han estado allí para mí, pero me he dejado perder tanto en mis complejos que simplemente no supe apreciar el esfuerzo de los demás. Después de lo que pasó en esa casa en el desierto... siento que debo hacer las cosas de un modo distinto, y que debo responder por el esfuerzo que todos han hecho por mí.

─ Lo dices como si te hubiese rescatado pensando nada más que en ti ─ Nanoha aparta la mirada, apenada por primera vez en años ─. Esto lo hice por el interés de mi grupo, así que te digo que no deberías dejarte llevar demasiado, ¿lo entiendes?

─ Lo entiendo, no hace falta preocuparse.

Nanoha se negaba a admitir que se había sentido preocupada por Fate. Cuando Arisa y Suzuka le habían contado del problema que tenía el campo magnético del planeta Midchilda, había podido visualizar el peligro que correría Fate estando sola en cualquier lado, y por eso quiso ir a buscarla para salvarla de Aria y Lieze. Ahora las gemelas estaban allí, ayudándole a proteger a Fate.

─ ¡Jóvenes, tenemos serios problemas! ─ aparece Gil bastante agitado ─ Las domadoras Caro Lu Rushe y Lutecia Alphine han llegado, y consiguieron localizar a Fate.

─ ¿Cómo? ¿Es que las personas de aquí tienen visión de rayos X? ─ se alarma Subaru.

─ Esas dos chicas son domadoras de dragones. Posiblemente sus mascotas consiguieron detectar el olor de Fate ─ advierte Lieze.

─ En ese caso deberían huir de aquí. No es seguro estar más tiempo aquí ─ continúa Aria.

─ ¿Y qué hay de ustedes? ─ dice Erio con preocupación.

─ Vamos a estar bien ─ responde Lieze ─. Además, es lo menos que podemos hacer para saldar los problemas que les causamos. Ahora váyanse lo más lejos que puedan y protejan a Fate.

Nanoha, Fate, Teana, Subaru y Erio estaban bastante confundidos, eso era innegable, pero les causaba gran conmoción saber del noble sacrificio que estaban dispuestos a hacer quienes horas atrás eran enemigos. No era posible usar las palabras para expresar lo que sentían, así que todos asienten silenciosamente y se van por la parte trasera de la cueva, deseando mentalmente suerte a Gil y sus nietas.

El camino era bastante oscuro, y Nanoha se retrasa unos cuantos segundos al tomar algunos de los brebajes creados por Arisa y Suzuka. Era necesario tener esas cosas. Realmente deberían tenerlos si iban a estar un largo tiempo en ese planeta.

─ ¡Vamos! Por aquí debe estar la salida ─ guía Nanoha, valiéndose de la información que Arisa y Suzuka le habían dado previamente.

Los demás la siguen durante un buen rato, esperando que pudiesen dar con una salida adicional, y al cabo de un par de minutos se encuentran con la salida que estaban buscando.

─ ¡Ya estamos! Podemos irnos ─ dice Teana sin ocultar su emoción.

El grupo entero sale corriendo hasta aquella salida, y cuando ya estaban afuera, se llevan una terrible sorpresa: Caro y Lutecia se encontraban justo enfrente de ellos, y ya habían capturado a Arisa, Suzuka, Gil, Aria y Lieze.

─ ¿C-cómo le hicieron para ganarles tan rápido? ─ dice Subaru sorprendida.

─ El cómo lo logramos no es importante ─ responde Lutecia con una calma tan fría que a Erio le pareció que tenía el poder de congelarlos a todos ─. Ahora entréganos a la chica rubia. La emperatriz lo exige, y todo aquel que esté en sus dominios debe obedecer.

─ Lu-chan tiene razón ─ dice Caro, cuya voz era mucho más dulce en comparación ─. Deben entregarse sin oponer resistencia. Háganlo ahora.

Nanoha, estando al frente del grupo, es la primera en mostrar una pose retadora ante las domadoras de dragones. Una terrible batalla estaba cerca de comenzar.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Nuevos problemas han comenzado, y más cosas esperan a continuación. Muy pronto habrá más de esta historia, y ojalá les guste este capítulo y los que vengan.

Hasta otra


	15. El poder imperial

Nuevamente les saludo, queridos/as lectores/as. Es momento de una nueva actualización de esta historia, que ahora alcanza un momento álgido. Ojalá les encante lo que están por ver.

 **El poder imperial**

Fate estaba en un verdadero aprieto. Arisa, Suzuka, Gil, Aria y Lieze no habían sido capaces de hacer nada para detener a esas dos niñas acompañadas por dragones. No podía imaginarse qué tan abrumadoramente fuertes podían ser, pero sí estaba claro que tendrían todos que sufrir bastante para salir de esa situación. Caro es la primera en dar un paso, luciendo bastante seria para lo adorable que se veía.

─ No tenemos intención alguna de dañarlos, así que les pedimos de buena gana que nos entreguen a esa chica, y haremos como que nada ha pasado.

─ Lo siento, pero mis amigas y yo la raptamos primero, así que no la voy a soltar tan fácilmente ─ Nanoha también da un paso al frente, y su mirada reflejaba una tremenda fiereza.

─ Ya veo. Entonces es inútil que intentemos llegar a un acuerdo con ustedes. Es una verdadera lástima ─ Caro levanta su mano, y el dragón blanco tras ella ruge con furia ─. Deseaba evitar esto, pero tal parece que deberán vérselas con Fried. Tal vez su ira les haga cambiar de opinión.

─ Recuerda que también estoy yo, y mi dragón también se encargará de enjuiciarlos por oponerse a nosotras ─ Lutecia hace lo mismo que Caro, y el otro dragón despliega sus alas con violencia.

─ Estamos en problemas. Realmente lo estamos ─ dice Teana para sí misma, completamente pálida.

─ Da igual qué tan fuertes sean. Yo no retrocedo ante nadie. Mi decisión ya está tomada ─ Nanoha blande firmemente el arma que le habían dado Arisa y Suzuka ─. Ustedes retrocedan y busquen otra salida, y yo me encargaré de detenerlas.

─ ¿Eh? ¿En qué está pensando, Nanoha-san? ─ dice Subaru entre asustada y extrañada.

─ Desde que me uní al TSAB, mis compañeras me enseñaron a defender a quienes tenemos a nuestro lado, incluso si son rehenes. Nosotras sí tenemos límites, a diferencia de esos seres oscuros como lo son Regius y Jail. No deseo ser el mismo monstruo que ellos, pese a todas las masacres en que he participado para conseguir mis objetivos. Por esa razón es que quiero que se vayan a un lugar seguro, y cuiden de Fate Testarossa. Tal parece que ella será clave para nuestro destino en este planeta.

Caro y Lutecia toman la respuesta de Nanoha como un claro reto hacia ellas. Nadie, con excepción de la emperatriz Lindy, ha hasta ahora sobrevivido ante un reto con semejante descaro. Ambas chicas se caracterizaban por preferir la calma, pero podían ser autéticas e implacables máquinas de destrucción si se les provocaba e ignoraba sus advertencias. Nanoha realmente debía ser especial o muy engreída para retarlas de esa forma, ya Caro y Lutecia estaban por averiguarlo.

─ Muy bien, entonces deberás sufrir las consecuencias por levantar tu arma contra nosotras ─ Caro y Lutecia dan un salto hacia atrás para caer sobre la cabeza de sus respectivos dragones ─. No habrá piedad. Ya has tenido tu última oportunidad y la has perdido.

─ Eso no me preocupa. No la iba a necesitar ─ Nanoha empieza a dar forma a su primer ataque ─. Soy una orgullosa integrante de la banda de Terrorismo al Servicio Agencial de las Brujas... ¡Yo soy Nanoha Takamachi, para que se den cuenta!

Los dragones rugen furiosos y se preparan para lanzar sus bolas de fuego. Subaru, Teana, Erio y Fate corren a ayudar a los otros para huir de allí, pues sabían que ese lugar no era para nada seguro. El ataque conjunto de los dragones y el de Nanoha son disparados al mismo tiempo, causando una tremenda colisión de poderes que alumbra intensamente todo el lugar.

─ ¡Nanoha-chan! ─ grita Suzuka.

─ ¡Váyanse! ¡Corran! ─ es la única respuesta que da Nanoha mientras mantiene su ataque para contener el de los dragones.

Nanoha realmente era fuerte, pero cualquiera vería que no era rival para dos dragones como los que obedecían a Caro y Lutecia, al menos en un duelo largo. Nanoha estaba haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo para mantenerse en pie, mientras que los dos dragones ni se inmutaban. Caro y Lutecia estaban cerca de la victoria.

─ Debo admitir que eres mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentas, pero esa fuerza que nos muestras no va a ser suficiente para ganarnos. Tu derrota está más que asegurada ─ dice Lutecia.

─ No... No m voy a rendir... todavía... ─ Nanoha intenta mantener la posición, pero estaba ante una presión tan alta que tuvo que apoyarse en una rodilla para no caer ─ Mi fuerza... Debo resistir... En comparación con todo lo que sufrí cuando arrasaron mi pueblo... esto no es nada...

─ No entendemos lo que dices, pero da igual, porque esta pelea se acaba ahora mismo ─ Caro hace una seña para que su dragón aumentara la fuerza, y éste obedece de forma inmediata.

Si la presión anterior resultaba muy difícil de contener para Nanoha, ahora era demasiado. Viendo que el ataque de los dragones iba directo hacia ella, se ve forzada a lanzarse a un lado para esquivarlo, aunque sufre una quemadura en el brazo. Caro y Lutecia sólo la miran con indiferencia.

─ Sólo dolor espera a quienes levanten sus armas contra el imperio de Lindy Harlaown. Tú misma has decidido tu destino ─ dice Lutecia al bajarse de su dragón.

Nanoha había quedado fuera de combate. Su brazo estaba nuevamente resentido, pese a todos los esfuerzos realizados por Shamal para curarla aquella vez cuando le fue mutilado en la boda de Fate con Jail Scaglietti. Para la cobriza era algo bastante humillante que dos niñas, por muy maestras de dragones que fueran, lograran causarle tanto daño, pero ya no podría realizar ataques efectivos para detenerlas. Apenas podía verlas pasarla de largo para seguir a Fate y los demás.

─ ¡Esperen! Todavía no acabo con ustedes...

─ Pero nosotras sí acabamos contigo ─ responde Lutecia con frialdad ─. Aprende a perder, que incluso en la derrota hay dignidad.

─ No te creo... En mi planeta la derrota sólo trae humillación y vergüenza al derrotado. De donde yo vengo no hay honor alguno en la derrota.

─ Pues eso ya es problema de ustedes, y a nosotras no nos importa en absoluto ─ Lutecia sigue de largo, puesto que Caro ya había ingresado al escondite.

Nanoha sólo podía verlas, impotente, mientras los dos dragones la mantenían vigilada para que no hiciese nada más. Sólo podía apretar con rabia los dientes, sintiéndose completamente inútil por no ser capaz de mantener a los rehenes de su amiga y amante.

* * *

 **Escondite**

─ ¿Qué otro camino podemos tomar para poder escapar? ─ dice Erio con desesperación.

─ Esta cueva es una auténtica galería, y es una suerte que sólo nosotras dos conozcamos su interior de forma plena ─ dice Arisa mientras encendía una lámpara ─. Pero nuestra mejor oportunidad es por las minas subterráneas. Jamás hemos llevado a ningún invitado por allí, así que las maestras de dragones no lo conocen, por lo que podremos alejarnos sin que ellas puedan seguirnos la pista con sus dragones.

─ Parece una buena idea. Realmente espero que funcione ─ dice Teana.

Suzuka toma otra lámpara y la enciende también antes de ser la primera en entrar en una de las oscuras galerías. El grupo tenía que seguir la luz y mantener los ojos bien abiertos en todo momento, debido a que la luz de la lámpara de Suzuka era bastante tenue, y es que así lo prefería para no llamar la atención de Caro y Lutecia, en caso de que ellas dos tuvieran la idea de entrar a buscarlas. El avance es rápido y silencioso, aunque algunos terminaban pateando sin querer alguna piedrecilla que hubiera en el camino, y dicho tropezón causaba un gran y profundo eco. Teana, Erio y Subaru sudaban frío a cada paso que daban. Temían ante la posibilidad de que fueran alcanzados por aquel dúo de domadoras tan poderosas, y habían tramos en que la luz de la lámpara de Suzuka era lo único que no les hacían dudar si tenían los ojos abiertos o cerrados. Arisa por su parte se mantenía atrás, y la luz que llevaba era para confirmar que nadie de desviara del camino trazado por Suzuka. Todos sentían que el tiempo corría en contra, y eso les motivaba a ir más rápido, pero siempre sin adelantar a Suzuka.

─ ¿Cómo le hicieron ustedes para conocer este lugar y no morir en el intento? ─ dice Aria en voz baja.

─ Llevamos aquí casi toda nuestra vida. Hemos tenido tiempo de sobra para conocer cada secreto que escondiese la cueva, así que a estas alturas la conocemos como la palma de nuestra mano ─ responde Suzuka con un susurro, el cual era más que suficiente para hacerse oír en esa penumbra ─. Claro está que Arisa-chan y yo no cometeríamos la locura de adentrarnos por estos lugares a ciegas. Incluso aquí hay todavía varios secretos ocultos, como animales que nunca antes han sido vistos por ningún humano.

─ Es verdad. Hace un par de semanas nos encontramos unas extrañas arañas ciegas y con una patas qe parecían pinzas de electricista, y también pudimos ver unos gusanos que podían brillar en amarillo y verde ─ continúa Arisa, también en susurros ─. Aunque también nos encontramos criaturas más grandes, como cangrejos albinos que parecen bebes con coraza. Les garantizo que se asustarán si los ven por primera vez.

─ El figurármelos ya hace que me asuste, muchas gracias ─ dice Erio.

─ ¿Es muy largo el camino que debemos atravesar? ─ dice Fate mientras tanteaba con las manos para evitar tropezar.

─ Sí, lo es, pero podremos atravesarlo rápidamente. Sólamente tengan cuidado al pisar, que el suelo tiene algunas irregularidades y desniveles.

Aria y Lieze tragan grueso, pensando en que podrían resbalar en algún peldaño que no logren ver, o que terminen pisando accidentalmente un bicho tan largo como sus antebrazos, y todo sin poder darse cuenta de nada. Eso hacía que aquella oscuridad luciera mucho más tenebrosa, pero Arisa y Suzuka avanzaban con paso firme, como si no hubiera nada que temer en ese lugar. El camino al menos parecía permanecer llano en lugar de estarse inclinando, eso hacía que el recorrido no fuera tan penoso como podría haber sido. Todavía había mucho por caminar.

* * *

 **En otro lado**

─ Este lugar luce completamente desolado ─ Genya Nakajima recurre a los radares que poseía la nave en que había viajado hasta el planeta Midchilda ─. Estoy seguro que mi hija y sus amigos cayeron en esta zona del planeta. No podría haber ido demasiado lejos sin un medio de transporte que estuviese funcional...

─ Sin contar con que afuera hace un calor infernal. Literalmente podría freír un huevo con simplemente sacarlo ─ dice Vice al tomar nota de la temperatura del exterior.

─ ¿Eso significa que vamos a quedarnos aquí todo el día? Ya empezamos mal esta misión de rescate ─ se lamenta Arf ─. Fate está en algún lado, allá afuera, y nosotros somos su única oportunidad para que sobreviva a los peligros de este planeta tan raro.

─ Raro es decir bastante poco. Si tuviera mente propia, creo que incluso podría sentirse halagado ─ dice Genya ─. He visitado este planeta con anterioridad, cuando era mucho más joven, y recuerdo que por aquí habitaban una criaturas completamente desconocidas en Uminari, además que las costumbres de sus habitantes resulta igualmente extraña. Definitivamente dista mucho de ser un lugar ideal para naufragar, sobre todo cuando se reúnen las características de esa chica, Fate Testarossa.

─ Por esa misma razón es que venimos a rescatarla. No podemos perder más tiempo ─ Yuuno se ajusta los lentes y empieza a revisar entre los equipos que habían en la nave ─ ¿No hay acaso algún vehículo que sirva para protegernos de las temperaturas del exterior, Mayor Nakajima?

─ Afortunadamente sí. Es una pieza obligatoria desde un incidente que ocurrió muchos años atrás, cuando yo todavía era cadete en las fuerzas armadas de Uminari ─ Genya controla algunos botones y muestra a los civiles el vehículo del que hablaba, dejándolos sorprendidos ─ ¿No es una belleza? Ha ido evolucionando su diseño con el paso de los años, a fin de que fuese más duradero y aguantara mejor las condiciones más extremas en cualquier planeta cercano, así que este modelo es uno de los últimos y más perfectos a disponibilidad. Yo ayudé a aprobar el presupuesto para su producción a gran escala.

─ Eso parece bastante bien. Podremos ir a buscar a Fate y a los rehenes del TSAB para así volver a casa ─ dice Verossa.

Ya sin nada más que comentar al respecto, sólo quedaba esperar a ver qué decisión tomaba Genya sobre qué personas integrarían la tripulación del vehículo para hacer las labores de búsqueda. El equipo nominado para tal tarea queda conformado por el propio Genya y Vice (por razones más que obvias), acompañados por Yuuno, Carim y Zafira, mientras que el resto del grupo se quedaba en la nave, cuidando que no viniesen ladrones a saquearla. Verossa estaría entonces a cargo de quienes se quedan en la nave, y desde luego vigilaría a Precia para que no saliese a hacer nada precipitado.

─ Muy bien, confiamos en que cuidarán muy bien la nave. No permitan que entre nadie que no seamos nosotros ─ es la última instrucción que da el Mayor Nakajima antes de poner en marcha el vehículo que estaba por salir.

─ Puede contar con que lo tendremos todo bajo control, así que no se preocupe ─ responde Shario.

Genya y Vice no esperan más y dan la orden para abrir la escotilla, y así el vehículo queda fuera de la nave, listo para investigar los alrededores, mientras que quienes se quedan tenían que hacer de vigilantes para comprobar que no viniese nadie hostil. La operación de búsqueda ya estaba dando comienzo.

* * *

 **Con Nanoha**

Los dragones se mantenían vigilantes y amenazadores, y Nanoha apenas podía curarse con magia bastante leve, puesto que no era muy hábil en ese tipo de maniobras. Sólo podía esperar a que algo ocurriese que distrajera o aturdiera a los dragones para así ella aprovechar la situación y huir, algo que le parecía bastante vergonzoso. Desde que se unió al TSAB no había querido volver a huir nunca más. Ella veía la huída como una táctica muy poco digna, y por esa razón solía asesinar más dolorosamente a quienes se acobardaban o intentaban escapar cuando su grupo efectuaba alguno de sus ataques, en señal de desprecio a esas personas en particular. Pero irónicamente le tocaba a ella intentar huir.

─ Es una lástima que Hayate-chan y las demás no me acompañaran. Estoy segura que ustedes terminarían bajando la cabeza si nos hubiesen combatido a todas ─ asegura Nanoha, y los dragones le responden con bufidos y gruñidos.

─ Se escaparon. Es una lástima. La emperatriz no estará contenta cuando se dé cuenta de nuestro fallo ─ aparece Lutecia en primer lugar.

─ Nunca antes habíamos fallado en una misión de rastreo. Esto sólo nos va a dar una proyección bastante negativa ─ dice Caro con gran preocupación, y rápidamente usa ataduras mágicas para inmovilizar a Nanoha, al ver que ésta se estaba curando.

─ Bien hecho, Caro-chan ─ felicita Lutecia con una sonrisa maliciosa.

─ ¿Fallaron? Pues es una lástima ─ se burla Nanoha, tratando de no mostrarse desesperada ni sorprendida ─. Supongo que ustedes no son tan perfectas como habían estado presumiendo desde que llegaron.

─ Mira quien lo dice, la que ha perdido ante dos niñas y sus dragones ─ la contra de Lutecia hiere el orgullo de Nanoha.

Nanoha estaba por protestar, pero prefiere mantenerse en silencio, no queriendo darle a Lutecia otra razón para burlarse impunemente. Al menos los demás habían escapado. Era una sensación bastante extraña la que tenía en ese momento, y es que nunca antes había sentido compasión por nadie. Durante mucho tiempo había pensado que eso era únicamente para los débiles, y sólamente podía contar con Hayate y las demás integrantes del grupo terrorista. Pero algo había cambiado de manera extraña desde que estos rehenes estaban con ellas. Hayate había mostrado una gran simpatía por Subaru, una chica poco común y bastante divertida y espontánea para ser hija de un miembro importante del cuerpo militar del planeta Uminari. Y Teana y Erio, pese a que no mostraban esa misma faceta, también se habían ganado, de cierto modo, el cariño del grupo como no había pasado con ningún rehén anterior que hubiesen tenido. Y luego estaba Fate, una chica callada, melancólica y distante que en un principio se disculpaba por todo ante sus compañeras. Todos ellos, de un modo u otro, habían despertado en Hayate y Nanoha un sentimiento de añoranza por aquella vida feliz que tanto habían deseado una vez.

─ Ustedes dos jamás conseguirán capturarlos. Seguramente ya estarán lejos y buscando la manera de salir de este planeta de locos.

─ Tal vez, pero no vemos eso como una razón para angustiarnos tanto ─ responde Caro ─. Si a ellos les importas un poco siquiera, tarde o temprano deberán venir a buscarte. Tan simple como eso.

─ Como dice cierto refrán, la derrota no es más que otro paso hacia el éxito ─ Lutecia se sienta al lado de uno de sus dragones ─. Además me temo que te has equivocado en una cosa, y es que seguramente piensas que hemos desistido en nuestra búsqueda. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

─ ¿A qué se refieren? ─ Nanoha empezaba a asustarse.

─ ¿Acaso piensas que nos conocen como las maestras de los dragones sólo por domar dragones enormes? El arte de domar dragones va mucho más allá de eso. No solo desplegamos fuerza, también mostramos versatilidad, velocidad, sigilo y capacidad de atravesar hasta las grietas más minúsculas.

─ ¿Las grietas más minúsculas? ¿Eso significa que...?

─ Oh, sí. A eso nos referimos ─ dice Caro.

Nanoha tenía los ojos bastante abiertos, preocupándose bastante por la suerte de los demás. Esas dos chicas no estaban bromeando ni alardeando en absoluto. Se les notaba que iban muy enserio, y eso era bastante malo. Nanoha sólo puede apretar los dientes, frustrada por no poder hacer nada.

* * *

 **Escondite**

─ ¿Ya falta poco para que salgamos de aquí? ─ dice Erio bastante ansioso.

─ Estamos cerca. Ya casi alcanzamos la salida ─ responde Suzuka.

El grupo continúa avanzando en un camino completamente negro, siendo las luces de Arisa y Suzuka las únicas guías con las que el resto del grupo podía contar. En un lugar determinado Suzuka se detiene, y con su mano empieza a tantear una pared de roca, aunque el resto del grupo casi no podía ver aquella acción.

─ ¡Ya está! Aquí está la puerta.

Suzuka mueve la roca que estaba tanteando, y en el acto brilla una luz tan intensa que todos quedan encandilados, teniendo que taparse los ojos por unos cuantos segundos. Era la luz del exterior, y el cálido aire del desierto golpeando sus rostros se había convertido en algo glorioso, pues algunos del grupo empezaban a temer no poder salir de allí.

─ ¡Libertad! ¡Por fin libertad! ─ celebra Lieze corriendo hacia la luz.

─ Ya hemos terminado este pequeño tour casi a ciegas por una de las galerías de nuestra casa-cueva. Para la próxima deberíamos cobrar la guía ─ opina Arisa.

─ Vamos, Arisa-chan, no tienes que ser así con ellos. Necesitaban nuestra ayuda ─ dice Suzuka con una dulzura que llama la atención de todos.

─ Por esa misma razón es que preferí no cobrarles este paseo ─ es la manera de Arisa de salir al paso.

Pese a que todo parecía haber terminado, Fate sentía una gran preocupación por la suerte de Nanoha. Era una terrorista, y en algún momento había mostrado una actitud hostil hacia ella, pero eso no le impedía mostrar esa sensación al haberla dejado atrás, enfrentando a aquellas domadoras de dragones. Ahora mira a su alrededor, preguntándose mentalmente de qué manera podrían todos continuar adelante sin que aquellas chicas les siguieran. Y lo peor de todo es que era precisamente ella el enfoque de esa persecusión, y los demás se habían involucrado demasiado en un problema que no era de su incumbencia. Realmente tenía mucho en qué pensar, y todas esas cosas eran preocupantes y pesimistas.

─ Muy bien, ya es hora de tapar la salida. No es conveniente que esté a la vista, o se arruinará la sorpresa de nuestra cueva ─ Arisa se prepara para mover la roca que debía cubrir la salida, pero de pronto una criatura sale a gran velocidad de allí, sorprendiendo a todos ─ ¿Qué dem...?

La cosa que había salido de la cueva era una especie de dragón humanoide y que lucía ser muy fuerte. No había que ser adivino para saber que esa criatura había sido enviada por una de las domadoras de dragones. Ese detalle no había sido tomado en cuenta por Suzuka ni Arisa.

─ ¡Mierda! Esas chicas son unas cajas de sorpresas con piernas ─ gruñe Lieze.

─ Pero a menos contamos con ventaja numérica ─ es Subaru quien da un paso al frente, sorprendiendo a todos ─. Puede ser todo lo fuerte que quiere, pero en algún momento se debe agotar, y nuestro número puede servir para hacerle alcanzar ese límite que no puede sobrepasar. Debemos derrotarlo para que no se lleve a Fate-san.

─ ¡Esperen un momento! ─ salta Fate con gran preocupación ─ No sigan haciendo todas esas cosas por mí. No necesitan estar sufriendo tanto por mi culpa...

─ Para nosotros esto no es sufrimiento, sino más bien diversión ─ Subaru empieza a calentar los puños ─. La verdad es que cuando estaba en Uminari únicamente podía poner a prueba mi fuerza cuando mi padre me permitía una práctica en el campo de entrenamiento de cadetes, pero aquí veo la posibilidad de tener un buen rato de pruebas y aventuras. Así que, Fate-san, para mí esto no es ninguna molestia. Por el contrario, incluso empiezo a disfrutarlo.

─ Es una completa locura, pero pienso del mismo modo que esta tonta ─ Teana avanza hasta estar al mismo nivel que Subaru ─. Tengo el sueño de convertirme en una gran tiradora dentro del cuerpo militar de Uminari, pero para ello necesito reflejos, tenacidad, paciencia y enfoque, algo que siempre me exijo cuando estoy con Subaru.

─ Me alegra saber que te soy de ayuda para mejorar, Tea.

─ Considérate afortunada, boba. No todos los días ni ante cualquiera estaré dispuesta a decir eso.

─ No importa. Igual me hace feliz que me veas como alguien que te ayuda a mejorar. Siempre te he querido, desde que éramos niñas, y ahora me siento en el mejor momento de mi vida al pelear a tu lado.

Teana se sonroja bastante. Ya Subaru había hecho insinuaciones indecorosas y chistes sobre la relación de ambas, pero era la primera vez que le decía aquello de una manera seria y directa. De pronto dudaba poder mantener el ritmo ante aquella criatura que ya se había preparado para pelear, pero no solo ellas lucharían, puesto que Erio, Aria, Lieze, Arisa, Suzuka, e incluso Gil, dan sus respectivos pasos al frente. Fate estaba bastante sorprendida, y a la vez conmovida, viendo aquella muestra de aprecio que todos le manifestaban en ese momento.

─ No es bueno que te aisles y cargues con todo tú sola, Fate ─ dice Arisa ─. A veces es mejor si permites que otras personas te ayuden. La mejor victoria es la que se consigue al lado de tus amigos, ¿no?

─ ¿Amigos? ─ Fate estaba boquiabierta, procesando lentamente las palabras de la otra rubia ─ Así que... ¿No van a dejarme sola, pase lo que pase?

─ Nuestra batalla es conjunta. Seríamos los peores cobardes si lo hiciéramos ─ es la respuesta de Gil.

Fate sentía que estaba a punto de llorar. Era algo parecido a lo que Alicia, Arf, Yuuno, Zafira y los demás habían querido demostrarle todos esos años, si bien en un escenario bastante diferente. Ahora podía ver lo que sus amigos de Uminari habían hecho por ella, y hasta ese momento no lo había sabido ver, viendo sólamente los defectos en sí misma y los problemas que podía causar. Pero ahora era distinto, tenía amigos, y ella debía responder por ese gesto de amistad, y la manera en que lo hace es irguiéndose, dar unos pasos al frente y hacer compañía al resto del grupo.

─ Gracias, chicos. Eso... Me llena de esperanza.

Subaru, Teana y Erio sonríen contentos. Fate finalmente estaba dispuesta a actuar de frente, dispuesta a ayudar ante el peligro. Ahora todos podían pelear juntos ante ese dragón.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Y así doy final a un capítulo nuevo. Espero por sus comentarios, que espero sea de gran utilidad para los capítulos que sigan. Un saludo a todos, y nos leemos en octubre.

Hasta otra


	16. Ante la soberana de Midchilda

Saludos, lectores de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nnoha. Luego de una pausa que resultó ser más larga de lo esperado por ciertos problemas (en el capítulo 6 de _Los malos siempre ganan_ especifico las razones), ahora puedo escribir tranquilamente para actualizar mis historias. Que les sea gustoso este capítulo.

 **Ante la soberana de Midchilda**

Fate, Arisa, Suzuka y los demás tenían ahora que hacer frente a un poderoso enemigo que tenía la misión de raptar a la Testarossa para que así Lutecia y Caro puedan llevarla ante la presencia de la emperatriz Lindy Harlaown. A juzgar por el nerviosismo de Arisa, Suzuka, Gil y las gemelas Lotte, las probabilidades de victoria no eran precisamente elevadas, por lo que debían estar alerta y luchar con todas sus fuerzas para derrotarle.

Garyu da un paso y avanza con una velocidad tal que parecía que se estaba teletransportando. A la mayoría le fue muy difícil verle, por lo que no tenían idea de cómo o desde dónde podían atacarlo. Todos estaban bastante desorientados y no conseguían seguirle el paso a ese dragón, cuyas rápidas vueltas lo acían prácticamente invisible.

─ ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para detener a esa cosa? No podemos darle ni una así como vamos ─ dice Arisa.

─ Yo me encargo, así que no se preocupen ─ Subaru se pone al frente e intenta darle alcance a ese dragón, pero no tiene ningún éxito.

Teana y Erio también intentan seguir a esa criatura, pero pronto se ven ampliamente superados. No entendían cómo era posible que esa cosa pudiera alcanzar semejante velocidad. Arisa y Suzuka por su parte intentan ver si había algún patrón para comprender los movimientos de Garyu, pero tampoco lograban ningún avance. Lo único que estaba claro para ellas era una cosa en especial: Fate.

─ Ten mucho cuidado, Fate. Él vino acompañando a las domadoras de dragones, por lo que también estás en su mira, así que debes permanecer alerta.

Fate asiente al consejo de Arisa, pero antes de poder hacer nada más, Garyu se detiene justo detrás de Fate. Ella reacciona rápidamente y usa su poder mágico para repeler a Garyu, aunque el dragón nuevamente se mueve a alta velocidad para esquivar la reacción de Fate. Gil, Aria y Lieze se lanzan para capturar a Garyu, aprovechando que Fate consigue darle y lo ralentiza ligeramente, pero Garyu seguía siendo bastante veloz y fuerte, y los intentos de grupo por detenerlo no resultan. Garyu esquiva a Aria y Lieze sin ningún problema, y a Gil lo sostiene del cuello para luego lanzarlo a las gemelas, derribándolas sin ningún problema.

─ No funciona. Esa cosa es muy fuerte y muy veloz. Hay que encontrar una manera para debilitarlo más ─ dice Suzuka ─ ¡Fate-chan, debemos unir nuestras fuerzas para debilitarlo! Es nuestra única oportunidad.

Fate asiente en respuesta, estando completamente de acuerdo con la propuesta de Suzuka. Era innegable que era necesario debilitar a Garyu para así derrotarlo, por lo que prepara nuevamente su magia para defenderse en caso de que aquel dragón humanoide intente capturarla de nuevo. Estaba lista para responder, y lo haría para ayudar a aquellas personas que estaban dando tanto por ella sin importar los peligros.

Arisa por su parte se reincorpora y se pone en posición de combate para enfrentar a Garyu. Aquella evasiva la había hecho enojar bastante, y ahora estaba con su habilidad al máximo para asegurarse de no fallar.

─ ¡Vamos, no te escondas! ¡Verás que sí soy capaz de vencerte! ¡Nada más deja de moverte tanto para que te dé una buena paliza!

Garyu entonces se detiene para encarar a Arisa, pero ésta no retrocede en lo más mínimo. Si una cosa tenía esa chica, es que no le gustaba quedar como una simple bocona. Era de esas personas que siempre dice aquello que realmente siente que puede cumplir, y esa no iba a ser la excepción, sin importar la dificultad.

─ ¡Ten cuidado, Arisa-chan! ─ dice Suzuka con preocupación.

Garyu lanza un fuerte golpe a Arisa, y ésta lo detiene usando su dispositivo mágico. Tanto el puño de Garyu como el arma de Arisa temblaban debido a la altísima presión que ambos oponentes ejercían. Arisa era bastante fuerte, claramente el músculo en la pareja, dejando a Suzuka la labor de la mente pensante. Así es como se complementaron y sobrevivieron juntas en ese mundo hostil y consiguieron llegar tan lejos. Un dragón no sería suficiente para derrotarla, y es que Arisa consigue empujar poco a poco el puño de Garyu, dejándolo bastante sorprendido al ver que estaba retrocediendo.

─ ¿Lo ves? No hay barrera que mis puños no puedan romper. No hay fuerza que la mía no pueda enfrentar. No hay oponente que yo no pueda derrotar.

Garyu abre bastante los ojos cuando Arisa logra finalmente repelerlo y lo obliga a tambalearse para no caer al suelo. Esa muestra de fuerza de parte de Arisa había sido bastante sorprende, y Garyu no vio conveniente atacarla de frente nuevamente. Debía regresar a su táctica original, cuando nota que Suzuka y Fate se le abalanzan desde atrás.

─ ¡Ya lo tenemos, Fate-chan!

Garyu da un salto a un costado para esquivar a las dos chicas, y así tiene el tiempo mínimo necesario para volver a moverse a gran velocidad. Suzuka y Fate lo pierden de vista otra vez, y aquello hace que terminaran bajando la guardia, cosa que aprovecha Garyu y captura a Fate sin que los demás pudieran advertirlo.

─ ¡Fate-san! ─ Subaru corre en dirección de la rubia para salvarla, pero Garyu da un fuerte salto y se la lleva con él hacia en peñasco cercano ─ ¡Mierda! ¡Suelta a Fate-san!

Pero el dragón no presta ninguna atención atención a Subaru y simplemente hace que Fate quedara inconsciente para luego irse de un salto más fuerte que el anterior. Arisa y Suzuka trepan rápidamente para ver en qué dirección se iba Garyu. Lo que consiguen confirma lo que tanto les estaba preocupando.

─ ¿Qué ocurre? ¿A dónde se llevan a Fate-san? ─ dice Erio.

─ Van a llevarse a Fate-chan con la emperatriz Harlaown, tal y como habían dicho Caro y Lutecia ─ responde Arisa ─. Esto es bastante malo. La emperatriz es la poseedora de la magia más fuerte de todo este planeta, y está apoyada por los soldados mejor entrenados. Caro y Lutecia son apenas dos de los integrantes de su fuerza bélica, la más poderosa que haya existido en Midchilda.

─ ¿Tanto así? ─ se sorprende Teana ─ ¿De qué está hecha esa tal emperatriz Harlaown para controlar tanto poder?

─ Pues es la fundadora del imperio de Midchilda, así que es mucho de lo que es capaz. Es la primera estratega militar importante que haya existido en este planeta, y sus logros se adelantan a todo lo que se haya visto ─ dice Aria mientras se levanta ─. Antes de que existiera el imperio Harlaown, este planeta estaba únicamente habitado por pueblerinos y tribus que se ganaban la vida cazando y robando a otros. La entrada en escena de Lindy Harlaown significó un avance más avanzado de lo que nunca se había visto, y gracias a su ascenso se fundaron casi todos los poblados grandes que existen ahora.

─ Suena bastante genial, si no fuera porque sus fuerzas de combate secuestraron a Fate-san ─ opina Erio.

Suzuka se queda en silencio, ignorando la conversación que tenía el resto del grupo mientras se ponía a pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir. La cosa se estaba poniendo bastante grave, y ahora la emperatriz Harlaown podía dar cumplimiento al misterioso capricho que tenía. Sólo esperaba que a Fate no le pasase nada mientras intentaban rescatarla. Arisa por su parte toma delicadamente la mano de su pareja, dándole ánimos para que así pudieran darle seguimiento a Fate con sus energía a plenitud. Aquella nueva tímida amiga que habían hecho recién bien merecía el esfuerzo.

─ ¿Alguien tiene una idea de cómo rescatar a Fate-san? ─ dice Erio muy preocupado.

─ Yo tengo una idea, pero es muy peligroso, y para lograrlo tienen que hacer lo que les diga al pie de la letra ─ responde Suzuka, ganando así la atención de todos ─. Lo primero que debemos hacer obviamente es dirigirnos al palacio de la emperatriz Lindy, y allí les explicaré de qué manera nos infiltraremos.

─ Seguro, cumpliremos una misión suicida. Suena divertido ─ dice Lieze.

─ Si es por rescatar a una amiga, pueden contar conmigo, no importa lo difícil o peligroso que sea ─ dice Subaru con bastante decisión.

─ Yo tampoco me pienso quedar atrás. Estamos juntos en esto, y juntas saldremos ─ dice Teana.

─ Muchas gracias a todos. Me alegra saber que puedo contar con todos ─ Suzuka se sentía bastante conmovida al ver que todos la apoyaban ─. Será penoso cumplir con esto, pero estoy segura que todos juntos lo lograremos.

─ ¡Así es! ¡No hay imposibles si unimos nuestras fuerzas y luchamos en conjunto! ─ dice Erio bastante animado.

La tarea que debían cumplir realmente sería un reto. Para nadie era un secreto, pero en todos se hallaba el valor que necesitaban para avanzar. El resultado era una esperanza que Suzuka adoraba tener cuando las cosas se ponían feas. Fate no estaba sola.

* * *

 **Con Caro y Lutecia**

─ Se está tardando. Garyu no es así ─ observa Lutecia con algo de impaciencia ─. Me pregunto qué lo estará entreteniendo. Sabe muy bien que se me da fatal estar esperando.

─ Tiene que ser que esos chicos son más fuertes de lo que parecen. Pero Garyu logrará el objetivo, Lu-chan, así que no deberías preocuparte ─ dice Caro.

Nanoha permanece en silencio, rogando mentalmente que los demás hubiesen logrado escapar, pero sus expectativas se van directamente a la basura en cuanto ve que llega Garyu con Fate en sus manos. La rubia había quedado inconsciente. Garyu la había dormido para que no presentara ninguna resistencia mientras se la llevaba.

─ Vaya, me estaba empezando a preocupar, Garyu ─ Lutecia se acerca al dragón humanoide y luego mira a la rubia ─. Se ve bastante bien. Me cuesta mucho aguantar las ganas...

Caro y Lutecia respiraban pesadamente mientras permanecen viendo fijamente a Fate. Nanoha estaba más frustrada todavía al confirmar de primera mano el impulso violador que luchaba por apoderarse de la conciencia de las dos domadoras de dragones. Era la confirmación definitiva de aquellas cosas que Arisa y Suzuka le habían advertido, y Nanoha quería llevarse a Fate de allí para evitar problemas, pero los dragones la mantenían fuertemente atrapada. La cobriza estaba completamente impedida de hacer nada, sólo podía ver a las dos chicas excitarse por sólo ver a Fate.

─ Debemos centrarnos, Lu-chan. El general Chrono dijo que podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos con ella después de que la emperatriz la viera. Tenemos que cumplir las órdenes que nos han dado ─ dice Caro con una cara de lujuria que se notaba donde fuera.

─ Tienes razón, Caro-chan. Debemos irnos. Vamos a llevarnos a nuestras presas ahora.

Nanoha intenta resistirse con todas sus fuerzas, pero todos sus intentos resultan en vano. Fate permanece aferrada por Garyu mientras se sube con Lutecia, y los dos dragones mayores alzan vuelo con rumbo al palacio imperial de Lindy Harlaown. Las cosas iban haciéndose más y más graves, y Nanoha no conseguía dar con alguna idea de utilidad.

* * *

 **En la nave de Nakajima**

Verossa estaba bastante aburrido, revisando los monitores del radar para prevenir el acercamiento de cualquier cuerpo extraño y que no establezca ningún contacto previo. Arf por su parte estaba dando vueltas sin parar. Parecía una leona enjaulada, además que se le notaba a la legua lo angustiada y estresada que se encontraba.

─ ¿De verdad no podemos hacer nada por nuestra cuenta para buscar a Fate? No puedo estar aquí tanto tiempo sin hacer nada ─ dice Arf al momento de frenar sus frenéticas vueltas.

─ Apenas han pasado quince minutos desde que el Mayor ha salido para hacer la exploración ─ responde Shario ─. Creo que tendremos que esperar cuarenta y cinco minutos o algo así antes de tener las primeras noticias.

─ Tal vez, aunque creo que Yuuno-kun hará lo posible para informarnos antes si llega a ver algo ─ opina Verossa ─. Tenemos que ser pacientes y tener viva la esperanza de que encontraremos pronto a Fate-chan. Los buenos pensamientos ayudan a levantar el ánimo y nos permiten tener mejores resultados en nuestros cometidos.

Arf gruñe y toma asiento, pero luego se levanta como si fuera impulsada por un resorte. De verdad estaba que la ansiedad la mataba. Shario y Verossa se quedan donde estaban, revisando pacientemente sus respectivas labores, cuando Verossa nota en los radares el movimiento de algo que no esperaban.

─ Chicas, creo que tenemos problemas...

─ ¿De qué estás hablando? Déjame ver ─ Arf se acerca al radar y nota la señal inusual ─ ¿Qué es esa cosa, y cómo es que se mueve tan rápido?

─ Sólo puede haber una explicación posible, y es que se trata de una nave en movimiento ─ señala Shario bastante preocupada.

Movidos por la preocupación, los tres se dirigen a los parabrisas frontales de la nave, tomando en cuenta que el radar indicaba que dicha señal estaba en esa dirección. En efecto, fueron capaces de ver una nave pasando a pocos kilómetros de distancia, en dirección a tierra.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso alguien en la base espacial en Uminari nos vio y nos hizo seguir? ─ dice Arf.

─ Es una posibilidad. En todo caso debemos contactar ahora mismo al Mayor. Esto sólo puede significar problemas ─ Verossa es el primero en correr hacia el comunicador y lo activa para contactar con el vehículo contactado por Nakajima ─ ¿Hola? Tenemos un problema bastante serio. Que alguien responda, por favor.

─ _¿Verossa-san? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?_ ─ se oye la voz de Yuuno.

─ Acaba de ingresar a la atmósfera una nave extraña. Está por aterrizar cerca de aquí. Calculo que en diez kilómetros o menos ─ estima Verossa.

─ _¿Qué? ¿Otra nave ha llegado al planeta Midchilda?_ ─ se oye al Mayor Genya Nakajima ─ _¿Están todos seguros de que se trata de una nave espacial?_

─ No hay margen de error. Lo hemos revisado por radar y también a simple vista ─ interviene Arf ─. Lo que acaba de llegar es una nave espacial, y es posible que venga del planeta Uminari.

─ _Esto no puede ser posible. Ya yo había hablado con el alto mando y había recibido los permisos para el viaje. No creo que sea una misión ordinaria de investigación de irregularidades_ ─ dice Nakajima ─. _En todo caso les recomiendo que permanezcan alerta y nos avisen si ven algo más. Nosotros vamos a regresar ahora mismo para averiguar lo que está pasando_.

Verossa, Shario y Arf asienten muy serios. Realmente les preocupaba ese avistamiento tan extraño, pero nada podían hacer si Genya y Vice no estaban allí para darles una mano. Por el momento sólo se podían preocupar de mantener la nave a salvo y evitar que Precia saliese de allí a buscar a Fate por su cuenta.

* * *

 **Palacio imperial**

El recibimiento que reciben Caro y Lutecia era por todo lo alto. Parecía que vinieran de vencer en la más cruenta y difícil de las guerras, aunque eso a ellas las tenía sin cuidado. Lo que más les importaba era llevar el encargo que tenían a la emperatriz Lindy.

A fin de evitar problemas con los efectos gravitatorios del planeta, el rostro y cabello de Fate había sido completamente cubierto, y así su presencia no detonaría los bajos instintos de todos los presentes, e incluso Caro y Lutecia podrían estar bajo control si no pensaban en que ella era una rubia de ojos rojos. Nanoha por su parte no contaba con la misma protección por no ser considerado aquello como algo necesario, aunque para la cobriza era bastante humillante estar en esa marcha que parecía procesión hacia el salón del trono. Una vez que Caro y Lutecia llegan a aquel lugar, el general de los ejércitos del imperio, Chrono Harlaown, las recibe con honores.

─ Han logrado los objetivos dentro del tiempo estipulado. No se podía esperar menos de ustedes, las más grandes domadoras de dragones que hayan existido ─ felicita Chrono ─. La emperatriz está esperando por ustedes. Le complacerá mucho escuchar las noticias que traen.

─ Claro que quedará complacida. Jamás regresaríamos sin haber cumplido con nuestra misión, eso sería absolutamente humillante para nosotras ─ dice Caro tranquilamente ─. Nuestra lealtad y nuestra fuerza en favor del triunfo de la emperatriz Harlaown.

─ Genial. Pues entonces presentemos el resultado de su búsqueda. Su majestad quedará complacida.

Nanoha aprieta los dientes al oír cómo hablaban aquellas personas, dando la impresión de estar llevando un trofeo cualquiera. Giró su mirada hacia Fate, la cual todavía estaba tapada. Sería un problema si consigue dar con un buen plan antes de ser presentadas ante la emperatriz aquella, pero igual no tenía tiempo para pensar en absolutamente nada, porque la emperatriz Lindy Harlaown se presenta en ese preciso instante.

─ Si nuestras insignes domadoras ya están aquí, pues significa que han completado su misión ─ supuso Lindy con una gentil sonrisa ─. Ahora permítanme ver a la chica de apellido Testarossa. Hay cosas que me gustaría hablar con ella.

Nanoha se preocupa bastante al pensar nuevamente en las palabras de Arisa y Suzuka ¿Acaso tenía la emperatriz abusar de Fate tan pronto la mirase a la cara? Chrono destapa la cabeza de Fate, dejando que su largo cabello cayese como si se tratara de una cascada dorada, y Lindy se la queda mirando fijamente. Nanoha esperaba por alguna reacción extraña de parte de la emperatriz, pero lo único extraño es que no hubo reacción alguna. Lindy Harlaown permanece impasible, viendo a Fate directamente a los ojos.

─ Así que tú eres Fate Testarossa, ¿no? ─ dice Lindy con una voz suave, pero que resuena por todo el salón del trono ─ No creí que volvería a ver a alguien que use ese apellido, y debo confesar que era algo que incluso esperaba, pero el destino parece ser bastante caprichoso a veces... Dime, ¿eres hija de Precia Testarossa?

Fate abre bastante los ojos, sorprendida de ver que la emperatriz conocía a su madre. No entendía cómo aquello era posible. Seguramente había oído mal, y la emperatriz había dicho algún otro nombre y no el de Precia. Tanto Nanoha, Chrono y la propia emperatriz fueron capaces de ver que, a juzgar por la cara de la rubia, la emperatriz había dado en el clavo.

─ Sí lo eres. Tienes la misma cara que ponía ella cuando era descubierta ─ dice Lindy tranquilamente ─. Entonces ya no tengo ninguna duda. Es a ti a quien esperaba ver para así poder responder a la traición de la que fui víctima años atrás.

─ ¿Traición? ─ suelta Fate casi sin darse cuenta.

─ Así es. Oíste muy bien lo que te acabo de decir ─ Lindy se acerca a Fate y le toma el rostro, y Nanoha temía que la emperatriz fuera a hacerle algo malo ─. Precia y yo solíamos estar juntas. Yo la amaba, y siempre supe que ella no me correspondía, pero nunca me hubiera imaginado que ella me abandonaría cuando vinimos a este planeta. Se supone que estábamos celebrando su despedida de soltera. Ella tendría que casarse tan pronto regresáramos al planeta Uminari, pero ella regresó por su cuenta, y yo me quedé aquí, sin posibilidad de que nadie fuera a buscarme.

─ ¿Acaso piensas usarla a ella para vengarte? ─ interviene Nanoha, ganando que Lindy la mirase por primera vez.

─ Exacto, chiquilla ─ responde Lindy con un hilo de voz ─. Es mi manera de vengarme por lo que Precia me hizo. Rompió en pedazos mi corazón con su abandono, y jamás se preocupó en regresar para al menos pedir disculpas, y ahora su querida hija está en mis manos. Esa es la venganza ideal, justo la que necesitaba.

─ ¿Qué piensa hacer, majestad? ─ dice Chrono.

─ Oh, hijo. Esas cosas no se preguntan ─ Lindy esboza una sonrisa maligna que erizaba los pelos de ambas cautivas ─. Fate Testarossa, del mismo modo en que el guerrero Clyde me salvó y me enseñó a pelear para así convertirme en la mujer más poderosa de este planeta, e incluso me hizo tener a mi hijo Chrono, ahora yo te tomaré a ti, te enseñaré todo lo que necesitas para convetirte en el verdugo de aquellos que te han abandonado a tu suerte.

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─ dice Fate nerviosa.

─ Precia es una mujer vil que al final me mostró su verdadero rostro, cuando yo necesitaba su ayuda me dejó tirada aquí e hizo su vida, olvidando completamente que yo existo. Ahora dime tú, ¿tu madre ha intentado buscarte? ¿Ha realizado algún sacrificio de sí misma para impedir que terminaras perdida en los desiertos de este planeta tan complicado?

─ N-no... Ella no puede... Okaa-san está enferma, no puede levantarse...

─ Se supone que el amor de una madre no tiene límites. Una madre que no está dispuesta a renunciar a sí misma para ayudar a un hijo en problemas no puede llamarse tal ─ rebate Lindy con contundencia, dejando sin palabras a Fate ─. Mi hijo Chrono es mi general al mando de los ejércitos del imperio, tengo plena confianza en su poder y autoridad para aplastar a nuestros enemigos y a cualquier disidente que se atreva a alzar las armas contra mí, pero yo estaría dispuesta a despojarme de cualquier cosa con tal de salvarlo si se encuentra en problemas. Yo no me desentendería por conservarme en todos estos lujos, y ni siquiera la enfermedad me detendría en mi cometido por velar por la persona más importante de mi actualidad ─ Chrono se ruboriza y dirige la mirada a otra dirección, mientras Caro y Lutecia aguantan la risa ─. Eso es el amor de una madre. Si Precia no ha hecho nada para salvarte y llevarte de vuelta a casa, es porque ese amor que dice sentir hacia ti tiene un límite, y por lo tanto es falso.

─ ¿A qué estás intentando llegar? ─ dice Nanoha.

─ ¿Aún no lo entiendes? Le enseñaré a Fate Testarossa el arte de odiar a Precia. Aquella mujer a la que alguna vez llamé amiga sufrirá el tormento de ver que su propia hija la desprecie a causa de su indiferencia y preferencia por la comodidad ─ Lindy dirige una mirada a Nanoha que poco a poco se iba haciendo más y más fiera ─. Me meti en problemas por ella, me arriesgué por ella, me esforcé por ella, habría dado mi vida por ella si así me lo hubiese pedido... Y cuando yo más la necesitaba, cuando el viaje a este planeta empezó a presentar complicaciones, ella simplemente me dio la espalda y huyó cobardemente, dejándome sola en medio de una colonia de mineros que olían a carbón, licor y sangre, y que eran hostiles a cualquier visitante. Me hicieron presa y esperaban para violarme y ejecutarme luego, pero fui salvada por Clyde ─ Lindy empieza a rondar por todo el palacio mientras contaba su historia ─. Él y yo no nos conocíamos de nada, y él perfectamente podría haberme abandonado o convertido en una esclava. No estaba yo en condiciones para oponerme a lo que él se le antojara. Pero en lugar de ello me tendió su mano, me invitó a vivir con él a cambio de que me enseñara a pelear contra las tribus rivales. Con él no me faltó nada, e inclusive, en agradecimiento por todas las cosas que había hecho por mí, acepté casarme con él, y juntos construimos el imperio que ahora yo dirijo. Clyde fue mi protector, mi instructor y quien hizo posible mi ascenso al poder antes de que muriese en el campo de batalla. Él hizo por mí lo que Precia no, con todos los años de amistad que habíamos tenido, y a pesar de todas las cosas que yo había hecho por ella.

─ ¡Pero eso no es lo correcto! ─ dice Nanoha, no pudiendo aguantar la opresión que empezaba a sentir en su pecho ─ Si realmente esa mujer es quien dices que es, ¿crees que a ella le importaría lo que le hagas a Fate? ¿Crees que tiene sentido involucrarla en este problema que es únicamente entre Precia y tú?

─ Es raro que me des discursos moralista, terrorista del TSAB ─ responde Lindy, nuevamente calmada ─. No me lo vas a creer, pero mi hijo y sus hombres fueron capaces de atrapar a los demás miembros de tu equipo y les sacamos toda la información relevante posible ¿Tú nombre es Nanoha Takamachi? ─ Nanoha abre bastante los ojos, pues esa pregunta era la prueba fehaciente de que le decía la verdad ─ Sí, así es. Sé que ustedes han arrasado con la vida de mucha gente inocente con tal de asesinar a sus objetivos. No quiero escuchar tonterías sobre involucrar gente cuando para ustedes los "daños colaterales" no significan absolutamente nada.

Nanoha aprieta los dientes con frustración. Lindy tenía toda la razón en lo que había dicho. Ella y sus compañeras habían matado gente. Habían tomado la decisión de despreciar a las personas al hacerle a la idea de que nadie creería en sus ideales de arrasar con los que se hicieron con el poder a través de las semillas gemadas. Lindy se muestra complacida al ver el impacto que había logrado en Nanoha, y en ese momento le hace un gesto a dos guardias cercanos para que se llevaran a la cobriza.

─ Llévenla con sus amiguitas. Supongo que tendrán muchas cosas de las que quisieran hablar.

Los guardias obedecen la orden y se llevan a Nanoha, la cual intenta en vano resistirse. Fate se la queda viendo mientras se alejaba, no sabiendo qué hacer para solucionar aquel problema en el que, de alguna manera, ella seguía siendo el epicentro.

─ ¿Y qué hay de nosotras, majestad? ─ dice Caro de pronto, y Lindy se la queda viendo.

─ Es verdad, había olvidado completamente el efecto del campo magnético de este planeta. Pese a todo este tiempo me sigue siendo difícil acostumbrarme a que la gente por aquí se ve fácilmente afectada. Incluso el hecho de que mis poderes sean tan grandes como para resistir esos efectos tiene sus contras ─ Fate y Nanoha (la cual todavía estaba lo bastante cerca para oír) se sorprenden al saber que a Lindy no le afectaba el efecto extraño que causaba el planeta Midchilda ─. Pues supongo que algo tendremos que hacer con ello... Fate, ¿estarías de acuerdo en darle una mano a mis queridas domadoras? Sólo será por un rato, y te prometo que ellas serán gentiles contigo, o yo misma me encargaré de regañarlas.

Fate se pone nerviosa al comprender lo que implicaba la petición de la emperatriz Lindy Harlaown: Debía satisfacer el deseo sexual de Caro y Lutecia, cosa que la rubia misma jamás se había imaginado que haría en su vida. Quería negarse, pero le preocupaba que Lindy se disgustara y diera la orden de eliminar a Nanoha o a alguna otra del TSAB. No había nada que pensar, y simplemente asintió a la petición de la emperatriz.

─ Buena chica. Muy buena chica.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Y así, luego de una ausencia que se me hizo eterna, completo este capítulo que me imagino que no les ha decepcionado. Ha tenido varias cosas, además que promete, puesto que el final todavía está distante (como bien pueden ver). Los dejo por lo pronto, y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo, aunque es más probable que me vean en el siguiente capítulo de _Los malos siempre ganan_.

Hasta otra


	17. Momento de entrar en acción

Bueno, primero que nada les deseo feliz año nuevo, y espero que este nuevo perido por el que estaremos pasando nos sea de más provecho que el anterior. Ya habiendo expresado de forma breve mi manifiesto de inicio de año, empecemos con el capítulo.

 **Momento de entrar en acción**

Nanoha fue llevada hasta una de las celdas que Lindy había ordenado, y al ser ingresada se cierra la puerta tras ella. El debilitamiento de los poderes de Nanoha y la ausencia de dispositivos para sacar el máximo de su potencial hacía que la cobriza no tuviera ninguna oportunidad para huír. Lo único que le queda es dar un fuerte golpe a la puerta para descargar su frustración, sin importarle en ese momento que más tarde el dolor en su mano le haga lamentarlo.

─ ¿Nanoha-chan?

La cobriza se sobresalta y voltea su mirada para encontrarse a Hayate al fondo de aquella habitación. Volver a ver a la líder de TSAB representaba un pequeño alivio luego de todo el desastre que había estado viviendo desde la incursión de las domadoras en el escondite de Suzuka y Arisa y la posterior captura de Fate a manos de la emperatriz Lindy. Ahora mismo no contaba con ninguna expectativa de salir de allí, pero le alegraba encontrarse con aquella castaña a la que tenía un buen rato de no ver.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Nanoha-chan? ¿Cómo te pudieron capturar?

─ Es una larga historia, pero el hecho es que también capturaron a Fate Testarossa ─ responde Nanoha, dejando con la boca abierta a Hayate.

─ ¿También a ella? ¿Acaso la emperatriz aquella conoce el poder mágico que esconde Fate?

─ No lo sé, pero sí te digo que las cosas se están poniendo feas. Los demás rehenes se encuentran perdidos en el desierto y no hay manera de que sepamos qué hacen, y la emperatriz dijo algo de entrenar a Testarossa para así vengarse de la madre de Testarossa.

─ ¿Usarán a Fate para eso? Esto no me gusta nada ─ Hayate se lleva las manos a la cabeza y se apoya contra la pared ─. Supongo que a Jail Scaglietti y Regius Gaiz les salió el tiro por la culata al final. Pretendían convertir a Testarossa en su arma de dominación mundial a través de engaños, pero al final Testarossa podría convertirse en el arma indetenible con el cual la emperatriz podrá aniquillar el planeta Uminari si así le place.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir, Hayate-chan?

─ De algún modo la emperatriz se enteró de la existencia de las semillas gemadas y ha hecho la revisión de los restos de nuestra nave para hacerse con todas ellas. Ahora mismo la emperatriz tiene las veinte semillas, mientras que sólo le falta aquella que no le pudimos quitar a Jail Scaglietti en aquel ataque.

─ ¿Esa emperatriz está loca? ¿Cómo podrá controlar ella sola el poder de las veinte semillas gemadas? Aún si tiene consigo a Testarossa, ella no será capaz de controlar tantas a la vez...

─ ¿Notaste que ella no se vio en absoluto afectada por el efecto del campo magnético de este planeta? ─ Nanoha se queda callada de golpe, notando que Hayate le estaba soltando una auténtica revelación ─ Esa mujer es tan poderosa que es capaz de hacerse inmune a la influencia de un planeta ¿Crees que ella no sería capaz de controlar por lo menos la mayoría de las semillas gemadas que ahora mismo tiene? Esa mujer es mucho más peligrosa de lo que jamás he imaginado que podría ser alguien. No podemos lanzarnos a atacarla si no tenemos un buen plan en mente y el equipo necesario para luchar contra su ejército.

Nanoha sentía que caía en un vacío profundo e inexpugnable. Era desesperante saber cómo todos sus esfuerzos, todos los años que había dedicado para reunir las semillas gemadas se iban a la basura, y que encima la emperatriz podría hacer sola lo que ella y Hayate esperaban hacer sólamente con todo el equipo reunido y trabajando de manera coordinada. La emperatriz Lindy Harlaown tenía un poder abrumador, bastante más allá de lo que jamás había sospechado.

─ ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Hayate-chan? ¿Dónde están las demás?

─ Supongo que están en las celdas cercanas, pero las habitaciones están insonorizadas, por lo que no es muy práctico intentar comunicarnos con las demás a gritos.

Nanoha se acerca poco a poco a una de las paredes de la celda y le da un fuerte golpe. Ya se había lastimado una mano, y poco le había importado lastimarse también la otra. Se lamentaba por no haber sido capaz de haber vencido a aquellas domadoras, y ahora la cosa era muchísimo más complicada.

─ ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cómo vamos a recuperar las semillas gemadas y apartar a Fate del control de la emperatriz?

─ Todavía no lo tengo claro, pero creo que debe haber una manera de fugarnos de esta celda y ayudar a salir a las demás ─ dice Hayate tanteando el lugar con la mirada ─. Hay ductos de ventilación bastante altos e inaccesibles si no posees un poder mágico lo bastante elevado para poder alcanzarlos, y es que pude comprobar que las salidas están protegidas.

─ ¿Qué pretendes decirme, Hayate-chan?

─ Lo que te estoy diciendo, Nanoha-chan, es que tú y yo tendremos que unir nuestras fuerzas para vencer aquel blindaje mágico. Sólo así saldremos.

─ Muy bien ─ accede Nanoha con seriedad ─. Como líder, sabes que cuentas conmigo y que puedes decirme qué debo hacer.

Hayate sonríe. Había algo especial en el aura que percibía de Nanoha, como si algo hubiera pasado que la impulsara a hacer lo que sea necesario. Fue en apenas un segundo, pero Hayate pudo entender lo que había estado pasando.

─ Ya veo.

─ ¿Mmm? ¿Dijiste algo, Hayate-chan?

─ No es nada importante. Mejor nos centramos en salir de aquí.

Nanoha tenía el extraño presentimiento de que Hayate le estaba escondiendo algo, y ese algo podría ser importante. Pero no había tiempo para discutir sobre ello, así que Nanoha asiente y une fuerzas con Hayate. Ambas combinan sus poderes mágicos y los enfocan en el ducto que se encontraba en el techo. Una ligera ondulación en el aire delata la presencia de un escudo mágico, que era exactamente lo que necesitaba Nanoha para confirmar lo que le había dicho la castaña. Era el comienzo de una nueva lucha, y ambas estaban listas para participar en la confrontación.

* * *

 **Desierto**

─ ¿Hay algún rastro de esos dragones? ─ dice Teana.

─ Ninguno. Ya deben de haber regresado al palacio ─ responde Suzuka ─. Caro-chan y Lu-chan son bastante diligentes cuando se trata de cumplir con su deber, por lo que no me extrala que no estén más por aquí.

El resto del grupo no se sentía nada animado al oír lo dicho por Suzuka. Todos sabían que Arisa y Suzuka perfectamente podrían guiarlos hasta el palacio, pero el hecho de que los dragones se fueran tan rápido implicaba una desventaja tremenda que no estaban muy seguros de remontar por su propia cuenta. No sabían de la suerte de Nanoha, y tenían total certeza de que Fate no estaba segura. El efecto del campo del planeta podría afectar a la emperatriz y a todo su ejército, y por ello tendrían que moverse ahora mismo si querían salvarla, y eso precisamente es lo que hacen. No iban a perder ni un solo segundo.

Ya habiendo recorrido como unos cincuenta metros, un ligero temblor se hace sentir en el desierto, y todos se detienen cuando ven que cerca de allí una nave que estaba en proceso de aterrizaje. Subaru se da cuenta de inmediato que la nave pertenecía a la flota aeroespacial de las fuerzas armas del planeta Uminari.

─ ¿Acaso... puede que sea mi padre?

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─ dice Erio.

─ ¿No lo recuerdas? Mi padre forma parte del mando que genera las autorizaciones inmediatas para los viajes espaciales, y estoy segura que ha estado haciendo hasta lo imposible por rescatarnos desde que nos secuetraron ─ dice Subaru con gran seguridad ─. Será mejor que nos acerquemos para que se den cuenta de que estamos aquí.

─ Supongo que no tenemos otra opción, ¿verdad? ─ dice Aria.

Pero Gil no estaba completamente convencido con todo aquello. Sabía perfectamente que poco o nada sabía de lo que estaba hablando Subaru, pero algo le hacía desconfiar de aquella nave que acababa de aterrizar. Pero como no quería dejar que sus dos hijas se aventuraran solas a ese lugar, se decidió por acompañarlas, siempre con cautela por si sus sospechas fuesen ciertas.

En cuestión de algo menos de un minuto ya estaban frente a la entrada de la nave espacial. No parecía que hubiese ningún problema con la nave y la puerta permanecía cerrada, así que era muy probable que su tripulación esté allí todavía. Subaru confirma completamente que aquella nave correspondía a la flota espacial del ejército de Uminari, y al tocar la puerta, ésta se abre automáticamente, haciendo que todos retrocedan un poco. Subaru esperaba que su padre o algún otro conocido a sus órdenes apareciese tras la puerta, pero quien aparece es nada menos que Regius Gaiz, y tras él estaba Une.

─ Pero nada mas mira a quién tenemos aquí ─ dice Regius con una mezcla entre burla y sorpresa ─. Creí que las desgraciadas de TSAB habían acabado contigo y con tus do amiguitos, pero ahora que veo que no fue así, me causa algo de decepción. Ver la cara de angustia de Nakajima me había resultado una experiencia muy divertida.

Subaru da un salto hacia atrás, dando la señal a todos los demás de que aquel hombre no era alguien de confianza. Ese detalle a Regius no le importó en lo más mínimo. Su objetivo no era Subaru, sino atrapar a Fate para llevarla de vuelta al planeta Uminari. Era necesario usar su poder mágico para poner en marcha el plan de dominio global que tanto habían estado esperando Jail Scaglietti y él. En cuanto a Une, ella había recibido claras instrucciones de no permitir que nadie podía saber nada del tema. Ella sí estaba dispuesta a eliminar a los demás.

─ Espero que no se tomen esto como algo personal ─ dice mientras alzaba su dispositivo mágico para empezar a atacar al grupo ─. Simplemente no debo dejar testigos. Ya con que ustedes sepan que estamos aquí saben demasiado, además que me imagino que ustedes ─ mira a Subaru, Teana y Erio ─ habrán escuchado cosas de parte de TSAB. No puedo permitir que ustedes salgan librados de aquí ni que regresen al planeta Uminari. Lo lamento.

Arisa y Suzuka reaccionan inmediatamente y se ponen en guardia, dispuestas a pelear contra Une, la cual ni se inmuta ante aquella reacción. Regius veía que ese grupo que recién encontraron no iba a dejarles las cosas fáciles, pero lejos de preocuparle aquello, siguió firme en su decisión de dejar en manos de Une el trabajo de deshacerse de todos ellos. Al menos de ese modo haría ver a Genya como algo vano el intento de rescatar a su hija.

─ No te tardes demasiado, Une. Voy a buscar a Fate Testarossa.

─ Entendido, teniente.

─ ¡Tú no te escapas! ─ Aria y Lieze se atraviesan en el camino del militar ─ ¿Cómo te atreves a mandar a alguien a que pelee contra nosotros mientras tú te vas como si nada? Eso es algo imperdonable.

Regius sólo da una mirada llena de desprecio hacia las dos gemelas. No les parecía en absoluto importantes como para tomarlas en cuenta. Por su parte, Une estaba por plantar batalla contra Arisa y Suzuka.

* * *

 **Con Genya Nakajima**

La búsqueda inicial de supervivientes había terminado, y para el grupo era momento de regresar a la nave para reabastecerse y averiguar qué había pasado en el momento en que Verossa y los demás contactaron con ellos. Estaban preocupados por aquel aviso que les había llegado.

─ Solo quedan dos kilómetros para que lleguemos a la nave ─ avisa Yuuno al revisar el radar del vehículo.

─ Deberíamos estar en la nave en menos de dos minutos. Tengamos un poco de paciencia, que vamos a llegar ─ dice Genya, aunque todos parecían estar más tranquilos que él.

En efecto, al poco tiempo ya estaban nuevamente en la nave, donde Verossa y los demás esperaban por la llegada de Yuuno, Vice y Genya. Al entrar a la nave, Yuuno es el primero que sale para preguntar qué estaba pasando.

─ Una nave espacial acaba de ingresar al planeta Midchilda, y tal parece que se trata de una enviada desde las mismas instalaciones de las que vinimos nosotros ─ responde Verossa.

─ ¿Una nave? ¿Ha venido más gente? ─ aparece Alicia, claramente preocupada por la noticia que acababa de oír.

─ Pues tal parece que sí ─ responde Shario ─. No tenemos idea de quién pueda ser, y tampoco hemos contactado con esa nave...

─ Fue mejor que no la contactaran ─ corta Vice ─. Desde el planeta Uminari no se había autorizado ningún otro viaje hasta este planeta, por lo que no podemos interpretar ese ingreso como una llegada ordinaria de carácter diplomático o exploratorio.

El grupo no militar se tensa bastante ante la noticia. No les daba buena espina recibir ese aviso tan inquietante de parte de Vice, puesto que saber aquello les hacía pensar que quienes habían llegado tendrían que ser personajes hostiles, independientemente de la intención original de su ingreso al planeta. Genya Nakajima se pone a pensar en qué hacer para abordar el problema. Ya era bastante el sólo tener que preocuparse por su hija y los demás rehenes que habían estado con las terroristas del TSAB, y ahora tenía también que devanarse los sesos, tratando de descubrir qué hacía allí otra nave espacial.

Hasta donde tenía entendido, no habían más planetas dentro de aquel sistema solar con la tecnología necesaria para llevar a cabo viajes espaciales. Sólo Uminari podía hacer eso. Y además, las incursiones provenientes de otras estrellas cercanas siempre eran antecedidas de un aviso que fácilmente llegaba a oídos de todo el cuerpo militar de Uminari, obviamente empezando por los mandos alto y medio del mismo, y hasta el momento llevaban por lo menos medio año que no recibían ningún tipo de notificaciones de sistemas estelares externos, por lo que no era posible que llegara una nave de tan lejos en tan poco tiempo. Tampoco podía tratarse de una flota espacial ilegal, puesto que únicamente la perteneciente al TSAB había sido capaz de burlar, temporalmente, los radares de las instalaciones militares, dando a mostrar la eficacia de detección de naves piratas y afines. La única idea verdaderamente razonable es que el viaje fuera iniciado en el propio planeta Uminari, y que se diera sin avisos ni permisos, cosa que haría ilógico aquello, puesto que sólo los miembros del mando medio y alto podían permitirse algo así, siempre y cuando dieran un aviso previo para justificar el viaje después de su realización.

─ ¡Eso es! ─ Genya no comprendía cómo había tardado en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Mayor? ─ se interesa Yuuno.

Los civiles a bordo obviamente no lo sabían, pero para Genya y Vice debía ser algo más obvio lo que estaba pasando. Esa nave no había despegado por casualidad. Alguien que forma parte del mando había ordenado el viaje justo cuando Genya ya había empezado el suyo, y solo había alguien que podría haber hecho aquello...

─ Ese cerdo de Regius... Él sabía que iba tras mi hija ─ Genya aprieta los dientes con rabia por no haberse percatado antes ─. Él había mostrado un interés bastante extraño cuando estaba por darse la boda entre Jail Scaglietti y aquella chica que luego fue secuestrada por el TSAB... Tal vez esté interesado en buscar también a Fate Testarossa.

─ ¿A mi hermana? ¿La está buscando para desposarla con ese miserable de Jail Scaglietti? ─ Alicia sentía que la rabia crecía dentro de ella ─ ¿Cuál es el empeño de esa gente de obligar a mi hermanita a casarse con él? ¿Qué tienen pensado hacer con ella en cuanto se lleguen a casar?

─ Eso no lo sé. Ni siquiera yo sé qué ocurren con aquellas chicas que anteriormente se casaron con Jail Scaglietti, pero créeme que también yo he escuchado algunos de esos rumores que corren acerca de él ─ Genya en ese momento parecía listo para salir otra vez para hacer la búsqueda, esta vez con mayor intensidad ─. Yo soy un hombre de actuar acorde a las pruebas, pero el hecho de que venga una nave sin ningún aviso que haya pasado por las instalaciones, y justo después de que vengamos nosotros, no se puede considerar una mera coincidencia. Esta vez vamos a tener que salir a buscar esa nave e identificarla.

─ ¿Y qué hay de Fate? ─ dice Arf.

─ Si esa nave fue enviada por el teniente Regius, pueden estar seguros que también ellos van tras ella ─ responde Vice ─. Tenemos que darnos prisa y hacer el peritaje ahora mismo. Si esas personas resultan ser enemigas, nos traerán muchos problemas si no nos preparamos.

─ Exactamente, y también representarían una amenaza para los rehenes que se encuentren en el desierto ─ continúa Genya ─. Vamos ahora, que esto me da muy mala espina.

─ Esta vez yo les acompañaré ─ se ofrece Arf ─. Definitivamente no puedo quedarme aquí encerrada en un momento tan crítico como este.

Genya y Vice no ponen objeciones al ofrecimiento de Arf. Comprendían la gravedad del asunto y la preocupación que aquejaba a todos sus acompañantes. En ese momento aparece Precia, apoyada por Carim, la cual intentaba en vano convencerla de regresar a la cama.

─ ¿Okaa-san? ─ la primera en verla fue Alicia.

─ Ya les había dicho que es muy peligroso si van a buscar sin tener idea de lo que se van a encontrar, y además los pobladores de este planeta están gravemente afectados por el campo magnético tan peculiar que posee, y encima está Lindy, la cual puede actuar de una manera terrible si se da cuenta que he venido con ustedes.

─ ¿Lindy? ¿Te refieres a la misma Lindy que fue declarada desaparecida años atrás? ─ dice Genya extrañado.

─ Ella misma ─ admite Precia avergonzada ─. Su tío, quien para aquel entonces era parte del cuerpo militar, nos había hecho el favor de autorizar un viaje a este planeta para así celebrar mi despedida de soltera. En un principio las cosas habían ido con normalidad, pero poco antes de que llegara el momento de regresar al planeta Uminari, surgieron problemas en los que terminamos siendo acorraladas. Ella sin dudarlo intentó defenderme, y yo sólo me acobardé y huí cuando ella todavía no tenía posibilidad de alcanzarme.

─ Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo ─ objeta Vice ─ ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella sigue viva en este planeta?

─ No lo sé, pero hay algo dentro de mí hay algo que me dice que todavía anda por. Es un presentimiento que me ha estado acompañando desde aquel día en que me di cuenta del gran error que había cometido.

─ Eso es algo que todos comprendemos bastante bien ─ responde Genya muy serio ─. El peligro que nos aguarda en este planeta todavía es desconocido en gran parte, pero tampoco podemos permanecer eternamente en guardia. Hay personas aquí que esperan a ser rescatadas, y es necesario que actuemos antes de que sea muy tarde.

Precia hacía amagos de decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían. No se le ocurría nada que decir ante la declaración del Mayor Genya Nakajima. Seguía teniendo miedo, y la presencia de Alicia en la nave sólo implicaba un aumento de los problemas si era descubierta por habitantes del planeta Midchilda, pero en ese momento, más que nunca, sabía que tenía que confiar en quienes estaban haciéndole compañía. Todos estaban dispuestos a llegar al límite mismo de sus posibilidades con tal de rescatar a Fate. Hacerles que se pongan a la defensiva antes de hacer nada no era la mejor manera de agradecerles.

─ De acuerdo ─ dijo finalmente ─. Solo... tengan cuidado. No se precipiten, y encuentren pronto a Fate.

* * *

 **Prisión**

Nanoha y Hayate estaban dando lo mejor de sí, combinando sus poderes mágicos para así abrirse un paso por los ductos que habían sobre la celda. No se imaginaban hasta qué punto podían ellas estar debilitadas en esa prisión, y fácilmente lo pudieron comprobar al tener bastantes dificultades para abrir el ducto. El escudo mágico que protegía la parte más alta de las paredes y el techo era bastante fuerte. Pero Nanoha y Hayate no estaban dispuestas a redirse en ese punto. No se iban a resignar a quedarse allí, sin importar lo difícil que pudiera resultar la situación en que se encontraba, tenían que intentarlo hasta quedar sin fuerzas.

─ ¡Un poco más, Nanoha-chan!

─ ¡Lo sé, Hayate-chan!

Estaban dando todo de sí, y finalmente pudieron notar que el escudo del techo empezaba ceder. Era su oportunidad para reforzar su intento para así doblegarlo completamente. Los brazos les empezaba a doler, pero igual ignoraron el dolor y continuaron hasta que el escudo fue finalmente perforado, dejando la vía libre hacia los conductos.

Hayate y Nanoha aprovechan entonces la oportunidad para usar algunas piezas metálicas que arrancaron de las camas de la celda y dispusieron como una plataforma, y la colocaron debajo del ducto para escapar de allí antes de que el escudo se reestableciera. Nanoha subió primero, y Hayate lo hizo luego, puesto que la plataforma era bastante frágil, además que el ducto, visto desde la celda, no parecía ofrecer espacio para que ambas avancen una al lado de la otra. Ya estando en los ductos, Nanoha mira en todas direcciones antes de decidirse a mirar a la castaña.

─ ¿Dónde están las demás?

─ Este ducto debería conectar a las demás celdas, y no creo que hayan sido llevadas demasiado lejos ─ responde Hayate ─. Tenemos que buscar en las salidas más cercanas para así liberarlas. Supongo que estos escudos son más vulnerables si los atacamos desde aquí, y así podríamos sacarlas a todas y buscar juntas a Fate-chan.

─ Entiendo. Entones debemos empezar ahora.

Nanoha y Hayate se separan para así encontrar a las demás integrantes de TSAB lo más rápidamente posible. Nanoha encuentra pronto una luz y la sigue, y al llegar al final se encuentra con que estaba sobre la celda de Vita. Allí estaba la primera que había que rescatar.

* * *

 **Con Lindy y Fate**

Ambas se encontraban en los jardines del palacio. Fate no sabía qué era lo que Lindy tenía pensado hacer. Estaba bastante nerviosa, además de sentirse un poco debilitada por todas las cosas acontecidas durante el día. Lindy por su parte se quedaba mirando a a rubia durante un rato, como si meditara lo que tenía que decir.

─ Fate ─ dice finalmente ─, ¿has aprendido a usar tus poderes mágicos?

─ ¿Ha? P-pues la verdad es que no ─ Fate se notaba bastante apenada por tener que responder esa pregunta ─. Mi hermana me dice que tengo un gran talento latente, pero la verdad es que nunca me sentí tan talentosa, además que no suelo poner mi magia en práctica.

─ Ya veo. Es una verdadera lástima ─ Lindy se lleva una mano al mentón, como si pensara qué tenía que hacer ─. Supongo que eso haría un poco difícil que te conviertas en una maga insigne. La verdad es que te pareces mucho a Precia cuando era niña: Siempre se acobardaba a la hora de usar su magia y retrocedía cuando era más importante que la use. Siempre era yo quien tenía que sacarla de los problemas en cada ocasión. Pero no creo que debas preocuparte, Fate ─ Lindy hace aparecer algunas esferas de luz que flotan sobre su mano ─. Todo lo que esa traidora y falsa amiga no te enseñó, yo con gusto te lo voy a mostrar. Serás capaz de ver por ti misma lo que eres capaz de hacer con tu potencial mágico.

Fate traga grueso. Se había hecho a la idea de que Lindy procedería a atacarla con aquellas esferas de luz para forzarla a defenderse a usar magia, pero Lindy no hace tal cosa. En lugar de ello, Lindy hace que las esferas se dispersaran alrededor de Fate, creando una formación circular en la que Lindy estaba fuera del borde.

─ ¿Qué es esto?

─ Esto, mi querida Fate, es la primera prueba que debes afrontar para dominar correctamente tu magia y usar toda tu fuerza: Debes atacar y destruir cada una de las esferas que he puesto a tu alrededor. Para empezar bien, debes iniciar combinando fuerza con precisión. No es demasiado difícil, simplemente debes intentarlo. Hazlo.

Fate no se sentía demasiado segura respecto a ello, pero no veía mucha alternativa a hacer otra cosa, que empieza a concentrar todo su poder mágico en sus manos para atacar cada una de esas esferas. Los primeros intentos resultan pobres, pero era algo que Lindy esperaba ver, por lo que no se mostraba desilusionada por ello.

─ Sigue practicando. No necesitas agitarte, que aquí tenemos todo el día.

No es que eso ayudara a Fate a tranquilizarse mucho, pero igual Lindy había pensado que aquello era necesario. Ambas iban a quedarse allí todo el día si hacía falta. Pero Lindy no tenía la guardia baja ni mucho menos. Después de lo ocurrido con la captura del TSAB y la búsqueda de Fate, ella tenía el presentimiento de que más cosas iban a pasar pronto, y estaba lista para enfrentarse al enemigo que sea.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Para el próximo capítulo se dará finalmente la batalla de Une contra Arisa y Suzuka, a pesar que posiblemente ustedes habrían querido que lo pusiese en este mismo capítulo. No se preocupen, que muy pronto lo verán. Un saludo a toda la comunidad, y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.

Hasta otra


	18. Enemigo identificado

Un saludo a toda la audiencia de Lyrical Nanoha. Sé que me tardé un poco, y es que he estado muy ocupado con ciertas cosas. En fin, a actualizar como es debido.

 **Enemigo identificado**

Arisa y Suzuka habían logrado contener de manera bastante efectiva el avance de Une y Regius, los cuales estaban bastante disgustados de ver que dos chicas eran obstáculo suficiente para su avance. Subaru, Teana y los demás del grupo se mantenían atrás, a la espera de cualquier cosa en la que pudieran ser necesarios, pero Arisa y Suzuka claramente mostraban ser suficientes. Une lanza un ataque con la intención de matar, pero Arisa consiguió neutralizar completamente el ataque.

─ Creo que vas a necesitar más que eso si de verdad pretendes pasar por encima nuestro.

─ Tsk. Ustedes son bastante fastidiosas ─ Une intentaba mantener la cabeza fría, pero era claro que estaba molesta.

Regius por su parte no conseguía doblegar las defensas de Suzuka. Hizo varios intentos para avanzar, pero la chica mostraba una destreza formidable en el manejo de la magia, haciendo imposible cualquier avance. Y como Regius no usaba magia, sus intentos seguirían fallando de manera inevitable. Su estado de inferioridad era más que evidente, y tampoco Une era capaz de hacer gran cosa.

─ No podrán vencernos. A diferencia de ustedes, nosotras estamos acostumbradas a usar nuestra magia bajo las limitaciones que impone este planeta, y por tanto hemos logrado hacernos más fuertes ─ dice Suzuka a modo de sentencia ─. Si no quieren salir lastimados, será mejor que desistan de sus intenciones de capturar a Subaru-chan. Ella se queda con nosotras y no hay nada más que discutir.

─ Ustedes pueden ser bastante pesadas ─ dice Regius con rabia ─. Pero ya tendremos otra oportunidad para conseguir nuestro cometido. Une, será mejor que nos vayamos por otro lado.

─ Comprendido, teniente ─ responde Une, dejando su pelea con Arisa.

Pero la propia Subaru no estaba segura de que aquellos dos realmente hayan desistido de capturarla. No eran pocas las veces en que su padre le haya advertido que Regius es un hombre bastante peligroso, independientemente de que se trate de un colega de nivel de mando dentro de las fuerzas armadas de Midchilda. Regius ocultaba un lado bastante oscuro, y lo que estaba pasanDo era sencillamente que el momento no era propicio. Regius y Une regresan a la nave y la hacen despegar de allí, pero no la dirigen de vuelta hacia el espacio, sino que simplemente lo hacían para aterrizar en otra parte más apartada, la espera de una nueva oportunidad para capturar a Subaru. Por su parte, Arisa y Suzuka estaban tan convencidas como Subaru de que esos intrusos regresarían.

─ Vaya fastidio ─ suspira Arisa ─. Pensaba que únicamente tendríamos que preocuparnos de rescatar a Fate, pero ahora también tenemos que lidiar con esos dos.

─ No te desanimes por eso, Arisa-chan ─ la calma Suzuka con su optimismo de siempre ─. Aun si regresan, ya ellos saben que nosotras dos somos más fuertes. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es enseñar a nuestros nuevos acompañantes a tolerar el limitante de este planeta para que peleen con mayor soltura en caso de que ataquen otra vez y nosotras no estamos disponibles.

─ ¿De verdad nos van a enseñar? ─ dice Erio emocionado.

─ Claro que sí ─ responde Suzuka ─. Podemos defenderlos de esos dos y de la mayoría de los peligros que existan en este desierto, pero incluso nosotras no podremos hacerle frente solas al ejército de la emperatriz Lindy. Si queremos rescatar a Fate-chan, nuestra única alternativa es que todos luchemos juntos.

─ Eso es bastante cierto ─ interviene Gil ─. En este momento, la unión es lo único que nos dará una oportunidad para dirigirnos al palacio.

Subaru, Erio y Teana sonríen para sí mismos. Cada muestra cada daban los demás de su intención para ayudarlos era, sin lugar a dudas, digno del mejor agradecimiento posible. Y viendo que Regius y Une se habían retirado por el momento, lo siguiente en su camino era, como no podía ser de otra manera, el palacio imperial de Lindy Harlaown.

* * *

 **Prisión**

El proceso de liberar al equipo entero había resultado largo, complicado y cansino, y Nanoha y Hayate estaban al límite de sus fuerzas cuando finalmente consiguieron liberar a Shamal, y Rein sería la última que quedaba, por lo que tendrían que buscarla en otro lado, puesto que sería ilógico colocarla en una celda como las demás. Las limitantes impuestas por el peculiar campo magnético las habían empujado a usar todo su poder mágico para hacer posible aquella operación de rescate, y ahora estaban completamente agotadas.

─ Muy bien, ¿y cuál es el plan ahora? ─ dice Vita.

─ Pues obviamente tenemos que averiguar qué salidas tenemos a disposición ─ responde Hayate ─. Este lugar sólo puede ser definido como inmenso, y mira que sólo hemos echado un ojo a las celdas y los ductos de ventilación.

─ Yo digo que nos apuremos en encontrar a Rein, hallar la salida y hagamos lo que tengamos que hacer rápido. Yo no quiero estar más tiempo aquí ─ dice Signum con cara de terror, y las demás se le quedan mirando ─. Se los estoy diciendo enserio. Este lugar es como una sucursal del infierno.

─ No sé a qué viene eso, pero estoy de acuerdo en que lo mejor sea irnos ─ responde Vita ─ ¿Y qué hay de los rehenes? ¿Qué pasó con todos ellos?

─ Fate Testarossa ha sido llevada por la emperatriz, y los demás se quedaron en el desierto ─ es Nanoha quien da respuesta ─. La tarea de recuperar los rehenes por sí sola ya es tremenda, sin contar con...

─ La emperatriz tiene las semillas gemadas ─ completa Hayate, aterrando al resto del equipo ─. En este momento tiene armas en extremo poderosas, y ella misma ha demostrado serlo también. Estamos en una situación tremenda y que de entrada parece insalvable. Necesitamos urgentemente de un plan para solucionar esto.

─ ¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer para lograrlo? ─ dice Shamal preocupada.

─ No estoy segura, pero el caso es que no podemos irnos todavía, a pesar de la situación que estamos. Si la emperatriz pretende utilizar a Fate Testarossa para controlar más a plenitud las semillas gemadas o no, eso es algo que no sabemos con certeza. Pero en todo caso no podemos arriesgarnos. Tenemos que luchar contra ella y recuperarlas como sea.

El equipo entero asiente muy seriamente. Ahora tenían que asumir una batalla bastante dura, y todavía no estaban seguras de qué tanto podría serlo.

* * *

 **Jardines reales**

Fate se deja caer al suelo, completamente agotada. El desgaste al que se vio sometida había sido tremendo, y Lindy apenas parecía mínimamente agitada.

─ Tienes más capacidad mágica que el promedio de magos de Uminari cuando yo tenía tu edad, pero lamentablemente no has aprendido a utilizarlo bien ─ se lamenta Lindy ─. Tienes un potencial tremendo, pero esa limitación de dominio que tienes te debilita muchísimo. Incluso el efecto de este planeta es un problema menor en comparación con el inconveniente que te causas a ti misma.

Fate no responde. Le era complicado entender en pleno lo que Lindy le decía, principalmente por su enajenamiento autoimpuesto con respecto a la magia, pero si algo había entendido, era que le hacía falta práctica. Con dificultad se levanta, sosteniéndose para prevenir mareos por consecuencia del agotamiento, y Lindy se la queda mirando mientras tanto. Fue casi un minuto el que Fate debió invertir para ponerse de pie, y las piernas le temblaban bastante.

─ Sí. Se nota que no estás acostumbrada a hacer esto. A este paso no sé cómo harías para hacerte respetar entre quienes se metan contigo ─ dice Lindy con decepción ─. Fate, necesitarás poner mucha dedicación si espero e ti algo. Dominar la magia en este planeta no es fácil, aun para el mago más hábil y fuerte. Su control aquí resulta un verdadero reto que no cualquiera es capaz de asumir, pero tú tienes la capacidad necesaria para superarlo.

─ ¿Cree que... yo pueda hacerlo?

─ No creo, lo sé ─ la respuesta de Lindy deja impactada a Fate ─. Tú me recuerdas mucho a mí. Eres una chica con un talento desconocido que está desamparada en un paraje completamente extraño, y por esa razón es que estoy aquí y te entreno. Hasta que llegue el día en que vayas al encuentro de quienes te han traicionado, tú serás capaz de convertirte en una insigne chica mágica, y tu talento estará por encima de otros de tu misma edad, pero para que eso sea efectivo tendrás que estar segura de que puedes hacerlo. De nada me serviría si entreno a alguien que sólo piensa en el fracaso.

─ ¿Pero cómo se supone que evitaré los fallos? ─ cuestiona Fate.

─ Yo no quiero que hagas eso ─ dice Lindy muy seria ─. Todo el mundo falla alguna vez. Es parte de nuestro crecimiento y fortalecimiento, y por eso es importante tomar nuestros errores y aprender de ellos para así aprender. Otra cosa es pensar que todo lo que harás te llevará a fallar. Ahí no harás más que bloquearte y terminarás por no aprender y no hacer nada bien, aun si consigues los objetivos puntuales.

Fate estaba boquiabierta. No había pensado en ese detalle. Solía pensar que fallar una vez significaba fallar siempre y nunca conseguir nada, pero las palabras de Lindy representaban un cambio total de punto de vista. Le estaba diciendo claramente que tenía que intentarlo otra vez si deseaba mejorar en aquello en lo que estaba mal. Eso era lo que necesitaba para tener un nuevo ánimo para intentarlo otra vez. Sabía que su entrenamiento estaba intencionado para que Lindy pueda vengarse de Precia, pero Fate en ese momento tenía su propia idea de cómo aprovechar su magia.

* * *

 **Desierto**

El vehículo de exploración sale nuevamente de la nave capitaneada por Genya Nakajima, y junto con él estaban Yuuno, Arf y Verossa, los cuales estaban completamente alertas ante la más mínima señal hostil que pudiera surgir en que, señalaba el radar, había aterrizado aquella otra nave espacial. En pocos minutos la nave ya había alcanzado el lugar indicado, notando que la nave se había retirado de allí.

─ ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ─ Yuuno estaba bastante confundido por las señales ─ ¿A dónde se fueron?

─ Hay huellas fuera de la zona afectada por el aterrizaje y el posterior despegue ─ señala Nakajima mirando detenidamente las cámaras que revisaban la zona periférica ─. Sean quienes sean, o han dejado a un grupo de personas por alguna razón, o habrán sido repelidos por algún grupo especialmente fuerte o agresivo...

─ Las pisadas parecen recientes ¿Creen que sea una buena idea salir a averiguar quién hay por ahí? ─ sugiere Arf.

Yuuno estaba por aceptar la propuesta, pero Genya niega de manera firme. Genya no quería arriesgarse a que las pisadas correspondan a un grupo peligroso y que no esté dispuesto a charlar. Era una posibilidad que no podía desechar hasta saber con quién estaban intentando tratar.

─ Vamos a usar el vehículo para cerciorarnos de lo que hay en los alrededores ─ concluye el Mayor Nakajima ─. No vamos a salir de aquí hasta que estemos seguros de quién está ahí fuera. Es la única manera en que podamos permanecer todos a salvo y podamos lograr juntos la misión.

─ Entendido, señor ─ dice Yuuno ─. Tiene mucha razón. En ese caso, deberíamos apresurarnos. Mientras más tiempo dejamos pasar, menor será la probabilidad de que encontremos personas.

El vehículo empieza a moverse lentamente, siguiendo el sendero de huellas que habían encontrado. No llevaría mucho tiempo hasta que encuentran una pequeña cueva, pero en la que los tres tripulantes pudieron distinguir siluetas en su interior.

─ ¿Qué es lo siguiente que debemos hacer? ─ se interesa Arf.

─ Yo me encargo ─ Genya se pone unos cascos de sonido y activa un micrófono para establecer contacto con quienes estén allí ─. Saludos, les habla Genya Nakajima. No somos personas hostiles, sólo pretendemos saber algo que nos es muy importante.

No hizo falta que Genya repitiera lo que dijo, pues enseguida ve que de la cueva sale nada menos que Subaru. Casi da un brinco al ver a su hija emerger completamente a salvo, y Yuuno y Arf se dieron cuenta de su felicidad.

─ Parece que ya estamos empezando a encontrar lo que buscamos ─ opina Yuuno.

* * *

 **Fuera del vehículo**

─ ¡Detente, idiota! ─ detrás de Subaru emerge Teana, la cual la veía de manera crítica ─ ¿Por qué sales tan repentinamente? ¿No se te ocurrió que podría ser ese mismo que hace poco intentó capturarte?

─ Pero no es él ni la mujer que le acompañaba ─ sostiene Subaru con seguridad ─. Esa es la voz de mi padre sin ninguna duda. No hay manera de que este llamado sea fingido...

En ese momento la compuerta del vehículo de exploración se abre, y efectivamente ambas ven que Genya es el primero que sale de allí. Subaru no espera ni un segundo más y se lanza a abrazar a su padre, y Teana se le queda mirando, ya no haciendo nada para detenerla.

Acto seguido salen Aria, Lieze, Erio y Arisa, todos ellos alertas por si acaso tenían que lidiar otra vez con Regius y Une, pero al ver a Subaru abrazando con fuerza a su padre, comprenden en el acto que los nuevos incursionistas esta vez no eran enemigos.

─ Parece que esta vez han venido para rescatarnos ─ dice Erio.

También Yuuno y Arf salen del vehículo para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo y para confirmar la presencia de las personas que vieron desde las pantallas. El reencuentro del Mayor Nakajima con su hija no podía ser señalado de otro modo sino enternecedor, así que no intervinieron ni dijeron nada hasta que ambos se hubieron separado.

─ También me alegro de verlos a ustedes, Teana, Erio ─ dijo Genya ─. Luego de que supe que la base de TSAB fue atacada decidí buscarlos a toda prisa. Desde un primer momento nunca dejé de preocuparme.

─ También nosotros nos alegramos de volverlo a ver, señor Nakajima ─ responde Erio sonriente ─. Pero hay un problema que nos impide regresar a Uminari...

─ ¿Dónde está Fate? ─ dice Arf sin esperar a que Erio terminara.

─ Si no mal recuerdo, una chica llamada Fate Testarossa había sido llevada por la TSAB al igual que ustedes ¿No saben qué fue de ella?

─ Sí sabemos ─ dice Subaru de manera diligente ─. Ella estuvo con nosotros en la nave, y después de caer aquí nos habíamos vuelto a encontrar, pero...

─ ¿Pero? ─ a Arf no le agradaba a dónde iba la cosa.

─ Fate-san ha sido llevada por la emperatriz de este planeta. Creo que se llama Lindy ─ dice Teana en lugar de Subaru.

─ ¿Lindy? ¿La chica que fue declarada desaparecida y luego muerta? ─ los demás (excepto Yuuno y Arf) no comprenden lo que quiso decir Genya.

─ La única Lindy que nosotros conocemos es la emperatriz Lindy Harlaown, la viuda del conquistador Clyde Harlaown ─ responde Arisa.

Genya no estaba seguro de qué decir. Quería creer que se trataba todo de una casualidad. La única Lindy de la que había oído hablar se supone que había sido declarada desaparecida, pero entonces recordó el recuento de la historia de Precia, y en ese momento piensa que, si Lindy realmente fue al planeta Midchilda junto a Precia...

─ Esa chica... Todavía me parece una coincidencia tremenda ─ Genya empezaba a sentir jaqueca ─. La sobrina del encargado de viajes aeroespaciales, emperatriz de todo un planeta... Simplemente no consigo hacerme la idea de eso. Voy a tener que ir personalmente a comprobar lo que está pasando...

─ ¿Está usted seguro de lo que dice? ─ interrumpe Arisa ─ La emperatriz Lindy tiene consigo a Fate, y ahora mismo seguramente habrá mandado a defender el palacio de la manera más férrea posible, tomando en cuenta las peculiaridades de este planeta.

─ Lo sé. Pocas han sido las veces que me he acercado a este planeta, y conozco perfectamente la historia ─ Genya se masajea levemente las sienes ─. Pero de cualquier modo debo solicitar una audiencia con ella. Estoy seguro de poder llegar a un acuerdo con ella si paso ante el palacio.

─ Bueno, pero en ese caso le recomiendo que tenga cuidado, por si acaso.

─ Una cosa, padre ─ dice Subaru con un sobresalto ─. El teniente Gaiz ha llegado también a Midchilda.

─ ¿También Regius? ─ Genya no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

─ Sí. Al parecer va tras Fate-san, pero también pretendió capturarme, pero Arisa-san y su novia Suzuka-san me protegieron de él.

─ Ya me figuraba que Regius es un hombre maquiavélico, pero no entiendo para qué intentaría ir tras Fate Testarossa ─ Genya se pone una mano en el mentón ─. Sea como sea, es bueno saber que no fuiste con él. No confío en él como para permitir que mi pequeña vaya acompañada por él.

─ Lo sé ─ dice Subaru con una sonrisa ─. Muchas han sido las veces que nos advertiste a onee-san y a mí de que Regius es un hombre peligroso y con intenciones muy oscuras. De cualquier modo no habría querido irme con él por nada del mundo.

Genya asiente quedamente y pasa una mano por la cabeza de su hija. Ahora el siguiente paso sería ir al palacio Harlaown para exigir encontrarse con Lindy. Yuuno y Arf tendrían que quedarse allí por algo llegara a pasar, pero perfectamente podrían ver lo que ocurra. Era el momento propicio para actuar. No quería quedarse el tiempo necesario en ese planeta para que el efecto del campo magnético le afecte.

* * *

 **Ductos de ventilación**

Hayate iba al frente del grupo, buscando una salida de aquel laberíntico lugar. Ninguna del grupo contaba con un equipo de mapeo o registro que les facilitara la búsqueda de caminos alternos en caso de extraviarse o encontrarse andando en círculos, así que todas tenían que confiar en su memoria y juicio para reconocer los recovecos de los ductos.

Iluminación, detalles en las paredes, equipos de refrigeración, cableado... Cada cosa que viesen y pudieran identificar correctamente era importante para no perder la senda a seguir. Ninguna quería pasar por esa clase de problemas, y cuando llegan a una rejilla que lleve al exterior, Hayate se acerca y echa una breve mirada, viendo a algunos guardias imperiales patrullando un pasillo.

─ Parece que por lo menos hemos dejado atrás la prisión ─ susurra Hayate mientras se apartaba de la rejilla, procurando no ser oída por los guardias.

─ Muy bien. Al menos eso es algo ─ dice Signum, también en susurros.

─ ¿Qué hacemos entonces, Hayate? ─ dice Vita.

─ Aquí abajo hay unos guardias dando unas vueltas. Para escapar tendremos que tenderles una emboscada ─ propone Hayate, sin tener ninguna objeción de parte de las demás ─. Tendremos que ir con total sigilo para que no nos descubran y podamos escapar.

─ Muy bien. Estoy lista para entrar en acción ─ dice muy seria Nanoha.

Hayate asiente, y nuevamente se acerca a la rejilla del ducto, notando que los guardias siguen allí, sin moverse ni un ápice. Todas ellas tenían la respiración contenida, como si la más mínima exhalación las pudiera delatar, y lo que menos querían era ser vistas antes de tiempo. Hayate se concentra un momento, y al abrir los ojos da una fuerte patada a la rejilla.

Los guardias son tomados por sorpresa por el ruido, y nada pudieron hacer en cuanto las terroristas les saltan encima para dejarlos inconscientes. Ya con el objetivo logrado, Hayate les arrebata sus dispositivos mágicos y los reparte.

─ No es como mi Raising Heart, pero creo que me valdrá para pelear un rato ─ dice Nanoha al probar el dispositivo que le fue dado.

─ Es posible que la emperatriz Lindy haya preferido guardar nuestros dispositivos. Todas las mejoras que les hemos instalado con el tiempo les podría resultar de interés si quieren innovar sus propias armas ─ opina Hayate luego de probar la suya ─. Es posible que Rein haya sido llevada también con nuestros dispositivos. Su habilidad de rastreo, hackeo y archivado resultará interesante a sus auditores una vez que descubran sus habilidades.

─ Entonces será mejor moverse ahora mismo ─ Vita hace una rápida revisión del pasillo para comprobar que no hay más guardias ─. El camino está despejado. Parece que no han oído cuando atacamos a estos de aquí.

─ Entonces avancemos.

Nuevamente Hayate toma el puesto de vanguardia en el avance por el pasillo, y las demás mantienen sus ojos bien abiertos, a la espera de que aparezcan más guardias en cualquier momento. Nanoha en ese momento se preguntaba qué sería de Fate en ese momento, aunque luego descarta la cuestión al tomar en cuenta que Lindy seguramente la tendría consigo. La recuperación de aquella rubia obviamente sería la parte más difícil de toda la misión de escape que tenían que llevar a cabo. Ya de por sí se hacía la idea de que la emperatriz tenía que ser poderosa, no solo por ser la soberana absoluta del imperio Harlaown, sino por ser capaz de soportar los efectos adversos del campo magnético de Midchilda. Sabía que en el momento que la rete, Nanoha haría frente al oponente más fuerte que jamás le haya tocado.

* * *

 **Con Regius y Une**

Decir que estaba encolerizado por la reciente derrota era poco. Regius hervía por dentro por la rabia que le causado aquella falla. No se podía creer que dos simples chicas lugareñas hubieran sido barrera suficiente para impedirle poner sus manos encima a Subaru. Le había hecho mucha ilusión ver la cara de Genya cuando comprobara por sí mismo que su segunda estuviese muerta.

─ Esas mocosas insolentes... Debimos venir mejor armados antes de atrevernos a capturar a la chica.

─ ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, teniente? ─ dice Une con tono serio.

─ Ya te diré lo que vamos a hacer... ─ Regius se frota las manos, pues el mismo calor que lo tenía en furor había dejado sus dedos ─ Esto no se puede quedar así... Debemos solicitar refuerzos a la base espacial de Uminari.

─ ¿Lo dice enserio? ─ Une frunce el ceño, insegura de que la idea de Regius sea buena ─ Sabe muy bien que nos meteremos en serios problemas si permitimos que el alto mando de Uminari nos descubre aquí sin una excusa válida.

─ Ellos imbéciles estarán comiendo de la palma de mi mano al final del día. Todo lo que necesito es una armada lo bastante fuerte para eliminar a la chiquilla Nakajima y a todo ese grupo que le acompaña, y luego iremos tras Fate Testarossa, y con la semilla gemada que de Jail en mis manos, nos haremos con el poder necesario para doblegar a todo el mando militar de Uminari. Los riesgos que estamos corriendo son altos, pero si hacemos bien las cosas, obtendremos poder suficiente para deshacernos de quien se atreva a enfrentarnos.

─ Ya veo. En ese caso ordene en qué momento hacemos el llamado de los refuerzos.

─ Si te es posible, llámalos ahora mismo. Mientras más tiempo pase, mayor será el margen que dejaremos a Genya y a las bastardas del TSAB para que hagan lo que les plazca. Tenemos la posibilidad de dominar el mundo en la palma de la mano, y no estoy dispuesto a perderla por nada del mundo.

─ Comprendido. En ese caso voy a establecer la comunicación.

Regius se queda mirando un rato al horizonte limpio que ofrecía aquel desierto. No había visto a Fate dentro de aquel grupo, por lo que supuso que tendría que estar junto a las terroristas del TSAB. La cuestión sería entonces saber dónde estaba exactamente. Tendría que llevar a cabo una ardua búsqueda para encontrar a Fate. Esa era una buena razón para solicitar en ese preciso momento la llegada de varios soldados. Su malévola mente trazaba toda una serie de escenarios en los cuales pudiese asegurar la muerte de Genya y su hija, aparte de también la muerte de todas las chicas del TSAB, y de paso capturar a Fate para forzarla a activar el poder oculto de la semilla gemada. En el fondo estaba entusiasmado, pero quería ir con cuidado para no arruinarlo todo demasiado pronto. Por muchos años se había esforzado para lograr, junto a su colega Jail Scaglietti, aquel maligno objetivo, y no estaba dispuesto a permitir ningún tipo de fallos.

─ Ya he contactado con la torre control de la base aeroespacial, señor ─ anuncia Une ─. También he emitido la solicitud de una flota con refuerzos. Les dije que hemos llegado siguiendo una llamada de auxilio, y que al llegar hemos sido recibidos con hostilidades de parte de los nativos sin ninguna explicación.

─ Eso me parece excelente, Une. Por eso es que Jail siempre ha confiado tanto en ti ─ dice Regius casi riendo ante la noticia ─. En ese caso vamos a tener que esperar un poco, y entonces daremos el golpe, cuando tengamos la fuerza necesaria para eliminar a quien se atraviese. No podemos permitirnos más tropiezos como el de hace un momento.

─ Comprendido, señor.

Tendría que quedarse allí unas cuantas horas hasta que los refuerzos solicitados lleguen. Regius veía eso como mucho tiempo, pero estaba dispuesto a esperar lo que haga falta para lanzar el contraataque. Su venganza sería despiadada.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Momentos clave se van acercando, mis estimados/as lectores/as. Me imagino que tendrán el entusiasmo por las nubes, pero tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo. Un saludo de mi parte, y nos volveremos a ver.

Hasta otra


	19. Comienza el ataque

Un saludo a todos. Sé que estoy actualizando bastante más rápido de lo acostumbrado, pero es que estoy aprovechando que todavía no estoy haciendo nuevos fanfics largos para así adelantar los de capítulos más largos (este y _La chica I_ ). Y sin más preámbulos, podemos empezar.

 **Comienza el ataque**

La nave espacial era una olla a presión en cuanto a emociones se trataba, pues Precia, Verossa y los demás estaban impacientes por nuevas noticias de parte del vehículo explorador dirigido por Genya Nakajima. Había pasado casi media hora desde la última comunicación que habían establecido, y esperaban que pronto contactaran para aliviar los temores que se hacían presentes en ellos.

Precia ya no podía esperar más tiempo en cama. Estaba urgida de noticias, y Alicia estaba a su lado por si acaso algo ocurriese. Zafira, Shario y Carim también estaban pendientes de Precia y su siempre precario estado de salud, mientras que Verossa tenía la mirada completamente fija en los monitores. Hasta el momento no había señal alguna de actividad destacable en sentido alguno, pero no por ello quería tomar riesgos, y de vez en cuando desviaba su atención hacia la ventana más cercana, comprobando que todo afuera estuviera tan normal como señalaba el radar.

De pronto un pitido suena, y un punto de luz aparece dentro del radar, señalando que el vehículo se acercaba nuevamente a la nave, y eso hizo que Verossa llamara a todos de manera inmediata para que lo supiesen. Obviamente todos esperaban que aquella llegada tuviera consigo buenas noticias.

Al entrar el vehículo en la nave, todos se congregan a su alrededor mientras esperan a que fuera abierta la puerta del vehículo, y al hacerlo notan que, junto con Yuuno, estaban a la delantera varias personas que jamás habían visto.

─ ¿Qué significa esto? ─ dice Alicia bastante confundida.

─ Esta gente estaba ayudando a algunos rehenes del TSAB, y ahora mismo aceptaron ayudarnos a rescatar a Fate, que al parecer se encuentra dentro del palacio imperial...

─ ¿Palacio imperial? ─ Precia no parecía entender lo que Yuuno acababa de decir ─ Es bastante raro. Cuano yo vine aquí por última vez, aquí no se llegó a establecer ningún imperio. De hecho, ni siquiera hubo ningún grupo lo bastante estable para conformarse en reinos pequeños...

─ Han pasado muchos años desde que usted vino aquí, señora Testarossa ─ dice Genya luego de ser el último en salir del vehículo ─. Con el paso del tiempo, un hombre llamado Clyde Harlaown consiguió imponerse sobre las tribus y pueblos rivales, logrando conquistar los terrenos adyacentes y estableciendo un dominio que fue creciendo a un ritmo exponencial. Clyde murió tiempo atrás, pero su esposa ha demostrado la misma fuerza de voluntad, el mismo carácter, el mismo don de mando, la misma visión de conquista, y gracias a ella el imperio que instituyó no solo se mantiene, sino que continúa creciendo, doblegando a grupos rebeldes y recompensando generosamente a quienes deponen las armas antes de atreverse a combatir a su ejército.

─ Eso suena impresionante. Esa emperatriz debe ser alguien realmente formidable ─ opina Zafira.

─ Sí, así es ─ aparece Arisa, queriendo tomar parte en la conversación ─. La emperatriz Lindy es una persona bastante intimidante, y ni siquiera sus más altos generales se atreverían a contradecirle sin una muy buena razón...

─ ¿Emperatriz Lindy? ─ reacciona Precia de manera angustiosa ─ ¿Esa Lindy tiene el cabello de color verde aguamarina, y tiene unos puntos lilas en la frente?

─ No tengo ni idea de qué clase de tonalidad es esa, pero sí es verde, y lo de los puntos también coincide con lo que busca, señora.

El rostro de Precia en ese momento lo decía todo. Su estado de angustia y estrés llega a su punto más elevado mientras se lleva una mano a la cabeza. Aquello no era una simple coincidencia. Lindy, aquella Lindy con quien estudió y hasta había sido prácticamente de la familia. Algo dentro de ella le decía que Lindy seguía viva, que todo ese tiempo lo había estado, pero ni en sus sueños más locos la había imaginado como la conquistadora de todo un planeta. Aquello no necesariamente decía nada, pero Precia sentía que algo muy malo rodeaba todo eso, empezando por el hecho de que siempre estuvo convencida de que Lindy le había guardado rencor todo ese tiempo.

Alicia, Yuuno, Zafira, Verossa, Shario y Carim estaban bastante preocupados por Precia, pues temían que en cualquier momento colapse al pensar que la emperatriz Lindy, si realmente es la misma a la que ella se refiere, pueda tomar represalias contra Fate si averigua el nexo de ambas. Las cosas, tal y como estaban, no llamaban al optimismo ni mucho menos. Cada vez se acumulaban más problemas, y era obvio que era urgente una acción inmediata, por lo que Genya ordena a Vice que pusiese la nave en marcha a las cercanías del palacio de Lindy Harlaown, cosa que alarma mucho a Alicia y Arf.

─ ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿No podemos tener primero un plan en lugar de acercarnos de esa manera? ─ se queja Arf.

─ No podemos darnos el lujo de dejar este asunto para después ─ responde Genya con mucha seriedad ─. Es necesario que me ponga al frente y pida una audiencia con la emperatriz para confirmar si esa chica, Fate Testarossa, está con ella, y mientras tanto ustedes empiecen a pensar en la manera en que la rescatarán, pues no será tarea fácil hacer algo así.

─ Tiene mucha razón ─ interviene Gil ─. El ejército imperial de Lindy Harlaown no ha conseguido los niveles de expansión actuales por mera casualidad. Son soldados altamente preparados y con un poder mágico bastante superior al de una persona común y corriente. La emperatriz ha sabido mantener y mejorar la manera en que prapara sus ejércitos luego de la muerte de su marido.

Todos terminan asintiendo, y Genya sale en solitario de la nave para encarar a los guardias imperiales, los cuales se acercaban para averiguar de quién se trataba. Todos dentro de la nave rogaban mentalmente que no ocurriese nada malo, y tanto Vice como Yuuno y Verossa se ponen a analizar las condiciones en que se encontraban para determinar lo que tendrían que hacer, aunque tenían claro que no les sería posible idear un plan infalible si no contaban con más información ni otros medios para actuar en caso de fallos.

* * *

 **Jardines**

Fate había quedado completamente agotada y ya no daba más de sí. Lindy realmente era estricta a la hora de enseñarle a usar su magia, y rápidamente conseguía cansarla. Apenas tenía fuerzas para levantarse, y para lograrlo necesitó apoyarse de algo.

─ Avanzas rápidamente... o debería decir, logras mostrar tu potencial prontamente ─ opina Lindy, la cual seguía como si nada ─. La verdad es que me sorprendes. No pareces hija de Precia, pues ella jamás mostró ni un ápice del talento mágico que tú me acabas de mostrar, y hasta donde recuerdo, aquel sujeto con el que ella estaba comprometida no era un mago según recuerdo.

─ No lo era... Okaa-san me lo dijo en una ocasión ─ confiesa Fate ─. De hecho, ella también me dijo que en un principio quiso salir con él para aprender nuevas maneras de utilizar su magia, pero él nunca le pudo enseñar nada, y que al final ella enviudó sin poder tener la capacidad mágica necesaria para sentirse satisfecha consigo misma. Muchas veces se señalaba a sí misma de haber desperdiciado oportunidades doradas para aprender a usar magia mientras a la vez perseguía oportunidades ilusorias.

─ No me sorprende. Ella jamás tuvo buen ojo para ver a magos competentes ─ dice Lindy restando importancia a ese detalle ─. Siempre estuve ahí para ella, y jamás aprovechó la oportunidad. Muy poco esfuerzo puso ella en aprender de mí, siempre alegando que mi capacidad estaba muy por encima de la suya. Es un error que jamás debes cometer, Fate.

─ ¿Eh?

─ Da igual que tengas mucho o poco potencial para usar la magia. No importa si eres habilidosa o torpe para aprender, o si quien te enseña pareciera estar a un nivel completamente diferente al tuyo. Lo que realmente importa es que si esa persona te enseña, entonces debes aceptar sus enseñanzas. Nadie nace siendo un gran mago o un mago mediocre. Jamás pienses que no puedes, porque al final lo que realmente queda no es que no hayas podido, sino que simplemente no lo hiciste.

─ ¿De verdad?

─ Así es. No seas tan torpe como tu madre y no te quiebres la cabeza pensando si puedes o no. En lugar de eso, simplemente decide si lo harás o no, que luego podrás ver que las dificultades casi nunca son tan terribles e insalvables como las ves al principio.

Aquel discurso resultaba bastante inspirador. Si no fuera por su agotamiento, tal vez intentaría nuevamente practicar, y en ese momento se presenta un guardia, el cual llegaba corriendo.

─ Majestad, un visitante del planeta Uminari acaba de llegar.

─ ¿Del planeta Uminari? ¿De quién se trata?

─ Genya Nakajima, miembro de los cuerpos militares de ese planeta, milady.

─ Es curioso. No recuerdo que acordáramos una audiencia para hoy cuando llegaron por última vez los delegados de Uminari ─ Lindy sentía que algo sospechoso había tras aquello ─. Aquel hombre, Genya Nakajima, ¿vino solo?

─ No, pero quienes le acompañan han optado por no salir de la nave en que vinieron.

Aquello hizo que Lindy sospechase más. Una visita sin aviso previo no era algo que ocurra por casualidad, por lo que inevitablemente piensa que algo andaba mal. Fate se queda mirando a la emperatriz, queriendo saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

─ Muy bien. Si por ahí vamos, entonces tengo que recibir a la visita como es debido. Ustedes en tanto no pierdan de vista la nave hasta que yo diga lo contrario. No podemos confiarnos luego de lo que ocurrió recientemente.

─ Entendido, majestad.

Lindy quería pensar que la visita era solamente para llevarse a las terroristas que había capturado, y en esa situación tendría que llevar a cabo una buena conversación para negociar la entrega de aquel grupo. Pero muy bien sabía que tenía que esperar lo que sea cada vez que ocurre algo no planeado.

─ Fate, tú ve al aposento que designé para ti. No te preocupes por los efectos del campo magnético de este planeta, pues sé cómo reducir sus efectos en los confines de mi palacio, por lo que aquí mis súbditos serán capaces de tener el raciocinio necesario para obedecer mis órdenes antes de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

─ B-bueno ─ Fate no pone peros a la instrucción de Lindy y se va de allí, mientras la emperatriz la ve hasta que desaparece de su vista.

─ Muy bien, veamos lo que tiene que decirnos nuestro visitante de Uminari.

─ Sí, señora.

* * *

 **Con Regius y Une**

Regius estaba a la espera de que Une lograra establecer contacto con las torres de control del cuerpo militar de Uminari. Ya estaba él listo, sabía lo que iba a decir ante los operadores para hacer la solicitud de refuerzos. También su rango dentro del cuerpo militar representaría una razón de peso para que accedan a darle los refuerzos que exigiría. Estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de tener la revancha y capturar su objetivo.

─ ¿Falta mucho para establecer contacto?

─ Ya hemos entrado en sintonía. Nada más quedaría que atiendan el llamado.

─ En ese caso ya debemos empezar...

Une escucha con atención el contacto para dar la señal en cuanto oiga la voz de atención. Sólo le toma unos cuantos segundos, y entonces habilita la transmisión de voz mientras hace la seña a Regius. Era el momento de hacer el llamado.

─ Aquí el teniente Regius. Requiero el envío de refuerzos. Grupos hostiles nos han imposibilitado el retorno a Uminari. Necesitamos refuerzos, puesto que no podemos responder adecuadamente a las agresiones.

─ _¿En qué planeta se encuentra, para que podamos enviar los refuerzos?_ ─ dice el comunicador.

─ Estamos en el planeta Midchilda. Hemos tenido que llevar a cabo un viaje de muchísima importancia, pero al llegar fuimos atacados.

─ _Recibido. Transmitiremos la solicitud, y a la brevedad posible enviaremos los refuerzos solicitados. Le pedimos que espere, que tomaremos nota de sus coordenadas y procederemos a hacer el envío_.

─ Los estamos esperando aquí.

La comunicación finaliza en ese punto, y Regius entrelaza sus dedos mientras mantiene la mirada al frente, como si esperase una respuesta adicional de parte del operador de la torre de control que recibió el llamado. La verdad es que estaba bastante complacido al no tener que dar explicaciones adicionales para que fuese aprobada su solicitud. Todo había salido bastante bien, y solo quedaba esperar a que llegaran. Une por su parte deja que la comunicación de la nave permaneciese abierta para garantizar que fueran plenamente localizados a la hora de hacer el envío. No pensaban dejar nada al azar, ese no era el modo en que hacían las cosas.

* * *

 **Palacio**

Lindy esperaba desde el trono a que llegase el visitante que le habían anunciado, encontrando finalmente a Genya Nakajima caminando hacia ella con paso marcial. Era la primera vez que se veían, pero a ninguno de los dos les cabía duda de la jerarquía del otro por el porte. Era hora de empezar con las formalidades.

─ Su visita puede que haya sido inesperada, pero le doy la más cálida bienvenida ─ dice Lindy poniéndose de pie y acercándose al Mayor Nakajima en cuanto éste detiene sus pasos ─ ¿A qué debo la visita, si no es mucho atrevimiento preguntar?

─ Mis más cordiales saludos, su excelencia ─ Genya hace una breve y sobria reverencia ante la emperatriz, manteniendo un gesto gesto en todo momento ─. Lamento mucho no haber enviado ninguna notificación oficial que le permitiera estar al tanto de mi visita, pero es que los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en Uminari me han llevado a tener que hacer esta visita tan imprevista.

─ Sí, puedo deducirlo por sus palabras, pero dígame qué ocurre, y si está en mis manos ayudarle, puede contar con mi disposición.

─ Muchas gracias por sus palabras ─ Genya ya veía que tenía luz verde para dar comienzo al propósito de su venida ─. Ocurre que el grupo terrorista conocido como TSAB había llevado hasta los confines de este planeta a una serie de rehenes, y por ello vine para pedir apoyo para el rescate de estos.

─ Noto cierto sentimiento de congoja en sus palabras ─ Lindy da una sutil muestra de su capacidad para ver a través de las personas, sorprendiendo un poco a Genya ─. Supongo que habría alguna persona importante para usted o para su sociedad que haya sido afectada negativamente por culpa de ese grupo de terroristas.

─ Es usted bastante perceptiva, emperatriz. Entre los rehenes capturados se encuentra una de mis hijas, Subaru, y también sus amigos fueron raptados por aquellas terroristas ─ dice Genya escondiendo el hecho de que ya los había encontrado.

─ Pues le digo que he logrado capturar a las integrantes del TSAB, aunque todavía no han especificado cuántos rehenes han tenido consigo al ingresar al planeta ─ Lindy responde con franqueza, puesto que ella todavía no lograba llegar lo bastante lejos para descubrir las verdaderas intenciones de Genya ─. En ese caso, podría proceder a interrogarlas para descubrir a cuántas personas tenían y dónde las podrían tener. Si las cosas son tal y como usted me acaba de especificar, debo decir que me causa mucho pesar dicha situación. Cuente con mi ayuda. Chrono, necesito que busques a las terroristas.

─ Así va a ser, majestad ─ responde Chrono sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Genya se queda viendo al joven retirarse a dar cumplimiento a la orden de la emperatriz, y luego regresa su atención hacia Lindy. Lo que le inquietaba especialmente era saber el paradero de Fate, puesto que era la única rehén que todavía no había recuperado, además que sabía que Regius estaría moviendo hilos para apoderarse de Fate, aunque no tuviera en claro la razón para ello. Esperaría a que se presentaran a las terroristas para empezar a dar la noticia, y estaba seguro de que Lindy, especialmente por interés de defender sus dominios, estaría dispuesta a ayudar si había algún intento de ofensiva de parte de Regius.

* * *

 **Nave espacial**

Yuuno veía con nerviosismo por los monitores que los guardias permanecían firmes delante de la entrada de la nave. Sabía de antemano que ellos no habían recibido la orden de inspeccionar en su interior, pero igual la posición de aquellos hombres resultaba bastante incómodo para todos los que estaban dentro. Precia permanecía apoyada en Alicia y Shario, a la espera de alguna noticia que pudiera calmar el estado de tensión en que se hallaban todos.

─ ¿Todavía no se manifiesta el Mayor? ─ Vice también manifiesta una gran preocupación ─ El Mayor Nakajima es un hombre bastante capaz y no debería angustiarme mucho. Seguramente estará hablando con la supuesta emperatriz y la logra convencer luego de um diálogo bastante trabajado. Él es un especialista para esas cosas.

─ Claro que sí. Mi padre es el mejor de todo nuestro mundo en esas cosas ─ dice Subaru con mucha seguridad en sus propias palabras.

─ Es bastante curioso estar en una nave como esta ─ dice Arisa mientras su mirada vagaba por todo el lugar ─. No tengo ningún recuerdo de la última vez que he estado en un lugar como este, y tampoco he podido jamás aprender cómo funciona.

─ Nosotros tampoco sabemos cómo hace esta cosa tan grande y pesada para salir de aquí volando ─ opina Aria ─. De todas maneras no me atrae mucho si eso significa alejarme tanto del suelo, además que me siento muy a gusto aquí.

Para los que proceden de Uminari era perfectamente entendible esa posición de parte de una de las gemelas Lotte. También ellos se sentían fuera de lugar al estar tan lejos de su planeta natal. Querían irse de allí lo antes posible y resolver sus asuntos con respecto a lo que había empezado Jail Scaglietti, cuando de pronto se oye una explosión. Los guardias se alarman y miran en dirección al lugar del que procedía el estruendo, y los que estaban dentro de la nave también se sobresaltan.

─ ¿Qué es eso? ─ dice Arf.

─ ¿Se trata de un ataque dentro del palacio? Eso es algo que nunca antes había visto ─ señala Gil preocupado.

─ Esto es muy malo ¿Dónde está el Mayor? ─ dice Vice.

* * *

 **Lugar de la explosión**

Varios guardias se presentan se presentan en el lugar, y al frente se encontraba Amy, la cual se mostraba seria y retadora, lista para enfrentarse a quien sea que osara causar aquel caos tan repentino. De entre la humareda surge primeramente Hayate, la cual estaba acompañada por la diminuta Rein, y más atrás sale el resto del grupo del TSAB. Amy estaba estupefacta al ver que habían logrado huir de los calabozos. Era obviamente algo que nunca antes había ocurrido, por lo que eso obviamente constituía una tremenda sorpresa.

─ ¿Cómo fue que lo hicieron? ¡Nadie sale de las celdas si no lo ordena la emperatriz misma!

─ Pues lamento decirte que nosotras somos la excepción ─ Vita ya tenía consigo su dispositivo, aunque su estado deteriorado le hacía conservar el que recién había robado ─. Y ahora nos vamos a desquitar de esa humillante derrota, así que les advertimos que se preparen.

─ Pagarán muy cara la humillación que me has causado ─ Signum apuntaba directamente a Amy ─. De nada sirve que te vayas a arrepentir ahora mismo, porque no pienso tener ninguna misericordia contigo.

─ Oh, ¿te refieres al interrogatorio que te hice? ¿Eso te molestó? ─ Amy sonaba ahora burlona, haciendo enfadar a Signum ─ No te preocupes por mí, pues de cualquier forma no iba a rogar por misericordia. Jamás me he arrepentido de nada en mi vida, y créeme que no lo haré por lo que te hice, incluso si logras derrotarme ─ ahora apunta con su arma a Signum de la misma manera en que ésta la había señalado ─. Y ahora, en nombre de la insigne y poderosa emperatriz Lindy Harlaown, unificadora de las tierras de Midchilda, y conquistadora que ha mantenido vigente la misión del gran Clyde Harlaown, las derrotaremos y las haremos pagar por los daños que acaban de causar, y créeme que si consigo capturarte, te haré exactamente lo que te hice para interrogarte.

Signum gruñe furiosa mientras veía a Amy lamerse los labios con malicia. Hayate por su parte se pone en posición de batalla, analizando con la mirada a los enemigos que tenía al frente. Las terroristas estaban ampliamente superadas en número, y también estaban conscientes de el estado de debilitamiento en que se encontraban a causa del campo magnético del planeta, lo cual no les suponía ningún favor, pese a que también afectaba a los guardias. En ese momento Nanoha da un paso al frente, queriendo expresar una duda que la inquietaba en ese momento.

─ ¿Dónde está Fate Testarossa, y dónde han puesto las veinte semillas gemadas que habíamos reunido en el planeta Uminari?

De pronto Amy sonríe, como si esa pregunta le alegrara.

─ Fate-san está al cuidado de la emperatriz Lindy, así que no hace falta que te preocupes por ella de momento. Y en cuanto a las semillas... La emperatriz nos contó todo sobre ellas.

─ ¿Qué cosa? ─ dice Shamal confundida.

─ ¿No lo sabían ustedes? Nuestra soberana es nativa del mismo planeta que ustedes, y ella conoce bastante bien la existencia de algunos de los secretos mejor guardados de allí, incluyendo la existencia e historia de las semillas gemadas.

─ ¿De verdad ella lo conocía? ¡Pero si únicamente los descendientes de la dinastía belka podían conocer ese secreto! ─ ahora Hayate estaba sorprendida.

─ Supongo que se nos olvidó a todos decirles, pero es que la emperatriz Lindy también fue descendiente de los belka, con la diferencia de que sus ancestros tuvieron la suerte de mezclarse con las masas que fueron conquistadas por los traidores ─ la revelación de Amy deja sin palabras a las terroristas ─. Por muchos años, la joven Lindy había sido educada para que conociese la verdad sobre la caída de esa dinastía, logrando tener un conocimiento que trascendía la educación ordinaria de ese planeta, pero como ella sola no podría difundir la verdad a todo el mundo y asegurar su propia vida y la de su familia, pues tuvo que guardar silencio por muchos años, siendo cuando estaba en Midchilda que empezó a enseñar la verdad, y nosotros somos más conscientes sobre la verdad de Uminari que su propia gente.

─ No me lo puedo creer... Eso significa que...

─ Sí. Las semillas gemadas nos es algo conocido, y hasta tenemos la habilidad de soportar su poder. La emperatriz Lindy jamás lo pudo prever, pero su estricto sistema de entrenamiento ha permitido que a nuestras filas sólo ingresen los magos más fuertes y capaces. Miren y lamenten haber levantado las armas ante nosotros...

Las terroristas se quedan con la boca abierta al ver que tanto Amy como otros diecinueve guardas tenían una semilla gemada acoplada a sus respectivas armas. Eso obviamente no era nada alentador, pues significaba que para sus enemigos no era ningún problema la limitante impuesta por el campo magnético del planeta Midchilda. Si antes no habían podido detener las acometidas del ejército imperial, ahora menos capaces parecían ser para impedir ser detenidas otra vez. Sin embargo, Nanoha no se deja intimidar por ello, aunque eso no impresionaba en lo más mínimo a Amy.

─ No creas que vamos a dejarnos asustar sólo porque sean capaces de utilizar las semillas gemadas en nuestra contra. Tenemos un objetivo por el que hemos dirigido completamente nuestras vidas, y no podemos echarnos atrás por nada de este mundo.

─ Nanoha-chan... ─ Hayate estaba conmovida por la determinación de la cobriza.

─ Hayate-chan, tenemos que hacerlo. No olvidemos la razón por la que hemos hecho esto, sin importar la dificultad que se nos ponga enfrente. Y también... ─ de pronto Nanoha empieza a pensar en Fate, cosa que la sorprende un poco ─ y también está de por medio nuestro futuro. Ese mundo que nosotras íbamos a crear, todavía es posible.

─ Lo lamento, pero un mundo que ustedes, criminales, pretendan imponer usando armas tan peligrosas como las semillas gemadas jamás resultaría ─ Amy lanza el primer ataque, el cual es esquivado a duras penas por las terroristas ─. La emperatriz Lindy tiene la ambición de guardarlas en secreto una vez que este asunto quede completamente asegurado, y si por casualidad consigue obtener la última semilla gemada, pues ella pediría un deseo a las mismas para luego destruirlas completamente, uno que sin duda no incluiría devastación y muerte como podrían pedir ustedes.

Nanoha, Hayate, Signum, Rein, Vita y Shamal veían horrorizadas lo poderoso que había sido el ataque de Amy. Casi no conseguían evitar ser dañadas por el ataque, y era apenas el ataque que se obtenía con una semilla gemada. Enfrentar a veinte estaba todavía lejos de lo que se podrían imaginar. Tal vez no había sido una buena idea adelantarse a los acontecimientos y retar a esa gente tan pronto.

Hubiesen huido, tal y como habían discutido en un principio.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Pues la batalla da comienzo en este punto, y muchas cosas podrían pasar, y para el próximo capítulo vienen cosas grandes, que ya va siendo hora. Estamos en el punto cumbre de esta historia, así que no se pierdan lo que viene próximamente.

Hasta otra


	20. Una batalla en Midchilda

Un saludo a la comunidad de Lyrical Nanoha en pleno. Aprovechamos esta semana para un nuevo capítulo, que ojalá y lo disfruten. Mahoy Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece y todo eso.

 **Una batalla en Midchilda**

Lindy escucha los ruidos producidos por la explosión, haciendo que quedara sorprendida al saber que su palacio estaba siendo atacado desde adentro. Genya también había quedado estupefacto, y por dentro rogaba que nada le hubiera pasado a la nave, donde estaba Subaru.

Aquel ataque tan repentino resultaba bastante sospechoso para Lindy, así que inmediatamente hace llamar a un par de guardias para que le explicaran qué estaba pasando, y Genya estaba escuchando todo al mínimo detalle.

─ Majestad, tal parece que las prisioneras han conseguido escapar. El general Chrono ya está en camino, mientras que la capitana Amy ya está en el lugar, haciendo lo posible para detenerlas antes que consigan causar más destrozos.

─ Eso espero ─ dice Lindy con tono de ligera angustia ─. Hace años que el palacio no era atacado desde dentro, y menos por prisioneros. No podemos permitir que se salgan con la suya, no después de tanto que hemos conseguido.

─ Entendido alteza.

─ Quiero que vayan allá y colaboren con la captura de todas ellas, y después aumenten la seguridad para impedir otra fuga semejante.

Los guardias asienten al mismo tiempo y se retiran de allí al trote. Genya pretendía permanecer impasible ante la noticia, no queriendo causar más molestias ante la emperatriz, pues no quería perder su oportunidad de rescatar a Fate. No, tenía que abordar correctamente el tema sin darle a la emperatriz la impresión de estar siendo presionada, pues eso sería bastante desventajoso.

─ Lamento mucho que mi colegas jamás advirtieran del peligro que entrañan las integrantes del TSAB, emperatriz Lindy.

─ No se preocupe por ese detalle. Supongo que no se les había ocurrido algo así, pues esas chicas tan peculiares nunca antes habían puesto un pie en este planeta ─ Lindy se muestra comprensiva, para fortuna de Genya ─. En este momento es más importante detener ese alzamiento que se lleva a cabo en mis dominios. La verdadera fortaleza de un reino o un imperio radica en que sus enemigos y potenciales traidores le vean invencible más que en toda sus fuerzas reales, aunque supongo que no hay mucho al respecto que yo pueda decirle, conociendo cómo es la jerarquía en Uminari.

─ ¿Usted conoce las jerarquías sociales de Uminari? ─ dice Genya extrañado, a la vez que ya estaba encajando las piezas que correspondían al relato de Precia.

─ En efecto. Después de todo, yo realmente nací allí, y yo era la sobrina de un oficial de la división aeroespacial.

─ Entonces usted es... es aquella chica a la que dieron por muerto luego que no fue posible rescatarla de aquel viaje ─ todo aquello confirmaba completamente las sospechas de Nakajima.

─ Ya tardaba en notarlo, Mayor Nakajima. No crea que he olvidado cómo son las cosas por allá, aunque no esperaba que tuviera tantos problemas con esas chicas del TSAB. Sinceramente me sorprende que no consiguieran atraparlas, pues a mis fieles guerreros les fue relativamente sencillo atraparlas a todas en un principio, y sé que ustedes no vinieron únicamente porque el TSAB tenía entre sus rehenes a una o dos personas. Hay ciertas personas que tal vez no se relacionan directamente con usted, y una de ellas, Fate Testarossa, se cuenta entre éstas.

Genya estaba boquiabierto, sorprendido ante la capacidad intuitiva de Lindy. Pensaba que tendría que ir despacio y de manera concienzuda para llegar a la parte de buscar a Fate, pero si Lindy ya sabía de ella desde un principio.

─ Fate Testarossa está contigo, ¿no es así?

─ En efecto, Mayor Nakajima. Ella está ahora mismo bajo mi cuidado.

* * *

 **Nave espacial**

Yuuno y Arf se estaban poniendo cada vez más nerviosos al ver cómo los guardias que se encontraban cerca no flaqueaban en su intención de mantener la nave bajo observación. La explosión no parecía haber sido suficiente para que los vigilantes se propusieran ir por su cuenta a averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era digna de admiracion la disciplina en su entrenamiento, aunque eso sólo provocara ansiedad en quienes esperaban por el regreso del Mayor Nakajima.

─ Espero que este problema no lo tenga envuelto ─ dice Vice muy preocupado ─. Si algo le llega a pasar, no seremos capaces de salir sanos de aquí.

─ ¡Este no es momento para ser pesimista! ─ reprende Subaru, dejando sorprendidos a todos por el tono autoritario que adquiría en ese momento ─ Mi padre sí va a regresar. No podemos permitirnos pensar en los escenarios malos que se nos puedan presentar, especialmente si realmente deseamos regresar a casa.

─ Subaru... ─ Teana era la más sorprendida con la reacción de su amiga.

─ No cabe duda de que eres la hija del Mayor Nakajima ─ Vice suelta con alivio y asombro ─. Tienes mucha razón. Tenemos una lucha por dar, y una chica a la que debemos rescatar.

Todos asienten, ahora más animados por las palabras de Subaru. Realmente eso era lo que necesitaban para mejorar el ambiente en que se encontraban. Estar allí encerrados, permanentemente vigilados, definitivamente les había socavado el optimismo general, aunque se notaba que Subaru no era tan fácil de doblegar emocionalmente. Teana por su parte estaba completamente sorprendida ante esa respuesta tan enérgica de parte de su amiga. De pronto le parecía que Subaru era más grande, más fuerte y más confiable. Parecía invencible, y Teana se sonroja al darse cuenta de las ideas que se estaba haciendo al respecto. Tener ese grado de admiración por Subaru le parecía bastante vergonzoso, pero le era difícil quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza.

─ Si los datos son correctos, y Fate se encuentra justo dentro del palacio, no creo que aquel fuese el lugar idóneo para que ella estuviese ─ señala Yuuno, tratando de tener la cabeza fría para analizar la situación a fondo ─. No tengo idea de cómo se da el estilo arquitectónico de aquí, pero si trato de basarme en el estilo propio de Uminari, por allí no convendría poner ninguna habitación y celda, pues esa explosión me da a entender que hay algún laboratorio o almacén de armas o explosivos, por lo que eso acabaría implicando cierto peligro...

─ ¿Y cómo estás seguro de que allí necesariamente hay armas o un laboratorio? ─ inquiere Arf.

─ Porque este planeta limita el poder mágico ─ responde Suzuka antes que lo hiciese Yuuno ─. El chico tiene razón: El estilo de construcción impuesto por la emperatriz Lindy para levantar el palacio está muy basado en la forma arquitectónica predominante en la Uminari moderna, y eso lo sé gracias a varios planos que Arisa y yo obtuvimos de nuestras familias, además de alguna que otra información que hemos compartido con visitantes.

─ Mientras más vueltas le dan al asunto, más me convencen de mis temores ─ dice Precia con un tono bastante apagado ─. Estoy segura que es ella, y que toda probabilidad habrá atado cabos al descubrir la relación que existe entre Fate y yo.

─ Eso sí es algo ante lo que no podemos hacer nada ─ dice Arisa ─. Pero igual tenemos que esperar un poco. Todavía no es el momento adecuado para hacer nada precipitado.

* * *

 **Sitio de la batalla**

Hayate esquiva por la mínima un ataque que había sido lanzado por uno de los soldados de Amy, mientras que Nanoha, Vita y Signum unían fuerzas para enfrentar a la propia Amy, quien a pesar de ello mantenía una cierta ventaja sobre ellas, siendo capaz de regresarles los ataques con la potencia aumentada. Hayate hacía todo lo posible para analizar lo que estaba ocurriendo, trataba de encontrar una manera de superar la estrategia de combate de Amy y al menos lograr que su grupo saliese airoso, pero era más que obvio que eso, más que ser difícil, lucía casi imposible.

Shamal y Rein por su lado se mantenían atrás, haciendo todo lo posible por recopilar datos mientras se alejaban de cualquier ataque que les pudiera impactar. La prioridad de sus análisis estaban centradas en aquellos soldados que no tenían consigo las semillas gemadas, obviamente por ser más y por tener, en teoría al menos, mayor facilidad para ser derrotados. Dicha movida serviría para bajar la presión que ejercen los números, aunque la mayor parte del poder ofensivo seguiría presente, contra ellas.

Nanoha, Vita y Signum atacan al mismo tiempo, a lo que Amy atraviesa su arma para frenar ese ataque conjunto, logrando docificarlo completamente de manera rápida, por lo que a Nanoha, Vita y Signum apenas les da tiempo para volver a atacar, y esta vez lo hacen con mayor fuerza, pero el resultado es el mismo.

─ Ni siquiera el poder de todas juntas será suficiente para forzarme a retroceder si no tienen una de estas ─ Amy señala la semilla gemada que poseía ─. Es bastante curioso que tuvieran veinte de estas gemas mágicas en sus manos, y que luego las perdiesen con tanta facilidad. Es una lástima, pero no hay segundas oportunidades, y ahora deberán perder ante este poder que ustedes tuvieron en sus manos.

─ Eso veremos ─ Signum lanza un ataque con todas sus fuerzas, el cual Amy corta en dos sin dificultad.

Nanoha y Vita rodean a Amy por los flancos, pues la intención era atacar mientras ella se distraía con el ataque de Signum, pero dos soldados que poseían las semillas gemadas consiguen pararlas y las obligan a retroceder, arruinando así el intento. Eso les causaba mucha frustración, y más sabiendo que eso reducía más y más sus posibilidades de escapar de allí. Amy arremete contra Signum, logrando superarla sin mucho esfuerzo, y al final la derrota y la deja contra el suelo sin que Nanoha y Vita fueran capaces de evitarlo.

─ Siguiente ─ Amy mira ahora a Vita ─. Las lolis no son precisamente mis favoritas, pero supongo que mi querido general Chrono estará perfectamente de acuerdo para así dejarlas sin fuerzas.

─ ¿¡A QUIÉN LLAMAS LOLI!? ¡Esto no se va a quedar así! ─ Vita se lanza al ataque, pero no consigue darle a Amy.

Nanoha intenta ayudar a Vita para que no acabase igual que Signum, pero Amy supera rápidamente a la pelirroja y de una patada la estampa contra la pared, y acto seguido, detiene uno de los ataques de Nanoha, teniéndola así frente a frente.

─ Supongo que en el planeta de ustedes son bastante malas e imponentes, ¿o me equivoco? ─ Amy empuja lentamente a Nanoha, ganándole terreno con gran facilidad ─ Aquí las cosas son diferentes, demasiado. La limitante del poder mágico obliga a los usuarios que vivimos aquí a prepararnos de manera más sacrificada para sacar el máximo provecho a nuestras capacidades, y como resultado somos más fuertes, más resistentes, más veloces y tenemos mejores reflejos que cualquier soldado de Uminari.

─ ¿Para qué me dices eso? ─ pregunta Nanoha mientras aguanta la posición como puede.

─ Sencillamente porque no parece que lo hayan captado a la primera, cuando todas ustedes fueron vencidas sin ningún problema por nuestras fuerzas. Podrán ser casi como diosas en su mundo gracias a su poder mágico, pero aquí están bastante disminuidas, por lo que de muy poco vale esa habilidad que seguramente habrán presumido hasta antes de caer aquí. No están acostumbradas a tener sus poderes reprimidos, apenas saben usar el sistema de armas que utilizamos en Midchilda desde la instauración del imperio Harlaown. Lo tienen todo en contra, ¡y todavía creen que harán algo atacando de frente con su magia mermada! ─ Amy rechaza completamente la defensa de Nanoha y le lanza un ataque a quemarropa que la envía hasta ell final del corredor ─ Lamento ser yo quien les diga esto, pero han escogido a las personas equivocadas para que sean sus enemigos.

Nanoha era incapaz de levantarse en ese momento. El ataque la había dejado sin fuerzas para seguir luchando, pero hace todo lo posible para mantenerse consciente. No quería perder el conocimiento, pues eso significaría una derrota total e indiscutible.

─ Tienes un espíritu de combate bastante fuerte, debo admitirlo ─ Amy ya estaba justo enfrente de Nanoha ─. La emperatriz aprecia mucho ese espíritu, y créeme que habría estado dispuesta a darte un gran beneficio si no fuera por que has estorbado a propósito sus intereses. No sé qué pasó con ustedes para que actúen de esa forma, y de todos modos no quiero saberlo. Lo único claro ahora mismo es que ustedes son enemigas, y por tanto las tenemos que derrotar.

Nanoha ve cómo Amy alzaba su arma, lista para darle el golpe de gracia, pero Hayate se da cuenta a tiempo y lanza un ataque por la espalda a la soldado, consiguiendo aturdirla. Nanoha seguía inmovilizada por el daño recibido, por lo que no era capaz de sacar provecho de esa oportunidad que le había dado Hayate, cosa que lamentaba mucho.

─ ¡Levántate, Nanoha-chan! ─ grita Hayate mientras lidiaba con el ataque de varios soldados.

─ Eso me gustaría hacer, pero creo... que estoy en mi límite ─ Nanoha hace amagos por levantarse, pero apenas era capaz de moverse.

Hayate no consigue decir nada más, y tampoco era capaz de ir a salvar a Nanoha. Estaba completamente sola, puesto que Vita y Signum habían quedado inconscientes desde antes, y nada podrían hacer. Shamal y Rein por su parte estaban demasiado lejos, y ya bastantes problemas tenían únicamente intentando vences a aquellos soldados que no tenían una semilla gemada consigo. Los enemigos eran demasiados y muy fuertes, y la batalla claramente no pintaba bien.

─ Es inútil pensar en la victoria. Están en desventaja en todos los sentidos posibles ─ Amy ya había recuperado la compostura ─. En la situación en que se encuentran, la victoria es sencillamente impensable. Incluso sin las semillas gemadas, nuestras fuerzas siguen siendo superiores, gracias a que nosotros somos capaces de sobreponernos al limitante de nuestro planeta, mientras que ustedes apenas empiezan a conocer su efecto.

Hayate finalmente es también superada, y el ataque de los soldados la deja fuera de combate. Shamal y Rein se alarman mucho al ver aquello, pero lejos de poder ayudar en algo, ellas mismas se ven también superadas, siendo Rein nuevamente encerrada.

─ Las fugadas están nuevamente capturadas ─ informa uno de los soldados.

─ Excelente. La emperatriz se sentirá bastante complacida de oír aquello ─ expresa Amy sonriente ─. Ahora recuperen las armas, y luego de eso evalúen las celdas para prevenir que se escapen otra vez.

Los soldados asienten de forma automática y hacen lo que Amy les había ordenado sin falta alguna. Poco después llega Chrono queriendo saber lo que había pasado, a lo que Amy se da a la tarea de empezar a explicar, obviamente dando mayor importancia al hecho de que las terroristas nuevamente habían sido capturadas, y que ahora procurarían no permitirles una nueva fuga.

* * *

 **Salón del trono**

─ Veo que tiene un interés especial en Fate Testarossa ─ señala Genya manteniendo la neutralidad.

─ En efecto. Lamento no acceder a entregarla ahora mismo, pero es que hay algunas cosas que quisiera hablar con ella antes de permitirle regresar a su hogar ─ Lindy se dirige lentamente a su trono y toma asiento ─. Tal vez no le interese la razón por la que quiera hacer esto, así que le ahorraré las molestias que implicaría la explicación.

─ Todo lo contrario. Personalmente veo interesante esto, especialmente tomando en cuenta que usted ya sabe que Fate es hija de Precia Testarossa, la otra chica que estuvo en aquel incidente de su desaparición ─ pese a su tono impasible, Genya daba a entender su deseo de saber más del tema ─. Yo no estuve allí cuando ocurrió. Me encontraba en el extremo sur del planeta, puesto que para ese entonces estaba asignado en tareas de vigilancia y mantenimiento del orden en los pueblos que allí se encontraban, pero años después escuché varias historias cuando me inmiscuí en los asuntos de la división aeroespacial.

─ ¿Qué tanto escuchó del incidente? ─ Lindy intentaba evaluar la veracidad de lo que sabía Genya, convencida de que Precia habría falseado o cortado lo ocurrido.

─ No mucho. La verdad es que la propia Precia apenas se permitía hablar del tema. Según mis superiores de aquel entones, Precia Testarossa a veces actuaba como si viera fantasmas cada vez que le exigían que hablara de ello. Pero sí hubo algo que se le pudo sacar en el interrogatorio.

─ Parece interesante. Quisiera oírlo.

─ Desde luego ─ Genya sentía que estaba logrando tener la confianza suficiente de parte de Lindy como para convencerla de que entregase a Fate ─. Había dicho que fue en la nave espacial, previa autorización de un miembro del cuerpo aeroespacial que nunca especificó, aunque los registros claramente determinaron que era un familiar de usted. Tampoco dijo exactamente cuántas personas habían ido con ella a ese viaje, pero sí dijo que la razón del mismo era para celebrar la despedida de soltera.

─ Es verdad. La razón de ese viaje era para hacer una pequeña fiesta privada para despedir su soltería ─ ahora Lindy empieza su explicación ─. Su familia tenía buenos tratos con la familia del hombre que se convirtió en el prometido de Precia. Como usted seguramente verá, hubo interés de por medio, aunque el prometido era un chico bastante simpático. Recuerdo haberle dicho una vez a Precia que no podría haber tenido un mejor partido.

─ ¿Una fiesta privada? ¿Y cuántas personas fueron en total?

─ Ella y yo fuimos las únicas ─ Genya queda boquiabierto ante la respuesta ─ Originalmente habríamos ido más, pero una epidemia había dejado indispuestas a las demás chicas que Precia había invitado en ese entonces.

─ Eso explica bastante bien que no se reportaran más desapariciones luego de aquel incidente ─ Genya se queda pensativo antes de continuar ─. En lo que iba, había dicho que había ido a otro planeta para hacer el festejo, pero nuevamente no quiso especificar nada, y al final hizo que sus interrogadores se conformaran con que "había pasado algo horrible", y que no quería regresar, pues tenía mucho miedo. Luego de eso, Precia se casó, pero escuché que había tenido algunos problemas, aunque preferí no inmiscuírme mucho en esa parte. Como podrá ver, la historia está llena de agujeros. Es demasiado general y vaga para comprender lo que ocurrió en ese viaje, y me figuro que aquello tendrá mucho que ver con su interés en Fate Testarossa, por lo que me encantaría oír su versión, siempre y cuando no le parezca impertinente mi petición.

─ No lo es. De hecho, creo que es bastante importante, si tanto desea saberlo ─ Lindy hace una breve pausa en la que respira hondamente, dando un mal presentimiento a Genya.

─ ...

─ Yo... amaba a Precia. Había estado dispuesta a lo que sea por ella, pero claramente Precia resultaba tan cobarde que no solo no era capaz de hacer nada por sí misma, sino que tampoco se permitía preocuparse por nadie más. Ahí empezó la traición, y la razón por la que juré vengarme...

* * *

 **Nave espacial**

Yuuno estaba presionando varios botones con el propósito de activar el micrófono externo de la nave, pues pensaba que podría ser de mucha ayuda si pudieran al menos saber lo que estaba pasando afuera. Al menos así podrían tener una idea de algo, e incluso podrían ponerse en movimiento si la necesidad imperaba. Verossa poco después le ayuda para llevar a cabo ese cometido, siempre bajo la guía de Vice, el cual les decía cómo manipular los comandos para así lograrlo.

─ ¿Qué necesidad hay de que la activación de un simple micrófono sea tan complicada? ─ pregunta Alicia.

─ Es la normativa estándar de la movilizaciones militares ─ explica Vice ─. El planeta entero tiene una única fuerza militar unificada, por lo que un sistema de espionaje no suele entrar en los planes del alto mando, e incluso cuando se da el caso, se plantea implementar complejos sistemas y algoritmos de activación, en caso de que sea un desertor o un infiltrado quien pretenda darle uso, aprovechando que las naves suelen ser patrulladas a cada rato.

Alicia, Zafira y Carim veían esa explicación como algo confuso. En lo que a ellos respecta, no era sino una excusa para complicarse la vida por mero gusto, aunque Yuuno y Verossa en cambio le veían bastante sentido. Ya se había activado el micrófono externo de la nave, por lo que todos en su interior tenían la oportunidad de oír lo que estaba pasando.

─ Silencio, por favor ─ exige Yuuno al modular el volumen.

─ _¿Qué está pasando allá dentro? Parece que el ataque se ha detenido_ ─ se le escucha decir a uno de los guardias.

─ _Supongo que las prisioneras en fuga han sido vencidas nuevamente, como cabría esperar de Amy-sama_ ─ responde una chica que era parte de la guardia ─. _No me extraña que sea la mano derecha y prometida del general y príncipe Chrono. Su capacidad de dirección es sencillamente avasallante para cualquiera que se atreva a levantarse contra el imperio Harlaown_.

Todos los que estaban dentro de la nave se mantenían atentos para saber lo que estaba pasando, pero los guardias pasan los primeros minutos simplemente elogiando a Amy y el futuro que esperaba al imperio Harlaown una vez que ella asmiese el trono junto con Chrono. Todo aquello se le hacía un tanto confuso y aburrido para los recién llegados de Uminari, los cuale estaban más interesados en saber de la suerte de Fate y el Mayor Nakajima. En eso llega otro soldado dando la noticia de que las terroristas del TSAB habían sido neutralizadas, y que todo el tiempo fueron ellas las responsables de aquella explosión.

─ Parece que vamos a necesitar paciencia. Estos guardias definitivamente no tratan de hacer nada interesante ni hablan directamente de los temas más importantes, a menos que lo otro no lo consideren como tal ─ dice Verossa.

* * *

 **Salón del trono**

─ ¿Lo dice enserio? ─ dice Genya extrañado.

─ ¿Le sorprende lo que digo? Pues es verdad. Amé a Precia, pero la muy ingrata ni siquiera pareció notar mi amistad ─ Lindy se levanta gracilmente del trono ─. Ocurrió en secundaria. Años de amistad y de estar protegiéndola de los abusones hicieron que mi apego hacia ella se intensificara poco a poco ¿Cuándo me enamoré realmente? No lo sé, y jamás pensé que fuera importante precisar eso. Pero cuando lo descubrí, supe que ya era bastante tarde, puesto que su familia ya había fijado su matrimonio. Su futuro estaba decidido, y si me atrevía a meterme en medio, pues me considerarían como una molestia, y lo último que desearía era dejar de ver a Precia, por lo que simplemente bajé mi rostro cuando se anunció ese compromiso que, por la edad, tardaría algunos años en concretarse. A pesar de todo, mi determinación por protegerla permaneció inamovible, y siempre estuve tras ella, como una sombra, debido al talento natural que tenía para meterse en problemas.

─ Ya me lo imagino.

─ Y cuando llegó el momento y viajamos a Midchilda para celebrar su despedida de soltera, se me había ocurrido que le confesaría mis sentimientos. No tenía mucho sentido decir algo que por fuerza jamás sería correspondido, pero en ese entonces era una presión que yo tenía que necesitaba dejar salir como sea. Iba a decírselo en cuanto estuviésemos aquí, en Midchilda, pero poco después de nuestro aterrizaje, un grupo de nómadas atacó el pueblo en que nos encontrábamos, saqueando todo lo que había a su paso. Precia consiguió salir de la posada y estaba en una gran oportunidad de escape, pero yo en cambio me vi atrapada cuando la pared de la posada colapsó por un ataque de los saqueadores, quedando mis piernas atoradas.

─ ¿Y qué ocurrió después? ─ Genya ya se presentía lo que Lindy le iba a responder.

─ ¿Qué cree usted, Mayor? Rogué ayuda a Precia. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era levantar una simple tabla que apartaría parte de los escombros, y así tal vez hubiera podido escapar junto a ella, pero Precia se dejó impresionar por la explosión de un edificio cercano y huyó. Tan cobarde era que su raciocinio quedó totalmente nublado, dejándose gobernar por el miedo. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirar atrás un mísero momento. Ahí pensé que mi hora había llegado, e incluso llegué a desearlo, y esos nómadas me atraparon, dispuestos a venderme como esclava.

─ De verdad lo lamento bastante, su excelencia ─ manifiesta Genya con sincero pesar.

─ Me inmovilizaron del todo. Ni siquiera podría intentar suicidarme para así ahorrarme el sufrimiento, y el efecto de este planeta hizo que mi magia quedara totalmente inutilizada, covirtiéndome en la burla de mis custodios cada vez que intentaba escapar. Pero fue entonces que un grupo pequeño pero bien organizado atacó a mis captores, subyugándolos a todos y haciéndolos jurar lealtad si no querían ser encerrados, y yo pude conocer en ese momento a Clyde Harlaown, el líder de ese grupo de conquistadores.

─ Y el que luego fundaría el imperio, ¿no es así?

─ Sí, así es. Yo me negué a jurar nada ante él, pero le parecí tan interesante que no le importó mi insolencia y me ofreció la oportunidad de convertirme en su estudiante, y a cambio me protegería y me permitiría tener una vida digna... ¿No es irónico? ─ Lindy mira a los ojos de Genya con amargura ─ Mi amiga de la infancia se dejó dominar por el pánico y me abandonó cuando más la necesitaba, pero un completo desconocido al que ofendí en un primer momento me ayudó y me puso en el lugar en que me encuentro ahora. Tal vez los sentimientos que sentí por Clyde no fueron tan fuertes como los que tuve por Precia antes de su traición, pero mi lealtad, mi esperanza y mis pensamientos al aceptar a Clyde como mi esposo fueron sinceros, y él me dio lo que Precia jamás alcanzó a darme, y no me refiero a mi hijo, sino una respuesta sincera. Precia no apreció lo que hice por ella, que en ningún momento fue poco, y por eso me juré que me vengaría el día que la vea.

─ Y Fate es la vía para lograr esa venganza, ¿no es así? ─ preguntó Genya, pese a ya saber la respuesta.

─ Sí. Veo mucho de mí en Fate, y por eso, antes de ceder a su petición de devolverla, le enseñaré todo lo que Precia jamás se ha molestado a enseñarle, pues si Precia se hubiera preocupado en enseñarle a usar su magia, ella jamás habría venido aquí como rehén de un grupo terrorista, ¿o me equivoco?

Genya sonríe con ligera amargura. Lindy era bastante buena detallando su argumento, y si no fuera por la enfermedad de Precia, Genya no habría dudado en verla como la villana en todo eso.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido lo que ha ocurrido aquí? Ha sido impactante, no se puede negar, y para el próximo capítulo hay más (sí, claro que hay más).

Hasta otra


	21. Encontradas

Aquí estamos, con otro capítulo de esta historia que viene pujando fuerte, y esto todavía no acaba. Vamos ya mismo a empezar este fragmento de la historia.

 **Encontradas**

─ En fin, la verdad es que haberme quedado en este planeta, haber aprendido a hacerme más fuerte y liderar a legiones enteras me ha sido de grandísima utilidad ─ continúa Lindy con su relato ─. A Clyde le debo muchas más cosas de las que pude retribuirle, y por esa razón es que aprendí a convertirme en la emperatriz más fuerte que pueda ser, por mantener siempre vivo lo que me heredó a mí y a Chrono.

Genya no duda en asentir ante las palabras de Lindy. Era extraordinariamente fácil empatizar con la forma de pensar de la emperatriz, y Genya podía comprender que ante sí no tenía a una persona que fuera fácil de doblegar a nivel psicológico. Una persona que fue capaz de levantarse de una situación así para luego ascender hasta llegar a ese punto fácilmente pasa como un objetivo bastante bien reforzado y adaptado, por lo que Genya prefiere mantener el tono diplomático. Era aquello lo más conveniente para dar cumplimiento a su misión.

─ Majestad, las prisioneras han sido reinstaladas en celdas de alta seguridad ─ aparece un soldado con un porte bastante firme.

─ En un momento me encargaré de verlas personalmente, así que por ahora mantén la vigilancia. No se confíen por los niveles de seguridad que ya tienen de por sí las celdas. Esto de hace un momento no se repite.

─ Entendido.

Genya veía con cierta admiración la obediencia y disciplina que mostraba ese soldado. Era sorprendente la capacidad que poseía Lindy para tener de manera efectiva de ese modo a un ejército como el que tenía.

─ Mayor Nakajima, me temo que no puedo ayudarle ahora mismo con la entrega de la chica, Fate Testarossa, pero es que tengo ciertos intereses particulares con ella. Hay algunas cosas que deseo hablar con ella ahora mismo.

─ Entiendo si hay detalles que necesita hablar con ella, pero el deber me tiene con las manos atadas al respecto ─ Genya finalmente empieza a mover sus piezas ─. El tiempo con el que cuento es limitado, pero trataré de de que pueda hablar con ella todo lo que sea necesario.

─ Me parece amable ese gesto de su parte ─ responde Lindy con una sonrisa ─. Puede quedarse aquí esta noche si lo desea. Podría ordenar que le preparen una habitación...

─ No es necesario. En la nave cuento con lo necesario para descansar de manera confortable. No quiero molestar dando más trabajo al personal del castillo.

Lindy acepta la propuesta, y Genya le dedica una cortés reverencia antes de irse de allí. Si no era posible llevarse en ese momento a Fate, bien habría que intentarlo más tarde, aprovechando que la emperatriz se estaba llevando una buena impresión de él. Tenía que seguir así, y lo conseguiría, tal y como lo prometió.

* * *

 **Nave**

Subaru, Teana y Erio estaban dando una vuelta en el interior de la nave, aprovechando es sistema de espacio interno para pasear en un lugar bastante más amplio de lo que se vería desde afuera. Un sistema así venía genial para llevar una cantidad importante de provisiones y otras cosas para casos de contingencia. Erio y Teana estaban admirados con lo que veían.

─ Ya nos habías contado de esto, pero es la primera vez que veo cómo funciona ─ confiesa Teana.

─ Y esto todavía no es nada, Tea ─ dice Subaru antes de abrir una de las puertas ─. Mi padre siempre supo que yo quisiera ser como él en cuanto alcance la mayoría de edad, así que desde un principio me había preparado para comprender cómo funcionan las máquinas usadas por las fuerzas militares de Uminari, dicha experiencia me ha enamorado todavía más de este oficio. Ahora mismo les voy a mostrar una de mis armas favoritas.

Erio y Teana se quedan a la expectativa mientras Subaru presionaba algunos botones para desactivas unos cierres, y de un pequeño compartimiento surge un enorme guante de metal con un cierre que parecía ser el tambor de un revólver. Los dos amigos suponian que debía tratarse de un artefacto bastante especial, a juzgar por el brillo en el rostro de Subaru.

─ ¿No es una belleza este guante? Es un sistema que ha pasado por varias etapas de desarrollo para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Este modelo en particular es capaz de aumentar la potencia de los golpes hasta diez mil veces.

─ ¿Estás de broma? ─ Teana abre bastante los ojos y mira el guante y luego a su amiga ─ Esa cosa es una amenaza para cualquiera. Incluso un enclenque podría derribar paredes con esa cosa.

─ Ese es el propósito del guante ─ Subaru guarda nuevamente el arma ─. En el cuerpo militar quieren estar siempre listos en caso de una rebelión o una invasión externa, y esta arma viene más que bien para derribar murallas, refugios de rebeldes y grandes obstáculos. Yo misma y mi hermana probamos una vez un viejo modelo, y aquella vez casi derribo un cohete simplemente por intentar matar un mosquito.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué te dijo tu padre? ─ dijo Erio sin poder creerse lo que Subaru dijo ─ Supongo que te habría reprendido muy fuerte por eso.

─ No tienes ni idea, Erio. Incluso mi hermana, que siempre se la pasaba defendiéndome, tuvo demasiado miedo para decir nada cuando veía el rostro furioso de nuestro padre. La única excusa que se me ocurrió decirle aquella vez era que el guante por lo menos funcionaba.

─ Muy típico de ti ─ dice Teana con una gota en la cabeza ─. Espero que no nos hayas traído aquí para mostrarnos cómo era que jugabas con esta cosa.

─ Claro que no. Eso fue cuando era apenas una niña...

─ Y todavía actúas como una.

Subaru empieza a patalear en el acto como forma de protestar ante lo que dijo Teana, y Erio opta por regresar con el resto del grupo, seguro de que se estarían preguntando dónde estaban. Teana y Subaru de ese modo se habían quedado solas, y la chica de coletas empezaba a ruborizarse al pensar en aquel detalle. No entendía a qué venían esas ideas tan tontas, pero algo dentro le decía que se sentía bien estar así con ella.

─ Subaru, sabes muy bien que este tipo de vida que pretendes tener va a ser muy complicada, ¿no?

─ Lo sé, pero eso no es una excusa para retroceder ─ responde Subaru con determinación ─. Mi padre me enseñó que nada es fácil, pero igual me debo esforzar si realmente tengo un sueño, y que debo encontrar una razón verdadera para que mi sueño se fortalezca, y mi trabajo tenga sentido.

─ ¿Y cuál es esa razón, más allá de cumplir tu sueño?

─ Proteger a todas las personas que quiero y aprecio. Por todos aquellos a los que deseo proteger de la gente mala e inecrupulosa, este deseo que tengo ha tomado forma. No podría dejar que nadie le haga daño a mi familia, ni tampoco a Erio ni a ti.

Teana se pone bastante roja. De todas las cosas tontas, ingeniosas o clichés que se le pudiera habr ocurrido a Subaru para decir, ¿por qué precisamente aquello? Esas palabras fueron demasiado exactas y certeras, y Teana sentía que le temblaban las manos, cosa que Subaru logró notar sin ninguna dificultad aquellos temblores, por lo que toma una de las manos de Teana.

─ ¿Te sientes bien, Tea? ¿Acaso este lugar es muy frío?

─ E-estoy bien. No hace falta que te preocupes ─ Teana aparta su mano rápidamente ─. Tal vez sí haga un poco de frío, pero sólo es eso ¿No hay otro lugar que pienses mostrar?

─ Claro que sí. Al lado de aquí hay un almacén de libros de tácticas de supervivencia que se suelen llevar para que los soldados tengan algún pasatiempo en caso de excursiones largas, además que funcionan bastante bien para informarse para enfrentar zonas hostiles que sean nuevas para un explorador. No sé si todavía haya alguna de las ediciones que leí cuando era pequeña. Si hay un libro que esté rayado con lápices de cera, seguramente estuvo en mis manos.

Teana no tuvo otra opción que suspirar. Subaru era única, y la manera en que exhibía esa cualidad tampoco tenía igual. Pero lejos de que aquello le generase alguna molestia, en realidad le generaba un sentimiento de ternura. Era verdad que había conocido a Subaru desde que eran niñas, pero esa faceta suya en el mundo laboral de Genya no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla. Le habría gustado estar allí y ver cómo Subaru le causaba dolores de cabeza a su padre. Estaba segura que aquello hubiera sido tierno y desternillante.

* * *

 **Zona principal de la nave**

Erio estaba llegando al lugar justo en el momento en que Aria y Lieze se disponían a buscarlo a él y a Teana y Subaru. Al menos no había hecho ninguna falta esforzarse para dar con el más joven del trío.

─ ¿Dónde están tus dos novias, que no las veo? ─ pregunta Lieze.

─ No son mis novias. Más las veo juntas entre sí que conmigo, y de todas maneras las veo mucho más como mis hermanas mayores ─ responde Erio ligeramente avergonzado ─. Y en cualquier caso, ellas están adentro, revisando la colección de armas que tiene la nave.

─ ¿Y ellas se saben dónde queda? ─ dice Vice sorprendido.

─ Sí. Parece que Nakajima-san enseñaba mucho de esto a Subaru y a su hermana, y por eso Subaru estuvo liderando la exploración.

─ Entonces están tranquilas, haciendo exploración urbana dentro de una nave. Ya me puedo sentir más tranquila ─ dice Aria encogiéndose de hombros ─. Pero pensé que la señora aquella también estaba con ustedes ¿No los estuvo acompañando?

─ No sé de qué estás hablando ─ responde Erio.

─ Se refiere a Precia ─ interviene Arf ─. Poco después que ustedes se separaran, ella había dicho que los seguiría, y desde entonces no la hemos visto.

─ Pues no la he visto en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando decidí regresar.

Todos los presentes empiezan a preocuparse al ver que Precia no estaba con Teana y Subaru. Arf y Alicia empezaban a temer que se hubiera perdido y colapsado en alguna parte de la nave, mientras que Yuuno tenía algo mucho peor en mente.

─ ¿Será que...? No puede ser... ─ Yuuno revisa la puerta, notando un uso bastante reciente de apertura e inmediato cierre ─ ¡Chicos, Precia-san se ha salido de la nave!

─ ¿Qué cosa? ─ Carim se acerca a Yuuno y comprueba la información ─ ¡Esto no es real! ¡Precia se ha logrado escabullir y se ha metido en el palacio!

─ ¿Cómo le haría para que los guardias no la notaran? Esa señora me acaba de sorprender una barbaridad ─ dice Arisa.

─ Pero igual es muy peligroso. Hay muchos más guardias cerca, por lo que en cualquier momento la podrían encontrar ─ dice Suzuka.

─ Esto es una pesadilla ─ Yuuno se cubre los ojos con una mano.

* * *

 **Palacio**

Precia recorría de manera precaria los pasillos, esquivando el paso de los guardias que patrullaban y charlaban sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir con respecto al intento de fuga. La mujer temía por la suerte de Fate, y aunque los rumores de los guardias no señalaban que Fate hubiera tenido nada que ver, Precia no se sentía en absoluto tranquila, y la principal razón era que anticipaba que ya Lindy se habría dado cuenta del origen de Fate, lo que le hacía temer que intentase algo cruel contra ella para vengarse por lo ocurrido años atrás. Lindy tenía en sus manos la manera perfecta de causarle sufrimiento a Precia en respuesta a aquello, varios años atrás.

De alguna manera lograba contener exitosamente la tos para así no hacer ningún ruido y mantener lejos a los guardias. Avanzaba de manera cautelosa, esperando lograr hallar a Fate pronto, a salvo. La arquitectura interna del palacio era realmente imponente, pero Precia no la tomaba en cuenta en lo más mínimo. En su cabeza sólo había una idea fija, y no se detendría hasta encontrar a su segunda hija.

─ Parece perdida, señora ─ Precia se aterra al escuchar aquella voz tras ella, y voltea lentamente para encontrar a dos chiquillas que no conocía de nada ─. No es como ninguna persona de los pueblos cercanos. Supongo que es una nómada o la rehén prófuga de algún grupo rebelde. No se preocupe, que nosotras podemos ayudarle en lo que necesite.

Precia no dice nada. No se le ocurría nada para decir ante aquellas dos chicas tan raras, las cuales se la quedaban mirando espectantes. No tenía opción alguna a huir, pues su pobre estado físico no se lo permitiría, además que no conocía el lugar para al menos dar con un escondite. No había otra alternativa, debía tomar la oferta de esas chicas, sin importar las consecuencias de ello.

─ ¿U-ustedes no han visto a Fate?

─ ¿Fate? Creo que me suena, pero no tengo ni idea ─ dice una de las chicas.

─ Cabello rubio, ojos rojos, mirada un poco triste, de 17 años...

─ ¿La chica rubia que trajimos? ─ la otra chica del dúo se sorprende mucho y trata de controlar un repentino espasmo ─ Claro que sabemos dónde está. Ella se encuentra junto a la emperatriz Lindy, hablando con ella.

Era justo lo último que Precia deseaba oír. Eso significaba claramente que tendría que dar la cara ante Lindy para poder otra vez con Fate. En ese momento se da cuenta que había cruzado la línea de no retorno, y eso le causaba un agrio malestar.

─ ¿Pueden... llevarme con ella? Es que soy su madre, y me gustaría verla.

─ Pues muy bien. Eso lo puede dar por hecho, señora ─ las dos chicas guían entonces a Precia hasta el salón de trono, y Precia sólo podía rezar todo lo que se supiera, pues sabía que lo que venía no sería nada tranquilo.

* * *

 **Con Regius**

Los radares controlados por Une estaban arrojando lectura de acercamiento, por lo que ella no duda en llamar a Regius.

─ ¿De qué se trata, Une?

─ Ya casi están aquí. Los refuerzos solicitados aterrizarán cerca de aquí en media hora, según calculo.

─ Ya vamos mejorando de verdad ─ dice Regius complacido ─. Eso significa que pronto podremos arremeter contra quien se ponga en nuestro camino para así apoderarnos de Fate Testarossa. Nuestro boleto para el control definitivo y absoluto de Uminari no se nos va a escapar esta vez.

─ Así será, señor.

La radio de la nave empieza a emitir señal, lo que significaba que los refuerzos intentaban establecer comunicación. Eso sólo hacía contentar más a Regius. Ya estaba listo casi todo para poner en marcha la operación final de "rescate". Su enfermiza ambición por tener el control político y militar del planeta iba a ser un hecho, mientras le dejaba a Jail el control social y económico, tal y como habían acordado desde un comienzo. Une hace efectiva la comunicación, y Regius se prepara para hablar. El momento le parecía tan épico que le costaba mantener su pose seria.

─ _Sargento Regius, aquí el equipo de apoyo que ha solicitado. Le anunciamos que llegaremos muy pronto al planeta para ayudarles. Requerimos estado actual antes de proceder al aterrizaje_.

─ Al habla el sargento Regius Gaiz. Todavía consigo mantener a raya la amenaza, la cual parece que empieza a replegarse. En cuanto nos encontremos les daré más detalles.

─ _Entendido. Vamos a llegar pronto, así que no se preocupe_.

No sentía ninguna necesidad de preocuparse. Al parecer de Regius, los únicos que tenían algo de qué preocuparse eran aquellas personas que no le permitieron raptar a Subaru. Y por si fuera poco, estaba confiado de la superioridad tecnológica de su flota aeroespacial con respecto a la fuerza terrestre con el que apenas contaba el ejército del imperio Harlaown, así que no haría falta sudar para tener a Fate en sus manos. En el bolsillo estaba brillando la semilla gemada que había tomado de Jail, como si se tratara de una premonición de lo que venía a continuación.

Une cierra la comunicación. Ya lo dicho, dicho estaba.

* * *

 **Con Genya**

─ Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi nave. Ha sido muy amable de parte de ustedes ─ dice el Mayor Nakajima, recibiendo en respuesta una reverencia de los guardias.

En el momento en que ingresaba a la nave, Genya se dedica a analizar la situación y los resultados de la reunión que se había suscitado con la emperatriz Lindy. La historia en sí le había parecido impactante, casi como si se tratara de una serie dramática, pero también tenía en cuenta que, por el bien de las personas que le estaban haciendo compañía en ese viaje, debía mantener una actitud recta hasta el final. Estaba en una misión bastante seria de rescate que todavía no había acabado, así que estaba en la obligación de mantenerse con la cabeza fría.

─ Mayor, Precia Testarossa acaba de escapar de la nave ─ pero lo dicho por Vice representa un repentino impedimento.

─ ¿A qué viene eso? ¿No deje a todos bajo tu cuidado, Vice?

─ Lo sé, Mayor, pero de alguna manera logró escabullirse de la vigilancia de todos, excusándose en que acompañaría a Subaru y sus amigos para conocer más a fondo la nave, y ahora mismo es posible que esté dentro del palacio.

Justo cuando Genya Nakajima pensaba que las cosas podrían mejorar, ahora resultaba que empezaban a empeorar. No entendía cómo era posible que una mujer como Precia, con su estado de salud, lograra escapar, y en ese preciso instante no tenía posibilidad alguna de ir a buscarla. Se supone que él solo había venido. No había informado a la emperatriz ni a nadie más que llevaba a más gente consigo, por lo que intentar buscar a Precia echaría toda la misión abajo, y encima pondría en riesgo a todos lo que estaban dentro de la nave. Se pregntaba seriamente qué tenía Precia en la cabeza para que se le ocurriera aquella idea tan descabellada, pero nada se podía hacer ya.

* * *

 **Salón del trono**

Lindy empieza a revisar una serie de informes que le acababan de enviar sus hombres con respecto a la detención de las terroristas del TSAB. En ese preciso momento, hacer semejante labor le resultaba especialmente estresante, y sinceramente no quería hacerlo. No se fija en que la puerta frente a ella se abre, Caro y Lutecia hacen sendas reverencias antes de declarar la razón de su llegada.

─ Majestad, acabamos de encontrar a alguien bastante interesante ─ dice Lutecia.

─ Se trata de la madre de nuestro objetivo ─ secunda Caro.

Aquello era algo que sin duda Precia hubiera preferido evitar. Las presentaciones estaban hechas, y una gélida sensación le recorre la espina dorsal mientras Lindy levantaba lentamente la mirada hasta que los ojos de ambas hacían contacto. Por primera vez en años, las que alguna vez fueron mejores amigas estaban nuevamente frente a frente.

─ Precia... Testarossa... Entonces sí viniste, contradiciendo mis predicciones...

─ Sé que Fate está contigo ─ dice Precia con un tono de desesperación ─. No sé qué tengas pensado hacer con ella, pero es todavía demasiado joven para que te ensañes con ella. Yo soy la persona que te hizo daño en aquel entonces, y aquí estoy.

Caro y Lutecia se miran mutuamente, no entendiendo nada de lo que estaba pasando. No sabían de dónde Precia conocía a la soberana del planeta Midchilda, pero preferían no hacer nada aparte de simplemente mirar, no sea que resulten demasiado inoportunas para Lindy.

─ Ni siquiera saludas para empezar... Tus modales repentinamente están en declive, Precia ─ la voz de Lindy, tranquila y fría, guardaba peligro detrás ─. No tengo idea de qué has estado haciendo durante todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde que te deshiciste de mí, pero puedo ver que no perdiste el tiempo, si hasta una hija tuviste. Fate, una chica educada y cordial, pero no has sabido guiarla correctamente. Tiene muchos complejos, no tiene fe en sí misma, cree que siempre tiene algo que ver cuando algo malo ocurre... Ella me confesó todo aquello, Precia, y vaya que me decepcioné al escucharlo...

─ Ella simplemente no quiere hacer mal las cosas, pero desde que caí en decadencia... ─ Precia empezaba a tener dificultades para respirar, pero trataba de mantenerse todo lo firme que podía ─ Simplemente no conseguí hacerle entender que ella es simplemente una víctima más y no la causante...

─ Me alegra saber que entiendes lo que eso significa, Precia ─ Lindy se acerca lentamente, y su aura causaba algo de miedo en Lutecia y Caro ─. Al menos eres consciente de que Fate no es de ninguna manera culpable de tus errores. Supongo que también entiendes mi rol como víctima cuando escapaste, justo cuando yo te rogué por ayuda. Ni siquiera dijiste nada. No miraste atrás cuando preferiste correr ¿Entiendes lo dolida que estuve por tu culpa, Precia? Claro que deseo venganza, Precia. Hace años que me he mentalizado para lograrlo, a pesar que hasta hace poco no lo pensé posible ─ al estar frente a frente ante Precia, Lindy se veía tan imponente que daba la impresión de ser mucho más alta ─. No es Fate por quien te debes preocupar. No tengo pensado hacerle ningún daño. Pero lo tuyo es algo distinto. Me imagino que eres consciente de que no te puedo dejar ir, ¿verdad?

─ De igual manera estoy demasiado mal. Mi tiempo de vida restante no es larga, no por lo mucho que se ha prolongado mi... ─ Precia empieza a toser de manera repentina, no pudiendo permanecer más tiempo en pie.

─ ¿Quién lo diría? Ahora tú estás ante mis pies, y yo tengo tu destino en mis manos. Te confieso que pretendía convencer a tu hija de que jamás vendrías por ella, y de ese modo pretendía criarla para que así, si ella tenía la oportunidad de regresar a su hogar, pudiera despreciarte de frente todo lo que yo siempre he ansiado, pero como has llegado por ella, pues mi plan se cayó. No se puede hacer nada ─ Lindy levanta a Precia por el cuello ─. Pero no me puedo negar el desquitarme cuando tengo una gran oportunidad justo enfrente mío. Ahora estás en mis manos, Precia. Te hubieras quedado en Uminari, si de todas maneras tuve que aceptar permitir que Fate regrese allí mañana. Ahora mismo, justo igual que antes, no eres capaz de pensar con claridad las cosas. Me decepcionas, amiga.

Lutecia y Caro seguían confundidas. Realmente esperaban que alguien les aclarase las dudas, pues nada de aquello les permitía entender nada.

* * *

 **Prisión**

─ No puede ser. Otra vez estamos aquí ─ se lamenta Hayate mientras pegaba su frente a la pared ─. Ya nos había costado mucho escapar la vez anterior, y esta vez parece que nos han llevado a una celda con un nivel más alto de restricción mágica. Esta vez nuestros poderes no nos ayudarán a salir.

─ ¿Podrías dejar el pesimismo, Hayate-chan? ─ regaña Nanoha ─ De la misma manera que hubo una manera de huir antes, tiene que haber una manera de huir ahora. Simplemente necesitamos centrarnos correctamente y esperar que los guardias se distraigan para tomarlos por sorpresa.

─ No va a ser tan fácil ─ Vita estaba con la oreja pegada a la puerta, tratando de oír lo que hablaban los guardias ─. Al parecer aquella pervertida va a formar parte de los que nos tendrán vigilados. Con ella al frente de esos guardias, pues lo vamos a tener un poco más difícil.

─ Esto no nos va a llevar a nada, pero de verdad quiero pensar que Nanoha-chan tiene razón ─ dice Shamal.

Mientras las terroristas seguían discutiendo sobre sus posibilidades de escapar de allí, la puerta de la celda se abre, y todas se quedan con la boca abierta al encontrar que Fate era quien estaba entrando. No entendían lo que estaba pasando, pero al menos sabían que, si era ella, entonces no vendría con motivos hostiles.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que te trajo aquí? ─ dice Nanoha alzando una ceja.

─ Por favor dinos que es para sacarnos de aquí ─ dice Hayate.

─ Eso no es tan sencillo. Apenas pude tener autorización para venir a verlas ─ responde Fate encogiéndose de hombros ─. No, la razón por la que vine es porque supe que hay una nave del planeta Uminari que ha llegado hasta aquí, y es posible que intenten sacarnos de aquí ─ la noticia de Fate no era demasiado buena para las demás, pero seguía siendo algo ─. No sé si habrán hablado o no, pero quiero decirles que trataré de convencer a la emperatriz Harlaown para que nos lleven a todas de vuelta.

─ De pronto no sé qué es peor, si estar aquí o allá ─ dice Signum.

─ No quiero que te ofendas, Fate, pero Uminari hace tiempo que dejó de ser un hogar para nosotras ─ dice Nanoha ─. Somos terroristas. Hemos asesinado gente. Las autoridades de todos los rincones de ese planeta nos quieren muertas, así que no esperes que haya gente dispuesta a recibirnos con besos y abrazos allá. Si realmente deseas volver a casa, lo mejor sería que regreses sin nosotras.

Fate se sentía desilusionada. Estaba segura de que esta vez lograría cumplir su sueño de lograr cosas buenas por los demás, pero sus acciones no ilusionaban en lo más mínimo a las personas que pretendía ayudar. Sus gestos de duda y contrariedad lo decían mucho mejor que sus palabras. Iba a tener que regresar sin su compañía.

─ Al menos intenta que esa expedición se lleve a los demás rehenes ─ continúa Nanoha ─. A ellos no creo que les guste la manera en que esas dos curanderas tan raras tratan el problema causado por el campo gravitatorio de Midchilda. Ya yo pasé por ello, así que sé lo que digo.

Fate asiente. Por un momento parecía que aquel era el adiós, pero por alguna razón no le gustaba esa idea. Le causaba más decepción que alegría el tener que dejarlas atrás, sin importar lo mucho que desee regresar con su familia y amigos.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Un poco más, que próximamente viene lo que, en el lenguaje popular del anime y los videojuegos se suele llamar, la batalla final. No vemos muy pronto, así que no se preocupen. Esta espera no será demasiado larga.

Hasta otra


	22. Un momento para decidir

Llegamos al capítulo 22, que pensaba que ya iban más, pero en fin. Les presento el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, y ojalá les emocione.

 **Un momento para decidir**

Fate estaba muy triste por la negativa de las terroristas de TSAB, pero ya nada se podía hacer al respecto. Era bastante cierto lo que habían dicho: ellas claramente preferían ser prisioneras a tener que enfrentar la muerte en Uminari. Pese a todos los problemas por los que habían pasado en poco tiempo, ellas terminaron querer quedarse.

Estaba de regreso en la habitación que Lindy le había asignado, y en ese momento sentía que había cosas en la que tenía que pensar seriamente, como lo era la posibilidad de regresar a casa. Sabía que tenía una serie de problemas que iba a tener que enfrentar una vez que estuviera de vuelta, como por ejemplo Jail Scaglietti. No solo las terroristas, sino también Teana, Subaru y Erio le habían advertido del peligro que él representaba, y que encima él no veía a la gente tan especial como para realmente amarla y casarse de manera sincera. Eso significaría que su matrimonio habría sido falso y con algún interés escondido tras bambalinas, y sólo las semillas gemadas que le explicó Nanoha podrían darle las respuestas que necesitaba.

* * *

 **Con Regius**

En el cielo ya se podían ver varios destellos que delataban la llegada de los refuerzos que había estado esperando Regius, y eso le permite salir de la nave para recibirlos, y Une sale tras él.

─ Ya tenemos lo que necesitamos. En cualquier momento vamos a ordenar el ataque para capturar a Fate Testarossa, así que espero que estés preparada, Une.

─ Estoy lista para lo que sea. Así ha sido desde un primer momento ─ responde Une con seriedad.

Regius sonríe complacido, y luego regresa su mirada a los destellos que lentamente iban creciendo. Ya casi llegaban , y muy pronto tendría el batallón que necesitaba para ordenar el asalto. Sus manos temblaban por la emoción. No era capaz de contenerse, y hasta su sonrisa retorcida había resultado inevitable al momento en que observa el aterrizaje de los refuerzos solicitados. Apenas hizo falta otro medio minuto para que ya estuvieran las tropas formadas frente a Regius y Une.

─ Estamos a sus órdenes, teniente.

─ Me alegra lo rápido que han acudido a mi llamado, soldados ─ dice Regius con regocijo mal disimulado ─. Seguro que muchos de ustedes se preguntarán la razón por la que los he llamado, y es que aquí se encuentran algunos rehenes del malévolo grupo terrorista TSAB. Vine a este planeta porque había querido cerciorarme de lo que había conseguido escuchar, y así podría confirmar la posibilidad de salvar a aquellos pobres rehenes... pero me encontré con la terrible noticia de que esas malvivientes han asesinado a casi todos, dejando únicamente a Fate Testarossa, la chica que había estado a punto de casarse con el respetable Jail Scaglietti ─ los soldados inmediatamente se escandalizan, exactamente como Regius esperaba que hiciesen ─. Pero lo peor de todo este asunto es que las terroristas y la rehén se encuentran dentro de los terrenos del palacio del imperio de Midchilda, y la emperatriz de este planeta no solo se niega a entregar a la chica, sino que incluso está escudando al TSAB, Está más que claro que la regente de este lugar ha adoptado una actitud hostil ante las autoridades de Uminari.

Une estaba ciertamente maravillada por las dotes histriónicas de Regius. Había conseguido ensalzar el ánimo de todos los soldados para que ninguno de ellos se atreviese a cuestionar sus órdenes una vez que procedan a atacar el palacio de Lindy Harlaown. Muy a diferencia de Genya Nakajima, Regius no tenía pensado llevar a cabo ningún encuentro diplomático con la emperatriz o cualquiera que pudiera hablar en su lugar, sino que directamente pretendía tomar el lugar por asalto y llevarse rápidamente a Fate. Era un plan bastante sencillo, y la verdad es que poco valor tenían las vidas que se pudiera llevar por delante. Con tanto poder en juego, todo lo demás era insignificante.

* * *

 **Salón del trono**

Ahora Precia se encontraba atada de manos esperando que Lindy emitiera su juicio, el cual no parecía que fuera a tratarse de una penalidad mínima. Era bastante conciente de la ira que había propiciado en Lindy con todos esos años de ausencia, y poco le importaba asumirlo si con eso podía ayudar a Fate a irse de vuelta con Alicia. Ni siquiera se permitió bajar el rostro un segundo, pues quería ver a Lindy directamente al momento de escuchar lo que iba a decidir.

─ Me sorprende mucho que te mantengas tan altiva, Precia. En otras circunstancias habrías pegado tu frente al suelo mientras ruegas por clemencia...

─ Ya lo sé, y no voy a negar que fui así casi toda mi vida ─ admite Precia con temor ─. Pero ahora mismo está la posibilidad de resarcir mi error, además que quiero que Fate esté bien.

─ Es una lástima que no mostraras ese valor años atrás, Precia. Estoy segura que eso te habría valido de muchísimo ahora mismo, pero ya no me conmueve en lo más mínimo ─ Lindy tenía una mirada que centellaba, como intentando hacer arder a Precia ─. He esperado muchos años para hacerte pagar aquella traición, y aquí el veredicto que te señalo ahora mismo, y en pocos minutos la guardia entera lo pondrá en efecto para que así tengas que cumplir sin posibilidad alguna de rechistar: Condena vitalicia de esclavitud ─ Precia casi no cambia su gesto ante las palabras de Lindy ─. Desde ahora, y hasta el día en que caigas rendida y cansada de vivir, estarás cada día realizando los trabajos más pesados que conciernan al funcionamiento del palacio, sin ninguna posibilidad de descansar o pedir ayuda mientras estés haciendo el mismo.

En el fondo del salón permanecían Lutecia y Caro, las cuales seguían algo confundidas, pero al menos consiguieron entender que Lindy tenía ciertas rencillas con Precia para tener aquella actitud. En todo caso no les correspondía cuestionar una decisión como la que acababa de tomar, y únicamente tenían opción a asentir fielmente a lo que su emperatriz les dijese. Pese a lo fuerte que parecía aquella decisión pareciese, Precia no discute aquello. Su único interés era mantener a salvo a sus hijas y demostrarle a Lindy que esta vez no estaba dispuesta a huir.

─ Pues... que así sea ─ termina por decir Precia con voz bastante débil.

* * *

 **Nave espacial**

─ Esto está demasiado mal ─ Genya toma asiento, mostrando lo preocupado que se encontraba en ese momento ─. Precia Testarossa... ¿Se puede saber qué estaba pasando por su cabeza? ¿Por qué nadie la tenía vigilada?

─ Es muy doloroso, pero tienes mucha razón ─ se lamenta Alicia ─. Mi madre siempre ha sido muy impulsiva y rara vez piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas, pero esta vez ha ido mucho más lejos.

─ Hablar de esto no nos va a llevar a ningún lado ─ Yuuno se levanta de pronto, llamando la atención ─. Mayor Nakajima, ¿no hay manera de intentar rastrear el paradero de Precia-san? Eso por lo menos podría ayudarnos a saber si está bien, y tal vez consigamos prevenirla para que regrese.

─ Eso no va a ser posible ─ responde Genya con pesar ─. Esta nave no cuenta con unidades de rastreo remoto. Sencillamente no es su propósito, aunque definitivamente hubiese traído un par de robots de rastreo de haber sabido esto.

El grupo en general estaba pasando por un estado de pesar bastante tenso. Ninguno de los presentes conseguía pensar en nada para ayudar a Precia, cuando aparecen Subaru y Teana las cuales, naturalmente, no tenían idea de lo que estaba pasando, así que no comprendían el estado de ánimo reinante.

─ ¿Ocurrió algo malo? ─ dice Teana antes que Subaru tuviera oportunidad de decir nada.

─ Pues que Precia Testarossa se puso testaruda y se escapó para buscar a Fate ─ responde Zafira ─ ¿Algo más que haga falta especificar?

─ No creo que con eso ya tenemos.

─ ¿Y cómo le hizo esa señora para irse de aquí sin que nadie se diera cuenta? ─ pregunta Subaru, notando de pronto un ambiente de vergüenza de parte de la mayoría de los presentes ─ Creo que no ha sido un momento idóneo para hacer una pregunta así.

* * *

 **Con Regius**

─ Vamos a proceder con el ataque desde el aire. Su flota mágica, basada únicamente en el combate en tierra, no podrá responder eficazmente, por lo que será posible rescatar a Fate Testarossa muy pronto ─ instruye Regius al batallón que ya estaba listo para entrar en acción ─. Pero tengan mucho cuidado con el TSAB. El extraño estado de este planeta las habrá debilitado al igual que a ustedes, pero todavía siguen siendo una fuerza temible, y tenemos que asegurarnos a como dé lugar que nunca más puedan regresar a Uminari a causar daños materiales y humanos como han estado acostumbrando.

─ _¡Entendido, señor!_ ─ responde el pelotón al unísono.

─ Señor, ya las aeronaves están listas para el despegue, y todo el armamento está a tope para el ataque ─ dice Une al terminar la charla de Regius.

─ Excelente noticia ─ Regius felicita a Une para luego mirar al pelotón ─. Ya saben lo que les he dicho. Aniquilen a todas las integrantes de TSAB que puedan, y también desháganse de cualquier soldado imperial que se atraviese en su camino. La única persona que obligatoriamente debe salir viva es Fate Testarossa. No tengan piedan con el resto, pues son personas hostiles que no nos van a dejar hacer la justicia que nuestra gente clama.

La orden ya estaba dada, y los soldados se ponen en sus posiciones. En dos minutos ya estaban despegando los primeros aviones. Regius mira con disimulada fascinación la manera en que empezaba el ataque. El bombardeo ya iba a dar comienzo.

* * *

 **Celdas**

─ Es lo mejor, en vista de que nuestros planes ya no son viables ─ Hayate se sienta en un rincón, visiblemente apesadumbrada ─. Los sueños de mi familia, el honor del linaje Belka, nuestro proyecto para crear un mundo en el que nosotras podamos encajar, todo eso ya no vale nada. Es como si el destino se hubiera complotado con nuestros enemigos para que siguiéramos viviendo a la sombra de los demás, escondiéndonos como ratas del resto de la humanidad.

─ Hayate... ─ dice Signum preocupada.

─ Yo solo quería luchar al lado de todas ustedes. Son la única familia que he tenido, y por eso mi objetivo principal era llegar hasta donde fuera necesario para crear ese mundo a nuestra medida, y he querido hacerlo al lado de todas ustedes. En ningún momento esperaba que nos encarcelaran a todas. Supongo que debí pensar las cosas de una manera distinta. Al final he sido una pésima líder.

─ No debes decir esas cosas, Hayate ─ dice Vita con tristeza ─. Como tus seguidoras y fieles a los objetivos de nuestro grupo, también es culpa nuestra por no ser más fuertes para ayudarte a lograr nuestros planes. Todas nosotras estamos juntas en esto, sin importar lo que pase.

─ Son muy tiernas. La verdad no sé qué habría sido de mí si no fuera por ustedes... ─ en ese momento Hayate nota que Nanoha se veía muy distante, dando la impresión de no haberla escuchado ─ ¿Nanoha-chan? ¿En qué estás pensando?

─ ¿Hm? Pues en muchas cosas ─ responde Nanoha con un hilo de voz ─. Pienso en que no fui capaz de cumplir con mi promesa de restablecer mi pueblo, no fui capaz de ayudarlas a retener las semillas gemadas, no he conseguido mantenerme en pie en todo momento por nuestra banda... A pesar de todo lo que he hecho, de lo mucho que me esforzado y entrenado para hacerme fuerte y para lograr todo lo que nos habíamos propuesto, al final no conseguí los objetivos. Me siento tan vacía ahora mismo...

─ Eso es comprensible. Eso lo sentimos todas luego de que lo hemos todo ─ dice Shamal ─. Pero esto no debe ser el fin para nosotras, sin importar que ahora mismo lo parezca. Todavía debe haber algo más que podamos hacer...

─ ¿Como qué? ─ cuestiona Nanoha sin abandonar su pesar ─ Esta vez sencillamente no pudimos hacer nada. Desde que llegamos a este planeta no nos ha salido nada de lo que hemos intentado hacer. Incluso una misión tan simple como lo era retener a Fate y los demás rehenes... Incluso en eso me salió todo mal. Fracasé en eso.

─ Te oyes bastante decepcionada por no haber mantenido a Fate-chan a tu lado ─ señala Hayate con sutil puntería ─ ¿Acaso empezaste a sentir algo por ella?

─ ¿H-Hayate-chan?

─ La relación que tú y yo hemos tenido siempre supe que era algo que solamente duraría mientras estuviéramos peleando por nuestro objetivo. Éramos pareja sencillamente porque congeniábamos a la hora de combatir, y ahora parece que ya encontraste a alguien más...

─ E-eso no es verdad ─ responde Nanoha con un tono desesperado, como si Hayate y el resto del grupo la fuera a condenar por ello ─. Y-y-yo jamás intentaría algo así. Siempre hemos estado juntas, Hayate-chan, y eso no...

─ Y eso nadie podrá borrarlo. Nuestra historia es imborrable, Nanoha-chan, pero tal parece que ya estás en ese punto en que finalmente deberás luchar por tu propio destino y no por el nuestro ─ Hayate abraza a Nanoha con fuerza, con un tono de comprensión que la propia Nanoha no le conocía, pese todo el tiempo que había tenido a su lado ─. Ya es momento de que finalmente veas por ti misma. Has hecho mucho más por nosotras de lo que habríamos esperado que nadie de afuera hiciese, pero es la hora en que intentes ser libre.

─ Hayate-chan...

─ Sé que lo que estoy diciendo está de más por no poder salir de aquí, pero es lo que pienso ahora mismo. No hay manera de que te odie por empezar a enamorarte de alguien más, cuando eres la primera persona ajena a mi familia con la que he hablado. Gracias a ti pude ver el mundo y me hice una idea de lo que iba a hacer. Hiciste que le viera sentido al sueño de mi familia y has hecho que me divierta como no tienes una idea, pero lo nuestro no puede seguir más.

Nanoha no podía creerse lo que estaba diciendo Hayate. Ella no quería dejar el grupo. Ellas eran lo único que había asociado con una familia desde aquel día en que lo perdió todo, pero Hayate no era alguien que cambiase tan fácil de opinión, además que la aparición repentina de Fate en su cabeza parecía echarle en cara que Hayate tenía razón ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando de ella? Eso no podía ser. Fate Testarossa era una chica con un talento dormido, sí, pero fuera de eso no era gran cosa lo que se podría destacar de ella, especialmente por la retraída manera de ser que había demostrado durante casi todo el tiempo que la estaba cuidando. Fate era la viva imagen de lo que quizá hubiese sido Nanoha de no conocer a Hayate y las demás, y esa imagen le causaba algo de terror, pero también se le hacía ciertamente fascinante, como si de ese modo se conociera a sí misma un poco mejor, saber lo que hubiera podido ser de ella en otras circunstancias.

Signum, Vita y Shamal se quedaron mirando en silencio, no queriendo romper con el ambiente que Hayate que había pretendido crear para decirle aquello a Nanoha, pero otra cosa resulta ser afuera, pues alguien abre la puerta de la celda, y las cinco prisioneras se encuentran con el ingreso de Amy. Signum pone una cara de pocos amigos, al igual que Vita, pero a Amy no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo.

─ Es impresionante lo conmovedora que puede ser una escena protagonizada por terroristas. Es algo bastante nuevo de ver, aunque no fue eso lo que me trajo ─ Amy avanza casi hasta llegar al centro de la celda ─. Terrorista del TSAB, supongo que es momento para que hablemos seriamente de verdad.

─ ¿Por qué deberíamos decir nada a alguien como tú? ─ reacciona Signum con agresividad.

─ Creo que es sencillamente porque les conviene. Tal vez me equivoque, pero creo que ustedes desean salir algún día de aquí, ¿no? ─ las palabras de Amy finalmente obtienen la total atención de las demás ─ Chrono-kun y yo nos dedicamos durante casi una hora a estudiar a la pequeña que estaba con ustedes, y no me refiero a ti ─ señala con la mirada a Vita, la cual gruñe enfadada ─. Hemos obtenido una cantidad impresionante de información, y no me refiero únicamente a información relacionada a ustedes ─ el semblante de Amy empieza a endurecerse poco a poco ─. Parece que ustedes tienen información sobre una serie de trapos sucios de algunas personas importantes del planeta Uminari. Se hace curioso el tema de ustedes, pues la gran mayoría de los grandes grupos criminales, incluyendo a los terroristas, para operar necesitan de un financiamiento externo, puesto que no podrían operar de forma plena sin dinero. Pero luego de todas las investigaciones que hicimos Chrono-kun y yo, nos hemos encontrado que ustedes no están recibiendo financiamiento de ninguna personalidad adinerada o con contactos en todo el planeta. Todo este tiempo han actuado sin el apoyo de ningún financista, por lo que debo suponer que no están actuando según los intereses de nadie...

─ Somos un grupo pequeño, y siempre nos hemos valido de lo que saqueamos de nuestras víctimas ¿Eso era lo que te interesaba saber? ─ dice Hayate con recelo.

─ Pero igual esa actitud es interesante ─ Amy mira fijamente a Hayate ─. No voy a decir que ustedes son heroínas o anti-heroínas, nada de eso. El hecho de que asesinen gente en cada uno de sus ataques sigue siendo un acto despreciable, pero el no sujetarse al brazo económico de nadie hace que sean bastante llamativas para ser un grupo criminal tan organizado y tan buscado en su planeta, y por esa razón Chrono-kun y yo pensamos en proponerles un trato.

─ ¿A qué te refieres con un trato? ─ inquiere Shamal extrañada.

─ Es bastante simple: Sabemos que hay ciertas personas que van tras ustedes por la posesión de las semillas gemadas y por la captura de Fate Testarossa. La emperatriz Lindy ha decidido dejarla ir con el Mayor Genya Nakajima, pero quisiera saber el nivel de riesgo que enfrenta ella en su propio planeta, y ustedes son las más apropiadas para hablar de ello. Se preocupa por ella casi como si fuese una hija. Si obtengo los datos que requiero, tendrán la posibilidad de no quedarse aquí por el resto de sus vidas, e incluso, si se portan bien, podrían ser libres pronto y solicitar una audiencia con la emperatriz para que la ayuden a desarrollar flotas aéreas y aeroespaciales, que hasta el momento han sido las únicas formas de avance militar que nos ha resultado esquivas. Tendrían ustedes la gran oportunidad de vivir de manera honrada y de ser tratadas como personas normales, lejos de la discriminación que sabemos que han tenido que vivir en su propio planeta, y hasta podrían ser altamente admiradas por sus aportes al desarrollo de nuestro planeta ¿Qué me dicen al respecto?

Las prisioneras estaban mudas, no pudiendo creerse que lo que estaban escuchando era real. Les parecía complicada la idea de vivir como personas normales en ese planeta, aunque definitiamente no querían quedarse en esa celda por el resto de sus vidas. Hayate se levanta lentamente, encarando a Amy con una notoria seriedad. La emisaria mira interesada a la líder del grupo terrorista, esperando por su respuesta.

─ ¿Por qué se supone que deba creer lo que estás diciendo?

─ No tienes opción, chiquilla ─ es la simple respuesta de Amy ─. Nosotros necesitamos información y progreso, y eso es algo que ustedes nos pueden proveer, y ustedes necesitan salir de aquí y también recuperar a la pequeña dispositivo viviente. La verdad es que preferiría que ustedes compartan su información con nosotros por las buenas. La pequeña ha salido bastante debilitada del proceso de desglosamiento de información, y si bien sé que tiene mucha más información en su interior, forzarla más podría poner en riesgo su vida, algo que no veo necesario ni agradable. Pueden recuperarla antes del anochecer si deciden cooperar, y por eso les estoy ofreciendo esta opción. No tienen alternativa, a menos que les guste el presidio y no les importe ayudar a su amiguita.

Hayate aprieta los puños. Verdad o no, simplemente no tenía ninguna oportunidad para retar a Amy y garantizar que Rein regrese al lado de todas. Por un momento mira a su grupo, y todas se notaban seriamente preocupadas por la vida de Rein. Sabía que todas estaban de acuerdo en que no podían poner en riesgo a la pequeña, no tanto por toda la información que guardaba de ellas dentro de sí, sino porque ella era parte del grupo. Reinforce Zwei era de la familia, y por tanto era impensable abandonarla, independientemente de la situación en que se encuentren.

─ Antes de dar una respuesta definitiva, quiero saber que Rein está bien ─ dice finalmente, y Amy alza levemente las cejas.

─ No veo razón para no mostrarles, así que de acuerdo ─ Amy hace aparecer una pequeña pantalla entre ella y Hayate, y en ésta se ve a Rein inconsciente en una camilla, ante la mirada escrutadora de un par de soldados que monitoreaban su recuperación ─. Como ya les he dicho, ella sufre de un fuerte agotamiento. El proceso de desglosamiento de información que usamos es un poco rudimentario y nos hace falta perfeccionarlo. Siempre tengo que estar presente para no dañar de manera innecesaria a la gente al momento en que llevamos esto a cabo para obtener lo que buscamos, puesto que soy quien mejor domina este proceso.

─ Hayate, ¿qué hacemos ahora? ─ dice Signum mirando fijamente a la castaña.

─ No podemos dejarla así, y desde luego no debemos dejar que vuelvan a investigar su memoria de esa manera ─ dice Vita.

─ ¿Qué se supone que haremos? ─ dice Shamal.

─ Aceptar sus términos. Eso haremos ─ la respuesta de Hayate hace suspirar a todo el grupo ─. Ya se los acabo de decir. Pase lo que pase, lleguemos a donde lleguemos, lo que más me importa es que estemos todas juntas, y eso significa que no voy a abandonar a nadie. Por eso... voy a aceptar lo que nos propones. Colaboraremos contigo y con la emperatriz.

─ Es bueno ver que accedes más fácilmente que aquella guerrera tuya ─ dice Amy mirando disimuladamente a Signum, y esta gruñe enfadada ─. En ese caso les recomiendo que me acompañen. La emperatriz estará encantada de ver que han aceptado ayudarnos.

─ ¿Por qué están todos ustedes interesados en nuestra cooperación, siendo que no hace ni un día que hemos peleado contra ustedes y los atacamos? ─ dice Nanoha de forma seca, haciendo que Amy se detuviera sobre sus pasos.

─ Tal vez se sorprendan, pero la verdad es que la fuerza de todas ustedes nos parece de mucha utilidad ─ ahora Amy mira fijamente a la cobriza ─. Sus conocimientos tecnológicos y su fuerza y coordinación en combate nos es de gran interés, y por eso es que la emperatriz decidió darles esta oportunidad, y así ella se haría de la vista gorda a cambio de su colaboración. Véanlo como un nuevo comienzo. No necesitarán nunca más seguir alimentando el odio de poblaciones enteras y vivir escondidas de todo un planeta. Es una nueva vida, y eso, lo sabemos, no se los ofrecería nadie en Uminari.

Tenía razón, o casi. Nanoha no podía dejar de pensar en la invitación que le había hecho Fate. Fue una invitación bastante ingenua y sin pensar, pero al fin y al cabo fue una invitación. El caso era que Hayate ya había dicho lo que opinaba al respecto, y Nanoha, por costumbre, no iba a contradecir su decisión.

Cuando las terroristas ya estaban por atravesar el umbral de la puerta para ser llevadas por Amy, un temblor estremece el lugar entero, y Amy se lleva una sorpresa por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

─ ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Acaso nos están atacando?

─ ¿Quién intentaría atacar? ─ cuestiona Vita, puesto que no se imaginaba quién intentaría algo así.

─ _¡Capitana, acabamos de recibir el bombardeo de una flota aérea!_ ─ delante de Amy aparece el holograma de un soldado ─ _Reportamos daños moderados en la zona suroeste del palacio_.

─ ¿Quién nos acaba de atacar, y cómo es posible que un ofensor a nuestro palacio tenga una flota aérea? ─ exige saber Amy.

─ _No lo sabemos. Vamos a llevar a cabo nuestras medidas de respuesta a los ataques_.

─ Háganlo. Tenemos que defender el palacio como sea ─ Amy hace desaparecer el holograma, y luego mira seriamente a las chicas de TSAB ─. Parece que nuestra reunción con la emperatriz Lindy va a tener que esperar, pero por la confianza que ella pretende poner en ustedes, ¿estarían dispuestas a ayudar a repeler este ataque?

─ ¿Qué cosa? ─ dice Shamal sorprendida.

─ Ustedes son de Uminari, y todo el mundo allá tiene mayores nociones de combat aéreo que nosotros, por lo que necesitamos de la colaboración de ustedes ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Estarían ustedes dispuestas a demostrar desde ahora mismo que esa confianza de parte la emperatriz vale la pena?

Las chicas de TSAB estaban estupefactas. Era la primera vez que alguien ajeno a su banda terrorista mostraba semejante nivel de confianza en todas ellas. Eso simplemente era algo impensable, pero ahora podían hacer algo para sí mismas y ganarse verdaderamente la confianza de Lindy Harlaown. La opción a tomar era más que obvia.

─ ¿Dónde tenemos que estar para ayudar? ─ dice Hayate.

Amy sonríe levemente. De un momento a otro había conseguido hacer que cinco peligrosas enemigas se convirtiesen en formidables aliadas. La emperatriz Lindy indudablemente estaría orgullosa de ella en cuanto se entere.

* * *

 **Nave espacial**

Toda la tripulación se lleva una sorpresa al momento en que empieza a temblar, pues no esperaban que repentinamente se llevara a cabo un nuevo ataque al palacio, y menos que en esta ocasión fuese desde afuera. Vice y Genya rápidamente se ponen a operar los monitores para comprobar lo que estaba pasando, y en eso ven a una flota entera de aviones que habían llevado a cabo un bombardeo en una zona apartada del palacio.

─ ¿Qué significa esto? ¿No se supone que en este planeta no existen las aeronaves de ningún tipo? ─ se escandaliza Yuuno.

─ Entonces hace falta una explicación coherente sobre qué es esto que acaba de atacar, porque efectivamente parecen aeronaves ─ dice Arf.

─ Esas naves no son de aquí ─ dice Genya con preocupación, pues él logró identificar los aviones en solo un instante ─. Estas forman parte de la flota aérea de Uminari, lo que significa que alguien de allá acaba de ordenar el ataque.

─ ¡Debe tratarse de ese viejo de Regius! ─ señala Subaru ─ Él llegó también a este planeta, y tal vez venga a llevarse a Fate-san antes de que podamos llevarla nosotros a Uminari.

Genya aprieta los dientes mira nuevamente los monitores. Ni siquiera él esperaba que ese nefasto ser llegase tan lejos, y ahora estaba poniendo a todo el mundo en un serio peligro. Ahora era cuando tenía que decidir qué acción realizar para salvar a todos los que estaban junto a él.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Sí, la batalla comienza. No sé qué opinión merece esto de parte de ustedes, pero les digo que siempre las leo. Rara vez las aplico en mis fics a menos que se trate de algo general y no específico, pero les aseguro que sí las leo.

Hasta otra


	23. Un enemigo común

Un nuevo saludo a los valientes que se atreven a llegar a este punto a leer. Ahora toca un nuevo capítulo, que ojalá les resulte interesante.

 **Un enemigo común**

Fate estaba todavía a mitad de camino para encontrarse con la emperatriz Lindy. Se sentía ilusionada con la idea de regresar a casa y reencontrarse con su madre y Alicia, pero el pasillo en que se encontraba empieza a temblar de una manera pavorosa. Fate se asusta, incapaz de comprender lo que estaba aconteciendo. También le llama poderosamente la atención que varios guardias empezaran a moverse de una manera errática, según el parecer de la rubia. Tal vez se estaba repitiendo alguna fuga, pero eso no podía ser posible, si las terroristas de TSAB se notaban resignadas, además que no sabía de ningún grupo criminal prisionero que fuese capaz de la mitad de lo que aquellas chicas habían hecho. Tal vez estaba pasando algo más, algo bastante malo.

Era en ese momento que la curiosidad le pudo mucho más que sus ganas de regresar, por lo que detiene a uno de los guardias, queriendo saber lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, el guardia no se detiene y sigue su camino, por lo que Fate tiene que esperar una nueva oportunidad, pero en esta ocasión corre junto al siguiente guardia para así obtener su respuesta.

─ ¿Qué está pasando? ¿A qué se deben aquellos temblores?

─ El palacio acaba de ser atacada por una fuerza hostil y desconocida ─ responde el guardia ─. Ahora mismo tenemos que cubrir nuestras posiciones y averiguar la procedencia de aquella ofensiva.

Fate detiene su carrera y se queda mirando el camino en el que el guardia se pierde de vista. Ahora la cosa era mucho más extraña, pues no comprendía qué o quién intentaría semejante acción. En ese momento sentía una mayor urgencia por ir al salón del trono y hablar con la emperatriz Lindy.

* * *

 **Salón del trono**

Lindy aprieta los dientes con rabia, puesto que no esperaba que alguien pudiera desatar semejante discordia en el palacio. Lutecia y Caro por su parte no esperaron a escuchar la orden de la emperatriz y salen corriendo de allí, prestas a invocar a sus dragones para encontrar al causante del ataque y detenerlo como sea. Precia no consigue mantener el equilibrio y cae al suelo. La manera en que el suelo se cimbraba le causaba mareos incontrolables, teniendo el impulso de taparse la boca para evitar el vómito.

─ Mi palacio... El legado que me dejó Clyde para que lo cuidara y mantenga la estabilidad de nuestro imperio... No voy a tolerar que nadie atente contra mis dominios.

─ ¿Qué piensas hacer? ─ dice Precia con suma dificultad.

─ Voy a defender este lugar. Es hora de que Lindy Harlaown entre en acción ─ Lindy crea una cantidad pavorosa de presión usando su magia, y Precia no se creía que pudiera hacer aquello en un planeta que supuestamente reduce el alcance mágico ─. Nuestro asunto va a tener que esperar, Precia, porque ahora mismo hay algo mucho más importante. Espero que no se te ocurra esperar, porque me daré cuenta si lo haces.

Precia no dice nada y mira cómo Lindy se retira de allí a paso ligero. Lo único que es capaz de hacer es sentarse en el suelo para evitar desestabilizarse ante los reiterados temblores que sacudían el lugar. Estaba sumamente preocupada por Fate y Alicia, pero a la vez sentía una inmensa impotencia por no ser capaz de salir de allí para ayudar a ninguna de sus hijas.

─ Mierda. Si tan solo no estuviera tan enferma... Estoy segura que podría sacarlas de aquí y llevarlas a un sitio más seguro, pero con esta salud tan deplorable que tengo... Soy una completa inútil...

Empieza a llorar de frustración. No fue capaz de hacer nada para impedir que Fate fuera llevada por Jail Scaglietti, ni de evitar su secuestro a manos del TSAB, ni su caída accidental en aquel planeta, y ahora no podía ayudarla a huir. Se sentía como un absoluto fracaso, recordando también que no ayudó a Lindy aquella vez que la necesitó en una situación bastante tensa y peligrosa. Pensaba que lo mejor sería dejarse morir si no podía ser de ninguna utilidad a nadie, cuando escucha una puerta abrirse, y al abrir nuevamente los ojos ve a Fate corriendo hacia ella. Era como si un milagro estuviera ocurriendo cuando las cosas estaban de la peor manera posible.

─ ¡Okaa-san! ¡Me alegro mucho de verte otra vez! ─ Fate abraza fuertemente a Precia, y ésta le devuelve el gesto de una manera mucho más delicada ─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué haces aquí?

─ No podía quedarme en la cama descansando cuando sé que estás en peligro, Fate ─ dice Precia con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos ─. Me he dejado derrotar antes por mis propios males, pero ahora eso se acabó. No te he procurado una buena crianza para convertirte en una persona más segura de ti misma y tus capacidades, pero ahora te prometo que eso se acabó. Haré todo lo posible y asumiré las consecuencias de mi debilidad con tal de que seas capaz de ver lo mejor de ti misma, que es lo que realmente importa.

Eso había sorprendido bastante a Fate. Era una determinación que no le conocía a su madre, a pesar de todos los años transcurridos, y además mostraba una gran sinceridad que eliminaba cualquier duda que las palabras solas pudieran generar. Era imposible en ese momento no creer en lo que le decía, así que Fate asiente y ayuda a Precia a levantarse para así salir de allí, pero Precia se resiste a ser llevada.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, okaa-san? ¿Por qué no quieres salir de aquí conmigo?

─ Antes de irnos de aquí, hay alguien a quien debo encarar, Fate ─ dice Precia con seriedad ─. Debes buscar a Alicia, y yo debo buscar a Lindy. Necesito... hablar con ella.

─ ¡No hay manera de que consigas hacer algo así en esa condición, okaa-san! ─ advierte Fate, y Precia suelta una ligera risa ─ ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

─ Que de pronto siento que te veo en mi lugar, y a mí misma en el tuyo ─ responde Precia con simpleza, confundiendo a Fate ─. Escúchame esto que te diré, Fate. Nunca sigas el camino que yo transité en la vida, huyendo de todo por querer las cosas fáciles y estar siempre encerrada dentro de una burbuja. Desperdicié mi juventud haciendo eso sin importarme nada más, y eso me hizo perder a mi mejor amiga, la única persona en el mundo que deseaba que yo hiciera algo más y me defendía, a pesar de todo. Tienes a personas valiosísimas que han corrido todo tipo de riesgos por ti, y por ellos debes ser valiente y confiar en que sí puedes hacer algo, por mínimo que sea.

─ Okaa-san, ¿a dónde pretendes llegar con todo esto?

─ Tú ya conociste a la emperatriz Lindy, ¿o me equivoco? ─ Fate permanece en silencio ─ Tengo una deuda que saldar con ella, y todavía no puedo regresar a la nave sin antes haber terminado mis asuntos.

─ Ella... dijo que la habías abandonado y te acobardaste ─ dice Fate mirando a los ojos a su madre ─. Quiso convencerme de que no tendrías el valor de venir a buscarme. Pretendió que perdiera la esperanza en ti, pero aquí estás, a pesar de todo. Quiero que sepas que te creo una grandiosa persona, sin importar qué historias tengas con ella.

─ Gracias, Fate. Eso me anima mucho más para encararla y responder por mis faltas.

Fate y Precia se abrazan. Ese momento de verdad había dado ánimos a Precia al punto en que fue capaz de ponerse de pie por su cuenta, queriendo sacar fuerzas que hasta ese momento no se sentía capaz de mostrar. Una vez de pie, Fate ayuda a su madre, queriendo estar a su lado al momento de estar ante la emperatriz y clamar por su vida. No deseaba regresar sin su madre, sin importar nada más.

* * *

 **Nave espacial**

─ ¿De verdad es buena idea seguir esperando? A juzgar por lo que acaba de empezar, yo pienso que no ─ dice Yuuno.

─ Los problemas no hacen más que acumularse ─ gruñe Genya apoyado a una pared ─. Voy a tener que salir nuevamente. Las cosas se van a poner muy feas como sigan los ataques, y es necesario que consiga que los guardias de aquí no vean en esta nave un foco de hostilidad.

─ Nosotros también deberíamos salir ─ señala Arf muy seria ─. Tenemos que ayudar al rescate de Fate, y encima tenemos también que ayudar a determinar quién está lanzando estos ataques que están desatando discordia.

─ No hace falta averiguar nada. Yo ya sé quién es, si Subaru ya lo había dicho de todos modos ─ responde Genya.

Realmente no le hacía ninguna falta que le dijeran lo que estaba pasando. Lo estaba anticipando incluso desde antes de que su hija dijese nada, pese a que no espera semejante acción de su parte. Ya sabía que Regius estaba en ese planeta, y conocía sobradamente su falta de escrúpulos a la hora de ir tras un objetivo. No esperaba que fuera capaz de llegar a ese punto, pero ahí estaba el ataque, y lo que podía hacer era salir al paso. La vida de todas las personas que estaban a su lado, la vida de su hija, todo dependía de lo que fuera a hacer en ese preciso instante. Y por esa razón era que su decisión no podía ser otra sino salir de allí, y al momento de hacerlo llama a los guardias para empezar a hablar con ellos, mientras los demás lo miraban con mucho interés.

─ Tal parece que el Mayor Nakajima nos va a mostrar lo que es capaz en momentos de gravedad ─ sugiere Vice.

─ Pero no podemos quedarnos viendo ¡Esto también nos involucra a todos nosotros, y por tanto deberíamos ayudar! ─ dice Subaru, llamando la atención de todos ─ Sé que la gran mayoría de nosotros no cuenta con ninguna experiencia en esto, pero es que enserio deseo hacer algo. No puedo dejar que mi padre se encargue solo de todo.

─ Lo sabemos, y por eso iremos contigo ─ dice Teana, sorprendiendo un poco a Subaru por el atrevimiento que mostraba al decir aquello ─. Vamos, no te creas que Erio y yo vamos a dejar que vayas tú sola a arruinarlo todo. Nos necesitas, y tú lo sabes perfectamente.

Subaru sonríe conmovida. Teana y Erio iban enserio, y estaban dispuestos a lo que sea con tal de permanecer juntos, como los amigos que son, y si eso implicaba enfrentar un ataque armado, pues estaban más que dispuestos a asumir dicho reto. El resto de los presentes no querían quedarse atrás, así que se ofrecen también para salir y ayudar.

─ Solo quiero decirles que a partir de este punto no puedo hacerme responsable por todos, así que vamos con cautela, ¿de acuerdo? ─ dice Vice sacando su arma para ir al combate.

Todos asienten sin falta alguna. Todos eran conscientes de que estaban por enfrentar un peligro ante el que posiblemente no lograrían salir vivos. Vice asume el frente del grupo antes de salir. Los guardias que se encontraban cerca estaban tan apresurados que no habían reparado en sus entradas en escena.

─ Muy bien, ¿y ahora a dónde nos dirigimos? ─ dice Zafira.

─ No debería ser complicado ─ responde Alicia ─. El ataque viene de aquella dirección, ¿verdad? ─ varios asienten ─ Pues bien, tenemos que ir precisamente a aquel lugar para encontrar a las personas que han atacado este lugar, y de ese modo podremos averiguar cómo detenerlos.

─ Pero antes de precipitarnos a ese lugar, hace falta estar seguros de que todos vamos armados ─ recuerda Vice ─. Recordemos que no seremos capaces de defendernos mutuamente si la situación se aprieta demasiado, así que los que todavía estén faltos de un arma, que regresen y busquen algo para defenderse.

Era un detalle bastante importante a tomar en cuenta, y varios del grupo se regresan junto con Subaru para regresar un par de minutos más tarde. Era un alivio haberse acordado de ello mientras todavía estaban a tiempo, y luego de eso van a la búsqueda de quien hizo los ataques. Un nuevo bombardeo ocurre, lo cual permite ver con un poco más de detalle su procedencia, y así empiezan verdaderamente su rumbo.

* * *

 **Con Genya Nakajima**

─ ¡Atención a todos! ─ llama a los soldados que todavía no se habían juntado de manera organizada ─ ¡Necesito que me escuchen, por favor! ¡Tienen que defender sus posiciones ante estas hostilidades si quieren que su emperatriz esté a salvo!

Aquel era el discurso que Genya necesitaba para ganar la atención de todos los guardias y tener finalmente una manera para responder a los ataques que siguen llegando. Sus años en el cuerpo de las fuerzas armadas de Uminari le habían enseñado a determinar la procedencia de un bombardeo, sea terrestre o aéreo, y también sabía qué clase de bombas estaban utilizando para llevar a cabo el ataque. Un par de aviones aparecen, soltando bombas sobre la marcha, y Genya saca su dispositivo mágico, creando un escudo que cubre el sitio en que se encontraba.

─ ¡Generen un campo protector sobre ustedes! ¡Esas bombas no son efectivas ante protecciones mágicas!

Los guardias se dejan guiar por Genya y se unen para crear un poderoso campo protector que cubriese la zona en que se encontraban, logrando así detener los ataques perpetrados por los aviones. Genya conocía a la perfección la manía que Regius le tenía a la magia por el simple hecho de no ser él mismo usuario de la misma. En su afán por demostrar su autosuficiencia militar con armamento no mágico, se daba a la tarea de subestimar la capacidad que tenía la magia, a pesar de que ya tenía en cuenta que pensaba usar magia para llevar a cabo un siniestro proyecto del que no conocía todavía los detalles.

─ ¡Mantengan la posición y la defensa del lugar, que estas armas no serán suficientes para destruir el palacio! ─ avisa Genya, nuevamente sacando a relucir su capacidad de mando ─ ¡Esto es una humillación hacia la institución a la que he servido durante tantos años! ¡Debo detener al que ordenó este ataque!

Varios de los guardias se acercan a Genya para ofrecerse a acompañarlo en la contraofensiva. Todos aquellos sabían que era un tanto arriesgado darle ayuda a un forastero en un momento repentino de crisis, pero Genya había demostrado la más sincera intención de ayudarlos en aquella situación, además que la propuesta que estaba presentando era exactamente lo que necesitaban para rechazar completamente aquel ataque sin ton ni son que estaban sufriendo. En ese momento se acerca la emperatriz Lindy Harlaown, cuya presencia no pasó por alto para nadie.

─ ¿Sabes quién está orquestando este ataque, señor Nakajima?

─ Estoy seguro de que se trata de alguien del mismo cuerpo militar al que yo pertenezco ─ responde Genya sin dejarse nada ─. Regius Gaiz. No sé del todo lo que está buscando aquí, pero sí sé que viene tras Fate Testarossa, y por ello está dispuesto a arrasar con todo el mundo aquí.

─ Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh? ─ Lindy mostraba una poderosa y oscura aura ─ Pues entonces ya tengo una idea de a quién aplastar para defender mi imperio. Mayor Nakajima, puede contar con los hombres que necesite para rechazar a los que están agrediendo mis dominios.

─ Y usted puede contar con que defenderé el honor de mi institución y la paz establecida entre su imperio y mi planeta ─ responde Genya resuelto a cumplir con su palabra ─ ¡Vamos ahora mismo a luchar y a detener al traidor de Regius!

Los soldados asienten en respuesta, y Genya iba justamente a arreglar aquel asunto, cuando se acercan algunas personas bastante peculiares: Las integrantes del TSAB y Amy se habían apersonado, y cada una de ellas venía con un arma para entrar al combate. Genya las mira impresionado, y Hayate y Nanoha lo miran fijamente.

─ Parece que esta vez nos vemos unidos al tener un enemigo común ─ dice Hayate en representación de su grupo ─. No fuimos capaces de cumplir nuestra parte del trato de mantener a salvo a los rehenes que pretendías rescatar, así que supongo que no siente ninguna alegría de vernos.

─ Por ese detalle no me preocupo realmente ─ dice Genya con tono serio ─. Regius fue quien ordenó el ataque al cuartel de ustedes y las obligó a caer en este planeta, y estoy seguro que ahora mismo es quien está ordenando el bombardeo a este lugar. Su ataque a traición fue lo que saboteó nuestras conversaciones y puso en peligro la vida de mi hija, por lo que es a él a quien deseo derrotar en este mismo momento.

─ Ya veo. Ese era el detalle preciso que necesitábamos para confirmar completamente nuestra intención de acabar con ese sujeto ─ dice Hayate apretando fuertemente el arma que tenía ─. Entonces vamos, que no podemos permitir que él siga con sus idioteces.

Genya, las chicas del TSAB, Amy y los soldados de Lindy proceden entonces a dirigirse rápidamente al sitio de procedencia de los bombardeos, y en el cielo se podían ver los dragones de Caro y Lutecia volando a gran velocidad, repeliendo los aviones que se encontraban cerca. Lindy se quedaba mirando todo, y sus ojos reflejaban toda la ira que hasta ese momento no se había atrevido a mostrar. Era el peor momento posible para que tuviera que encontrarse con alguien de manera inoportuna, y eso es exactamente lo que siente que ocurre cuando escucha pasos y se da cuenta que Precia y Fate estaban cerca.

─ Creí que te había dicho que no tenías permitido salir de donde te dejé, Precia.

─ Pero tampoco he escapado ─ dice Precia, mostrando un agotamiento tremendo en su voz ─. He venido hasta aquí porque quiero hablar contigo, antes de atreverme a nada más.

─ ¿Hablar? Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar ─ Lindy apunta con su arma a Precia, y ésta le hace señas a Fate para que no se atravesara ─. Tú misma eliminaste cualquier posibilidad de que entre tú y yo hubiera algo de qué hablar. Me extraña que todavía no te des cuenta de ello.

─ Te equivocas, Lindy. Todavía hay muchas cosas que tengo que decir ─ Fate ayuda a Precia a no perder el equilibrio ─. Sé que estás furiosa, y que el paso de todos estos años sólo ha servido para confirmar tu aversión hacia mí, pero quiero que sepas que jamás me sentí orgullosa por lo que hice... Hacer aquello fue el peor error de mi vida, y todavía ahora no lo he olvidado. Aún me parece que puedo ver cada segundo de lo que pasó esa vez, cuando dejé que el miedo se apoderó de mí y salí corriendo, ignorando completamente todo o demás, restándole importancia a la persona que, de haber sido al revés, jamás habría hecho aquello. Yo misma fui la que dijo que no pudiste regresar del viaje, y de ese modo tu tío ordenó la búsqueda, pero al no haber noticias, decidieron luego de bastante tiempo de darte por muerta. En ese momento todo fue a peor en mi vida: Me casé, pero no fui feliz ni tampoco hice gran cosa por mantener mi matrimonio. Cada día significó una eternidad depresiva para mí, pensando con arrepentimiento en lo que pasó aquella vez, e incluso cometí el error no estar más presente en el crecimiento de mis hijas, y todo por encerrarme en mi nube oscura. Por ello mi salud decayó, y a partir de ahí llegaron pesadillas.

─ Okaa-san, sé que lo pasaste mal, pero no creo que debas...

─ ¿Y crees que saber que te deprimiste hará que el dolor que sentí sea menos? Todavía no entiendes cómo son las cosas en aquel momento en que me abandonaste ─ Lindy mira con ira a Precia, generando una fuerte presión que se hizo sentir para Precia y Fate ─. Dejé de lado mis propios sentimientos por ti. Abandoné el amor que sentía hacia ti para dejarte ir con tu prometido. Estaba dispuesta a abandonarme hasta el punto que fuera necesario si tú ibas a ser feliz con eso ¿Cómo esperas que me olvide del modo en que al final pisaste mis sentimientos y mi amisad por tener miedo? Con todos los años que han pasado, ocurrió exactamente lo que dijiste: el odio que surgió en mí por tu culpa no ha hecho sino crecer por tu ausencia, por tu negligencia a la hora de dar la cara y responder por tu ofensa, y ahora es tarde para pretender pedir disculpas.

Fate hacía lo posible para apoyar a su madre, pero era perfectamente consciente de que no sería capaz de nada si Lindy se decidía a pelear, aunque aquello era muy poco probable, tomando en cuenta la situación por la que estaba pasando en ese momento. No iba a dejar a su madre allí, y menos en esas condiciones, pero quería encontrar alguna solución que no implicara tener que pelear con la emperatriz.

─ Lindy-san, sé que lo que hizo mi madre no estuvo bien, pero esta no es manera de solucionar las cosas. Ya lo acabas de decir, no importa qué tanto sufra okaa-san, ese dolor que sufrió aquella vez no se va a borrar, por lo que condenarla simplemente no funciona...

Un nuevo bombardeo alcanza la zona en que se encontraban Fate, Precia y Lindy, tomándolas desprevenidas. Lindy trata de reaccionar creando un enorme escudo para porteger el lugar, pero ya se había colado antes una de las bombas lanzadas. Fate busca defenderse junto a su madre, pero Precia se separa de ella y se mueve a una insospechada velocidad hacia Lindy, la cual no estaba en posición para defenderse de la explosión. Al momento en que la bomba explota, Fate mira horrorizada que Precia se atravesaba para recibir de lleno la explosión en lugar de Lindy. Sus ojos se abrían al máximo, y sus demás sentidos se habían desconectado completamente, y su voz no le salía de la boca, pese a que quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Lindy por su parte también lo veía todo, y veía a Precia cerca de ella, recibiendo todo el daño en su lugar.

─ ¿Qué...?

* * *

 **Con Subaru**

El grupo avanza torpe pero velozmente por la planicie que rodeaba el frente del palacio. Subaru ayudaba a Teana a escalar unas rocas que estaban muy resbaladizas y escarpadas. Erio por su parte estaba siendo ayudado por Aria y Lieze, puesto que no podía alcanzar las orillas más altas para escalarlas.

─ No debería faltar mucho para que lleguemos hasta quienes están realizando los ataques ─ dice Suzuka ─. Es muy difícil establecerse en esta zona, por todos los terrenos inestables y las laderas inclinadas que hay de aquí a varios kilómetros al frente.

─ En ese caso deberíamos encontrar pronto a Regius, que se me entumecen las manos ─ dice Subaru apretando los dientes por el dolor que le causaba cerrar los dedos ─ ¿Estás bien, Tea?

─ Estoy bien. No necesitas preocuparte.

Subaru suspira ante la testarudez de Teana. Todavía entonces se le hacía un poco difícil entenderse con ella, pero ese detalle era lo de menos, si hasta le resultaba divertido que las cosas entre ambas fueran de ese modo.

Estaban todos seguros de que iban a alcanzar el lugar donde estaba Regius, y cada uno de ellos le plantaría frente para detenerlo como sea, pero antes escuchan unos poderosos rugidos, y todos miran sorprendidos la llegada de dos enormes dragones que habían estado volando hasta ese lugar, pero que por alguna razón se deciden a bajar. En cuanto aterrizan, ven que dos chicas bastante jóvenes, posiblemente de la edad de Erio, eran las jinetes de aquellos dragones. Arisa y Suzuka tragan grueso, pues les causaba un intenso nerviosismo tener que encararlas nuevamente tan pronto, luego del encontronazo que recién habían tenido.

─ Parece que no somos las únicas que sigue ese rastro ─ dice Caro ─. Hay algunos de ustedes que no conocemos en absoluto ¿Quiénes son, y qué hacen con esas personas que se atrevieron a retar las órdenes de nuestra emperatriz.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Aquí hemos contado con un avance tórrido, aunque todavía falta un poco más. La gran batalla va a iniciar, y desde antes los dramas se apersonan. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y muy pronto regresaré con el siguiente, así que no se lo pierdan.

Hasta otra


End file.
